Un mensonge merveilleux
by Miss-Aurore
Summary: Mon passé vient se mélanger à mon présent. Comment faire en sorte que ces deux côtés ne se rencontrent pas? Mais surtout comment haïr une personne qui nous a offert le plus beau des cadeaux... mais aussi le plus merveilleux des mensonges? Tous humains
1. Chapter 1

**Eh oui c'est bien moi!!!**

**A force des encouragements que j'ai reçu j'ai décidé de me laisser!!! **

**Alors je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont poussé : ma Nina, Vaness, Cha, Lu, Lou et Drinou (j'espère que je n'oublie personne)**

**Je m'étale pas plus!!!**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gros bisous**

*

**

**Prologue **

Me voici, moi, Bella Swan, de retour dans cette ville, qui a une époque était mon enfer! J'avais quitté ce purgatoire il y presque 3 ans, en le quittant je m'étais fait la promesse de ne plus jamais revenir mais comme toute personne de ce monde il m'arrive de ne pas tenir mes promesses!

Mon instinct me disait de ne pas venir, de ne pas tenter le diable mais Charlie était toute ma famille et je ne pouvais pas rester tranquillement dans ma petite vie, bien rangée, du moins si on pouvait appeler ça ranger!

Donc voilà pourquoi en ce mois de mars, je me trouve devant cet immeuble, qui représente mon retour à la réalité et dire qu'il y a 3 ans jour pour jour c'est dans ce même immeuble que j'avais pris la plus importantes mais aussi la plus merveilleuses des décisions.

Cette décision avait changé ma vie, j'étais loin de m'imaginer l'histoire allait se répéter!

**

*

**Le premier chapitre est juste après **


	2. Retour aux sources

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Alors voilà le premier chapitre!!**

**Je tiens à dire que les chapitres se dérouleront tranquillement car je tiens à poser mon histoire!**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira!!!**

**Avant de vous livrer ce chapitre je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'apportent leur soutien!!!**

**Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vous review concernant le prologue !**

**Voilà je laisse la place au chapitre!**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnes (ou presque) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

******

*****

**Chapitre 1 : Retour aux sources.**

Pour moi ce vendredi allait être comme tous les autres mais j'avais tord, du moins il avait commencé normalement.

Mon réveil sonna, comme d'habitude, à 6h30, et comme d'habitude cinq minutes plus tard je m'étais endormie mais mon fils me ramena à la réalité une demi-heure plus tard. Depuis que j'étais mère j'avais du faire une croix sur les grasses matinées! Je ne comprends pas ces petits êtres qui n'apprécient pas de dormir, mais je pense que d'ici une vingtaine d'années il pensera autrement.

Mon fils...à chaque fois que je pense à lui j'ai le sourire aux lèvres, malgré les circonstances dans lesquelles il est arrivé dans ma vie, je ne regrette pas le choix de lui avoir donné la vie et tous les jours, son visage me rappelle que c'est la meilleure décision que j'aie prise.

Je sais qu'un jour il me demandera qui est son père, comme tout enfant dans son cas et là j'avoue que j'appréhende ma réponse. Car depuis trois ans, ma colère ne s'est pas estompée à l'encontre de celui-ci, elle se serait plutôt accentuée car à chaque fois que je regarde mon fils, je le vois, lui...l'homme qui m'a anéantie, celui qui m'a fait renoncé à l'amour, à la bonté d'autrui mais surtout celui qui a privé mon fils d'un père.

_Flashback_

_On était Samedi, le samedi 26 janvier exactement. C'était l'anniversaire d'Angela, elle était la seule amie que j'avais à l'époque._

_On partageait à peu près les mêmes cours et on avait les mêmes centres d'intérêt. On partageait une chose qui nous a rapprochés irrévocablement, l'impopularité. Pendant que la plupart des filles de notre lycée pensaient au nouvel acteur sexy ou à la prochaine soirée et autre, nous, on pensait à remplir nos dossiers pour la fac, à étudier pour être acceptées l'année prochaine dans une grande université. _

_Donc en ce samedi soir, pour fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire, nous avions décidé d'aller fêter ça dans un bar, le plus branché de Port Angeles!_

_En entrant dans le bar, on a tout de suite remarqué la bande « des populaires » dans un coin isolé._

**Pour une fois qu'on sort dans un bar il faut que cette bande de....de cons faut le dire, soient là!**

_Ce groupe était composé de Jessica Stanley, la fille la plus populaire de l'école ; Lauren Mallory, le toutou de Jessica juste pour être populaire ; Dan Masson un con fini ; Mike Newton qui se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas ; Eric Yorki lui avait l'air différent mais surtout Angy avait un gros béguin pour lui et enfin c'est vrai qu'on dit toujours qu'on garde le meilleur pour la fin, cette fois, c'était encore plus vrai, Edward Cullen, le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, il était magnifique, il en faisait baver plus d'une dont moi. Il avait des yeux verts émeraude, une mâchoire carrée, un nez droit et des cheveux d'un châtain roux qui ont l'air indomptables, mais la plupart du temps on ne peut pas avoir la beauté intérieure et extérieure! C'était ce qu'on appelle un coureur de jupons, il couchait à droite et à gauche et il était fier de dire tout haut qu'il ne couchait jamais deux fois avec la même fille. _

**Pour connaître une nuit dans les bras de cet homme je serai prête à donner mon âme...Euh je divague un peu là!**

_On s'est installées à une table, assez à l'écart d'eux! On était souvent leur souffre douleur et ce soir,_

_on allait tout faire pour éviter ça!!_

_On a commencé à fêter ça dignement, au jus d'orange! On se racontait des anecdotes qu'on avait presque oubliées avec le temps. Ça faisait trois ans qu'on se connaissait alors on avait beaucoup de choses à se rappeler!_

_C'est au bout d'environ deux heures de discussions qu'ils ont fini par remarquer notre présence_.

**Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé être invisible à cet instant**

**_ Oh mais ce ne sont pas nos très chères « je suis moche et j'en suis fière » que je vois là ?**

_J'ai tout de suite reconnu la voix de ce garage à bites, Jessica Stanley !_ **Et toi madame je suis une pute et j'en suis fière!**

**_ Jessica!! quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici, je pensais que tu étais morte de****honte!**

_Ah oui depuis le début de l'année, après trois ans de torture, j'avais décidé de ne plus me laisser faire._

**_ Ah oui! Et pourquoi je serais morte de honte? Ce n'est pas moi entre nous deux qui devrait avoir honte!**_ Sourit-elle faussement_

**_ Eh bien depuis que Mike a crié le prénom de Lauren à la place du tien en se délivrant de sa jouissance!** _Par contre le sourire que j'avais actuellement sur le visage était vrai!_

_Elle écarquilla les yeux, tout le monde se retenait de rire à part Lauren qui était vraiment mal à l'aise._

_Sur ce, elle quitta le bar d'un pas décidé!! _

**Oh bonheur quand tu nous tiens!!!**

_Tout le monde suivait à par « Monsieur sexe sur pattes »qui avait les yeux rivés sur moi! Il s'approcha tranquillement de moi et là, j'arrêtais de respirer._

**Mon dieu, tuez moi sur le champ ou je meurs de combustion spontanée**_._

_Il se pencha et s'arrêta quand sa bouche effleura mon oreille, que je sentis son souffle à la base de mon cou, et qu'il me murmura :_

**_ Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu as ce sourire fier sur le visage ? **

_Je me sentis rougir instantanément_,

**_ Et encore plus quand tu as cette couleur sur les joues**_,_

_il déposa un baiser juste en dessous de mon oreille et continua en me disant :_

**_ Je me demande bien si tu mets autant de fougue dans tes discours que dans un lit??**

**On peut aller y répondre tout de suite si tu veux!!**

_Et il me laissa comme ça, avec mon bas ventre qui s'était manifesté en laissant ma culotte mouillée à un tel point qu'on aurait pu penser que j'avais perdu les eaux en imaginant des images de nous dansant à l'horizontal!!!_

**Argh, je déteste cet homme!!! Oui je sais ce n'est pas ce que je disais en début de soirée!!**

_Angela se racla la gorge !!_

**Merde j'avais oublié qu'elle était là!**

**_ Ça va Bella ? Tu es toute rouge, il t'a dit quoi?**

**_ Euh... qu'il avait aimé ma réplique? **_Ça sonnait plus comme une question qu'autre chose mais d'un côté ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge!_

_Elle n'ajouta rien. Dix minutes plus tard, on a pris la décision de rentrer, on avait passé une bonne soirée et voir Jessica garder la bouche fermée, ce qui d'ailleurs était très rare, a été le comble de la soirée, on voulait rester sur cette fin et de ne pas tenter le diable et que la soirée se finisse désagréablement._

_Elle rentra chez sa cousine, qui habitait cette ville. Moi je marchai jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, j'étais tranquillement dans mes pensées, à me demander comment aurait pu se finir la soirée si j'avais décidé de répondre à la question d'Edward en utilisant la pratique plutôt que la théorie quand un ricanement me sortit de ma rêverie. Je me tournai, aussitôt vers ce son en espérant que je n'ai pas parlé à voix haute!_

_Et là, je crus être encore en train de rêver en voyant le personnage principal de mes fantasmes sous mes yeux, il était appuyé nonchalamment sur sa Volvo et me regardait avec ce sourire en coin qui déclara la perte de ma culotte. J'étais encore sous l'effet de la surprise quand il décida de rompre le silence._

**- A quoi pensais-tu charmante demoiselle ?**

**_ Avec les pensées que j'ai actuellement tu ne me trouverais plus du tout charmante.**

**_ Euh...à...**_merde dis quelque chose sinon il va tout de suite savoir à quoi tu pensais__,__**je pensais seulement à ma soirée**_**.** _Eh merde tu as oublié ce qu'il t'a dit durant la soirée?? Et voilà ce sourire, ça y est il sait._

**_ Alors j'ose croire que je fais un peu partie de tes pensées.** _Non tu fais entièrement partie de mes pensées_**. ****Sinon que fais-tu là? Toute seule?**

**_ J'allais à l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer sur Forks. Et toi que fais-tu là? Tu n'étais pas sensé être déjà rentré? **

**_ Je t'attendais. Allez, monte je te ramène.**_ Sur ce, il m'ouvrit la porte et m'invita à monter. J'eu un temps d'hésitation avant de voir de nouveau son sourire en coin et d'aller m'installer côté passager, il prit place derrière le volant et démarra._

_Le trajet se fit en silence, dans un de ces silences un peu gênant mais aussi apaisant._

_Gênant car je sentais son regard sur moi. J'avais les yeux rivés sur la route, je n'osais pas tourner la tête et de peur de lire son expression, il ne m'avait jamais vraiment regardé et le fait qu'il me porte un peu d'attention je l'avoue me faisait un peu peur. J'avais peur qu'il me regarde comme il regarde ces autres filles qui avaient l'honneur de partager son lit pour une nuit, mais qui étais-je pour qu'il me regarde autrement que de cette façon, c'était cela qui me faisait mal...le fait que je n'étais rien pour lui._

_Le son de sa voix me sortit de mes pensées :_

**_ On est arrivés, tu veux venir boire un dernier verre...de jus d'orange chez moi?**

**_ Euh...non tu dois avoir d'autres choses à faire**_. Je me sentis rougir dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche._

**_ Si je te le propose c'est que j'en ai envie!**

_Il sortit de la voiture. Je n'avais même pas fait attention que nous étions déjà arrivés chez lui. Je me hâtais de le suivre jusque devant la porte._

_Il me fit entrer. Les mots ne venaient même pas en voyant l'intérieur de cette demeure. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique, un vrai palais!_

_On s'installait sur le canapé. Je sentais son bras toucher le mien, c'était une douce torture. Le sentir si près de moi était un vrai bonheur mais aussi affreusement douloureux, d'être sans l'être. Tout s'embrouillait dans mon cerveau, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais mais je savais parfaitement ce que je n'aurais pas...lui._

_Ensuite, les choses se déroulèrent rapidement. Il se pencha sur moi, et sa main effleura ma joue quand il remit une de mes mèches derrières mon oreille. Mes yeux se sont fermés instinctivement, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage pour enfin sentir ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes._

_J'avais espéré vivre cette scène au moins une fois dans ma vie, je l'avais même imaginée mais mon esprit ne lui avait pas rendu justice. C'était encore meilleur que je ne l'avais espéré...mon premier baiser._

_Nos bouches bougèrent en symbiose, il avait les lèvres d'une douceur inimaginable! Je sentis sa langue venir titiller ma lèvre inférieure et instinctivement j'ouvris la bouche. Je sentis sa langue venir caresser la mienne avec une infime tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Notre baiser prit de l'ampleur et sans ne savoir comment, je me trouvais allongée sur le canapé avec Edward au dessus de moi._

_Il s'attaquait à mon cou, et là je sentis toutes mes barrières de protection s'écrouler une par une, il pouvait à ce moment me demander n'importe quoi que je lui dirais oui à tout! _

_Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmura :_

**_ Bella, j'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de te faire mienne de la meilleure des façons qui existe**

_La seule réponse que je pus lui donner fut un gémissement__.__ Aussi folle que puisse être cette situation, j'en avais follement envie. _

_Mon silence et mes gémissements ont dû lui faire comprendre mon accord car il commença à descendre ses baisers de mon à mon décolleté. _

_Mes mains me répondaient plus, elles s'occupèrent de sa tignasse, depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça!_ _(N/MV : Moi aussi depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! N/MN et alors moi !!!!!)_

_Il nous fit monter dans sa chambre. Je ne m'attardais pas à regarder la décoration, j'avais autre chose en tête. (N/MN : ah bon ???? comment sa se fait ptdr)_

_Je savais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passait mais mon corps réclamait le sien._

_Il me fit allonger en douceur sur le lit et il se positionna au-dessus de moi en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et me regarda avec ses yeux noirs de désir._

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire._

_Il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres des siennes, le baiser commença en douceur mais prit vite de l'ampleur. Il exprimait notre urgence, notre passion._

_Ses mains partirent à l'exploration de mon corps, je ne retenais plus mes gémissements et lui ne cessait de grogner._

_Il passa ses mains à l'intérieur de mon haut et caressa mon ventre, pour finir par ma poitrine recouvert de mon soutient gorge. Je levai les bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait m'enlever une première barrière. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter._

_Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau découverte tout en me caressant ce qui n'était pas recouvert de sa bouche. Il passa son index entre mon jean et ma peau, il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens._

**_ Tu es sure?**

_Je ne pus qu'acquiescer de la tête. Ce qui l'encouragea car il me défit mon jean. Je me retrouvai en sous vêtement devant lui tandis qu'il était encore entièrement habillé. Mon côté timide prenait le dessus car je n'osais pas lui faire la douce torture qu'il venait de me prodiguer. Il dut comprendre mon désarroi car il se leva du lit et défit tous ses vêtements afin de rester qu'en boxer. _

_Je le regardais avec envie, je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus beau. Il avait des abdos parfaitement dessinés, et ce que j'aimais le plus c'était son « V ». J'avais envie de passer ma langue sur chaque contour de ses tablettes. Je poussais un gémissement à cette vision. Je baissais légèrement les yeux et je pus voir son désir sur moi, il ne devait pas être à l'aise dans son boxer. J'eus un sourire en pensant que c'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet._

_Il se remit entre mes jambes et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Nos langues se livrèrent un combat sans merci. On finit par se séparer pour reprendre notre souffle. Sa bouche ne quitta pas ma peau pour autant, il s'attaque à mon cou pour finir sur mes seins par-dessus mon soutient gorge. Je me relevais un peu quand il passa ses mains derrière mon dos et qu'il s'attarda à me défaire celui-ci. _

_Il commença à dévorer mon sein droit en utilisant ses lèvres, sa langue et parfois même ses dents. Tandis que mon sein gauche avait toute l'attention de son autre main. Il commença à descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver à ma culotte. Il me la retira et je me retrouvais entièrement nue devant lui. Je me surpris à n'éprouver aucune gêne d'être dans cette situation pour la première fois mas surtout devant un garçon qui plus est Edward._

_Il se releva un peu afin de me regarder. Il laissa ses yeux se balader sur mon corps jusqu'à arriver aux miens. Il me fit un de ses fameux sourires en coin en me disant :_

**_ Tu es magnifique.**

_Je sentis mes joues chauffer sous l'intensité de son regard et aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer._

_Il affleura de sa main, ma cheville en allant jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Il me regarda dans les yeux quand il toucha de son index mon point sensible. Je basculais ma tête en arrière tout en poussant un gémissement. Et mes gémissements se multiplièrent quand il entra un doigt en moi._

**_ Putain Bella tu es trempée!**

_Je ne pus prononcer aucun mot face à cette affirmation. Il commença des vas et viens qui me procurèrent un plaisir que je n'imaginais pas. Il entra un deuxième quand sa bouche s'attaqua à la mienne. Nos langues se mélangèrent immédiatement, elles étouffèrent des gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus présents et de plus en plus forts._

_Quand je pensais que j'allais exploser il retira ses doigts. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de frustration. Il émit un petit rire avant de me dire :_

**_ Serions-nous impatiente Miss Swan?**

_Je lui lançai un regard noir qui devait plus montrer mon désir pour lui que ma colère. Il pencha son bras sur sa table de chevet où il prit un préservatif, qui défit de l'emballage et le déroula sur son sexe tendu. C'est en le regardant faire que je remarquais que je n'avais pas encore posé les yeux sur cette partie de son corps. Et la seule chose qui me passa par la tête c'est : « ça ne rentrera jamais »._

_Il se plaça entre mes jambes et son sexe à mon entrée. Il me regarda dans les yeux, il du voir de l'appréhension car il me dit de sa voix douce :_

**_ Je serais doux, ne t'en fais pas et si tu veux que j'arrête dis le moi, d'accord?**

_J'acquiesçais et il commença à pousser en moi. Quand il déchira la preuve de ma virginité je ne pus retenir un hoquet de douleur. Il s'immobilisa et me demanda :_

**_ Ça va?**

**_ Oui mais attends un peu s'il te plait.**

_Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que je commence à onduler des hanches il comprit que la douleur s'était estomper._

_Il commença des vas et vient lents, je commençai à pousser des gémissements de plaisir qui s'amplifièrent quand il augmenta la cadence de ses poussées. Et qu'il toucha un point extrêmement sensible. _

**_ Ne te retiens ma belle, j'aime t'entendre exprimer ton désir.**

_Je ne pus qu'augmenter le volume de mes cris, je me mis à me dire qu'heureusement que ses parents ne soient pas là._

_Au bout de quelques poussées un orgasme fulgurent me fit trembler de la tête aux pieds et je criais sans retenue. Edward se déversa peu de temps après dans le préservatif. Il s'écroula sur moi et essaya de reprendre sa respiration; au bout de quelques minutes et roula sur le côté, retira le préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle qui était à côté de son lit._

_C'est durant cette nuit que j'ai perdue ma virginité, mais je ne le regrettai pas, du moins sur le moment. Il avait été doux, tendre, à mon écoute. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. (N/MV : j'en doute pas, j'en rêve aussi !N/MN : me too)_

_J'étais encore sur mon petit nuage quand sa voix me sortit de mes songes :_

**_ Tu claqueras la porte en sortant. Et bien entendu cette nuit reste entre nous, je tiens à ma réputation.**

_Et là je descendis de mon nuage. La chute fut affreusement douloureuse. Il ne pouvait être le même homme qu'il y a quelques instants, lui qui avait été tellement tendre, gentil, était en ce moment la personne la plus horrible que j'ai pu côtoyer. _

_J'enfilais mes affaires à la hâte et descendis à une vitesse telle que je suis tombée à la troisième marche m'écorchant le genou. Mes larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues._

**Pourquoi pleurer pour ce monstre ? Je suis meilleure que ça!!**

_Et je fis comme il me l'avait demandé précédemment, je claquais la porte avec toute la force que j'avais! Ba oui il m'avait pas demandé d'y aller en douceur._

_Moi qui le désirais tellement depuis plus d'un an, je le haïssais de tout mon être, je pense que je ne pourrais pas le haïr plus qu'en ce moment. Mais c'est là que je me trompais._

_Fin du flashback_

_ Eh crapule!!! Tu as bien dormi? _Dis-je à mon fils en le serrant dans mes bras._

Il avait son pouce dans la bouche. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était encore fatigué. Il me répondit avec un petit sourire en coin. _Dieu qu'il ressemble à son père!_

_ Oui très bien maman et toi?

_ Comme un bébé mon cœur. Allez, debout on va aller déjeuner et se préparer pour notre journée.

C'est ainsi que la matinée se passa. Nous avions déjeuné, et nous étions préparés pour notre journée. Mais si j'avais su qu'elle allait se passer ainsi je pense que je n'aurai pas dormi de la nuit.

Effectivement, pendant que j'étais en train de faire l'inventaire avec Matt, mon bras droit, afin de voir ce qu'il nous manquait pour ce soir, mon téléphone sonna. Je regardais de suite le numéro mais remarquai que je ne le connaissais pas mais je décrochais quand même.

_ Allo, Bella Swan à l'appareil. _On ne sait jamais ça aurai pu être professionnel._

_ Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes bien la fille de monsieur Charlie Swan?

_ Oui, que se passe t-il et qui êtes vous? _La peur s'emparait de moi, Charlie était ma seule famille et le fait qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose me fit trembler de tous mes membres._

_ Excusez moi je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis madame Henck, infirmière à l'hôpital de Forks. Je suis désolée de vous annonce ça par téléphone mais votre père a eu un accident dans le cadre de ses fonctions. Vous étiez la personne à prévenir, voilà pourquoi je me suis permise de vous appeler.

Je ne l'entendis presque plus, sa voix était lointaine, mon père...blessé.

_ Oh mon qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Est ce qu'il va bien? Je ...je. Et je fondis en sanglots!

_ Non mademoiselle, ne vous inquiétez pas, ses jours ne sont pas comptés, mais je ne peux rien vous communiquer par téléphone c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous veniez.

_ Oui bien sur je prends le premier avion. Je pense que je serai là demain.

Sur ce je raccrochai sans mes rendre compte des paroles qui étaient sorties de ma bouche.

Retourner...à Forks? Mais comment je vais faire???

J'informai Matt de mon départ pour la ville de mon enfance à cause de problèmes familiaux. Je ne lui en disais pas plus, depuis cette fameuse nuit je ne faisais plus confiance en personne mise à part Angela et mon père.

Je réservais aussitôt deux billets pour le prochain vol qui était pour demain matin.

Je me posais beaucoup de questions par rapport à Antony, à Fork personne ne connaissait son existence. Je l'avais cachée car moi, je connaissais toutes ces commères qui n'auraient pas hésité à insinuer toutes sortes de suppositions et de venir à la recherche de n'importe quelle information.

C'est sur ces questions que j'avais décidé de ne rester que quelques jours, afin d'éviter tout contact avec les habitants de Forks.

J'avais demandé à Madame Jacquesson, qui était plus connue sous le nom de Tatie pour mon père et moi, de garder Antony pendant que je serai en dehors de la maison. Elle était la seule à connaître la présence de mon fils dans ma vie et je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

Après avoir récupéré mon fils à la garderie et informé la directrice de notre départ pour une durée courte mais indéterminée, nous étions rentrés à l'appartement où j'avais annoncé à mon fils notre départ pour la maison de son grand-père mais que celui ci était malade et qu'il ne serait pas présent.

Malgré qu'il s'inquiétait pour son papi et qu'il était déçu de ne pas savoir s'il le verrait, il était enthousiaste d'aller dans la ville où j'avais grandi et de voir toute cette forêt dont j'aimais tant lui parler. Bien entendu je ne lui avais pas dit qu'il ne quitterait pas la maison, il m'aurait posé trop de questions et je n'aurai pu lui répondre dans l'immédiat. Je trouverais bien une réponse plausible en arrivant là bas.

Je nous avais préparé nos valises. Nous étions allés nous coucher de bonne heure sachant que le vol était tôt dans la matinée.

Le voyage se fit dans le calme total. Antony était fatigué et rattrapait ses heures de sommeil perdues.

**Il pourrait peut être décidé de rattraper ces heures le week end??**

Par contre moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Trop de questions qui étaient toutes sans réponses. Je ne pensais pas revenir un jour, où bien dans un futur très lointain. J'espérais seulement que ce voyage se passe sans vague et sans embuches. Car si la vérité venait à se savoir, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y faire face. Si je pourrais face à cette vérité mais surtout lui faire face à LUI.

Nous sommes arrivés à destination vers 10h00. J'avais réservé une voiture, qui nous attendait à notre arrivée.

Je nous conduisis jusqu'à la maison de mon père où Tatie nous attendait.

Après de brèves présentations, bien entendu je me promis de remédier à cet accueil en coup de vent.

C'est vers 11h30 que je me trouvais devant cet immeuble de pierres rouges, cet immeuble qui me faisait ressentir toutes ces émotions et remonter ces souvenirs que j'avais enfouis au plus profond de moi, l'hôpital de Forks.

*

**

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre.**

**Alors je tiens à vous dire que j'adore lire les lemons mais de là à les écrire…**

**Ce chapitre aurait dû être sans lemon mais plusieurs personnes m'ont poussés à en écrire comme on dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien.**

**Alors soyez indulgents !!!**

**Sur ce je vous fais de gros robisous**

**Aurore**


	3. Souvenirs douloureux

**Me revoilà pour le second chapitre!!!**

**Alors tout d'abord je voulais toutes (je ne me suis pas trompée il n'y a pas de sexe opposé ?) vous remercier pour vos reviews, 35 !!! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant ! Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte et vos mises en favoris !!**

**Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement mes fofolles de TF qui me soutiennent !!! (je suppose que vous vous reconnaitrez les filles !! ****) Je ne cite pas de noms car j'ai aurais pour une page entière !**

**Un grand merci à ma Béta chérie !!! Nina qui passe mes chapitres à la loupe afin que vous ayez quelque chose d'agréable à lire. Et la pauvre a du travail avec moi.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier. Par contre je tiens à m'excuser pour la longueur de celui-ci mais pour me faire pardonner et si ma béta aura fini de corriger le chapitre 3, je le posterais surement ce week end !**

**Je tiens à répondre aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte même si ces réponses seront courtes. Prenez le temps de vous créer un compte ça ne prend pas longtemps.**

**Anne Laure**** : Contente que ça te plaise. Pour la suite tu vas la connaître de suite !! **** Merci.**

**Katouchka**** : Merci miss !! T'as raison c'est un vrai con mais J'ADORE !! (C'est bien de toi que je parlais qui n'avait pas de compte sur mon topic !!!)**

**Nono**** : Ravie que mon lemon t'ait plu ! J'appréhendais énormément pour ça !! Encore merci !**

**Logiquement j'ai dû répondre à toutes les inscrites mais j'ai eu un peu de mal au début pour comprendre à la façon de répondre aux review. D'ailleurs merci à Juliet1802.**

**Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla ! On se retrouve en bas !**

**Robisous à tout le monde!!**

*****

******

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs douloureux.**

Je regardais ce mur, construit de briques rouges en face de moi. Dire que je me retrouver là, 3 ans jour pour jour après avoir pris cette décision qui a été terriblement difficile mais surtout inattendue.

Dire que je ne ressens rien en cet instant serait un mensonge. Je me souvenais de chaque sentiment qui avait parcourue mon corps de parts en parts! Tout me revenait en mémoire :

**Flashback **

Après avoir constaté que j'avais du retard ce mois-ci, après avoir attendu deux longues et horribles semaines, après avoir attendu deux autres semaines pour ce test qui me révèlerait tous mes doutes et ensuite après avoir attendu trois autres semaines une fois que le petit « + » c'était affiché sur le bâton du test de grossesse, j'étais là à attendre le seule garçon que j'avais connu intimement.

Je savais qu'il était à la salle de sport de Forks comme tous les vendredis. Alors je l'attendais afin de lui annoncer cette nouvelle que je ne pensais pas lui annoncer un jour.

Tout mon corps tremblais car j'avais peur de sa réaction, je savais qu'il ne serait pas violent, quoi que une fois je l'avais vu régler le compte d'un type qui lui avait manqué de respect et je voudrais ne jamais me retrouver dans cette situation. Non j'avais peur qu'il me mette en cause ou qu'il réagisse mal sur le fait que j'avais mis autant de temps de lui annoncer. Je ne l'avais dis à personne, même pas à Angela, pourtant j'avais envie de partager cette histoire avec quelqu'un, d'avoir une épaule sur qui pleurer, une oreille pour m'écouter.

Au bout de 10 minutes il sortit de la salle avec quelques uns de ses amis. J'étais à l'écart, car comme il me l'avait demandé j'avais gardé ça pour moi. Il me remarqua et attendit que ses amis soient partis pour venir me rejoindre. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur il me dit sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais! T'imagine si on nous aurait vus ensemble? »

_Ok ça commence bien! Je suis mal barrée moi!_

« C'est pour ça que je me suis mise à l'écart Cullen! Et franchement c'est moi qui devrais avoir honte qu'on me voit avec un con pareil! Bref je ne suis pas venue te voir pour qu'on s'engueule! »

« Alors abrège et dis-moi pourquoi t'es là? _Dit-il avant d'arborer son sourire en coin._ Tu veux renouveler l'expérience? »

« Non merci, pour ce que ça m'a apporté. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis là! Tu n'avais pas mis un préservatif? »

Là je vis son sourire en coin disparaître dès que ma dernière phrase sortit de ma bouche. C'est d'une voix incertaine qu'il me dit.

« Si! Pourquoi tu me dis ça? »

Je réfléchissais à comment lui annoncer ça, sans qu'il ne le prenne mal, la seule manière qui me venait à l'esprit c'est d'y aller avec humour et de ne pas sortir la phrase directe « je suis enceinte ».

« Eh Cullen tu devrais revoir la marque de tes préservatifs car ils ne sont pas efficaces! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire?? Tu veux dire que tu...tu..??? » _Dit-il en haussant la voix._

Et moi qui voulais y aller avec humour!

« Oui, c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire, je suis enceinte! »

Et là il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'y m'attendais pas. Il sortit de sa poche son chéquier et un stylo et il me regarda droit dans les yeux en me disant :

« Combien? »

« Combien? Combien quoi? T'es en train de me dire que tu me proposes de l'argent? »

« Oui c'est ce que je fais, ça sert à ça les chéquiers! Combien tu veux pour ton silence et te débarrasser de la chose? »

Je m'avais imaginé mille et un scénario mais j'avoue que celui je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. A la limite j'aurai préférer qu'il se montre violent envers moi car la douleur que je ressentais en ce moment était inqualifiable, j'espérais même que ma pire ennemie ne la ressente jamais.

J'ai dû me perdre dans mes réflexions car il s'impatienta en me reposant la question.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne veux pas de ton putain d'argent, _les larmes commençaient à apparaître dans le coin de mes yeux,_ je pensais juste que tu voulais le savoir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça sera réglé rapidement! »

« J'espère pour toi Swan car pire humiliation ne peut exister. T'as intérêt de réglé ça car moi j'en veux pas. Tu te démerdes comme tu veux mais je ne veux plus en entendre parler. »

Il disait ces mots avec une telle haine. Je pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrai autant être déçu de moi, de m'être trompé sur cet homme que j'adulais.

Il commençait à faire demi-tour mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ait le dernier mot alors je le hâlais, il fini par ce retourné et là je me demandais ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Je fis la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit, je lui assénais une gifle magistrale et lui dis :

« Je m'appelle Bella, connard! »

_Surveille ton langage devant les enfants_

Je fis demi-tour alors qu'il resta là, droit comme un « i » bouche grande ouverte.

Suite à cette vive discussion, les jours passèrent et j'avais une peur bleue de prendre rendez-vous pour me faire avorter. Mais je finis tout de même à me décidé, c'est pour cela que j'étais dans le bureau de ce médecin.

Il m'informa qu'avant de procéder à l'intervention j'étais obligé de passer une échographie. J'allais entamer mon troisième mois de grossesse, il me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la date limite, c'est ce qui m'avait décidé.

J'étais allongé. Alors que la gynécologue obstétricienne m'expliquait qu'elle procédait par une échographie vaginale. Elle insérer la sonde et là je le vit sur l'écran. Il remuait beaucoup d'ailleurs, on pouvait déjà voir ses bras et jambes. Il était minuscule. C'est la voix de la gynéco qui me sortit de ma contemplation :

« Ce que vous voyez là c'est le fœtus. »

Je savais qu'elle l'appelait ainsi car ce qui devait suivre était un avortement. Mais la phrase que je lui dis dû lui de donner la voix de ma décision.

« C'est mon bébé? » _Les larmes inondaient mes yeux._

A la fin du rendez-vous je sortis de l'hôpital le sourire aux lèvres avec les premières photos de mon enfant dans les mains. J'ai su que mon choix était fait dès que mes yeux c'étaient posés sur lui sur l'écran. Je ne me posais pas de questions sur l'avenir, sur comment l'annoncer à Charlie, sur comment l'assumer et survenir à ses besoins tous ce que je savais c'est que c'était lui et moi pour toujours et le pire dans tous ça c'est qu'à cet instant je remerciais Edward Cullen du fond du coeur.

**Fin Flashback**

Je décidai de monter ces marches et d'aller voir Charlie dont je ne savais toujours la raison de sa présence ici.

J'arrivai rapidement à l'accueil où une femme m'indiqua gentiment la chambre de mon père. Arrivée devant sa chambre l'appréhension me submergea, j'avais peur de ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte mais je me décidais quand même à toquer et à rentrer une fois que j'eus entendu la voix de mon père me dire de rentrer.

Quand je rentrais dans la chambre, je vis Charlie allonger dans son lit. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine mais au moins il était vivant. Il releva la tête et fit une grimace en me voyant.

« Bella tu n'aurais pas dû te déplacer, ce n'est vraiment rien! »

Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit après lui avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue.

« Papa si tu te trouves ici ça veut dire que ce n'est pas rien. Dis moi plutôt ce qui c'est passé? »

« On nous a appelé pour nous signaler un cambriolage, tu te rends compte un cambriolage à Forks? C'est de pire en pire! Bref on n'a pas pensé que le type serai armé...c'est moi qui ait pris la balle mais ne t'inquiètes pas il ne savait pas viser. »

« Arrêtes de prendre ça à la rigolade! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu y laisser la vie? Qu'est ce que j'aurai fais moi sans toi? » _Je sentais les larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux mais je les chassais rapidement, je n'aimais pas montrer mes sentiments._

« Où est Antony? Tu ne l'as pas tout de même laissé à LA? »

« Tu me prends pour qui? Il est chez toi avec tatie, elle s'occupe de lui. D'ailleurs à propos d'Antony n'en parles à personne s'il te plait. Personne ne sait pour lui et je ne voudrais pas que ça se sache, tu comprends? C'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, même si j'aurai été fier de présenter mon petit fils à tout le monde! Comment va t-il? »

« Ça va! Il est pressé de te voir, et de visiter Forks mais je ne lui ai pas dis qu'il resterait à la maison. »

Nous avons parlé durant plusieurs heures, il devait être dans les 16h00 quand on toqua à la porte et entra. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai écarquillé les yeux et pensé de suite à mon fils.

« Bonjour Charlie, bonjour Bella! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps? Tu nous rends une petite visite? »

« Oui Docteur Cullen, je suis venu dès qu'on m'en a informé. »

J'essayais de garder le sourire car je ne voulais qu'il voit l'expression de surprise mais aussi de peur qui se propageait en moi.

« Ne t'en fait pas c'est plus de peur que de mal! Mais au moins il a sauvé une vie. » _Il du voir la l'incompréhension dans mes yeux car il continua_. « Un jeune stagiaire était la cible du cambrioleur et ton père a reçu la balle en le protégeant. »

« Eh papa tu ne m'as pas dis ça?? »

« Oh c'est bon c'est rien! On peut changer de sujet? »

Le docteur Cullen ausculta mon père tout en se remémorant de vieilles anecdotes. Je décidais de prendre congé auprès de mon père en même temps que le docteur Cullen....je veux dire Carlisle, il m'avait dit de l'appeler ainsi. Dans le couloir il me dit :

« Ecoutes Bella, même si ce n'est pas excessivement grave il faut vraiment qu'il se repose. Il doit rester au minimum trois mois au repos total. Je compte sur toi pour faire en sorte qu'il respecte cette règle? »

« A vrai dire je n'avais pas l'intention de rester aussi longtemps. » _Je ne pouvais lui dire que j'avais un fils et qui n'accepterait surement pas de rester trois mois enfermé._

« Oui je comprends mais c'est vraiment important. Car tel que je connais ton père s'il restera tout seul il ne respectera jamais cette règle. »

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire alors. »

On continua de parler quand une voix nous sortie de notre conversation :

« Papa!!!.....Bella?......Bella Swan?????

******

*****

**Eh voilà la fin du chapitre deux!!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et ne m'en voulez pas pour cette fin! Je vous assure il y a pire que moi!! Je pourrai donner des noms mais je vais m'abstenir...**

**Encore désolé pour la longueur de ce chapitre !!**

**Je vous dis à bientôt!**

**Je voudrais faire un peu de pub à MaCha dont je corrige la fic ! C'est une pure dose de bonheur !! ****.net/s/5874696/1/**

**Ensuite toutes les fics de Drinou : ****.net/u/1863339/Drinou**

**Celles de Juliet : ****.net/u/2005657/Juliet1802**

**Celle d'Eiphose y compris ses OS : ****.net/u/1934742/Eiphose**

**Celles de Sabi, j'adore le piano depuis que je la lis !! : ****.net/u/2039769/Sabivamp**

**Y'en a encore beaucoup mais si je fais la liste entière je n'ai pas fini !! Alors promis les filles au prochain chapitre ça sera à votre tour.**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**


	4. Des rencontres inattendues

**Me revoilà pour un troisième chapitre!!!**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira!! :)**

**Je tiens encore à remercier ma béta !!! Nina, d'ailleurs celle-ci a écrit un OS magnifique je vous conseille d'aller le lire et de lui laisser votre impression : le lien à la fin du chapitre.**

**Ensuite je vous remercie tous pour m'avoir laissé votre avis !!!**

**Maintenant réponses aux personnes sans compte**

**Isabelle**** : Merci pour cette review miss. Je suis contente que la longueur de ce chapitre ne te dérange pas. Pour ce qui est de terminer cette histoire, je ferais de mon mieux !! Encore merci.**

**Anne Laure**** : Merci d'avoir encore pris le temps de me laisser ton impression. La suite c'est maintenant. Et concernant la personne qui arrive tu le seras tout de suite !**

**Katouchka**** : Coucou miss !!! Sur mon topic tu voulais la suite…et bien la voilà ! Encore merci pour ta review !**

**Tara**** : Alors comment te dire…si le personnage d'Antony de te plait pas tu n'es pas obligé de lire la suite. J'accepte tout opinion mais quand il est fondé. Si pour toi un garçon de 2 ans doit encore être encore au sein…désolé mais pour moi ce n'est juste pas possible. Ensuite un enfant de deux ans et demi peut très bien comprendre les choses qui l'entourent et peut très bien s'exprimer ! D'ailleurs tu es la seule à m'avoir fait la remarque. Mais si tu te décides à continuer cette histoire j'espère tout de même que la suite te plaira.**

**Je vous laisse à ce chapitre!**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer!**

*****

******

**Chapitre 3**** : Des rencontres inattendues.**

Déjà tomber sur Carlisle, un membre de la famille Cullen qui est le grand père de mon fils, je ne pensais pas tomber sur un second : sa tante.

« Oui c'est bien moi, en chair et en os. _» _Lui répondis-je d'un sourire forcé.

« Oh ! Je n'étais pas sure ! _» _Et la contre toute attente elle me prit dans ses bras. « Tu es ici pour Charlie. J'ai appris pour lui, comment vat-il ? »

Je regardais Carlisle qui paraissait aussi étonné que moi du comportement de sa fille.

« Ça va, ton père dit qu'il se remettra rapidement s'il se repose. »

Elle me fit un sourire qui montrait toute sa compassion.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas ! J'habite toujours à Forks, chez mes parents alors je suppose que tu sais ou me trouver ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux dès qu'elle prononça sa dernière phrase. Ce peut-il que Edward lui ait raconté ce qu'on avait fait chez eux. Non ce n'était pas possible puisque c'est lui qui m'avait demandé de ne rien dire, il n'aurait pas tenu cette promesse ??? D'ailleurs lui n'avait jamais rien promis et puis moi je ne l'avais pas tenu puisque Charlie est au courant. C'est la voix d'Alice qui me sortit de mes pensées.

« Ouh Ouh, » dit-elle en agitant une main devant mes yeux, « tu sais où j'habite au moins, car après réflexion tu n'es jamais venu à la maison. »

« Non je ne suis jamais venu mais je sais où tu habites. » Je sentis mes joues chauffer dès que mon mensonge traversa mes lèvres. « Merci pour ta proposition je la garde en mémoire. »

J'essayais de garder un sourire, forcé, sur le visage mais ça devait plus paraitre à une grimace. Je ne pouvais pas demander de l'aide à Alice, même si un jour j'aurai eu besoin de son aide, c'était trop risqué.

« Oh Bella ça te dirais d'aller faire un tour à Port Angeles le week end prochain ? On se racontera nos vieilles histoires. On mangera là-bas le midi et après on irait faire les magasins. »

_Merde, comment me sortir de cette impasse !! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui dire non sans la vexer. Oh ça y est j'ai trouvé :_

« Je ne peux pas Alice, désolé. Il y a Charlie je ne veux pas qu'il reste tout seul toute la journée à l'hôpital et puis je dois organiser son retour à la maison. Je suis vraiment désolé, une prochaine fois peut-être. »

En voyant l'expression de son visage on pouvait voir qu'elle était extrêmement déçu pourtant je suis sur que je me serai bien amusée avec elle, c'était la seule des personnes populaires du lycée qui me disait bonjour ou qui me parlait quand on avait des cours en commun.

Quand je vis un sourire de victoire se dessiner sur son visage je n'étais pas très rassurée.

« S'il te plait…je suis sure qu'on s'amuserait bien toutes les deux. »

Bon je comprenais mieux maintenant, elle me sortit sa moue « made in Alice », tout le monde au lycée savait que dès qu'elle arborait cette moue elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle, c'était ça et son frère son sourire en coin…

Mais là je su que je perdais tous mes moyens devant elle. Mais soupçons se confirmèrent dès que j'ouvris la bouche :

« Bon d'accord mais à 17h00 je dois être rentrée. »

« Oh oui !! Merci Bella tu vas voir tu ne vas pas regretter d'être venu ! »

Elle sautillait partout en tapant des mains et elle me sera dans ses bras et me dis :

« Bon je dois y aller, je vais aller rejoindre mon père, _oh avec tout ça je n'avais pas fait attention que Carlisle était parti_, et ensuite je dois aller voir mon frère ! »

Son frère, ça voulait dire que son frère était en ce moment même dans les alentours de Forks. Moi qui pensais qu'avec un peu de chance il sera à l'autre bout du pays.

« Euh, …oui ok moi aussi je dois y aller. »

« Je te dis à samedi prochain. Tu passes me prendre à 9h30. »

Et elle partit comme ça sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. Aller la chercher chez elle je ne pouvais absolument pas ! Avec la chance que j'aie, je pourrais tomber sur son frère ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix puisque je n'avais pas son numéro pour faire le changement de programme.

C'est sur ses pensées que je repris le chemin du retour vers la maison là où m'attendais mon rayon de soleil !

J'arrivais devant la maison de Charlie ! Je garais la voiture de location, une volvo C30 noir avec les vitres teintées. J'avais opté pour cette panoplie qui faisait plus penser à la voiture du président pour une seule raison : mon fils. Quand on vit dans une aussi petite ville que Forks les gens sont là à chercher le moindre petit potin à raconter et le fait de voir une nouvelle voiture circuler dans la ville en était un. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent apercevoir mon fils sur le siège arrière. Et maintenant que je savais que mon séjour sera plus long que prévu j'étais ravi de mon choix, surtout que j'avais décidée de sortir mon fils de cette maison, je ne pouvais pas le laisser enfermer durant plusieurs mois. Je pense que si j'allais sur Port Angeles les chances de croiser quelqu'un qui me reconnaitrait était minime.

Dès que je franchis la porte d'entrée, mon fils me sauta dans les bras.

« Maman !!! » _cria t-il._

« Salut mon ange, alors ça a été cette journée avec Tatie ? »

Je nous assis sur le canapé, devant l'écran plasma de Charlie, il l'avait acheté afin de, je cite « mieux apprécier les matchs de baseball », mais en ce moment c'était un dessin animé qui apparaissait à l'écran. Connaissant mon fils et mon père la négociation pour savoir qui aurait le monopole de la télécommande va être difficile.

« Oui, on a fait des puzzles et là on regardait le roi lion. Il va bien papi? »

J'étais toujours ébahit devant la facilité qu'Antony avait de s'exprimer. Tout le monde me disait que ça venait du fait que je lui ai toujours parler comme un adulte. Des personnes trouvaient ça très bien mais d'autres désapprouvaient. De quoi se mêlaient-ils de toute façon !

« Oui ça va, plus de peur que de mal. »

« Il va bientôt rentrer à la maison ? »

« Oui mais je ne sais pas encore quand. D'ailleurs notre voyage est prolongé car je dois m'occuper de lui à son retour, il faut absolument qu'il se repose. »

« Connaissant ton père il aurait repris le travail dès le lendemain de son retour. » me dit Tatie avec un grand sourire.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de rester ! »

Je me levais et allais dans la cuisine en demandant à mon fils :

« Que veux-tu manger mon ange ? »

Il arriva en courant et s'arrêta juste devant moi avec son fameux sourire en coin, _c'était vraiment le portrait craché de son père,_ ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, je me doutais bien de ce qu'il allait me demander.

« Euh…je sais. Peu être des lasagnes ? _» _Me dit-il d'un airinnocent.

Je regardais dans les placards de Charlie pour voir s'il y avait de quoi faire plaisir à mon fils. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'évertuais à cette tâche car je savais très bien qu'il n'y aurait rien pour faire des lasagnes, ni autre chose d'ailleurs ! Charlie, à par ses pizzas et ses bières il ne connaissait rien d'autre et ça allait changer !

« Bon je vais aller faire quelques courses pour remplir les placards car là ça devient flippant ! Tatie tu peux garder Antony le temps que je ne suis pas là ? »

« Oui ma puce, il n'y a pas de soucis et c'est vraiment un petit garçon agréable. »

« Merci, je fais au plus vite. »

Après avoir embrassé mon garçon, je sortis de la maison et montais dans ma voiture direction le seul et unique magasin de Forks !

Cinq minutes plus tard je me garais sur le parking et sortit avec en tête tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je pris à chariot et commençais par le premier rayon.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de courses, mon chariot était plein à ras bord et avec ma maladresse tout ce qui dépassait serait capable de tomber. Arrivée à la caisse, je déballais mes courses. C'était tout un sport de faire les courses, on prenait les produits pour les mettre dans le chariot pour ensuite les retirer du chariot afin de les mettre sur le tapis roulant, ensuite les remettre dans le chariot ensuite dans la voiture après les sortie pour finir par les ranger de le placard ! Voilà pourquoi je préférais prévoir large !

Une fois mes achats réglés je me dirigeais vers ma voiture. J'étais en train de tout ranger dans mon coffre que je la vis. Je priais intérieurement pour pas qu'elle me regarde mais quand je vis son regard rivé sur moi et qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents j'ai su que je pouvais abandonner mes prières. Elle se dirigeait vers moi avec son sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Oh ma Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? » Me dit-elle tout en me serrant fortement dans ses bras.

Décidemment moi qui voulais passer inaperçu durant mon séjour à Forks, j'avais mal joué mon cout. J'avais commencé par le père, ensuite la sœur pour finir par la mère, il ne restait plus que lui et là j'espère que Dieu ou qui que ce soit sera de mon côté et me laissera pas tomber !

« Ça va Esmée merci. Et vous comment allez-vous ? »

Elle me relâcha mais garda tout de même ma main dans la sienne. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle, je crois que ça tient de famille. Les cheveux cuivrés, comme son fils…et le mien, les yeux d'un vert émeraude, elle était d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle.

A l'époque où je vivais à Forks, j'adorais Esmée, elle était vraiment belle, elle était la présence féminine que ma mère n'avait pas pu combler, en quittant mon père du jour au lendemain. Je ne côtoyais pas Edward et Alice, je les voyais au lycée ou quand Charlie invitait toute la famille Cullen à dîner.

« J'ai appris que tu étais parmi nous en ce moment, j'avais l'intention de passer te voir demain mais le hasard fais bien les choses. Comme tu as grandi, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme. »

Je me sentis rougir de suite, dès qu'on me disait un compliment ça n'échappait pas. Elle continua à me parle et me poser des questions afin d'en savoir plus depuis mon départ. Je lui racontais tout en évitant, comme je le pouvais, Antony.

Là en la regardant je sentais la culpabilité progresser en moi. Je privais mon fils d'une grand-mère exceptionnelle, que tout enfant souhaiterait avoir et je privais aussi Esmée d'un petit fils. Je savais que ça sentais pas bon de revenir à Forks ! J'aurais tout donné pour que les choses se fassent autrement.

Je me demande bien pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur moi comme ça. Qu'ai-je dont fais dans ma vie de si ignoble pour mériter ça. Je peux entendre ma grand-mère, si elle était encore de ce monde me dire : _« Tu sais ma fille, si les choses se passent ainsi c'est qu'au fond quelque chose sortira de bien. Sur l'instant tu ne comprends mais un jour tu comprendras pourquoi »_ j'espérais qu'elle ait raison mais je ne voyais pas qu'est ce qui pourrait sortir de bon dans cette histoire. C'est la voix d'Esmée qui me sorti de mes pensées.

« Il faudra absolument que tu viennes dîner à la maison un de ces soirs, j'en serai ravi. »

« Euh…je ne sais pas. » Quand je vis sa mine déçues je du ajouté. « Mais je ferais de mon possible. »

On finit par se quitter au bout de quinze minutes de papotage. Je me dépêchais de charger le tout et montais dans ma voiture afin de rejoindre mon fils au plus vite.

Arriver devant la maison, Tatie sorti pour m'aider à décharger la voiture. Une fois les achats sortis et ranger je me hâtais à commencer les lasagnes. Mon fils et ses idées, on était pas près de manger.

Une heure plus tard tout était près, je n'avais jamais fais aussi vite. Je mis la table avec l'aide de Tatie. Je lui avais demandée de rester avec nous pour le dîner après tout ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui pour moi.

Une fois à table je servis à mon fils un grosse part comme il me l'avait fortement demandé. Dès que son assiette fut devant lui il prit une grande bouchée de la lasagne.

« Doucement tu vas t'étouffer !! » ris-je_._

« Ch'est cro bon maman ! _» _dit-il la bouche remplie de lasagne.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ! » le réprimandais-je.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Malgré mes réticences à revenir ici, ça me faisait un bien fou de revenir aux ressources.

Une fois le repas finis, j'emmenais mon fils dans la salle de bain pour le faire prendre son bain puisque je n'avais pas eu le temps plus tôt. J'aimais ce rituel qu'on avait, c'était un moment rien qu'à nous. C'est dans ces moments-là où je me sentais vivre, il n'y avait que nous, on était dans notre bulle et tout ce qui se passait autour n'avait aucune importance.

Le bain terminé je nous conduis dans la chambre d'ami afin de border mon petit bout. Je le mis dans le lit et le recouvris d'une grosse couette, les nuits étaient fraiches à Forks. Après les deux premières pages du livre il finit par s'endormir. Il avait eu une dure journée et on s'était lever de bonne heure ce matin.

Je redescendis en bas où Tatie m'attendait assise sur le canapé.

« Il dort ? » me demanda Tatie.

« Oui il s'est écroulé à peine l'histoire débutée. Il était épuisé. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop épuisé aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, ton fils est un amour. Par contre il m'a parlé d'un sujet assez délicat, je préfère t'en parler car je pense qu'il ne tardera à aborder le sujet avec toi. »

« Tu m'inquiète là Tatie. »

« Il m'a parlé de son père, du moins il m'a demandé si je l'avais déjà vu et pourquoi il ne vivait avec vous comme ses camarades de la garderie. »

Tatie était la seule qui connaissait l'identité du père de mon fils. Elle ne savait pas l'histoire dans les détails mais savait que c'était lui le géniteur d'Antony. Ce…nom…Antony, mon père n'a jamais compris pourquoi j'avais temps tenu à le donner à mon fils, le deuxième prénom de son père. Mais malgré tout ce qui s'est passé je voulais qu'il ait une trace de son père, même si sa ressemblance était plus que frappante.

« Je savais que tôt ou tard il finirait par me poser des questions mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi rapidement. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à mon fils ? Je ne pourrais tout de même pas lui dire que son père ignorance son existence ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, tu trouveras le moment venu. Ne te traquasse pas trop avec ça. »

Bien sur que si je m'inquiétais. Comment dire à son fils que son père ne sait même pas qu'il fait parti de ce monde ? Que même s'il le serait il ne serait pas ravi ? Qu'il avait voulu le tuer avant même qu'il ait ses membres ? Je savais qu'il finirait par poser des questions mais pas à son âge, maintenant je comprenais les gens qui étaient contre le fait que je ne devais pas m'adresser à mon fils comme un adulte.

Au bout d'une heure à parler avec Tatie, elle finit par rentrer chez elle. On n'avait pas remis le sujet « Edward » sur la table, et je lui en étais reconnaissante pour ça. Je finis de tout ramasser avec encore pleins de questions en tête ! Une fois la maison propre je montais dans mon ancienne chambre, cette chambre d'ado où j'avais temps pleuré à l'époque.

Des larmes…j'en avais tant versé avant d'avoir confiance en moi ! Tout d'abord tomber enceinte à 17 ans ce n'était pas bien vu. J'étais regardé du mauvais œil, j'étais LA fille à ne surtout pas fréquenter, mère célibataire à 18 ans. Seule une personne m'avait soutenu jusqu'au bout…Nina. _(N/B : Moi ???? Trop cool merci, je suis une fille bien mdr)_ C'est elle qui m'avait poussé dans mes projets, c'est grâce à elle que j'avais pris confiance en moi. Quand j'ai eu l'idée folle d'ouvrir le «Twilight» _(NB/AB : Je sais c'est cliché mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre sauf « Robinou »LOL)_

_**Flashback**_

« Aller fonces Bella ! Comme on dit qui ne tente rien à rien. »

« Oui, mais si je me plante et me ramasse, comment est-ce que je fais ? J'ai un enfant à nourrir maintenant. »

« Bella ! Tu as le financement même si ça ne marche pas tu auras toujours de quoi rebondir et maintenant tu as une motivation…ton fils. »

Je savais qu'elle avait raison. J'avais hérité d'une somme d'argent très importante au décès de ma grand-mère. C'est une fille fofolle mais quand il fallait elle savait être sérieuse et trouver les bons mots, c'est la voix de la sagesse ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle à n'importe quel moment.

C'est avec cette conviction que j'y arriverai, que j'ouvris mon bar. Et d'ailleurs je ne remercierais jamais assez Nina pour ça _(N/B : oh ben de rien lol)_, maintenant mon bar était le bar le plus en vogue depuis son ouverture.

_**Fin Flashback**_

C'est sur ses pensées positives que je partis dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec la pensée que cette journée serait magnifique, tout d'abord par les pensées que j'avais eu hier en pensant à Nina mais aussi dès que j'ouvris mes volets et que je vis qu'aujourd'hui était une journée ensoleillée, ce qui était rare à Forks.

J'allais réveiller en douceur mon petit homme. J'aimais le matin car il était énormément câlin. Il lui fallait au moins une demi-heure à chaque fois pour qu'il quitte mes bras.

On descendit à la cuisine où je nous préparais un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, avec les courses que j'avais fait hier j'avais de quoi faire.

Après avoir pris un bon bain, mettre habiller, maquiller, j'étais fin prête. Aujourd'hui j'optais pour une petite robe blanche avec un ruban turquoise pour ceinture juste en dessus de la poitrine. J'avais encore cette conviction dans la tête que cette journée serait parfaite.

Tatie arriva vers les 13h30. Je promis à mon fils que je l'emmènerais faire un tour à Port Angeles demain rien que lui et moi. Avec cette information en tête il me laissa partir pour aller voir Charlie. Il voulait venir avec moi mais je trouvais que ce n'était pas un endroit pour un enfant mais surtout je ne voulais qu'il voit son grand-père sur un lit d'hôpital.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon père. Une fois entrer je pu constater qu'il avait meilleure mine que la vieille. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de conversation mon père fini par me demander :

« Comment tu as fait pour le bar ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fermé ? »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai laissé à Matt la gérance, je sais qu'il s'en sortira. Par contre faudra que je pense à lui dire que mon voyage est prolongé. »

« Comment ça ? Tu comptes rester plus longtemps ? »

« Oui, je reste trois mois pour… »

« Bella, » me coupa mon père, « je peux me débrouiller tout seul, tu n'es pas obligé de rester aussi longtemps. »

« Pour ton information je n'y suis pas obligée et le Docteur Cullen m'a dis qu'il te fallait au minimum trois mois de repos et tel que je te connais si je ne suis pas là tu reprendras le travail bien avant cela ! »

Il grogna de mécontentement mais il savait que j'avais raison c'est pour ça qu'il n'ajouta rien.

Je lui donnais des nouvelles d'Antony et lui annonçais que demain je ne savais pas si je pourrais venir le voir car j'avais décidé de l'emmener en balade à Port Angles.

Le Docteur Cullen passa et nous informa que mon père pouvait sortir de l'hôpital dans deux jours. Charlie était content de pouvoir enfin retrouver une vie civilisée et de voir son petit fils. Après avoir passé quelques heures avec mon père je pris congé auprès de celui-ci pour aller rejoindre le deuxième homme de ma vie, il était déjà 17h00.

Je sortis de la chambre et c'est en fermant la porte qu'une voix dit :

« Hum je reconnaitrais ces fesses entre mille. »

Et moi je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille !

******

*****

**Je sors sur la pointe des pieds !!!**

**Sorry pour cette fin, deux chapitres d'affilés, que je suis méchante !!! LOL !! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute à cause de lire les fics des pires sadiques, ça a fini par déteindre sur moi !!!!**

**Dites-moi si vous avez apprécié ou non !**

**Comme promis je vous laisse le lien de l'OS de ma béta d'amour :****.net/u/2191530/Ninadu13**

**Il y ma Vaness, les fics qu'elle traduit son sublimes : ****.net/u/2019852/magicvanille**

**Je vous conseille les deux fics de Nini :**

**.net/u/1857895/ninie77**

**Il y en a beaucoup d'autres ! Si j'oublie quelqu'un dites le moi !!!**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**


	5. Remise en question

**Coucou tout le monde!!!**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre!!!**

**J'ai pu voir que la fin du précédent chapitre ne vous a pas plu !!! Moi sadique ??? Non !!! **

**Promis la fin de celui-ci n'a rien de sadique !!**

**Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et de vos mises en favoris !!! 94 reviews, j'en suis fière et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.**

**Je suis vraiment contente que pour l'instant mon histoire vous plaise et j'espère que ça continuera !!!**

**Ensuite Merci à ma Béta d'amour Nina et à Gégé qui vient de rejoindre l'aventure !!! **

**Je voudrais remercier particulièrement Vaness qui m'a fait de la pub et qui m'a ramené des lectrices et qui me soutient dans cette aventure.**

**Maintenant place aux réponses des personnes sans compte :**

**Titou**** : Je vais juste te dire merci pour ta review car j'ai répondu à celle-ci sur mon topic et tu as eu le teaser.**

**Gégé**** : De même que pour Titou, merci pour ta review mais je ne réponds en détail à celle-ci puisque tu as déjà lu ce chapitre et tu connais la suite. Encore ravie de t'avoie à mes côtés !! **

**Marion**** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise pour l'instant. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Pour la suite tu l'as juste en bas !**

**Anne Laure**** : Merci pour ta review miss. Si c'est vraiment LUI ?? Tu vas le savoir juste après ! Merci de tes encouragements.**

**Katouchka**** : Eh oui la famille Cullen arrive petit à petit pour le plus grand désarroi de Bella !! Non le petit ne pourra pas rester longtemps enfermé !! Tu en as la preuve juste en bas.**

**Alicia**** : Je vois que tu as beaucoup de questions miss !!! La confrontation entre Bella et Ed ne devrait pas tarder tout comme la découverte de sa paternité. Par contre Charlie sans qui est le père de son petit-fils. Tu en seras un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Merci de ton soutient !!**

**Bella 14**** : Coucou Didi !!! Bon je ne te dis rien de particulier à part un grand merci puisqu'on en a parlé sur mon topic !!! Robisous miss !**

**Tara**** : Tous les enfants sont différents. On ne peut pas comparer deux enfants. Et je peux de te dire, car je l'ai vécu, qu'un enfant de deux ans et demie peut très bien comprendre le monde qui l'entoure. J'ai gardé une petite fille de cet âge et je peux te dire qu'elle me reprenait souvent quand je ne formulais pas bien mes phrases. Ravie que mon histoire de plaise quand même et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Biz**

**Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis !**

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses et que tous ceux qui ont un compte ff ont eu leur teaser !!**

**Je laisse place au chapitre.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

******

*****

Chapitre 4 : Remise en question.

**POV Edward **

Cette journée avait été sans encombre, une journée simple, quoi que dans un hôpital d'une aussi petite ville que Forks c'est sûr qu'on ne voit pas souvent des cas extrêmement graves.

Après le lycée, je suis entré en fac de Médecine, j'avais décidé de suivre cette voix par rapport à mon père, j'étais fier de ce qu'il était devenu et je serais fier de devenir comme lui!

Pourtant en entrant à la fac je n'avais pas encore choisi ma spécialité. Tout me tentait et je ne savais pas quoi choisir.

C'est durant une sortie avec des amis dans un bar que mon choix avait été fait.

Cela faisait 3 mois que j'avais commencé et nous devions rapidement choisir notre filière, nos professeurs nous disaient que c'était important de savoir dans quoi nous voulions nous engager.

Bref, c'était un week end et avec des potes de la fac on avait décidé de partir à la chasse. Ça faisait une semaine qu'on était en pleine révision, ce qui signifiait une semaine sans sexe! Et là j'avais sérieusement besoin de me vider les...bon vous m'avez compris.

Nous étions arrivés depuis une bonne heure et j'avais déjà trouvé ma proie!! Une belle blonde avec du monde au balcon, bon elle n'était pas très intelligente mais pour ce que je lui demandais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être.

On avait décidé d'aller chez elle, eh oui moi je ne ramenais jamais personnes chez moi, j'avais trop peur qu'elles reviennent, et ma règle n'avait pas changé depuis le lycée « pas deux fois la même fille ». En arrivant sur le parking tout était désert, on avait déjà commencé à entamé notre nuit. Je l'avais plaqué contre ma voiture quand j'entendis des gémissements qui provenaient de la ruelle, je me suis dit _« tiens y'en a qui ont eu la même idée »_.

Mais ces gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort et plus ça allait, plus ils ressemblaient à des plaintes, des cris de douleur. Et là deux choix s'imposaient à moi : soit je continuer ce que j'avais parfaitement bien commencé, soit je laissais cette blondinette pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

C'est quand un cri énorme de douleur s'est fait entendre que mon choix était fait. J'ai laissé en plan la blonde, d'ailleurs je ne connaissais même pas son prénom, tant pis j'irai en retrouver une autre. J'ai accouru dans la ruelle et là je vis une femme assise, dos appuyé contre le mur qui se tenait le ventre, celui-ci était d'ailleurs bien arrondi. Elle avait sa robe toute mouillée et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

C'est quand le médecin au téléphone m'a dit que je devrais commencer à faire le travail en attendant les secours, quand j'ai commencé à voir un crâne avec plein de cheveux noirs et quand j'ai tenu cette petite fille dans mes bras, que j'ai su ce que je voulais faire dans la vie : pédiatre, comme mon père.

Cela avait surpris beaucoup de personnes. Edward Cullen travailler avec des enfants mais comme je le dis si souvent _« du moment que ce ne sont pas les miens ». _

Chaque jour j'étais fier d'avoir choisi cette voie et mon père aussi. Je me souviens de cette lueur de fierté qui avait illuminé ses yeux quand je lui avais annoncé mon choix, et maintenant c'était mon mentor.

J'aimais travailler auprès d'eux il n'y avait pas plus sincère sur terre qu'un enfant. Ils sont la vérité incarnée. Et j'avoue aussi que leurs petites bouilles me font craquer.

Bref voilà trois ans que je suis ce chemin. Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas eu de cas grave, à Forks ça arrivait qu'on prenne des cas opératoire quand les médecins n'étaient pas disponibles. Je venais de terminer les visites, j'avais décidé d'aller me prendre un café dans la salle de repos qui se situait à l'étage en dessous.

J'avançais tranquillement, en repensant à ma dernière patiente, une petite fillette de trois ans qui m'avait donné un bisou sur la joue en me disant que j'étais très beau, _très flatteur même venant d'une petite fille_, que la porte sur ma gauche s'ouvrit pour laisser une petite brunette. Je la contemplais de haut en bas, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur son petit cul je sus tout de suite que c'était elle « Bella Swan » elle avait été une de mes conquêtes quand j'étais en terminale.

A l'époque elle m'obsédait, ne vous méprenez pas! Je ne dis pas qu'elle me plaisait, loin de là. Elle était plutôt banale et mère nature ne l'avait pas gâtée niveau poitrine. Mais c'était la seule fille du lycée que je n'avais pas encore mise dans mon lit. Il y avait aussi Angela mais je savais que Eric avait un petit faible pour elle alors je lui avais laissé.

Un soir j'avais réussi à la mettre dans mon lit, d'ailleurs ça avait été une de mes meilleures expériences, même si c'était sa première fois, me retrouver en elle avait été un pur bonheur. Par contre, quand elle était venu me dire qu'elle était enceinte j'avais vite déjanté! Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de cette chose, Et puis juste après la remise des diplômes elle m'avait dit que c'était réglé, et c'est ce même jour qu'elle était partie pour un grand voyage, comme le disait son père.

Son père...des fois je me demandais si elle n'avait pas vendu la mèche concernant notre nuit car quand Charlie venait à la maison ou que nous allions dîner chez lui, il me regardait avec des envies de meurtre. Maintenant dès que je le croisais la première chose que je faisais c'était de regarder s'il était muni de son arme de service ou pas.

Revenons à la vision que j'avais ! Et à ce petit fessier que je reconnu dès que mes yeux se posèrent dessus. D'ailleurs je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire la remarque :

« Hum je reconnaitrais ces fesses entre mille. »

Son corps se raidit dès qu'elle entendit ma voix. Elle n'osait pas se retourner mais finit par le faire au ralenti.

Quand ses yeux ont croisé les miens je pus y lire de la colère, de la haine et...de la peur. _Pourquoi lui faisais-je peur?_

Je chassais ces questions de ma tête et continuais mon observation du recto de son corps. Et là je pus dire que mère nature avait décidé de la gâter. Elle avait des melons aussi gros qu'une femme enceinte.

« Eh bien Swan, je sais que je suis beau mais de là à te laisser sans voix...j'avoue que c'est flatteur »

Elle me regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Et là je ne vis que de la colère.

« Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas Cullen! Au fait c'est bon tu as changé la marque de tes capotes? »

Hum c'est devenu une tigresse la petite Swan! D'ailleurs je commençais déjà à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Merde c'est la première fois que je deviens dur sans même qu'on me touche. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit être encore mieux que le première fois! Je sais … la règle, mais je peux faire une exception, non?

Ah l'histoire des capotes ! Je préfère ne pas reparler de ça et aller droit au but. _Oh oui je vois bien la scène!_

« Oui je les ai changées, d'ailleurs ça te dis d'aller les tester ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une merde, j'espère que tu le sais? En trois ans t'as pas changé toujours aussi con! »

Je savais qu'elle parlait de la mauvaise expérience qu'on avait eu mais bon fallait qu'elle arrête avec ça! C'était de l'histoire ancienne!

« Allez Swan cette histoire de mioche c'est du passé! »

Je tentais mon sourire en coin, j'étais sûr qu'il allait marcher, il avait toujours marché. Mais je sus qu'il y avait une faille quand une haine incommensurable passa dans ses yeux et que sa main vient heurter ma joue. _Putain elle a de la force._

« C'est là que tu te trompes Cullen, ça n'a jamais été du passé mais bel et bien du présent »

Sur ce elle me laissa comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Du présent?

**POV Bella**

Putain mais quelle conne! Lui dire que c'était du présent. J'espère que le fait qu'il porte une blouse blanche ne lui ait pas donné des neurones en plus.

_Hum la blouse blanche, qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy avec!!!_

Agrh et cette voix intérieure qui ne me lâche pas.

C'est vrai que quand mes yeux s'étaient posés sur les siens, l'envie qu'il me face sienne tout de suite, maintenant contre la porte de la chambre de Charlie m'avait traversé l'esprit mais elle s'était vite envolée en repensant à ses premières paroles.

Quel con!, il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Toujours aussi arrogant et sûr de lui. Je suis persuadée qu'il collectionne encore les filles. Cette pensée m'énerva au plus haut point mais je la chassais vite. Je ne devrais pas avoir de telles pensées à son encontre.

Quand j'ai entendu sa voix, j'ai su que Dieu ou quel qu'il soit d'autre n'avait pas entendu mes prières. Moi qui pensais ne pas le rencontrer par ici, je pensais qu'il aurait fait ses études dans une grande ville, loin de ce trou qu'est Forks. Eh bien je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne.

Mais alors de constater qu'il faisait des études de Médecine ça m'avait énormément surpris. Pour être honnête je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi intelligent que ça!

Par contre ce qui m'avait énervé c'était d'avoir toujours cette attirance inexplicable envers lui. Cette envie d'être à la fois dans ses bras et de lui en coller une bonne! Mais quand il avait choisi le mot « mioche » pour parler de mon fils, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour!

Je sais qu'il ne savait pas qu'il existe réellement mais je pensais qu'au bout de trois ans il aurait eu un minimum de respect concernant cette histoire. Mais je m'étais encore une fois trompée sur toute la ligne.

C'est en repensant à cette rencontre que j'arrivais à ma voiture. Et là toutes mes pensées allèrent vers mon fils.

Je me demandais ce que je ferais si Edward finissait par connaître l'existence d'Antony. A peine hier Tatie m'apprenait que mon fils voulait en savoir plus sur son père et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je tombais nez à nez avec lui. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'en le revoyant j'avais compris que j'éprouvais encore des sentiments forts envers lui, et c'est ça qui m'exaspérait le plus.

J'arrivais tranquillement à la maison. Je voulais me calmer avant de retrouver mon fils. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sente que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Dès que j'ouvris la porte il me sauta dans les bras :

« Maman, tu m'as cro manqué! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi mon cœur et pourtant je ne suis pas parti longtemps »

Je nous conduisis jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait Tatie. En y entrant je pu découvrir qu'elle s'affairait à préparer le repas. C'est en regardant l'heure que j'ai constaté que j'avais mis plus de temps que je ne l'aurais pensé à rentrer, il était déjà pratiquement 19h30,

« Merci Tatie, il ne fallait pas! »

Tout en continuant elle me répondit :

« Je voulais t'avancer, puisqu'hier c'était un peu la course je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'occupe du dîner »

Mon fils était reparti devant ses dessins animés, c'était l'heure des Simpson, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne raterait pour rien au monde.

« Merci, j'avoue que je n'aurai pas eu la tête à cuisiner »

Elle se retourna, je pense qu'elle dut voir sur mon visage que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle m'interrogea du regard mais je ne préférais pas lui en parler pour le moment en sachant que mon fils se trouvait dans la pièce à côté. Il pouvait entendre ce qui l'arrangeait et il avait souvent les oreilles qui trainaient.

« Je te raconterais quand le petit sera couché »

Elle acquiesça de la tête et se retourna pour terminer ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Je l'aidais à terminer le repas.

A 20h00 on se trouvait tous à table à déguster le dîner que Tatie nous avait gentiment préparé, c'était exquis.

Je voyais du coin de l'œil que mon fil commençait à piquer du nez, je me promis qu'à partir de demain il mangerait à une heure décente pour être couché de bonne heure comme tout enfant de son âge devrait l'être.

Il finit par s'endormir. Heureusement que Tatie lui avait fait prendre son bain. Je le couchais sous sa couette. Je lui fis un baiser sur le front et sorti sur la pointe des pieds afin de na pas le réveiller.

En arrivant dans le salon, je vis Tatie assise sur le canapé, cela voulait dire qu'elle m'attendait pour avoir une discussion.

Je pris la place à ses côtés. Le silence régnait dans la pièce depuis quelques secondes quand je décidais enfin à parler :

« J'ai revu Edward aujourd'hui »,

Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil à tel point que je me demandais si elle avait bien entendu ce que je venais de lui dire. Je su que ça avait atteint ses oreilles quand elle se retourna vers moi. Elle encra ses yeux dans les miens tout en me disant :

« C'était inévitable. Bella, _soupira-t-elle_, je ne me suis jamais occupée de tes affaires. J'ai toujours été là pour t'épauler quand tu en avais besoin. J'étais là le jour de la venue au monde d'Antony, j'étais aussi là pour calmer ton père quand il a voulu aller régler son compte à Edward et je t'ai soutenu quand tu lui as dit de se taire à ce sujet »

Mes larmes coulaient sans retenue sur mes joues. Penser à tous ces évènements faisais ressortir tous ces sentiments que j'avais enfouis au plus profond de moi. Je les avais mis de côté le jour de la naissance de mon fils, mais là, de me les remémorer tous en même temps faisait extrêmement mal.

Tatie me prit dans ses bras tout en continuant :

« Mais là Bella, je vais prendre le droit de me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas »

Je voulus protester et lui dire que ça la concernait puisqu'elle faisait partie de la famille mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps :

« Laisses moi finir tu-veux? Je vais te dire de ce que je pense de tout cela. Bella il a le droit de savoir qu'il est père et c'est ton devoir de le lui dire. Pour toi mais aussi pour ton fils. Si lui décide qu'il ne veut pas faire partie de la vie de son fils ça sera son choix pas le tien. Ça sera lui qui aura privé Antony d'un père et non toi. Car quand ton fils demandera à près lui, tôt ou tard la culpabilité te rongera. Je ne te dis pas que ça va être facile mais prends ton courage à deux mains et vas-y. Tu ne risques rien, s'il veut rien savoir, rien ne changera dans ta vie mais s'il décide d'être près de son fils ça sera peut-être quelque chose de merveilleux »

Je savais au fond de moi qu'elle avait raison. Mais quand elle me disait que je ne risquais rien elle se trompait et je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que s'il refusait c'est mon cœur qui se déchirerait.

Car malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal, autant à moi volontairement, qu'à son fils involontairement, il y avait une partie de moi qui ressentait encore ce que je ressentais à mes 17 ans.

Je restais toute la fin de la soirée dans les bras de Tatie, à méditer sur ses paroles. Je lui avais dit que j'y réfléchirais. Mais la vérité était que j'avais la peur au ventre d'aller le voir mais surtout je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.

D'un côté je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait me dire mais de l'autre je me disais que d'ici trois mois je serais partie et qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de nous.

Trop de questions sans réponses.

J'allais dormir avec un mal de tête infernal. Après avoir pris un cachet pour dormir, Morphée ne mit pas longtemps à m'ouvrir ses bras.

J'étais encore dans mon rêve, un rêve fabuleux où on était en famille, Antony, Edward et moi à jouer dans le parc. On regardait notre fils s'amuser comme un fou.

Et là je sentais comme des petites secousses. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, et le premier sentiment qui me traversa l'esprit fut la déception. J'étais déçue que ce rêve ne soit pas réel, je chassais vite ce sentiment et regardais mon fils de mes yeux endormis.

« Maman t'as dit on va promener? »

« Hum mon cœur, attends encore un peu »

« Oui mais après y restera pas longtemps »

« J'arrive »dis-je tout en me levant.

Après avoir donné un petit déjeuner à mon fils je montais à l'étage accompagnée de celui-ci.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt je m'occupais de moi. On avait de la chance, deuxième jour de soleil. On pourrait profiter pleinement de notre journée.

Avant de prendre la route pour Port Angeles, j'appelais Matt pour savoir comment se portait mon bar. Il me rassura en me disant que tout se passait parfaitement bien.

Comme je l'avais prédit les habitants se penchaient sur la voiture en espérant voir qui se cachait derrière les vitres.

Le chemin en voiture se fit dans la bonne humeur. Avec Antony on chantait toutes les musiques qui passaient à la radio : enfin moi je chantais les paroles, lui ça ressemblait plus à du charabia mais il était à peu près dans le rythme.

Arrivée à Port Angeles. Je nous dirigeais directement dans le premier magasin de jouet « jouetland », je me souviens quand j'étais petite j'adorais venir admirer tous ces jouets, je savais qu'Antony s'amuserait tout autant que moi.

Et je ne trompais pas, il courrait partout et voulait tout. Je mis un peu les holàs mais je lui achetais quand même un nombre assez important de jouets. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, ça en devenait agaçant.

Vers midi je nous emmenais manger dans un petit restaurant que je ne connaissais pas. La serveuse nous accueillis avec un grand sourire et dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur mon fils je pus voir qu'elle était conquise.

Elle nous installa à une table un peu à l'écart. Mon fils était caché par l'immense fauteuil où il était assis. La serveuse lui mis un petit coussin afin qu'il soit à la taille de la table. Elle me donna la carte des menus.

« Tu veux manger quoi Antony? »

« Steak frite »

_Pourquoi poser la question?_

La serveuse revenait avec encore et toujours son sourire sincère sur le visage.

« Vous avez choisis? »

« Oui pour mon fils ce sera un menu enfant avec steak haché et frite, en boisson de l'eau et en dessert un yaourt et pour moi ça sera des raviolis aux champignons s'il vous plait»

« D'accord je vous apporte ça une fois prêt »

Je la remercie d'un sourire. Mon fils commençait déjà à s'impatienter sur sa chaise. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle revenait avec nos plats déjà prêts.

« Eh voilà et bon appétit »

« Merci »

« Merci »

Le repas se passa sans encombre. On finit tout deux nos assiettes et je me promis de revenir y manger. La serveuse ramena une sucette pour mon fils car je cite « il a une bouille adorable ».

L'après-midi se passa tout aussi bien. Nous avons fait les magasins et ensuite nous avons été à « l'aquarium » où l'on pouvait voir toutes sortes de poissons. Antony en était resté bouche bée!

C'est en sortant de l'aquarium afin de regagner la voiture que je LE vis. Il était avec une grande blonde ce qui me fit grincer des dents.

_Reprends toi Bella, il est de l'autre côté du trottoir et je te rappelle que SON fils est juste à côté de toi._

Je pressais un peu Antony, en arrivant à la voiture je le mis dans son siège qui se situait sur la banquette arrière. En relevant la tête je vis qu'il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je détournais rapidement le regard et montais dans ma voiture.

**POV Edward**

Qu'est-ce que Bella faisait avec un enfant?? Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être le sien. Elle n'aurait pas perdu de temps!

Une idée folle me traversa l'esprit. Mais elle n'aurait quand même pas fait ça !!! Elle m'avait dit que tout était réglé.

« Bon Edward on y va? »

Ah Tanya, elle était dans la même fac que moi. Je n'avais rien trouvé à me mettre sous la dent alors je l'avais appelée. Elle ne s'était pas fait prier.

Elle me conduisit chez elle ou je ne prenais pas le temps de lui infliger les préliminaires, j'avais juste besoin de tirer mon coup et de me vider, ce qu'elle voulait franchement j'en avais cure.

Une fois fini je me rhabillais en vitesse, la douche je la prendrais chez moi. Je n'avais pas vu Tanya se relever. Elle m'attrapa le poignet pour que je lui fasse face.

« On se voit demain » _c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question._

« Euh non je ne crois pas »

Elle me regardait avec fureur, encore une qui pensait que j'allais l'épouser.

« T'es en train de me dire que tu as pris ton pied et ensuite tu t'en vas comme ça? Tu me prends pour qui? »

« Je vais mettre les choses au claire, premièrement prendre mon pied est un bien grand mot pour ce qui vient de se passer, et deuxièmement je te prends pour ce que tu es Tanya! »

Je pouvais voir à travers ses yeux qu'elle avait des envies de meurtre.

« Je te préviens ça ne va pas se passer comme ça! On me jette pas moi et je peux te garantir que toutes les filles qui passeront dans ton lit je leur règlerais leur compte, comme ça tu comprendras ce que tu as perdu »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répliquer. C'était ma veine ça de tomber sur une fille complètement barge.

Je repensais à ce que j'avais ressentis en étant dans Tanya, j'avais éprouvé de la déception que ce ne soit pas Bella.

Pff complètement fou! Elle...bon ok elle était devenue pas mal mais de là à m'enticher d'une fille!

**POV Bella**

J'étais rentré rapidement à la maison. La soirée était bien avancée. Je m'étais dépêché de faire à manger et de donner le bain à Antony. Une fois tout fait je l'avais mis au lit : 20h10, eh bien voilà une heure décente.

Après cette journée haute en émotion je pris mon téléphone et appelai la seule personne qui saurait me conseiller et qui trouverait les mots justes. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie :

« Nina Pattinson à votre écoute » _(N/B : J'ADOOOOOOORE)_

Je savais qu'elle avait vu que c'était moi, elle le faisait exprès.

« Tu rêves ma vieille! Il ne me quittera jamais pour toi! » _(N/B : fouuuuuuuuuu énorme déception, je vais boycotté ta fic tu vas voir !!!lol)_

« Ah ah ah, que me vaut cet appel Miss Swan? »

« Euh...j'ai revu Ed, et il a aperçu Antony de loin »

« Ok, je prends le premier avion demain matin »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Quand je vous dis qu'elle est complètement folle ! Mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle. Elle m'aiderait à y voir plus claire.

*****

******

**Alors je vous avais dit que la fin ne serait pas sadique comme les précédentes !!!**

**Ensuite je tiens à vous informer que Nina sera un personnage à part entière dans cette histoire. Elle fait partie de l'aventure depuis le début alors je tenais à ce qu'elle ait son personnage.**

**Alors est ce que ça vous a plu ???**

**Dites-moi tout en cliquant sur le petit bouton juste en bas !**

**Maintenant je voudrais faire un peu de pub !!**

**Tout d'abords j'ai dévoré la fic que coécrit ma Vaness c'est un pur bonheur et préparez les mouchoirs !! .net/u/2271320/Cullen_Henessie**

**Ensuite je vous conseille toutes les fics des Robstenland et encore une fois préparez les mouchoirs. J'adore les lire et je vous assure que vous ne serez pas déçu ! .net/u/2233814/Robstenland**

**Ensuite il y a la fic et les OS de chouchoumag !!! Je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais préparez encore vos mouchoirs !!! Une nouvelle fic verra le jour demain !**

**.net/u/2089702/chouchoumag**

**Il y en a tellement que je ne pourrais pas toutes les mettre mais vous en trouverez certaines sur mon profil**

**Je vous dis à Dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !!**

**Et n'oubliez pas de nourrir ma boite mail !! Elle a faim !!!**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**


	6. Nina

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu tard je le sais! Mais pour celles qui me suivent sur mon fofo elles savent pourquoi! Petit beugue avec mes corrections donc je tiens à m'excuser s'il y a des fautes qui n'ont pas été corrigées!**

**Ensuite je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos mises en alertes, vos mises en favoris et vos reviews qui m'ont font énormément plaisir! 127 reviews à ce jour, j'en suis ravie. Encore un grand merci!**

**Ma Nina je suis désolée que tes commentaires ont été effacés!! Et je voulais te remercier pour ta correction ainsi que Gégé et Caro qui a mit la main à la pâte! Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans vous!**

**D'ailleurs merci ma Gégé pour le temps qui tu ma consacré pour me motiver et me donner ton point de vue! J'adore travailler alors que je papote avec vous sur les fofos!**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que je n'ai pas terminé mon prochain chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais en sorte qu'il soit là dimanche prochain! Certaines savent que la semaine a été dure et me motivent pour que j'écrive!**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un chapitre de transition donc il n'y a pas de choses importantes donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!**

**Maintenant je vais répondre aux non inscris et j'espère avoir répondu à tous ceux avec un compte! Sauf ma Dodo je crois que je t'ai oublié mais j'ai du te répondre sur mon fofo!**

**Marion : Merci pour ta review et ravie que t'ais apprécié. La suite?? Juste en bas. Robisous**

**Katou : Eh oui il est lourd Ed!!! Tanya?? A mon avis tu dois te douter pourquoi il est avec elle! LOL! Pour Antony tu en seras dans les prochains chapitre. Robisous.**

**Pounine : Il sera même de moins en moins salop mais il va falloir du temps! Robisous et merci pour ta review! **

**Anne Laure : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu! et Ravie que plus ça avance et plus tu apprécies! Pour la vérité ça arrivera bientôt! il faut bien que ça avance! Robisous à toi et merci pour ta review!**

**Isabelle : Contente que t'apprécie! La suite c'est juste en dessous!**

** Alicia : Pour la réaction de Ed au sujet d'Antony tu ne le seras pas dans ce chapitre mais bientôt! Robisous**

**Didi : Coucou miss!! :) Pareil qu'Alicia au sujet de la réaction d'Ed! Robisous et je te dis à bientôt sur mon fofo**

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne!!**

**Je vous fais tous de Robisous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 5 : Nina**

**POV Bella**

Ce matin Morphée ne voulait pas me laisser. C'est mon téléphone qui me sortit de ma rêverie.

Je répondis sans même regarder qui m'appelait. J'étais juste énervée que l'on me réveille alors que je dormais si bien et qu'Antony avait enfin choisis de faire une grasse matinée.

« Allô » dis-je d'une voix énervée.

« Oh quel accueil ! Je ne pensais pas que je te manquais autant »

Je bondis de mon lit dès que je reconnu la personne au bout du fil...Nina.

« Eh! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi! »

« Oui je me doutes bien. Bon trêve de plaisanteries, parlons de choses sérieuses. Je t'appelais pour te dire que je suis en ce moment même à l'aéroport et que mon avion est censé arriver à Port Angeles sur les coups de 11h30. Je voulais te prévenir, j'ai pas vraiment envie de poiroter une fois arrivée »

Toujours le mot pour rire celle là...

Je finis par lui répondre sérieusement

« Je suis vraiment contente que tu viennes, ça va me faire du bien de te voir »

« T'inquiètes pas, dès que je suis là on va se boire un café et tu pourras tout me raconter »

« Pas de soucis, je dois récupérer Charlie dans, _je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il était 7h30_, une heure et demie ensuite je pars directement te chercher à l'aéroport. »

« Ok. Je vais te laisser mon avion va décoller. A tout à l'heure Bell's et courage j'arrive. Essaye de ne pas te mettre dans de sales draps avant mon arrivée»

Et elle raccrocha. Elle voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot! J'espérais que tout se passerait bien avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Je me levais de bonne humeur, en me disant que cette journée allait être géniale, même si un Edward ou une blonde se mettait sur mon chemin, car ma meilleure amie allait arriver et ça ne présageait que du bon .

Il était encore tôt, Tatie n'arriverait qu'à 8h30, Charlie sortait de l'hôpital vers 9 h, et j'espérais qu'Antony dorme encore un peu pour avoir le temps de me préparer.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me déshabillais. Je pris le temps de mettre mes vêtements pour la journée sur le meuble près de l'évier. Je préférais avoir tout à porter de main.

Je rentrais dans la douche et choisissais la bonne température : très chaude. Je laissais l'eau couler sur mon corps afin de détendre. Mes muscles étaient très contracter après la nuit que je venais de passer.

Une fois lavée, je sortis et enroulais une serviette autour de moi. Je me séchais rapidement et enfilais mes vêtements.

Je me maquillais un peu car connaissant Nina, elle me ferait la remarque. Une fois prête je descendis à la cuisine.

Je me préparais une tasse de café. Je ne déjeunais jamais le matin ce que Tatie me reprochait tout le temps.

Je regardais l'horloge de la cuisine, il était 08h15, Tatie arriverait d'ici un quart d'heure et Antony ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Durant les quinze minutes restantes je préparais le petit déjeuner de mon petit homme : des tartines, le Nutella et son petit bol de chocolat.

Comme je l'avais prédit Tatie arriva à 8h30 pétante!

« Coucou ma belle, comment tu vas aujourd'hui? »

« ça va, ma meilleure amie vient me rendre une petite visite, je dois aller la chercher à l'aéroport après avoir ramené Charlie, je voulais donc savoir si cela ne te dérangeais pas de t'occuper d'eux en mon absence ? »

Elle me sortit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Je m'occuperais avec plaisir de Charlie...et de Antony bien entendu »

Je lui rendis son sourire dès que je vis ses rougeurs. Quand j'étais plus jeune je souhaitais que Charlie et elle forme un couple mais hélas ça n'était jamais arrivé! Mais après ça...on ne sait jamais.

« Ta meilleure amie vient à propos d' Edward c'est ça? »

« Oui en fait hier, à Port Angeles, je l'ai vu et je crois qu'il a vu Antony, je ne suis sure de rien,. Quand j'ai mis Antony dans son siège j'ai relevé la tête et il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu et ce qu'il en pense. Nina vient afin de m'aider à y voir plus claire. »

« Oh merde! » c'était sorti sans qu'elle ne le veuille car elle mit de suite une main devant sa bouche.

« Maman, Tatie a dit un gros mot »

Mon fils venait de rentrer dans le salon en se frottant les yeux. Il était encore ensommeillé. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur je le pris dans mes bras.

« Je sais mon ange mais c'est pas pour ça que tu auras le droit de le répéter »

« Moi je suis poli »

« Oui et essaye de le rester,. Je vais chercher papi et toi tu restes avec Tatie pendant ce temps. Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner »

« Avec du Nutella? »

« Oui avec du Nutella mais pas trop compris »

Il hocha la tête et courut à la cuisine. Eh oui on parlait de Nutella!_(N/B : HA ! l'appel du nutella !!!!!!)_

« J'y vais, à tout à l'heure Tatie ! »

« A tout à l'heure ma puce »

Je montais dans ma voiture direction l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivée à destination je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Charlie. Quand j'entrais dans celle-ci je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais aussi rire? » Me demanda mon père.

« Toi! il est à peine 08h45 et tu es déjà près à partir alors que le médecin n'est même pas encore passé. Je me demande bien ce que tu ferais s'il te disait que tu devais rester une journée de plus » lui répondis-je une fois mon fou rire passé.

« Une heure de plus dans cet enfer et je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire. Autant des fois Charlie pouvait être extrêmement sérieux, autant il pouvait être le premier à déconner, même si là il est plus du côté du sérieux que de la déconnade.

Le Docteur Cullen finit par passer dix minutes plus tard :

« Eh bien Charlie je ne te pensais pas aussi pressé de me quitter. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Tu sais que je t'apprécie mais…quand t'es chez toi car, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu pus l'éther ! »

Ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux et je ne pus que les suivre ! Une fois calmé Carlisle finit par poursuivre :

« Bon j'ai le plaisir de te confirmer que tu peux nous quitter dès maintenant, il se tourna vers moi et dit, Bella je compte sur toi pour le surveiller, il ne doit pas quitter son lit, quoi que pour toi Charlie c'est plutôt le canapé ! »

«Promis je veillerais au grain ! »

« Ok et je compte sur vous pour venir dîner à la maison dès que possible, je t'autoriserais une sortie exceptionnelle ! »

Charlie et moi nous regardâmes paniqués. Ce n'était vraiment pas possible d'aller les voir. Donc je finis par faire ce que je faisai depuis que j'étais revenu sur Forks : je mentis.

« On fera de notre possible Carlisle mais pour l'instant je préfère qu'il récupère un maximum »

« Je comprends, on attendra un peu. Aller Charlie je ne te garde pas plus longtemps !et moi je vais récupérer mes petits ! »

« Encore merci d'avoir bien voulu t'occuper de moi alors que se n'était pas dans tes fonctions »

« Il n'y a pas de soucis ! Et je sais que tu n'aurais écouté aucun autre médecin. Aller je vous laisse. Tu peux décamper Charlie ! »

Mon père ne se fit pas prier. En deux secondes il avait déjà passer la porte avec son sac sur le dos.

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison se fit dans la bonne humeur. Une fois Charlie déposé à la maison je pris la route vers l'aéroport. Nina ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Il était 11h25 quand j'arrivais à l'aéroport. Je trouvais rapidement une place. Je rentrais vite me mettre au chaud et attendre tranquillement. L'avion de Nina avait déjà atterrie et la connaissant elle ne tarderait pas à sortir.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, je la vis arriver avec le sourire aux lèvres, moi aussi j'étais heureuse de la retrouver.

Elle n'avait pas changer en quelques jours, toujours égale à elle-même. C'était une fille pétillante avec toujours le sourire. Et elle avait un charme fou, la plupart des hommes se tournaient sur son passage mais pourtant elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé chaussure à son pied, ce que je ne comprendrais jamais.

Dès qu'elle le put elle courut et me sauta au cou.

« Eh Bell's tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué »

« Toi aussi ma belle. Oh la ! trois valises tu comptes emménager ? »

« Sauf si un beau male habite dans le coin » Me dit-elle avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Je ne pus que rire à sa remarque. Une vraie croqueuse d'hommes.

Je lui pris deux valises et lui en laissais une en plus de son sac. Je nous conduis à ma voiture. Quand j'ouvris celle-ci Nina souffla d'admiration :

« Waou t'es devenue une Rock Star ? »

« Non mais je te rappelle que j'ai un siège auto sur la banquette arrière pour mon fils, et que son père, qui ne connait pas son existence, habite dans la ville où je séjourne en ce moment. Donc autant te dire que les vitres teintées, c'est très utile »

« Ah oui j'avais oublié le petit rouquin ? D'ailleurs comment il va ? »

« D'abord mon fils n'est pas roux mais presque et ensuite il va très bien même s'il en a un peu marre de rester enfermer »

« Tata Nina vient d'arriver et elle va faire en sorte de remédier à ça ! »

Je souris face à cette affirmation, car je savais que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Elle allait encore le pourrir de cadeaux et elle allait dire oui à tous ses caprices.

« Allons boire un café et discuter »

J'acquiesçais et nous dirigeais vers un bar calme proche de Port Angeles. A l'époque du lycée c'est là où on venait se réfugier avec Angy après les cours pour faire nos devoirs.

En entrant je remarquais que rien n'avait changé, c'était toujours aussi chaleureux, tout de marron et turquoise. Ça sentait toujours aussi bon, vous savez ce mélange de café mais aussi de parfum indéchiffrable. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais cette odeur qui m'avait tant manquée. C'est dingue à quel point j'avais voulu fuir cet endroit mais aussi à quel point il me manquait. Je savais que s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire avec Edward, j'aurais fait transférer mes affaires sur Forks.

« On devrait aller s'installer car tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement depuis que tu as fais le truc avec ton nez » Me dit Nina.

Je relevais la tête et constatais qu'effectivement tous les regards étaient rivés sur nous. Nous allâmes rapidement à une table isolée afin que l'on soit plus tranquille pour parler.

Un serveur plutôt mignon arriva jusqu'à nous.

« Que puis-je vous servir mesdemoiselles ? »

Il avait un sourire avec faire damner un saint, mais le sourire en question était dirigé vers Nina et je voyais qu'elle non plus n'était pas indifférente. Je finis par briser le silence :

« Moi ça sera un cappuccino s'il vous plait, et toi Nina tu prends quoi ? »

« Euh…la même chose. Merci, elle regarda le nom inscrit sur le badge, Tyler. » Lui dit-elle d'un air assez aguicheur. _(N/B : excellent la référence, je suppose RM) (N/A : Eh oui miss t'as bien compris! Nina ne jure que par RM alors je voulais lui faire plaisir!),_

Il prit note et partit préparer nos commandes.

« T'es pas possible tu le sais ? »

« Non mais tu as vu ce mec ? C'est un sexe sur patte »

« Eh c'est mon expression ça ! »

« Bon faut que je trouve un moyen de le revoir, je vais tout de même pas venir boire un café tous les jours juste pour le voir deux secondes » me dit-elle sans prêter attention à ma phrase.

« Tu es plus sure de toi habituellement. Aller lance toi, comme tu me le dis souvent qui ne tente rien à rien, et franchement tu n'as rien à perdre »

« Sérieux Bella ce mec m'a fait mouiller rien qu'avec son sourire, c'est pas normal venant de moi. Chut le revoilà »

Effectivement le dit Tyler arriva. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Voilà charmantes demoiselles » nous dit-il en déposant nos commandes face à nous.

« Merci » Nina et moi avions parlé en même temps.

Nina mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Mais quand je vis son regard sérieux, je sus que je n'allais pas y échapper.

« Aller raconte moi tout, je me tais jusqu'à ce que tu aies finie »

Sous ses exigences je me mis à parler.

« Quand j'ai appris que je devais revenir ici, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est Antony. D'abord pour moi c'était inimaginable de le laisser à quelqu'un sur New York. Alors je me suis demandée comment j'allais faire sachant qu'avec la chance que j'ai son père habiterait toujours ici »

Je pris une gorgée de mon cappuccino et poursuivis.

« Mais j'ai aussi pensé que si les habitants de Forks venaient à apprendre son existence ça allait vite faire le tour de la ville. Bref ça serait venu aux oreilles d'Edward ou de quelqu'un de sa famille. J'ai décidé de la cacher. Franchement Nina quelle mère suis-je pour séquestrer mon fils dans une maison afin que personne ne le voit alors que c'est la personne dont je suis la plus fière ? »

« Bella t'es une maman de 21 ans qui a pris soins de son fils depuis le jour de sa naissance, depuis que tu as 18 ans. Tu fais juste en sorte que rien ne change. » Me dit-elle en me prenant la main.

« Je sais pas Nina, je ne sais plus…Je l'ai revu à l'hôpital on peut dire que je n'ai pas été tendre. Ca m'a surprise de le voir en blouse blanche, mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué c'est l'attirance que j'éprouve encore pour lui. Tous les sentiments que j'avais à son égard ont refait surface. »

Je me tus quelques secondes car tout me revenait en mémoire et c'était quelque chose de douloureux.

« Tatie m'a dit que je devrais lui parler de son fils. Elle dit que ça me soulagerait. Une partie de moi a envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser pour lui dire qu'il m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Mais l'autre partie à juste envie de le claquer et de s'enfuir encore le plus loin possible de lui »

« Je pense que Tatie a raison. Un jour ou l'autre tu seras obligée de lui dire. Vous êtes trop liés pour lui cacher ça éternellement. Vos parents sont de bons amis. Charlie ne gardera pas le secret toute sa vie et je pense que lui aussi ça lui coute de taire la présence de son petit fils dans sa vie. »

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais je ne m'imaginais pas aller voir Edward et lui dire « Eh Salut, ça va ? au fait j'ai jamais avorté, t'as un fils qui va avoir trois ans ». Non c'est sur que demain n'est pas la veille du jour où je lui dirais pour Antony »

On continua à parler de tout et de rien. Nina n'aborda plus le sujet Edward, elle savait que je ne voulais plus en parler. C'est ce que j'aimais chez elle, elle savait toujours ce qu'il fallait ou ne fallait pas dire. On était dans la remémoration de l'ouverture de mon bar, elle et moi ne savions plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait accepté de me donner un coup de main, mais ce métier était inconnu pour nous, ce qui nous avait valu une fin de soirée sur les rotules. Aujourd'hui on en rigolait. La voix d'Alice nous sortit de nos pensées.

«Eh Bella ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Salut Alice. Ça va merci. Tiens je te présente Nina ma meilleure amie, Nina je te présente Alice Cullen »

J'insistais bien sur le nom de famille de celle-ci pour que Nina comprenne qu'elle avait un lien de parenté avec Edward.

« Salut Nina ! Je peux m'installer un peu avec vous ? Je reprends les cours dans 15 minutes.»

Elle nous dit cela tout en prenant place à mes côtés. Super j'avais trouvé une deuxième Nina !

«Tu restes jusque quand parmi nous ? »

« Le temps qu'on veut bien de moi »

Ou plutôt si Tyler veut bien d'elle !

« Super ça veut dire que tu vas venir avec nous pour une virée shopping samedi ? Oh après on pourrait se faire une soirée entre filles chez moi, mes parents partent en week end. »

Merde, la sortie shopping j'avais complètement oublié !

« Euh oui ça serait génial »

Je relevais d'un coup la tête. Non mais c'est une blague, elle a pas compris quand je lui ai dit Cullen !?

Pourtant je vis dans ses yeux qu'au contraire elle avait très bien compris et qu'elle avait l'intention de m'en faire baver.

« Super, donc vous passez me prendre vers 9h00, ma voiture sera au garage samedi. On se fait les magasins de Port Angeles et on prend tout ce dont on a besoin pour notre soirée ! Oh ça va être génial »

Elles tapaient toutes les deux des mains. Qu'avais-je pu faire pour mériter ça ?

Nous continuions à parler de samedi, du moins elles parlaient moi j'essayais de trouver un plan pour y échapper.

« Bon je dois y aller les filles mais on se revoit samedi. ». Elle nous fit à toutes les deux un bisou sur la joue et elle partit. Je tournais aussitôt la tête vers Nina et lui lançais le regard le plus noir que je pouvais avoir.

« Oh me regardes pas comme ça Bell's, ça va te faire du bien. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est la tante de mon fils, ce qui veut dire la sœur du père de mon fils. T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ? » j'avais haussé la voix sans m'en rendre compte.

« Calme toi Bell's, je le sais très bien ça, mais comme elle l' a dit on sera seules, donc tu ne le verras pas »

« Et mon fils j'en fais quoi ? » Lui dis-je sarcastique.

« Tu le laisses à Tatie, elle passera la nuit chez vous comme ça elle pourra s'occuper d'Antony…et de Charlie » Elle avait ce sourire qui disais « tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Ah Nina épargne-moi des images sexuelles impliquant mon père »

Elle rigolait à gorge déployée ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait me taper sur les nerfs des fois.

On finit par vider nos tasses .Je me rendis au bar afin de payer nos consommations tendis que Nina était partie aux toilettes. C'est Tyler qui vint prendre l'addition.

« Tout à bien été ? »Me demanda t-il.

« Oui impeccable, merci. »

Je fis demi tour mais repensais à ce que Nina m'avait dit au sujet de revoir Tyler.

« Euh…comment dire ??? » Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet alors qu'il me regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs. Donc je fis la chose la plus simple, je sortis un papier et un stylo et notais le numéro de Nina dessus.

« Voilà c'est le numéro de mon amie, faites en ce que vous voulez »

Nina sortit des toilettes à la fin de ma phrase et nous quittions le bar direction la maison. Nina était pressée de voir son filleule.

A peine garées devant la maison, qu'elle appuya sur le klaxon pour signaler notre présence. Je vit mon fils ouvrir la porte, courir vers sa marraine et atterrit directement dans ses bras.

« Aller rentrez, vous aurez tout le temps que vous voulez pour vous faire des câlins à l'intérieur. »

Je les pressais à regagner la maison, je ne voulais pas que des regards indiscrets se posent sur mon fils.

Une fois à la maison et la porte fermée je pus expirer tout l'air de mes poumons.

L'accueil se fit chaleureusement. Mon père était content de revoir ma meilleure amie et lui dit « ma maison est la tienne, fais comme chez toi ». Chose à ne pas dire quand on la connait bien. Tatie aussi était ravie, je pouvais voir qu'elle était contente d'avoir trouvé une alliée contre moi.

Nous passions le reste de l'après à rigoler ou à regarder des dessins animés. Mon fils ne lâcha pas sa marraine. Je savais qu'ils étaient très proches et je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en la choisissant.

Vers 19h30 nous passions à table après que Nina ait donné son bain à Antony. J'avais préparé un gratin dauphinois. Mon père en était ravi, il ne mangeait plus du caoutchouc, comme il disait à propos de la nourriture servie dans les hôpitaux.

Une fois le repas finit et Antony couché, nous nous installâmes confortablement sur le canapé. Et Nina lança le sujet que j'essayai d'oublier

« Samedi Bella et moi on sera pas là de la journée ni de la nuit. »

« Ah bon ? et vous allez où ? » demanda tranquillement Charlie.

« Alice Cullen nous a invité à une virée shopping entre filles et à passer la nuit chez elle puisqu'elle sera seule »

Mon père et Tatie me regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Tatie finit par briser le silence.

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Tu ne prends pas assez de temps pour toi Bella. Tu es mère certes mais tu as aussi 21 ans. Tu peux être une très bonne mère tout en profitant de ta jeunesse. Et tu sais que je m'occuperais d'eux avec plaisir »

Je soufflais, je savais qu'elle avait raison : je devais prendre un peu de temps pour moi, mais je pensais pas le prendre avec la sœur d'Edward !

Mon père ne dit pas un mot ce qui voulait dire qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec Tatie.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Je leur racontais mon arrivée à l'hôpital ce matin, ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf Charlie.

Vers minuit on monta se coucher avec Nina. Exceptionnellement elle dormirait avec moi ce soir, pour papoter ! on est pas des filles pour rien.

« Tu sais que je fais ça pour toi Bell's ? Vis le moment présent, et arrête de tout programmer et vois ce qui va se passer. »

« Tu as sans doute raison »

On continua à parler de tout et de rien. Je lui demandais des nouvelles du bar qu'elle me donna.

Sur les couts de 01h30 du matin, Morphée eu raison de nous. Je m'endormis avec une nouvelle résolution en tête : ne plus rien planifier.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!!!**

**Merci encore à mes bétas d'amour! D'ailleurs Lou où es tu???**

**Sinon encore un grand merci et n'oubliez pas le bouton vert (Ah non mince il est bleu maintenant!)**

**A dimanche prochain qui d'ailleurs sera le jour de mes 22 ans!! :)**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**


	7. annonce

**Salut tout le monde!!**

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre! Désolée!**

**Je voulais juste vous dire que je ne sais pas si le chapitre sera disponible pour dimanche à cause de soucis personnels!**

**Je voulais vous en informer par ff car certains ne me suivent pas sur tf!**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez!**

**Robisous à vous tous!**

**Aurore**


	8. teaser chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**a défaut d'avoir le chapitre entier j'ai voulu vous mettre un teaser.**

**Le chapitre est terminé mais je le posterais que dimanche puisque je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, si je vous le poste tout de suite ça reviendrais au même car je ne rattraperais pas mon retard!**

**Donc voilà une petite mise en bouche en espérant que ça vous plaise!**

**je vous dis à dimanche pour le chapitre dans sa totalité.**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**

19h00 ! et on venait seulement de rentrer.! Je sentais plus mes pieds et j'avais un mal de tête affreux.

Je m'affalais sur le canapé suivie d'Alice et Nina.

« J'en peux plus » souffla Nina.

« Je te le fais pas dire. On commande des pizzas ? Je me vois pas faire à manger »

« Pas de soucis. Je suis d'accord » Répondis-je.

Elle se leva prendre le téléphone et le dépliant. Elle nous le passa à tour de rôle afin qu'on choisisse ce que nous voulions.

« Moi je vais prendre une orientale. »Dis-je à Alice.

« Et moi une 4 saisons. »

« Ok je vais commander. Moi ça sera une fermière. »

Sur ces paroles Alice composa le numéro et commanda tandis que Nina pianotait sur son portable. D'ailleurs elle n'arrêtait pas depuis 18h00.

« Bon alors revenons-en à nos moutons : Les amours ! Nina tu disais que c'était le désert en ce moment ? »

« Ba en fait plus depuis 18 h! »

Je relevai vivement la tête suite aux paroles de Nina.

« Et je suis même pas au courant ? »

« Ba tu dois t'en douter car je ne vois pas comment Tyler aurait pu avoir mon numéro. » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ok j'avoue. Bon maintenant raconte nous. »

« Eh bien je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas aussi timide qu'il en a l'air. »

Nina nous raconta durant une demi-heure tout ce dont elle avait parlée avec Tyler. Ils avaient rendez vous le lendemain pour prendre un verre ensemble et faire connaissance.

« Et toi Alice ? » Lui demande Nina.

« Moi je suis avec Jasper depuis 2 ans. »

« Jasper Hale ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui c'est bien lui. »

« J'en étais sur qu'il en pinçait pour toi à l'époque. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur toi. »

« T'aurais pu me le dire. Ça m'aurait évité de perdre du temps. Non je rigole ! »

Je pensais à tout ce temps écoulé depuis cette fameuse époque. J'avais une vie tracée, je voulais êtres prof de littérature. J'avais prévu d'aller à la fac. Mais ça ne c'était pas passé ainsi et je ne changerais tout ceci pour rien au monde.

Mon fils est ma plus grande richesse _(N/A : phrase que ma sœur m'a dit, j'ai voulu la mettre. Je la trouve magnifique.)(N/BN je la trouve magnifique aussi.)__ (N/BL : C'est bien vrai *essuie une larme*)_, je ne vois pas ma vie sans lui… « Antony. »

« Oh ! ça fait combien de temps qu' il est dans ta vie ? »Me dit Alice.

_Quoi ? Mais de quoi elle parlait ?_

« Hein ? »

« Alice t'a demandé si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie et tu lui as dit _Antony_, alors elle te demande depuis combien temps il partage ta vie ? » Me dit Nina avec de gros yeux.

_Merde la boulette. Vite vite une réponse !_

« Ca fait deux ans et demie » Répondit Nina à ma place.

« Oh mais c'est génial ! Où…»

Un toussotement empêcha Alice de finir sa phrase. On se tourna toutes vers celui-ci. Edward et Jasper se trouvaient derrière nous avec plusieurs cartons de pizzas dans les mains.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda Alice.

« On voulait passer la soirée avec vous. »Répondit Jasper tout en déposant les cartons sur la table basse.

**Eh voilà!**

**Alors ça vous a plus?**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**


	9. Une journée pourtant bien commencée

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me voilà avec ENFIN le chapitre 6 dans sa totalité !**

**Je suis encore désolée du retard de celui-ci !**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ! Et merci aux filles du fofo de leur soutien ! ****J**

**Je ne m'attarde pas trop.**

**Didi**** : Merci pour ta review miss ! Pas de soucis pour le retard de toute façon moi aussi j'en avais ! lol. Pour le confrontation ce chapitre devrait te mettre sur la voie.**

**Ilonka**** : Ravie de te voir par ici et contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite tout autant !**

**Gégé**** : Quoi te dire ? A part que tu as déjà lu la suite et que tu sais un peu près ce qu'il va se passer par la suite ! Contente que tu fasses partie de cette aventure !**

**Caro**** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ! La suite c'est juste en dessous !**

**Marion**** : Coucou miss ! Ravie que le chapitre 5 t'ait plu ! Pour leur journée tu vas le savoir tout de suite !**

**Alicia**** : Merci de ton soutien ! Robisous.**

**Anne Laure**** : Coucou ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Eh oui Alice et Nina c'est une grande histoire ! Nina aura un grand rôle sur les choix de Bella ! Merci de ton soutien !**

**Titine**** : Ravie de te voir par ici ! Contente que ça te plaise ! La suite juste en dessous !**

**Isabelle**** : Eh oui comme tu dis deux Alice ! Bella est loin de ses peines. Merci pour mon anniversaire !**

**En parlant de ça je voudrais souhaiter un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à Chouchoumag ! Désolée miss un peu en retard mais je poste que le dimanche ! Je te souhaite plein de bonne chose !**

**Ensuite un grand merci à mes béta d'amours qui font du super travail ! Et contente de te revoir Lou ! **

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je laisse place au chapitre !**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 6** : _**Une journée pourtant bien commencée**_

_**POV : Bella**_

Le samedi était arrivé plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé. Nina me sortit de mon sommeil à 7h30 en sautant littéralement sur mon lit, ce qui veut dire sur moi aussi.

« Aller marmotte ! Debout, une grande journée s'annonce! »

Elle avait le sourire, moi j'avais plutôt envie de lui arracher la tête pour me faire endurer une torture pareille.

« Laisse-moi le temps de me réveiller avant de me hurler dans les oreilles comme ça! »

« Dépêche toi, moi je descends préparer notre petit déjeuner. »

Elle sortit de ma chambre en oubliant de fermer la porte, bien évidemment. Je finis par me sortir de mon lit au bout de dix minutes.

Arrivée dans la cuisine je pus voir qu'elle avait tout préparé : café, tartines, jus d'orange.

« Installes toi Bell's et manges sinon on va être en retard. »

Je m'exécutais, à quoi bon protester? Quoi qu'il arrive elle avait toujours raison. On prit notre petit déjeuner dans le silence.

Moi qui n'avais pas l'habitude de manger le matin, j'avais fait une exception pour aujourd'hui en vue de la journée qui s'annonçait.

En quinze minutes on avait englouti tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

« Vas la première sous la douche pendant que je vais préparer tes affaires pour aujourd'hui, ainsi que pour la soirée et demain. »

« Je suis une grande fille Nina, je peux le faire toute seule. »

Elle eu un petit rire et me dit :

« Je te connais... » Et elle me poussa à l'intérieure de la salle de bain.

_Cette fille est pire que le diable! (N/BN : mai non c'est pas vrai !lol)_

Je me déshabillais tranquillement, il nous restait une heure avant d'aller chez Alice, j'avais largement le temps de profiter d'une bonne douche et je pense qu'elle était bien méritée.

Je quittais la salle de bain, après que Nina m'ait appelé à trois reprises. Je sortis avec une serviette autour de moi, en entrant dans la chambre Nina me dit tout en sortant :

« Dépêches toi de t'habiller, tout est sur ton lit, moi je prends une douche rapide puisque Madame a décidé de monopoliser la salle de bain »

_Et c'est elle qui dit ça?_

Je regardais ce qu'elle m'avait préparé : rien d'extravagant. Un jean d'un bleu foncé avec un petit haut noir et une petite veste noir.

J'enfilais tout ça et me maquillais légèrement avant que Nina décide de s'en occuper. Quand j'eus fini elle était toujours dans la salle de bain, je décidais donc d'aller réveiller mon petit homme afin de profiter un peu de lui puisque je ne le reverrai que le lendemain.

Rien qu'à cette idée mon cœur se comprima. Depuis qu'il était né je ne l'avais jamais laissé toute une journée. Les seules fois où j'avais du me séparer de lui ça n'avait pas dépassé les deux heures. Je ne vivais que pour lui et ne pas le voir pendant 24h était insupportable.

Je rentrais tranquillement dans sa chambre et ce que je vis me donna le sourire. Il était couché sur le ventre, une main sous l'oreiller avec la tête aplatie sur celui-ci. Je contemplais quelques secondes ce beau tableau et finis par m'avancer et m'assoir près de lui sur son lit. Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux.

« Debout mon ange » Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

« Hum »

« Aller mon cœur, maman veut te faire un gros câlin avant de partir »

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et me regarda avec des yeux endormis. Il se redressa doucement et vint s'installer dans mes bras.

« C'est aujourd'hui où tu pars jusque demain? »

« Oui mon ange mais si tu veux je peux rester »

Je savais que Nina finirait par céder si c'était mon fils qui demandait ma présence auprès de lui. Il releva la tête et me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Non c'est bon. En plus papi et Tatie m'ont dit qu'on allait bien s'amuser tous les trois »

Je capitulais. Le destin était contre moi aujourd'hui. Il finit par se rendormir en me soufflant un « A demain ».

_Pour une fois qu'il décide de faire une grasse matinée, c'est moi qui dois__partir!_

Je le laissais et rejoignis Nina qui était dans le salon. Quand elle me vit elle me sourit. Elle savait ce qui était le plus dure aujourd'hui, c'était d'être loin de mon fils. Elle comprenait ce que ça me coûtait de le laisser.

« C'est bon tu es prête? On peut y aller? »

« Oui c'est bon. Allons-y avant que je change d'avis. »

Nous sortîmes de la maison pour rejoindre ma voiture. Nina avait déjà chargé celle-ci de nos sacs, je n'avais pas pu voir ce qu'elle m'avait pris.

Je m'installais derrière le volant tandis que ma meilleure amie prenait place à mes côtés. Je pris la direction de la maison des Cullen. Bien que j'y sois allée une seule et unique fois je connaissais parfaitement la route.

Au bout de dix minutes, on pu voir la Villa devant nous. Je me garais juste devant et klaxonnais afin d'annoncer notre présence à Alice.

Celle-ci sortit aussitôt et prit place sur la banquette arrière.

« Prêtes pour une super journée les filles? »

« Oui prêtes! » Répondîmes-nous en cœur.

Malgré mes réticences du début je savais que j'avais vraiment besoin de cette journée. Des fois j'oubliais que j'avais seulement 21 ans.

Nous arrivions rapidement à Port Angeles. Alice nous conduisis dans un premier magasin, qui selon ses dires, était son préféré.

« Bon Alice on a une mission ! Changer la garde robes de Bella! »Dit Nina avec un grand sourire.

« Oh oui, je sais déjà ce qui lui irait à merveille » Lui répondit Alice tout en tapant des mains.

« Euh demander son avis à Bella ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit? »

Elles se regardèrent puis portèrent leur regard sur moi tout en disant à l'unisson :

« Non »

Et elles partirent à la recherche « de merveilles », pour reprendre leurs mots. Et moi j'attendais sagement devant les cabines comme elles me l'avaient demandé.

Au bout de 15 minutes elles revinrent les bras chargés de vêtements.

« Aller essayes ça et n'oublie pas de tout nous montrer! » Me dit Alice tout en repartant à ses recherches.

Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé sans rien dire car je savais que ça ne servirait à rien !

Au bout de deux heures d'habillage et de déshabillage, nous quittions enfin le magasin avec une vingtaine de sacs sachant qu'il devait y en avoir au moins dix pour moi.

Elle m'avait fait acheter une dizaine de robes, autant de jean et de hauts. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est que ce n'était pas fini, il y avait encore les chaussures.

Comme Alice le disait « toute tenue a sa propre paire de chaussure » alors que pour moi une paire de ballerine noire allait avec tout, ce qui faisait amplement l'affaire_.(N/BG : pour ça je suis bien comme Bella!)(N/A : ce qui nous fait un point en commun !)_

Mais heureusement pour moi, elles décidèrent de prendre une pause et on en profita pour aller manger un morceau.

Alice nous conduisis dans un bar restaurant qui se trouvait dans le Centre Commercial. Il y avait énormément de monde mais on finit par trouver une table dans un petit coin.

« Alors les filles comment vont les amours par chez vous ? » Nous demanda tranquillement Alice.

« Ba pour moi il y aurait bien ce barman du café où on s'est rencontrées, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment l'aborder. »

« Laisse le venir à toi. Je suis sûr qu'il se manifestera quand tu t'y attendras le moins » Dis-je à ma meilleure amie.

« Et toi Bella les amours ? »

_Et moi qui pensais qu'elle allait m'oublier._

Nina dû voir mon désarrois car elle répondit à ma place.

« Bella…c'est une longue histoire. On en reparlera ce soir chez toi, on aura plus le temps de parler de tout ça. »

_Rectification ce n'est plus ma meilleure amie !_

On commanda rapidement des sandwichs. Au bout de dix minutes on avait toutes les trois finies. Et on prenait la direction du magasin de chaussures. Alice était devant alors que Nina et moi étions un peu en arrière et j'en profitais pour demander des explications à celle-ci.

« En parler ce soir ? Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? »Chuchotais-je par peur qu'Alice nous entende.

« Je voyais que tu ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je sais que je suis intelligente mais là je beuguais aussi alors j'ai pensais que ça nous donnerait du temps pour trouver une réponse »

« T'as raison. De toute façon je lui dirais la vérité. Que je suis célibataire. »

Nous arrivâmes au magasin de chaussure. Il était aussi grand que toutes les pièces de la maison de Charlie. C'est sûr qu'ici tout le monde pouvait trouver son bonheur.

Alice me fit essayer tout un tas de chaussure. Avec des talons de différentes tailles. J'avais beau lui dire que je n'arriverais jamais à marcher avec ça sans me casser un membre, elle me les faisait quand même essayer ! Selon elle avec un peu d'entrainement je marcherais comme un mannequin. Moi je n'en étais pas aussi sûre!

Il était 16h00 et je profitais d'un petit moment d'inattentions des deux folles qui me servaient d'amies pour appeler à la maison afin d'avoir des nouvelles de mon petit homme.

Au bout de deux sonneries Tatie finie par répondre.

« Allô »

« Coucou Tatie c'est Bella. Comment ça va ? »

« Tout va bien ici ne t'inquiète pas »

« Il t'écoutes au moins ? Il a mangé quoi ce midi ? Il a pris son petit déjeuner ce matin ? N'oublies pas que s'il va dans le jardin il faut lui mettre quelque chose sur la tête, il fait un peu frais mais le soleil tape quand même. Et aussi… »

« Du calme Bella. Oui il a bien mangé ce matin et à midi. Il est dans le jardin et il a une caquette sur la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas ».

« Je suis désolée. C'est la première fois que je le laisse aussi longtemps. »

« Je comprends mais ne t'en fais pas, il est entre de bonnes mains. Tiens le voilà, tu veux lui parler. »

« Oui passes le moi un peu. »

« … »

« Maman ? »

« Coucou bonhomme. Alors tu es sage ? »

« Oui. Au revoir maman je vais jouer avec papi »

« Je rentres demain. Je te fais plein plein de bisous. Je t'aime. »

« T'aime aussi »

« Tu vois que tout va bien ? »

« Oui mais il me manque. Bon je te laisse Tatie les deux furies reviennent à la charge. »

« Ok. Bon courage. »

Les filles arrivèrent vers moi en me faisant les gros yeux.

« Où pensais-tu aller comme ça ? » Me dit Alice.

« Je devais passer un coup de fil important. » Je regardais Nina avec des yeux suppliants.

Elle dû comprendre qui était à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Bon on te pardonne pour cette fois ci. Aller viens qu'on te montre ce qu'on a trouvé »

Elles me trainèrent à l'intérieur du magasin et me firent asseoir sur un banc pour essayer tout ce qu'elles avaient trouvé.

_**POV Charlie**_

Il était 10h00 et Bella était déjà partie.

Mon épaule était encore douloureuse j'avais du mal à trouver une position adéquat.

J'étais tranquillement assis devant la télé en train de regarder…Le roi lion ! Eh oui mon petit fils avait réussie à m'amadouer !

Que voulez vous ? Je ne peux pas résister à son petit sourire en coin.

Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur ce petit être, je ne pus que ressentir de la fierté. J'étais fier d'être le grand père de ce petit bonhomme mais aussi j'étais fier de ma fille. Elle avait accompli tellement de chose, elle avait du grandir plus vite que prévu.

Au début je voyais un tout autre avenir pour elle mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. J'étais fier d'elle car elle avait quand même réussi. Elle s'était battue pour offrir à son fils la vie qu'il méritait. Elle avait très bien réussi : elle avait un bar dont la popularité ne cessait d'accroitre, elle avait un fils adorable qui ne lui causait aucune difficulté…du moins pour l'instant.

Par contre j'avais peur au niveau sentimental, elle n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu.

Je pensais que ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait vacciné, mais j'espérais que ce ne soit pas à vie.

Des coups portés à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées. Je commençais à me lever mais avec cette épaule je n'étais pas près d'arriver.

Antony fut plus rapide que moi. J'entendais des voix provenant de l'entrée, mais ne parvenais pas à identifier notre visiteur.

« Papi c'est grand monsieur. » Me cria Antony.

En arrivant à l'entrée la surprise se peignit sur mon visage. Je m'attendais à tout le monde mais pas à cette personne…Carlisle.

« Bonjour Charlie »Me dit-il dans un murmure tout en regardant Antony.

« Bonjour Carlisle. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite » j'essayais de ne rien faire paraitre sous le regard d'Antony.

« Je suis venu te changer ton pansement avant d'aller à ma réception ».

« Oh c'est gentil. Viens, entre. » Je le laissais entrer et me tournais vers Antony.

« Tu veux bien monter dans ta chambre le temps que Carlisle change mon pansement. Tu finiras le roi lion après. »

Il me regarda, tourna son visage vers Carlisle, puis revint sur moi.

« D'accord »

Il monta à l'étage tandis que je m'installais sur le canapé accompagné de Carlisle.

Il sortit ce dont il avait besoin dans sa sacoche. Je voyais bien qu'il n'osait pas parler mais je me doutais qu'il avait beaucoup de questions.

« Vas-y Carlisle poses moi tes questions. Je me doute que tu en as plusieurs. »

Il me regarda surpris puis me dit calmement.

« Tu es grand père ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne savais pas que Bella avait eu un enfant. »

_Je ne disais rien. Que répondre à cette phrase._

« Euh…il…il ressemble beaucoup à son père. »

Je savais que la ressemblance avec Edward était frappante. J'avais du mal à le dire mais il avait pas beaucoup pris de ma fille mise à part son nez.

« Oui c'est vrai »

« Charlie je sais pas quoi dire. Est-ce que Edward est au courant ? »

« Oui et non. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. La seule qui le peut est Bella. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas tout non plus. »

« Je comprends tout à fais. Je ne savais pas que Bella et Edward…tu vois ce que je veux dire »

J'émis un petit rire.

« Je peux te dire que j'ai autant été surpris que toi. »

Il avait déjà fini de changer mon pansement. Il rangeait tout dans sa sacoche.

« Ecoutes Carlisle, n'en parles à personne s'il te plait. Bella prend déjà beaucoup sur elle. Alors laisse-lui le temps. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Charlie. Mais parle lui-en. Maintenant que je connais son existence je ne pourrais pas oublier mon petit fils. Mets-toi à ma place »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferrai en sorte que vous entriez dans sa vie mais laisse lui le temps. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas faire une croix sur lui »

« Merci Charlie…Je suis grand père alors ? » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Souris pas bêtement. Je peux te dire que c'est pas de la rigolade tous les jours. Non je déconne, il est adorable. Antony. »

Quand je prononçais le prénom de mon petit fils, Carlisle écarquilla les yeux.

« Et oui, elle a voulu que, quoi qu'il arrive, il ait une trace de son père. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que moi j'aurais préférer lui couper les couilles. » _(N/BN : a ben non ! ça serai dommage pour moi ! heuu pour bella mdrrr)(N/A : Eh doucement avec mon mari !)_

« Oh tu peux maintenant, ma descendance est assurée. »

« N'oublies pas qu'il s'appelle Swan ! »

« Ah merde. Attends un peu alors. »

Nous partîmes tout les 2 dans un grand fou rire.

« Ca a du être dure pour Bella de prendre le choix de lui donner le deuxième prénom de Ed »

« A vrai dire non. Elle savait que si c'était un garçon elle l'appellerai ainsi. Et si c'était une fille c'était soit Esmée soit Ally. Elle voulait absolument que son enfant est un héritage de la famille Cullen. Je peux te dire que ça m'a troué le cul quand elle m'a dit ça. »

« Je veux bien te croire. »

« Antony » Criai-je un peu plus fort.

« J'arrive »

Et il dévala les escaliers.

« Vas-y doucement. Un jour tu arriveras la tête la première. Tu dis au revoir à Carlisle. »

Il avança vers Carlisle et contre tout attente enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou et lui embrassa la joue.

« Revoir Docteur Calile »

« Au revoir bonhomme »

Il courut se mettre sur le canapé et remit Le roi lion.

« Merci pour tout » Me dit Carlisle avec les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est normal »

Il me fit une accolade et partit.

_On est dans la merde. __Bella va me tuer. (N/BN : mai non mai non juste un peu ptdr)_

_**POV Bella**_

19h00 ! et on venait seulement de rentrer.! Je sentais plus mes pieds et j'avais un mal de tête affreux.

Je m'affalais sur le canapé suivie d'Alice et Nina.

« J'en peux plus » souffla Nina.

« Je te le fais pas dire. On commande des pizzas ? Je me vois pas faire à manger »

« Pas de soucis. Je suis d'accord » Répondis-je.

Elle se leva prendre le téléphone et le dépliant. Elle nous le passa à tour de rôle afin qu'on choisisse ce que nous voulions.

« Moi je vais prendre une orientale. »Dis-je à Alice.

« Et moi une 4 saisons. »

« Ok je vais commander. Moi ça sera une fermière. »

Sur ces paroles Alice composa le numéro et commanda tandis que Nina pianotait sur son portable. D'ailleurs elle n'arrêtait pas depuis 18h00.

« Bon alors revenons-en à nos moutons : Les amours ! Nina tu disais que c'était le désert en ce moment ? »

« Ba en fait plus depuis 18 h! »

Je relevai vivement la tête suite aux paroles de Nina.

« Et je suis même pas au courant ? »

« Ba tu dois t'en douter car je ne vois pas comment Tyler aurait pu avoir mon numéro. » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ok j'avoue. Bon maintenant racontes nous. »

« Eh bien je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas aussi timide qu'il en a l'air. »

Nina nous raconta durant une demi-heure tout ce dont elle avait parlée avec Tyler. Ils avaient rendez vous le lendemain pour prendre un verre ensemble et faire connaissance.

« Et toi Alice ? » Lui demande Nina.

« Moi je suis avec Jasper depuis 2 ans. »

« Jasper Hale ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui c'est bien lui. »

« J'en étais sur qu'il en pinçait pour toi à l'époque. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur toi. »

« T'aurais pu me le dire. Ça m'aurait évité de perdre du temps. Non je rigole ! »

Je pensais à tout ce temps écoulé depuis cette fameuse époque. J'avais une vie tracée, je voulais êtres prof de littérature. J'avais prévu d'aller à la fac. Mais ça ne c'était pas passé ainsi et je ne changerais tout ceci pour rien au monde.

Mon fils est ma plus grande richesse _(N/A : phrase que ma sœur m'a dit, j'ai voulu la mettre. Je la trouve magnifique.)(N/BN je la trouve magnifique aussi.)_, je ne vois pas ma vie sans lui… « Antony. »

« Oh ! ça fait combien de temps qu' il est dans ta vie ? »Me dit Alice.

_Quoi ? Mais de quoi elle parlait ?_

« Hein ? »

« Alice t'a demandé si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie et tu lui as dit _Antony_, alors elle te demande depuis combien temps il partage ta vie ? » Me dit Nina avec de gros yeux.

_Merde la boulette. Vite vite une réponse !_

« Ca fait deux ans et demie » Répondit Nina à ma place.

« Oh mais c'est génial ! Où…»

Un toussotement empêcha Alice de finir sa phrase. On se tourna toutes vers celui-ci. Edward et Jasper se trouvaient derrière nous avec plusieurs cartons de pizzas dans les mains.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda Alice.

« On voulait passer la soirée avec vous. »Répondit Jasper tout en déposant les cartons sur la table basse.

« Oh c'est génial. Les filles je vous présente Jasper mon homme et Edward mon grand frère. »

« Salut » Répondîmes Nina et moi en même temps.

Jasper vint nous faire la bise tandis qu' Ed nous salua d'un simple hochement de la tête. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air content. _(N/BN : normal il croit que tu sors avec quelqu'un depuis 2ans et demi hihi)_

La soirée avait bien commencé. On rigolait tous sauf Edward qui s'était plongé dans un silence profond du moins jusqu'Alice me pose une question.

« Alors Bella tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« J'ai un bar, qui marche plutôt bien »

« Bella la prude derrière un bar ! »Pouffa Edward.

« Eh merde, moi qui croyais, pour mon plus grand bonheur, que tu avais perdu ta langue. »

« Si tu savais tous les miracles que ma langue peut faire » Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. _(N/BG : moi j'aimerai bien savoir !) (N/A : oh moi aussi…)(N/BN : heuu moi aussi hihi je vous raconterez tout les filles)_

_Eh merde, non pas ce sourire en coin…Aller Bella prends sur toi !_

« Oh c'est bizarre mais j'ai comme l'impression que je sais de quoi ta langue est capable, et laisse moi te dire qu'elle n'est pas très performante. » _(N/BG : menteuse!)_

Tous les regards ce tournèrent vers moi. Je savais que j'avais fait ENCORE une boulette mais il me mettait tellement en rogne que j'avais envie de lui fermer son clapet et lui faire ravaler son sourire.

D'ailleurs son sourire avait disparu mais son clapet était encore ouvert.

« On peut retenter l'expérience ? »Me dit-il calmement mais je voyais bien qu'il était légèrement énervé.

« Oh non merci.! Une fois ça m'a suffis ! D'ailleurs tu ne disais pas « jamais deux fois avec la même personne ? » »

« Comme on dit il y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis »

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! »

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10_

« T'insinues que je suis con ? »

« Waou Cullen t'es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, tu as mis 10 secondes pour comprendre ! »

« Je te rappelle que je porte une blouse blanche ! »

« Oh tu as surement du couché avec quelqu'un ! Je m'en fais pas pour toi ! »

Il allait répliquer mais Nina lui coupa la parole.

« Stop ! Bella tu viens avec moi ! Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena dans la chambre d'ami qui se situait au rez de chaussé.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Je sais pas ! Il m'énerve avec ses aires supérieures. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est lui qui m'a cherché en premier ! »

« Oui mais c'est pas dans ton habitude de répliquer ! Mais franchement…je suis fier de toi ! La vache ce que tu lui as balancé dans la gueule ! »

« J'avoue que je me connaissais pas ce côté ! »

« Sérieusement Bell's. Tu devais lui parler d'Antony mais au lieu de ça tu l'agresse. Si tu commences comme ça la confrontation ne va pas être facile. »

« Je sais. _Soupirais-je_. Mais je le hais pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait et je l'aime tout autant pour ce qu'il m'a offert. Je sais plus où j'en suis Nina et le pire c'est que j'ai le pressentiment que ça ne va pas s'arranger de si tôt ! »

Sans que je m'en rende compte les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur mes joues. J'aurais tellement voulu que tout ce passe autrement mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Quelques couts furent portés à la porte. La petite tête d'Alice passa à travers de celle-ci.

« Je peux ? »Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Oui bien sur. » Lui répondis-je.

Elle entra et vint s'assoir près de nous sur le lit.

« Je suis désolée » Lui dis-je.

« Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. D'ailleurs Bella, je ne savais pas que toi et mon frère… ? »

« Eh ouai mais si on pouvait éviter d'en parler ça m'arrangerait »

« Pas de soucis. Bon je vais vous laisser. Les garçons on été se coucher. Je vais rejoindre Jasper. Bonne nuit les filles. A demain » Nous dit-elle en nous embrassant la joue.

« A demain ».

« A demain ».

« Je vais te laisser aussi. Essayes de te reposer. »

« Promis »

Elle m'étreignit et quitta la chambre.

J'enfilais mon short et mon débardeur pour dormir et m'allongeais sous la couette. Je regardais le réveil posé sur la table de chevet…22h00.

_Super la soirée entre filles!._

Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit. Cette soirée avait été un désastre et je me demandais si un jour je pourrais trouver le moyen de garder mon sang froid face a lui.

Vers minuit je décidais d'aller prendre l'air. Je pris la couverture et l'enroulais autour de moi. Je sortis de ma chambre et pris la direction du jardin. Je m'installais sur un transat.

Je pensais à mon petit homme. Il devait dormir à cette heure ci. J'aurais du refuser cette soirée et rester auprès de lui.

Je sentis une personne s'installer sur le transat juste à côté du mien. Je n'avais pas besoin de tourner ma tête car je savais qui c'était. Je reconnaitrais cette odeur…_son_ odeur, entre mille.

_**POV Edward**_

J'avais passé ma journée à la fac. J'avais des cours à rattraper. Une fois fini je rejoignis Jasper et nous allâmes nous balader.

En début de soirée nous sommes allés chercher des pizzas pour ensuite rejoindre les filles. Quand Jasper m'avait appris qu'Alice faisait une soirée entre filles avec Bella et la meilleure amie de celle-ci, je n'avais pus m'empêcher de dire à Jasper que je voulais rentrer car j'étais fatigué de ma journée.

En entrant ce que j'entendis me comprima la poitrine. Les filles ne nous avaient pas entendu arriver, elles parlaient de leurs amours mais quand ce fus au tour de Bella de répondre j'ai arrêté de respirer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le fait d'apprendre que Bella partageait la vie de ce fameux Antony depuis 2 ans et demi me donnait cette sensation.

Bon elle m'attirait énormément, depuis que je l'avais revue, mais pas à ce point là.

Cette annonce m'avait rendu morose toute la soirée. Elle m'énervait d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie alors que moi j'étais là comme un con.

Alors je n'avais pas pus m'empêcher de lui parler méchamment, mais elle avait du répondant, d'ailleurs elle m'avait bien cloué le bec. Ce qui ,étrangement , me plaisait !

Une fois qu'Alice était allée les rejoindre Jasper me lança un regard noir.

« T'es malade ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Je sais pas Jaz ! »M'énervais-je « elle me met hors de moi. Je sais pas le fait de la revoir m'a fait ressentir quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentis. Et j'ai peur de ce sentiment. »

« Je comprends Ed mais là tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est qu'elle t'évite comme la peste. »

« Ouai mais c'est peut être ce que je souhaite au fond. Aller Bonne nuit »

Je me levais et allais dans ma chambre. Après avoir enfilé mon bas de pyjamas je me glissais sous ma couette. Vers minuit et demi, ne dormant toujours pas, je décidais d'aller prendre l'air.

En arrivant je la vis sur un transat. Je ne savais pas si je devais la rejoindre ou non. Au bout d'une minute de réflexion je décidais d'y aller. Je pris place sur le transat à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé. » Lui murmurais-je.

« Moi aussi. On s'est emporté tous les deux. » Me dit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

« T'as changé. » je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui avais dis ça, c'était sorti tout seul.

« Oui ça s'appelle prendre de l'âge. »

« Oui mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as muri. On dirait que tu es entourée de sagesse. »

« Les choses de la vie font que des fois on a pas le choix, on grandit plus tôt que prévu »

Elle me dit ceci avec une lueur dans les yeux que je ne sus déchiffrer.

« Je te laisse. Je vais me coucher. »

Elle se leva et parti. Je la suivie jusque sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa en moi mais je ne voulais pas la laisser partir.

« Tu sais pour le second round ça tient toujours »

Elle se retourna d'un coup, elle avait les yeux remplis de colère.

_Super Cullen t'aurais pas pu trouver plus subtile pour passer plus de temps avec elle ?_

« T'es vraiment un gros con ! »

Sans que je ne la voie venir sa main s'abattit sur ma joue.

_La vache elle a prit de la force avec les années !_

« T'es folle ! »

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois connard! Y'a pas écrit pute sur mon front ! »

On haussait le ton tout les deux au point que mêmes les voisins devaient nous entendre.

« Je voulais seulement passer plus de temps avec toi, et c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à dire » hurlais-je.

« Ba t'avais qu'à le dire simplement » hurla-t-elle aussi.

La voir en colère avec ses allures de tigresse enragée me rendait fou de désire et sans que je ne puisse me contrôler je me jetais sur ses lèvres.

_**POV Bella**_

Quand il se jeta sur mes lèvres je restais inerte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pourtant quand je reconnu la douceur de ses lèvres, je ne pus que répondre avidement à son baiser.

Cela réveilla en moi tout un tas de souvenirs mais je devais me reprendre, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à écouter mes sentiments. Une fois pas deux ! Je le repoussais donc en hurlant

« Tu crois qu'avec ta gueule d'ange et ta blouse blanche tu peux avoir qui tu veux quand tu veux ! »

Et pour bien lui montrer que j'étais sérieuse, je levais la main pour lui remettre une gifle, mais il fut plus rapide que moi cette fois ci. Il m'attrapa le poignet, me tira vers lui et m'embrassa de nouveau.

Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui laisser accès à la mienne.

C'était trop bon, j'en avais rêvé des centaines de fois, et même si j'essayais de le repousser de toutes mes forces, je sentais bien que ma résistance diminuait.

Ce baiser n'avais rien de doux ni de tendre. On sentait seulement l'urgence.

Quand il quitta ma bouche pour reprendre son souffle, j'en profitais pour reculer d'un pas, mais il me ramena à lui, et repris ses baisers le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma clavicule. Je me sentais étrangement humide tout d'un coup. C'en était fini de moi et de mes bonnes résolutions.

_Merde Bella reprends-toi ! Vengeance vengeance !_

Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ça maintenant, je m'en occuperais bien assez rapidement.

Il prit mes fesses en coupe et me souleva. J'enroulais automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je pouvais déjà sentir son érection. Je souris intérieurement en sachant que c'était moi qui lui faisais cet effet.

Il nous dirigea vers ma chambre. Une fois entré il claqua la porte avec son pied.

Le feu brulait en moi. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus donc je le forçais à me reposer. Il gémit de frustration.

« Serait-on impatient Cullen ? »

« Si tu savais… »

« Alors déshabilles toi»

Je ne voulais surtout pas lui dire que j'étais celle qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Il se déshabilla à la hâte. Moi, plus calmement même si ça me coutait beaucoup. Il enleva son bas et son boxer. Il se trouva nu devant moi avec son sexe tendu vers moi.

_Merde j'avais oublié qu'elle était aussi énorme ! _

Sans plus attendre il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Il m'attrapa avec force et nous allongea sur le lit. Il me surplomba. Je sentais son érection sur mon aine.

Il finit par rompre le baiser et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« Je peux plus attendre Bella »

« Qui t'a dit d'attendre ? »

Il s'enfonça alors en moi avec force. On gémit tous les deux. Ça me coutait de l'avouer mais je me sentais enfin entière. Je n'avais pas ressentis cela depuis 3 ans.

Il poussait en moi doucement mais je sentais qu'il se retenait.

Ses vas et viens s'intensifièrent tout comme mes gémissements.

« Oh oui…Edward »

« Bella c'est trop bon »

Mes gémissements devinrent des cris. Je n'avais jamais eu un tel plaisir. Mais je voulais avoir le contrôle. Lui montrer que c'est moi qui tenais les rênes. Alors je nous fis basculer afin de me trouver au dessus de lui.

Je me mouvais frénétiquement sur lui. Je pouvais voir par ses gémissements qu'il appréciait cette position.

Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir. Après quelques mouvements je fus emportée par un orgasme fulgurant en même temps que lui. J'étais épuisée. Je m'affalais d'un coup sur lui.

_**POV Edward**_

_Bonheur quand tu nous tiens._

Etre en elle m'avait fait me sentir enfin chez moi. Maintenant je n'avais plus peur de ce que je pouvais bien ressentir pour Bella. Je me fis la promesse d'apprendre à la connaitre.

Quand l'orgasme nous emporta tous les deux elle s'affala sur moi. J'avais envie d'un moment de tendresse. Je commençais à entourer mes bras autour d'elle quand elle bascula et se mit dos à moi. Ce geste me surprit et me fit mal mais pas autant que les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

« Tu claqueras la porte en sortant. On est bien entendu ça reste entre nous, je tiens à ma réputation »

Elle me dit ça sans même se retourner.

_Merde Cullen, reprends toi ! Tu ne vas pas te faire avoir par une fille !_

Pour pas qu'elle voit à quel point ses paroles m'avaient blessée, je me levais rapidement, récupérais mes affaires et sortis de la chambre en claquant la porte comme elle me l'avait demandé.

Aujourd'hui je pouvais comprendre la souffrance que j'avais dû lui infliger en lui disant ces mêmes paroles à l'époque.

Je montais dans ma chambre et tapais un grand coup dans le mur.

Je ne pensais pas avoir déjà eu aussi mal.

Je m'affalais sur mon lit. Au bout de quelques minutes mon téléphone sonna.

« Allo »Dis-je d'une voix énervée.

« Edward c'est Mickael, il y a un petit garçon de deux ans et demie qui vient d'être admis après une chute dans les escaliers avec perte de connaissance de quelques secondes. C'est ton père qui m'a dit de t'appeler, il prends la route mais ne sera pas là avant une heure. »

« Ok j'arrive de suite. »

_**POV Bella**_

Lui sortir les mêmes paroles qu'il m'avait dites 3 ans plus tôt m'avait fait un bien fou, mais m'avait aussi fait mal. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il était parti et je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir.

J'entendis quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers et la porte d'entrée claqua.

Mon téléphone sonna. Qui pouvait bien me téléphoner à cette heure ? Quand je vus que c'était mon père l'angoisse me submergea.

« Papa qu'est ce qu'il passe ? »

« Bella c'est Antony il est tombé dans les escaliers en allant aux toilettes. On vient d'arriver à l'hôpital, le médecin va arriver. »

« J'arrive » Lui répondis-je les larmes coulant sans retenue sur mes joues.

**Voilà la fin !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement Gégé qui a mit la main à la pâte pour le scène de la dispute entre Ed et Bella !**

**Tous les mérites lui reviennent pour celle-ci !**

**Dites moi ce dont vous en avez pensé !**

**Je vous retrouve Dimanche, si tout va bien !**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**


	10. Vérité

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me voilà avec le chapitre 7 que vous attendiez !**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir.**

**Merci à mes bétas qui sont toujours là pour m'écouter et pour me conseiller !**

**Bb23 : ravie de te voir par ici et contente que ma fic te plaise j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

**Katouchka : Eh oui chap un peu hot ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Antony ! Tu seras ce qu'il a juste en bas.**

**Caro : J'avoue que j'ai aimé écrire la vengeance de Bella ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Eh bien je suis contente de t'avoir surprise sur ce coup là.**

**Marion : Eh oui elle l'a bien cassé notre petit Ed ! Contente que l'arrivée de Carlisle t'a plu ! Pour la réaction d'Ed tu le seras juste en dessous.**

**Anne Laure : Contente que le passage de Carlisle te plaise ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Léo : Alors premièrement merci pour ta review et contente de te voir par ici. Ensuite sache que j'étais morte de rire devant mon écran ! tu as bien trouvé la réplique !**

**Ilonka : Merci pour ta review ! Pour Ed et Antony tu vas le savoir.**

**Didi : coucou miss ! Contente que la vengeance te plaise ! Pour la réaction d'Ed c'est juste en bas !**

**Alicia : Merci pour ta review !**

**Iselie : Contente que ça te plaise j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bisous**

**Nini : Merci pour ta review ! Tu es très observatrice.**

**Titine : Contente que tu aimes autant. Eh oui comme tu dis Ed goutes à sa propre médecine !**

**Je l'oublies souvent mais les personnages appartiennent à SM, sauf quelques uns !**

**Encore merci à vous tous et on se retrouve en bas pour une petite question !**

**Chapitre 7 : **_**VERITE.**_

_**POV Edward**_

Je venais de garer ma voiture devant l'hôpital. Quand l'infirmier m'avait appelé m'annonçant la venu de ce petit homme et me disant que mon père ne pouvait être là, je n'avais pas réfléchi et avais fait au plus vite, malgré la fatigue que ma semaine avait engendré mais aussi la soirée que je venais de passer.

Je couru au plus vite dans les vestiaires afin d'enfiler ma blouse. Je sortis rapidement et tombais sur Mickael.

« Où se trouve le petit ? » lui demandai-je.

« Dans le box 2. »

« Ok. Que peux-tu me dire sur lui ? »Le questionnais-je tout en me dirigeant vers le box.

« Garçon de deux ans et demi, il s'appelle Antony, il est tombé dans les escaliers après avoir voulu aller soulager sa vessie. Il a eu une perte de connaissance mais pas très longtemps. Il se plaint de son poignet, je ne pense pas que celui-ci soit cassé. »

« Des vomissements depuis sa chute ? »

« Une fois, il se plaint de la tête également. Il est accompagné de son grand père, la maman ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Ok. Merci Mickael. »

Je toquais deux petits coups à la porte et entrait tout en regardant la fiche concernant mon patient et là son nom de famille me frappa…SWAN.

Je relevais les yeux pour tomber sur ses yeux chocolat, dont sa fille avait hérité.

« Charlie ? »

« Edward ? Je pensais que c'était ton père qui venait quand l'infirmier m'a dit que le Docteur Cullen arrivait. »

« Non il sera là d'ici une heure. »

« C'est vous qui aller me soigner ? »

Je tournais les yeux vers cette petite voix et là je sus qui il était. Il avait ses yeux verts, ses cheveux cuivrés…_MES_ yeux verts et _MES _cheveux cuivrés.

_Merde dites moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller ?_

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je faisais le calcul et tout coïncidais. Mais pourtant elle m'avait dit que tout était réglé.

Je faisais le rapprochement avec la conversion que les filles avaient précédemment eu dans la soirée. _Antony…deux ans et demi. _Elle parlait de son fils !

Tout commençait à tourner autour de moi. J'étais en colère…contre elle, contre moi et contre ce petit garçon qui pointait le bout de son nez alors que je n'avais rien demandé.

Celui-ci me regardait toujours avec ses petits yeux rougis par les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Je n'avais pas fait attention que depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui je n'avais pu les détacher.

Je m'assis sur la chaise la plus proche de moi, qui était aussi celle qui était proche du lit, car je sentais que mes jambes ne me tenaient plus.

« Je peux pas » Dis-je dans un souffle.

Je sentis une main se poser sur ma joue. Je relevais les yeux sur cette personne.

« Tu as mal ? »

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux. Je lui en voulais intérieurement alors que lui s'inquiétait pour moi. Il avait toujours sa petite menotte sur ma joue.

Charlie du voir mon désarrois car il se leva et força Antony à se rallonger.

« Recouche-toi. Je vais emmener le Docteur dehors pour qu'il prenne l'air. Tu peux attendre encore un peu avec Tatie ? »

« Oui »

Je sentis Charlie me forcer à me relever alors que mes yeux étaient toujours posés sur lui…_mon_…_mon fils_.

Il refermait la porte derrière nous et me fit assoir sur le banc dans le couloir.

« Ecoute Edward je sais que c'est un choc pour toi mais franchement joue pas la victime. Car je pense que ma fille à plus souffert que toi ! Mais là n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est que dans cette chambre il y a mon petit fils qui est mal et il y a que toi pour le soigner ! Alors je te demande, non je te supplie de mettre ton professionnalisme en avant et d'aller soigner mon petit fils ! Tu auras le temps qu'il faudra pour t'expliquer avec Bella. Ok ? »

Je levais enfin les yeux vers lui. Je pouvais lire sur son visage que l'inquiétude le dominait. Je me levais déterminer.

Mon métier était de soigner les enfants pas de les laisser souffrir.

Je soufflais un bon coup pour me donner du courage.

« D'accord. Allons-y. »

Arrivée dans la chambre. Antony était toujours allongé mais je pouvais voir que la douleur était importante.

« Coucou bonhomme. On va voir ce que tu as, mais avant tu dois me dire comment tu es tombé et où tu as mal. »

« J'avais envie de pipi. Mais j'ai peur dans le noir moi, alors j'ai couru dans les escaliers mais je suis tombé et me suis cogné à la tête. Papi m'a dit que j'ai dormi un peu. J'ai mal là et là » Me dit-il en sanglotant et en me montrant l'arrière de sa tête et son poignet.

« Ok. Je vais regarder ça d'accord ? »

Il hocha de la tête tout en reniflant. J'examinais tranquillement sa tête et son poignet.

« Alors on va te faire passer deux radios. Une petite pour ton poignet et une grosse pour ta tête. En attendant tu vas prendre ces petites pilules pour que tu es plus mal. »

Il les avala rapidement. Ensuite j'appelais Mickael pour qu'il l'emmène au scanner et à la radiologie.

« Vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente. Personne ne peut l'accompagner à cause des rayons. » Dis-je calmement à Charlie et la Dame qui l'accompagnait.

Ils sortirent sans rien dire.

Ils auraient très bien pu rester mais la vérité c'est que je pouvais plus me contenir, j'avais envie d'hurler, de tout casser et même de pleurer.

_Elle s'était bien foutue de ma gueule ! Elle avait bien du se marrer derrière mon dos !_

_**POV Bella**_

Après l'appel de Charlie. J'avais enfilé les premiers vêtements qui me passaient sous la main. Une fois habillée j'allais en vitesse à l'étage réveiller Nina car si je ne le faisais pas je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait _(N/B : t'as bien raison !)_ et puis j'avais besoin d'elle près de moi.

J'avais peur. Peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose je ne m'en remettrais pas.

_Putain ! J'étais en train de baiser avec Edward alors que mon fils était en train de souffrir !_

Je rentrais en faisant claquer la porte de la chambre de Nina sur le mur. Elle se réveilla de suite.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Nina… » Sanglotais-je.

« Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ? » me dit-elle en se levant immédiatement du lit et en venant me serrer dans ses bras. Je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Antony…hôpital »

Je ne pouvais plus formuler une phrase cohérente.

Nina du comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire car elle poussa un cri d'effroi et partit immédiatement enfiler quelque chose.

A ce moment Alice et Jasper arrivèrent dans la chambre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Nous demanda Alice.

A cet instant je su que la vérité allait se savoir mais je m'en moquais. Je me moquais de tout ce qui pouvait arriver autour de moi car toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers mon fils…mon bébé.

Nina me devançait.

« Le fils de Bella est à l'hôpital »

Elle venait de finir de s'habiller et me tira par la main.

« On arrive » Nous dit Alice.

Je savais qu'Alice était une personne bien mais maintenant j'étais certaine que c'était une amie car malgré ce que venait de lui dire Nina elle n'avait pas posé de question, elle souhaitait juste être près de moi dans cette épreuve et pour cela je ne la remercierais jamais assez.

Je montais côté passager dans ma voiture, je ne pouvais pas prendre le volant dans cet état, tandis que Nina s'installait derrière le volant. Alice et Jasper nous suivaient.

Mes larmes n'avaient cessé de couler depuis l'appel de mon père.

« T'inquiète Bell's, je sais que ça va aller. »

« J'ai peur Nina…je suis une horrible mère »

« Mais non Bella, ne dis pas ça c'est faux »

« Mais si ! C'est vrai. Je prenais du plaisir alors que mon fils était en train de souffrir. C'est à cause de moi ! »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'hurlais après Nina alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. La seule fautive c'était moi. Elle ne m'en tint pas rigueur car elle me répondit calmement.

« Mais c'est pas pour cela que tu dois te sentir coupable. Tu as tout à fait le droit de penser à toi sans pour autant négliger ton fils. »

« Ce n'est pas ça que je te dis Nina…je … je couchais avec Edward à ce moment là »

« Ah ouai ! alors là j'étais vraiment à côté de la plaque. »

Il eu un court silence avant que Nina se décide de le briser.

« Alors ? Toujours aussi doué ou est ce qu'il a pris en performance ? »

Je ne pus retenir mon rire. Elle avait toujours le mot pour faire rire même si les circonstances n'étaient pas appropriées.

« T'es folle tu sais ça ? »

« Eh oui mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes »

On arriva rapidement à l'hôpital. Il faut dire aussi que Nina n'avait pas levé son pied de l'accélérateur. _(N/B : ben non ! Je suis une folle de vitesse comme mon homme hihi)_

Une fois la voiture garée, je me ruais à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, et demandais à la première personne que je croisais sur mon chemin où se trouvait mon fils.

D'ailleurs celle-ci me regarda comme ci j'étais une moins que rien. La politesse elle ne devait pas connaître.

« Je ne suis pas secrétaire, ce n'est pas mon travail de vous renseigner »

« Ecoute espère de fausse blonde siliconée, tu vas tout de suite nous dire où se trouve le fils de mon amie où je te fais avaler tes nichons jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffes avec. Ai-je été assez claire ? » _(N/B : waouuu je suis trop une furie ptdr) _

Je crus que Nina allait la bouffer. Et heureusement qu'Alice me tenait le bras sinon je crois que je lui aurais sauté à la gorge.

Elle finit par nous dire où se trouvait Antony . Je notais son nom dans un coin de ma tête pour aller me plaindre dès que je le pourrais…Tanya. _(N/B : j'auré du m'endouter…)(N/BG : c'est clair ! j'en étais sure!)_

En arrivant dans la salle d'attente je remarquais tout de suite Charlie assis sur une chaise, les coudes sur les genoux et sa tête dans ses mains. Tatie tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

« PAPA » Criais-je en me ruant sur lui.

« Oh Bella »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés.

« Où est Antony ? Que c'est il passé ? »

« Bella je suis désolée, je devais le surveiller. Je l'ai entendu se réveiller, mais le temps que je me lève pour voir ce qu'il voulait, il était déjà trop tard ! Je suis tellement désolée ! » me dis Tatie les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est un accident Tatie, ça aurait très bien pu arriver alors que j'étais avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement? » dis-je toujours en pleurs.

Tatie ne pouvant répondre, mon Père m'expliqua:

« Il a voulu aller aux toilettes mais il a été trop vite et est tombé dans les escaliers. Ils sont en train de lui faire passer une radio de son poignet et un scanner. Il est tombé sur la tête et a perdu connaissance pendant un court laps de temps et a vomit une fois depuis l'accident »

« Oh mon dieu mon bébé. Qu'est ce que je vais faire papa s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? »

« Ça va aller Bella. On est tous avec toi. Et puis c'est un Swan. C'est un battant. Il a ça dans le sang » me dit Alice.

« Merci Alice »

Elle me prit dans une étreinte. Je me laissais aller contre elle.

« Charlie ! »

Je me retournais et vu aussitôt Carlisle avec Esmée juste derrière.

« Je suis venu dès qu'on m'a appelé. Je vais aller voir comment il va. »

Je regardais mon père avec étonnement. La manière qu'avait Carlisle de parler on pouvait tout de suite voir qu'il savait tout.

Il partit directement dans le couloir en laissant Esmée avec nous.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » Demandais-je à mon père.

Il poussa un profond soupir tout en se lançant dans les explications.

« Il est venu plus tôt dans la journée pour changer mon pansement puisqu'il allait être absent jusqu'au soir. Il a vu Antony et il a tout de suite compris. Toi-même tu dis qu'il ressemble à son père comme deux gouttes d'eux »

Tout le monde nous regardait et cherchait à comprendre, même Esmée mais pas Nina.

_Ça y est, la boucle était bouclée. Je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière._

« Euh…aussi…le médecin…c'est »

Mon père ne trouvait pas ses mots ce qui me fit très peur.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? »

La voix calme d'Esmée me sortit de mes pensées.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. J'allais finir par me lancer quand un raclement de gorge m'en empêcha.

Je me retournais pour voir Carlisle et…Edward ! Celui-ci pris la parole tout en me regardant. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, de la tristesse, de la colère mais aussi une profonde douleur.

« Le poignet n'est pas cassé, la radio n'a rien révélée. Je lui ai immobilisé afin qu'il ne le bouge pas trop et que la douleur cesse. Le scanner n'a rien montré non plus mais par précaution je vais le garder en observation pour la nuit. Si tout ce passe bien il pourra sortir demain. »

Je poussais un profond soupir de soulagement comme tous les autres.

« Tu peux aller le voir Bella, il te réclame. » Me dit Carlisle avec un sourire sincère.

« Merci »

Je partais vers le chemin qu'il me montrait. En passant à côté d'Edward celui-ci m'attrapa par le bras.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Je me retournais vers lui les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Pas maintenant Edward…s'il te plait…laisse moi aller retrouver mon fils »

Il me regarda avec des yeux tendres et me relâcha le bras, j'en profitais pour courir au chevet mon fils.

_**POV Edward**_

Bella venait de partir rejoindre Antony. Il fallait qu'on parle mais je n'étais pas sur de garder mon calme. En fin de compte ce n'était pas plus mal de reporter cette conversation à plus tard.

« Edward ça va ? T'es tout pâle » Me demanda ma sœur avec inquiétude.

_La chose à ne pas dire._

« Je viens d'appendre que j'ai un fils et toi tu me demandes si je vais bien ? »

« Quoi ? »

« On va se calmer et s'assoir tranquillement. »

_Carlisle…la voix de la sagesse._

On prit tous place sur les sièges situés dans la salle d'attente. Personne ne se décidait à parler. Certains car ils ne savaient rien de l'histoire, d'autres parce qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas dans la totalité. La seule personne qui pu tous nous renseigner prit la parole…la meilleure amie de Bella.

« Bon ba je me lance alors. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais, du moins ce dont je pense avoir le droit de parler. Il y a trois ans, au lycée, Bella et Edward ont couché ensemble, bref Bella est tombée enceinte. Elle avait décidé d'avorter et Edward ne voyait que cette solution. Elle n'a pas pu s'y résoudre. Le petit Antony à vu le jour 9 mois après cette fameuse nuit. Non en fait un peu avant. »

Personne ne parla, moi le premier. Me rappeler cette histoire me fis sentir bizarre. Je savais que, quand ils sauraient tous les détails, mes parents allaient me détester, et ma sœur aussi.

« Edward est le père du fils de Bella ? »

Jasper est la rapidité incarnée. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre ça a toujours été comme ça.

« Hum » Acquiesça Nina avec un hochement de tête.

« Je suis grand-mère ! »

« Je suis tata ! »

Et voilà, j'en étais sur ! Mais ils comprennent pas que c'est le fils de Bella, et uniquement de Bella. J'ai rien demandé moi.!

Pris de colère je me levais et partit prendre l'air. J'étouffais je ne pouvais pas rester près d'eux.

_**POV Bella**_

Quand je suis arrivée près d'Antony je me suis sentie tout de suite soulagée car il avait l'air d'aller bien. Malgré les paroles rassurantes d'Edward j'avais besoin d'avoir la preuve devant les yeux que mon bébé se portait bien.

Il m'avait parlé de sa chute et du médecin qui avait été malade lui aussi. Mais je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas été malade au premier degré.

J'étais restée dans le lit avec mon fils et il finit par s'endormir. Je voulais rester près de lui mais je savais que je devais le quitter pour affronter ma vie, mon passé et mon avenir.

C'est sur ses pensées que je le laissais à contre cœur. Quand j'arrivais dans la salle d'attente je pouvais constater que tous ceux que j'avais laissés étaient présents sauf Edward.

« Il s'est endormi »

Tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux différents. Mon père avait un air désolé. Nina et Tatie avec des yeux qui me disaient « je te l'avais dis », les Cullen avec des grands sourire et Jasper avait un air perdu.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller dans mon bureau, ça sera plus simple pour parler »

Nous acquiesçâmes tous aux paroles de Carlisle et le suivirent dans son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur nous prîmes place là où il y en avait.

Personne ne se décida à briser le silence. Je savais que c'était à moi de le faire donc je pris mon courage à deux mains.

« Je pense que vous avez tous le droit à la vérité mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'interrompe car je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer »

J'attendais que tout le monde accepte avant de me lancer.

« C'était un soir, avec Angela on avait décidé d'aller fêter son anniversaire dans un bar. On s'entendait très bien elle et moi car on se complétait dans notre solitude. On était le bouc émissaire de tout le lycée et on n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Bref ce soir là il y avait Edward et toute sa bande. Comme toujours Jessica nous a fait chier. En sortant Edward m'attendait. Au fond de moi je savais que j'avais toujours eu des sentiments pour lui. Il m'a invité à prendre un verre chez lui et moi tout ce que j'ai vu c'est que pour une fois il me portait un minimum d'intérêt, il était avec moi au lieu d'être avec les Jessica ou les Laurene. Et une chose en entrainant une autre, on a finit par coucher ensemble. Il a été odieux une fois terminé. J'ai eu du retard. J'ai fais un test qui s'est révélé positif, suivie d'une prise de sang qui m'a aussi confirmé que j'étais bel et bien enceinte. Je voulais avorter. Comment pouvais-je élever un enfant alors je n'étais même pas majeure ? J'avais décidé de le dire à Edward même si depuis ce soir là on ne s'était plus adressé la parole. Un jour je l'ai attendu et je lui ais dit. Il a alors fait une chose qui m'a fait mal, très mal, comme jamais j'avais eu mal ! Même le fameux soir où nous avions couché ensemble, et pourtant il avait vraiment été horrible ! Il a sortit son chéquier et m'a demandé combien je voulais. Il a voulu payer pour l'avortement et surtout pour mon silence »

« Je savais que j'aurais du lui couper les couilles »

Je regardais mon père avec les yeux noirs de colère pour m'avoir interrompu. Il s'excusa en silence.

« Je l'ai envoyé sur les roses. J'avais pris tous mes rendez vous pour l'avortement. Et comme pour chaque avortement je devais passer une échographie avant. Et là, quand j'ai entendu les battements de son cœur et que je l'ai vu sur cet écran, j'ai sus que c'était lui et moi pour toujours. »

Tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux. Alice et Esmée pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder car je savais que le plus dur restait à faire. Mais Esmée ne me laissa pas le temps de prendre les jambes à mon cou.

« Je suis fière de toi ma chérie. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander ne va pas te plaire, mais j'aimerais beaucoup faire partie de la vie de mon petit fils en tant que grand-mère. C'est un cadeau magnifique que tu nous fais là Bella. Et je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi »

« Bien au contraire Esmée. Je serais ravie que mon fils ait une grand-mère, une tata et un autre grand père. Mais il faut du temps. Il ne va pas comprendre. Mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux et au plus vite. »

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras tout en me soufflant un merci.

« Je dois aller voir Edward. Nina tu peux aller auprès d'Antony. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille seul »

Sur ces paroles je me dirigeais vers la sortie afin de trouver Edward.

Je le trouvais rapidement sur un banc sur le coté de l'hôpital. Je pris place doucement près de lui.

« Je suis désolée » Dis-je.

« Pas autant que moi »

Ses paroles me firent mal. Je savais qu'il devait m'en vouloir mais il pouvait au moins me laisser le temps de m'expliquer.

« Tu m'avais dis que t'allais avorter »

Je pouvais entendre le venin dans sa voix

« J'allais le faire mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai vu ce petit être sur l'écran, il avait déjà des mains et des pieds et un petit cœur qui bâtait et à ce moment là, j'ai su que le mien bâtait pour lui. » Je murmurais toutes mes paroles. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues en me remémorant ce souvenir.

« Réponds-moi honnêtement. Tu me l'aurais dit s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça ? »

Il restait calme ce qui me surprit énormément.

« Franchement, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'accident de Charlie, non. Mais de retour ici, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le choix. Qu'il fallait que tu saches. Pour autant, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi venir te le dire.»

« Sympas! J'avais le droit de savoir que t'avais changé d'avis » me cracha t-il.

_Ok j'avais parlé trop vite._

« Sérieusement Edward dis moi que tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est une caméra cachée ! Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? Tu veux que je te rappelle comment t'as réagis quand je t'ai annoncé ma grossesse ? T'aurais fais quoi je t'avais dis que finalement je l'avais gardé ? » Lui hurlais-je dessus.

Il ne répondit pas et son silence voulait tout dire.

« C'est bien ce que je disais »

« Je ne peux pas Bella. Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas la vie que je veux. »

« Pour une fois on est d'accord sur quelque chose car je ne veux pas que tu fasses partie de nos vies. T'es trop égoïste et je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Je sais qu'un jour tu le feras souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir et c'est pas ce que je veux pour mon fils. Je ne le désire même pas pour mon pire ennemi.» _Je me levais du banc tout en continuant. « _Continues ta vie comme si de rien n'était car je ne te demande strictement rien. Mais saches que ta famille veut faire partie de la vie d'Antony et je n'irais pas contre leur choix. »

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse et le laissais là. Tout avait été dit et je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir fait. J'étais libérée d'un poids lourd ! Soulagée, je pouvais démarrer ma nouvelle vie et je savais que dans celle-ci les Cullen auraient une grande place. Enfin pas tous les Cullen !

**Voilà**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Donc je me demandais si un petit bonus sur Nina et Tyler vous intéresse, il sera surement lémoné, bien entendu ça sera ma béta Nina qui l'écrira car je me voix pas écrire un lémon avec elle comme personnage principal ! Donc dites moi par review si cela vous plaira.**

**Ensuite hier avec ma Gégé on a calculé et j'ai le regret de vous dire que mon histoire sera en pause pendant un mois (juillet), je pars en vacances et mon histoire ne sera pas fini d'ici là même si on s'y approchera. A moins que pendant mes vacances j'ai le temps d'écrire et trouve un accès internet.**

**Encore merci**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**

**PS : Prunelle file écrire ! Sinon notre gang se retournera sur toi ! HA HA HA !**

**Allez lire sa fic, « Timorée »des Robstenland ! **


	11. Teaser chap 8

**coucou tout le monde**

**Voilà un petit teaser du chap 8 pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à dimanche!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je me levais le matin avec un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. J'avais fais mon choix et je ne reviendrais pas en arrière!

Je descendis faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom à toute ma famille, je passerai un coup de fil à Tatie pour qu'elle se joigne à nous.

A 9h00 on était tous autour de la table à rigoler de tout et de rien. Antony commençait déjà à bien se remettre de son accident.

Je fis comprendre à Nina que j'avais besoin de lui parler. D'un simple signe de tête elle me fit comprendre qu'elle viendrait dès que la voie serait libre.

On avait toujours eu une drôle de façon de communiquer, mais du moment qu'on se comprenait. De toute façon c'était fait pour qu'on soit les seules à comprendre.

Vers 10h30 on se retrouvait toutes les deux au même endroit que la veille. Charlie, Tatie et Antony étaient partis se promener. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à le laisser sortir mais comme m'avait dit Tatie, il n'était pas en sucre et ce n'est pas en l'enfermant que j'allais le préserver. De plus face au sourire de mon fils quand il a su qu'il pourrait enfin aller se promener, je ne pu refuser.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai pris ma décision… »

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà **

**Robisous**

**Aurore**


	12. Nouveau Départ

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Eh voilà le chapitre 8 !**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Merci à mes bétas pour leurs corrections !**

**Merci à Dodo pour ses bannières qui sont toutes magnifiques !**

**Et Merci à Julie et Vaness qui me conseille !**

**Taytay**** : Coucou miss ! Contente de te voir par ici ! J'ai pensé à remercier Prunelle ! **** J'ai adoré toutes tes reviews, j'aurais voulu te répondre mais tu n'as pas de compte ! Pour le gang AT AT Et oui avec Julie on l'a monté ! lol ! Donc on te compte parmi nous ! Eh oui on lui botte les fesses à Prunelle si elle se dépêche pas plus ! Moi j'en peux plus d'attendre ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira ! Robisous**

**Caro**** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Pour la place des Cullen dans la vie d'Antony mais sans Ed tu le seras surtout dans le prochain chap ! Désolé pour le mois à patienter **** Encore merci pour ton soutien ! Robisous ma belle.**

**Iselie**** : Contente que tu trouves que mon Ed ne ressemble pas à tous les Ed qu'on voit dans les autres fics ! je suis mdr pour ta phrase sur sa maturité ! Robisous**

**Bb23**** : Contente que ce chap te plaise. Eh oui Al et Esmée déjà dingue du petit ! Robisous**

**Katouchka**** : Eh oui la vérité a enfin éclaté ! Oui Ed a un peu peur de l'inconnu ! Ne pas oublié qu'il n'a que 22 ans.**

**Anne Laure**** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ! Robisous**

**Alicia**** : contente que ça te plaise ! Pour Ed tu le seras dans les prochains chap ! Robisous.**

**Ilonka**** : Eh oui sinon ça serait trop facile ! Merci pour ta review ! Robisous**

**Titine**** : Moi aussi j'espère que je passerais de bonne vacances ! lol En tout cas merci pour ta review elle m'a bien fait rire !**

**Nathalie 63**** : La suite c'est juste en bas ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Eh voilà la décision de Bella se trouve juste en bas !**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 8 : **_**NOUVEAU DEPART.**_

_**POV Bella**_

Après avoir quitté Edward je suis retournée près d'Antony. Il était toujours endormi et Nina, Charlie et Tatie étaient à son chevet.

Quand j'entrais dans la chambre ils me regardaient tous les trois avec des yeux pleins de questions, mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué car je ne voulais pas en parler. Le fait qu'il rejette son fils m'avait fait de plus mal que ce que je pensais.

Jusqu'au lendemain, je restais auprès de mon fils, j'avais énormément besoin de le sentir. De savoir que lui était près de moi. Et durant tout ce temps je n'ouvrit pas la bouche sauf pour m'adresser à Antony. Je ne voulais rien lui montrer.

C'est Carlisle qui vint signer sa sortie. Je me doutais bien qu'Edward n'allait pas se présenter. D'ailleurs Carlisle était venu souvent durant les dernières 24 h. Je savais que les Cullen voulaient rapidement faire parti de la vie de mon fils mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec celui-ci sans lui parler de son père.

Nous rentrâmes chez Charlie en fin d'après midi. Les antidouleurs fatiguaient Antony, alors à 19h00 il était déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

Personne n'avait le courage de cuisiner alors nous avions commandé des pizzas, pour le plus grand bonheur de Charlie.

Après cette dure épreuve tout le monde alla dormir dès le repas terminé. Moi je n'arrivais à trouver le sommeil. Je me posais trop de questions.

J'étais tranquillement assise dans le jardin, il faisait frais et j'aimais sentir ce petit vent balayer mon visage, ça m'avait tant manqué. En fait tout ici m'avait manqué. J'étais partie car je ne voulais pas qu' Edward apprenne pour Antony.

Nina me sortit de mes pensées en venant prendre place à mes côtés.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » Me demanda t-elle.

« Non, je n'y arrive pas. »

« A quoi tu pensais ? »

« A tout. » Lui répondis-je dans un souffle.

« Tu sais que tu ne réponds pas à ma question ? »

« Je me disais que tout m'avais manqué ici. Que j'étais partie pour pas qu'Edward apprenne l'existence d'Antony… »

« Alors maintenant tu te dis que rien ne te force à quitter Forks ? » Me coupa t-elle.

Elle avait le don de toujours savoir à quoi je pensais, dans quelle humeur j'étais, mais une meilleure amie c'est ça non ?

« Si toi. »

« Comment ça moi ? »

J'entendais à sa voix qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi _elle _m'empêcherait de revenir vivre à Forks

« Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Oh ça ! Tu m'as fais peur ! »

Maintenant c'est moi qui ne comprenais plus rien. Elle du le voir car elle continua.

« Bell's, moi je n'ai rien qui me retient à New York, et puis ici il y a toi, Antony sans oublier Tyler ! » Me dit-elle avec un sourire entendu sur le visage.

_Elle ne changera jamais_.

« T'es con tu sais ? »

« Eh ouai et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Sérieusement, tu as le droit de choisir ta vie, tu as un bar qui marche là bas mais tu peux très bien le revendre ou nommé Matt gérant et tu irais voir de temps en temps comment ça se passe. Tu as assez d'argent de côté pour avoir une nouvelle vie. »

Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais j'ignorais si j'étais prête à le faire. Pourtant je me disais que ça serait maintenant ou jamais. Antony étant jeune, il n'avait pas encore d'attache là-bas, alors qu'ici il avait toute sa famille.

«J'y réfléchirai mais pour l'instant je vais essayer de dormir. Comme on dit la nuit porte conseil. »

« En tout cas sache que moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout de te suivre. »

« Merci Nina »

On se prit dans les bras puis ensuite elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

J'espérais sincèrement que la nuit allait me porter conseil.

Je me levais le matin avec un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. J'avais fais mon choix et je ne reviendrais pas en arrière!

Je descendis faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom à toute ma famille, je passerai un coup de fil à Tatie pour qu'elle se joigne à nous.

A 9h00 on était tous autour de la table à rigoler de tout et de rien. Antony commençait déjà à bien se remettre de son accident.

Je fis comprendre à Nina que j'avais besoin de lui parler. D'un simple signe de tête elle me fit comprendre qu'elle viendrait dès que la voie serait libre.

On avait toujours eu une drôle de façon de communiquer, mais du moment qu'on se comprenait. De toute façon c'était fait pour qu'on soit les seules à comprendre.

Vers 10h30 on se retrouvait toutes les deux au même endroit que la veille. Charlie, Tatie et Antony étaient partis se promener. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à le laisser sortir mais comme m'avait dit Tatie, il n'était pas en sucre et ce n'est pas en l'enfermant que j'allais le préserver. De plus face au sourire de mon fils quand il a su qu'il pourrait enfin aller se promener, je ne pu refuser.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai pris ma décision. Je me dis que dans pas longtemps mon fils aura quatre membres en plus dans sa famille et je ne veux pas le priver de cela. Déjà qu'il ne voyait pas assez Charlie, maintenant ça sera encore plus difficile pour lui. Et puis Edward est au courant je n'ai plus de crainte à avoir quant-au fait qu'il pourrait découvrir l'existence d'Antony »

« C'est génial Bell's ! »

Elle me sauta littéralement dans les bras. Je ne pensais pas que le fait de venir vivre dans un trou pommé comme Forks lui ferait autant plaisir. Mais comme elle me l'avait dit « il y avait Tyler », et je savais que même sans lui elle m'aurait quand même suivi. C'était toujours toutes les deux sinon rien. _(N/BN : trop chou lol)_

« Je vais essayer de m'installer rapidement. Je ne veux pas envahir Charlie même si je sais qu'il serait ravi qu'on vive avec lui. Il aurait un plat chaud tous les soirs. Mais... »

« Il y a Tatie. »

Comme toujours elle finit ma phrase.

« Oui je pense que toi aussi tu as vu comment ils se rapprochaient. Et franchement je ne veux pas risquer d'entendre ce qu'ils feront quand ils seront tous les deux dans sa chambre ! Beurk ! »

« Oui et moi non plus, c'est clair ! Sinon niveau professionnel tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Oui j'y ais aussi réfléchis. Je vais aller à New York clôturer mon compte et en ouvrir un autre à Port Angeles. Ensuite je préfère l'idée de nommé Matt comme second, je ne peux pas me débarrasser de mon bar, c'est aussi mon bébé. Je pense que j'irais une fois par mois. Ensuite comme tu l'as dis j'ai pas mal d'argent de côté donc je pense qu'ouvrir un deuxième bar serait envisageable. Bien entendu pas à Forks mais à Port Angeles, il n'y en a pas beaucoup et j'ai déjà une idée de ce que je veux. Je vais prendre un billet dès demain et j'aimerais bien que tu m'accompagnes pour m'aider mais ça m'embête de laisser Antony ici. »

« Eh bien ! Quand est ce que tu as trouvé le temps de dormir ? »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai eu mon cota de sommeil »

« Pour Antony, il y a Charlie et Tatie et au pire tu peux toujours appeler Esmée pour qu'elle puisse donner un coup de main, je ne pense pas qu'elle te dira non. Pour ce qui est de ton idée je trouve ça génial ! Tu sais que ça m'a manqué de ne plus être derrière un bar ! »

« Et qui t'as dit que je t'embaucherais ? »

« Tu déconnes ? Pour moi c'était logique ! Tu me fais marcher c'est ça ? »

« Non je suis sérieuse ! »

Elle voyait bien que je l'étais réellement donc je me dépêchais de lui dire ce que j'avais décidé avant qu'elle me fasse une crise cardiaque.

« Je ne vais pas t'embaucher parce que j'aimerais que tu sois mon associé. Tu es d'accord ? » _(N/BN : ouff tu m'as fai peur mdr)(N/A : Tkt ma Nina tu seras dans ma fic jusqu'à la fin !)_

« Non ? Je ne peux pas, contrairement à toi je n'ai aucun apport »

« Si, tu as ta personne comme apport et ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Je veux vraiment que tu sois à mes côtés, mais rien ne t'empêchera d'aller derrière le bar de temps en temps, si tu y tiens vraiment. »

Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…Merci ! »

Elle me sera fort dans ses bras tellement que je faillis presque m'étouffer.

« Aller viens, on va aller voir s'il y a des billets ! »

« T'es dingue tu le sais ? »

« Eh oui je le suis, et je le sais ! C'est le fait de traîner avec toi, tu as fini par déteindre sur moi ! » Lui répondis-je.

On trouva des billets pour le lendemain 10h00. J'avais décidé de suivre le conseil de Nina et d'aller voir Esmée pour savoir si elle pourra épauler Tatie et Charlie le temps de notre absence.

Quand Tatie et Charlie rentrèrent de leur promenade, je leur annonçais tout de suite mon nouveau projet. Bien entendu ils étaient ravis qu'on vienne vivre près d'eux ! Et Antony n'était pas en reste. Il était plus qu'heureux de savoir qu'il verrait tous les jours son papi.

J'informais aussi Tatie et Charlie pour Esmée, ils étaient tout à fait d'accord. Il fallait bien les faire entrer dans la vie de mon fils et pour eux c'était un bon début. Et puis Tatie ne pouvait être là tout le temps et Charlie à cause de sa blessure ne pouvait pas encore bouger comme il voulait. Surtout qu'on ne savait pas quand on rentrerait.

Je pris donc la route qui me conduisait chez les Cullen. J'avais la boule au ventre. Ce n'est pas d'aller voir Esmée qui me faisait peur mais de tomber sur Edward. Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'allais me comporter mais surtout je ne savais pas comment lui réagirait.

Une fois arrivée je sonnais. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée je fus soulagée.

« Bonjour Bella. Entre. »

Une fois à l'intérieur elle poursuivit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ma belle ? »

On s'installa sur le canapé.

« En fait j'ai un service à te demander. Voilà j'ai décidé de rester vivre ici. Donc je dois aller à New York pour régler tous les détails concernant mon bar, je pars demain mais je ne prends pas Antony avec moi. Il y a bien Tatie mais elle ne sera pas toujours là et Charlie avec sa blessure je préfère qu'il ne fasse pas trop de mouvement. Alors je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien aller à la maison de temps en temps pour voir si tout se passe bien et t'occuper un peu de mon fils ? »

« Oh Bella c'est un merveilleux cadeau que tu me fais là. Bien sur que je veux bien, j'en serais ravie. Et que tu reviennes vivre ici, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend heureuse. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je raffermis ma prise autour d'elle. Savoir que maintenant je ne serais plus obligée de l'exclure de ma vie me faisait un bien fou.

On était encore dans les bras l'une de l'autre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je me retournais pour voir la personne que je souhaitais par tous les moyens éviter.

« Encore merci Esmée. Je vais y aller. »

Je me levais pour quitter la villa. Quand je passais près de lui je sentis cette odeur que j'aimais tant. Jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée je sentis son regard poser sur moi, ce qui me donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

Le lendemain fut vite arrivé. Avec Nina on avait passé la soirée à faire nos valises et à vérifier que rien ne nous manquait. Elle m'avait conseillé de faire une liste de toutes les choses que je devais faire afin de ne pas perdre de temps une fois à destination. Je pense aussi qu'elle voulait être sure d'être là le jour de son rendez vous avec Tyler. Elle n'était pas allée à leur rendez vous le dimanche puisque Antony était à l'hôpital. Bien évidement elle était restée à son chevet même si je lui avais dis de profiter de sa journée auprès de Tyler.

J'eu énormément de mal à laisser mon fils. La dernière fois où je m'étais séparée de lui il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital.

Dans l'avion, je me demandais si je prenais la bonne décision mais en repensant au visage émerveillé de mon fils, je savais que c'était la meilleure solution.

Une fois arrivées à New York, déposer nos affaires dans mon ancien appartement. Ça me faisait du bien de le retrouver mais je remarquais aussi que je ne m'y étais pas senti vraiment chez moi.

Avec Nina, nous avions décidé de ne pas perdre de temps alors nous sommes directement allées voir Matt au bar.

Quand nous entrâmes dans celui-ci, nous fûmes surprises de voir autant de monde. Même s'il avait toujours eu un succès fou, il n'était jamais aussi plein. On avait beaucoup de mal à arrivée jusqu'au bar.

« Eh Matt ! »

« Oh salut les filles qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

Nous passâmes derrière le bar car c'était impossible de rester de l'autre côté sans être à moitié écrasées.

« Je voulais te parler mais je pense que je vais devoir attendre la fermeture. Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de monde ? »

« Puisque tu m'avais donné carte blanche, un soir par semaine je fais scène ouverte. Il y beaucoup de personnes qui viennent pour participer ou seulement pour profiter du spectacle et en plus c'est gratuit. J'ai monté un peu le chauffage et hop tout le monde consomme ! »

« Tu sais que t'es pas bête » Lui dis-je.

Même moi je n'aurais pas pensé au coup du chauffage ! Mais je fus surprise qu'on ait eu un peu près la même idée.

Nous lui donnâmes un coup de main. Ça me fit un bien fou de repasser derrière le bar. Je n'avais pas fait cela depuis bien trop longtemps. Ça me rappelait mes débuts avec Nina ! On faisait un sacré show rien qu'à nous deux.

Vers 03h00, tout le monde était parti. On était tous les trois installés à une table avec un verre devant nous.

« Alors que voulais tu me dire ? » Me demanda Matt.

« Eh bien voilà. J'ai décidé de retourner vivre avec mon père à Forks, Nina m'accompagne. Je suis venue pour régler certains détails… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bella. Je vais rapidement trouver du travail. » me dit il avec de la tristesse dans sa voix.

« Je ne vends pas le bar Matt ! » Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il m'avait pas laissé le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il s'était déjà imaginé le pire ! Mais j'étais persuadée qu'il trouverait rapidement du travail.

« Oh. Ba tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

« C'est là que tu interviens. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de devenir mon gérant ?directeur ou bras droit, nomme ça comme tu veux mais le fait est que je ne peux pas le vendre et t'es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance ici. »

« Tu poses vraiment la question ? Bien sur que j'accepte ! Vas-y dis moi tout !Je suis tout ouïe ! »

Avec le sourire qu'il affichait je ne pouvais que croire en ses mots.

« Bien entendu tu devras d'abord avoir mon accord pour changer quoi que ce soit. Je te laisse carte blanche en ce qui concerne les employés et déroulement des soirées, mais je veux tout de même en être informée. Je viendrais le plus souvent possible pour voir comment ça se passe. Et si tu as le moindre souci je veux que tu me le dises. Ok ? »

« Pas de soucis Bell's tu peux compter sur moi. »

« C'est pour cela que je te le demande. Demain je t'apporterais le contrat avec toutes les closes. »

On finit la soirée par un dernier verre et avec Nina nous regagnâmes mon appartement. On ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, je me levais de bonne heure. Je fis un petit déjeuner pour Nina et partis chez mon avocat afin de récupérer le contrat de Matt. Je pris le soin de vérifier que tout y était. Ensuite je me rendis à la banque pour clôturer mon compte. Ils étaient déçus que je parte.

_Tu m'étonne il voyait des signes dollars à la place de mes yeux !_

Une fois sortie je passais un coup de fil à Nina.

« Allô ? »

« Salut ma belle alors bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé et merci pour le petit dej ! »

« Pas de soucis. T'es prête ? »

« Oui à l'instant. »

« Ok alors on se retrouve au bar, je sors de la banque. »

« Ok à tout de suite »

On arriva en même temps. On prit un verre, non alcoolisé bien entendu, et je donnais les papiers à signer à Matt, il les lut et les signa. On resta un peu avec lui, puis ensuite nous partîmes en direction d'une entreprise de déménagement.

Mes meubles seraient livrés dans une semaine. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais une semaine pour trouver un chez moi. Pour le bar j'avais vu un local à vendre à Port Angeles lors de notre journée shopping, il avait l'air immense de l'extérieur. il faudrait aussi que je pense à demander une crédit à ma nouvelle banque.

En fin d'après midi on avait déjà fait tout ce qui était prévu, donc on décida de ne pas s'éterniser et de prendre le chemin du retour. Heureusement pour nous il y avait un vol une heure plus tard.

Le voyage se passa tranquillement. On était toutes excitées à l'idée de recommencer une nouvelle vie, on aurait dit deux ados.

Une fois arrivées à Port Angeles, Nina fut surprise de voir que je ne prenais pas la route qui menait à Forks.

« Où est ce qu'on va ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer avant d'aller à Forks. »

Elle ne dit rien mais je voyais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me poser une tonne de question.

_Toujours aussi curieuse ! (N/BN : oué je le fai pa expret ! lol)_

Je garais ma voiture sur le parking. D'ailleurs ça me fit penser que je devrais m'en acheter une et sans vitres teintées !

Je nous dirigeais vers le local.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Il est à vendre. Je pense que si l'intérieur est aussi bien que l'extérieur ça sera mon futur bar. »

« Non ? Il est immense ! »

« Oui mais je vois les choses en grand »

Je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails, car je préférais attendre d'être sûre que tous mes projets étaient réalisables.

On finit par prendre la route qui menait chez Charlie. Quand nous arrivâmes il faisait sombre, vu l'heure, ils devaient tous dormir. Nous ne tardions pas plus et nous montâmes nous coucher.

Le lendemain, je fus heureuse de retrouver mon fils, il m'avait tant manqué ! Même si nous n'avions été séparés que peu de temps.

Je voulais que tout aille au plus vite, alors je ne perdis pas de temps et pris d'abord rendez vous pour visiter le local situé à Port Angeles, puis rendez-vous à la banque.

« Nina j'ai rendez vous pour visiter le local, ça te dit de m'accompagner ? »

« Yes ! Je te suis »

Nous prenions donc le chemin de notre avenir. Une fois arrivées sur place, l'agent immobilier nous fit tout de suite entrer.

Je fus surprise de sa grandeur, je savais qu'il devait être grand mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant. Je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais à l'intérieur.

« Alors qu'en dites vous ? » Nous demanda l'agent.

« Eh bien je pense que nous sommes plus que ravies. Et l'espace est assez imposant. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. Vous n'avez pas tout vu. Suivez-moi. »

Il ouvrit des portes coulissantes au fond de la salle. De l'autre côté se trouvait une salle qui devait faire facilement le triple que la précédente.

« Waou ! » s'exclama Nina.

Il continua la visite et nous fit monter à l'étage, il y avait aussi salle, plus petite.

Je m'y voyais déjà. J'imaginais tout dans les moindres détails, je savais où tout se situerait.

« Je vous laisse le temps de vous concerter. »

Sur ses paroles il nous laissa dans cette dernière salle.

« Alors ? » Demandais-je à Nina.

« Eh bien je suis charmée. On peut pas rêver mieux. Maintenant reste à savoir le prix. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai de l'argent de côté et je peux demander un prêt. Moi aussi j'aime énormément, je vois tout et il y a assez de place pour faire ce que je voulais. »

« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu veux faire. »

« Bien entendu un bar. Mais je voudrais qu'il soit ouvert même le jour, il y a un lycée dans le coin et je pense que ça pourra nous être avantageux. Je voudrais que les étudiants puissent venir après les cours pour se détendre, s'installer dans le calme pour faire leurs devoirs. Et le soir ça sera comme à New York, d'ailleur j'adopterais le principe de scène ouverte. Dans le fonds de la salle on mettra une scène avec micro, batterie, guitare et piano. A l'étage on fera un petit salon du genre VIP ou si tu préfères plus calme. Par contre pour la grande salle je ne sais pas trop. »

« C'est génial Bell's ! »

« Dans 4 semaines c'est les vacances scolaires je voudrais qu'il soit ouvert pour cette date, maintenant reste à trouver les fonds et les professionnels. » Continuais-je.

« Pour ça aussi j'ai ma petite idée. » Me répondit Nina.

« Arrête de me dire que t'as des idées mais dis les moi ! »

« Pour la grande salle, j'en rêve depuis longtemps de faire une salle de bowling ! Il n'y en a pas en ville alors on sera les seuls, sa sera nouveau pour les habitants donc je pense qu'on aura du monde. Ensuite je pensais à Esmée. Elle assure dans son domaine et je suis sure qu'elle pourra respecter le délai. » Me confia Nina.

« Tu sais que t'es géniale ! »

« Oui on me le dit souvent »

Après cette discussion, on s'entretenait avec l'agent qui nous annonça le prix, j'étais soulagée car c'était nettement moins cher qu'à New York. Il me faudrait tout de même un crédit. C'est ainsi que je partais pour la banque, non sans avoir repris rendez-vous avec l'agent immobilier pour dans 2 heures, soit pour signer les papiers de vente soit pour lui dire que je n'avais pas les moyens ! Je ne voulais pas penser à la seconde option ! Nina décida d'aller faire une visite surprise à Tyler qui ne travaillait pas loin.

La banquière Mme Stanley fut charmante ! Elle m'ouvrit mon compte personnel sans aucune difficultés, surtout quand elle vit le chèque que je déposais, puis étudia mon projet professionnel. En lisant les bilans financiers de mon bar à New York elle pu voir les bénéfices obtenus et en déduire mes revenus mensuels. Ainsi après plusieurs simulations, je parti avec un accord de principe pour mon prêt, je recevrais au plus vite tous les documents à signer.

Dernier détour par mon futur bar, pour en officialiser l'achat en signant les contrats de vente.

En sortant je contactais tout de suite Esmée . Elle me dit qu'elle était chez elle et qu'elle m'attendait.

Autour d'un café je lui racontais mon achat, mes idées et aussi mon envie qu'elle participe à cette aventure.

« Mais c'est super ma belle. Et je serais plus que ravie de faire ceci pour toi. »

« Le problème c'est que j'aimerais qu'il soit prêt à ouvrir ses portes dans quatre semaines pour les vacances scolaires »

« Je ne peux pas te dire si c'est faisable ou pas il faudrait que je vois les lieux »

« Ok et bien si tu n'as rien à faire on peut y aller maintenant »

Je l'emmenais donc voir mon nouveau bébé.

Je lui expliquais tout ce que je voulais faire et on fit les plans minutieusement. Je l'informais du budget maximum dont je disposais. Elle fut plus que ravie car elle avait amplement de quoi tout faire à la perfection. Après une visite minutieuse, Esmée m'apprit qu'elle pourrait respecter le délai. On conclut aussi que toutes les salles seraient insonorisées pour garder chacune leur fonction.

Le lendemain elle se mit tout de suite au travail.

J'avais décidé d'attendre avant de me trouver une maison. Charlie m'avait proposé de rester encore et de profiter de mon bar. Il voulait que je fasse chaque chose en son temps.

Je sentais que ce nouveau départ allait être riche en émotion.

_**POV Alice**_

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que nous avions appris pour Antony. Avec maman on était pressée de pouvoir en profiter pleinement. On était tous contents de cette nouvelle, depuis celle-ci on avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de mon frère.

Effectivement, Edward s'était muré dans un silence profond. Papa hésita plusieurs fois à lui parler car il voulait avoir une explication, mais mon frère avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Je doutais que ça puisse durer longtemps.

Je ne le comprenais pas. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas de cette vie mais depuis il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il souffrait.

Au fond de moi je savais qu'il avait des sentiments pour Bella, mais il était trop borné pour s'en rendre compte.

Cette après midi Nina était venue me rendre visite puisque Bella était au bar avec Esmée.

« Nina faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. » Lui dis-je tout d'un coup.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Me demanda t-elle.

« De Bella et Ed. »

« Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? »

« Il faut absolument qu'ils ouvrent les yeux ! Mais Ed est trop têtu pour ça»

« Et Bella pense qu'elle n'a pas le droit au bonheur. »

« Il nous faut un plan. »

Je commençais à réfléchir à ce fameux plan quand la voix de Nina me sortit de mon monologue intérieur.

« Il y a une seule chose qui pourra les faire réagir. »

« La jalousie » Nous dîmes en même temps.

Il nous restait plus qu'à monter notre plan !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voili Voilou !**

**Alors est ce que ça vous a plu ?**

**La suite dimanche prochain !**

**Oh j'allais oublié j'ai commencé la fic de ma Sabi ! « Juste pour la première fois » elle est géniale ! je vous la conseille fortement !**

**Encore Merci !**

**Et bonne fête à toutes les mamans qui me lisent**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**


	13. Mon fils Ma chaire Mon sang

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me revoici avec le chapitre9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Merci à mes bétas qui sans elles vous auriez pas des chaps de qualité ! Merci aussi à Vaness et Sabi pour m'avoir aider à choisir le teaser !**

_**Marion**_** : Merci pour ta review ! la suite est juste en dessous !**

_**Bb 23**_** : coucou ma belle ! Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ! Robisous**

_**Katoucka**_** : Coucou miss merci pour ta review ! Eh oui Bella reste ! **

_**Caro**_** : Coucou ma belle ! Merci pour ta review. Bon tu as déjà lu ce chap donc je sais que tu as aimé. Merci pour ta review ! Robisous**

_**Titine**_** : Coucou miss. Merci pour ta review. Eh oui Bella sait ce qu'elle veut du moins au niveau professionnel. Tu m'as bien fait rire ! Moi aussi ça m'arrive d'inventer des mots ! lol**

_**Alicia**_** : Merci pour ta review miss. Pour ta question tu as la réponse juste en dessous !**

_**Anne Laure**_** : Coucou miss ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour Al et Nina tu le seras par la suite !**

**Eh voilà j'ai répondu à tout le monde !**

**Désolée je poste tard mais pour celles qui me suivent sur mon fofo savent que j'ai passé mon temps dans les magasins ! Eh vacances et mariage de ma sœur à préparer ça prends du temps !**

**Sachez que le chap 10 est fini et corrigé donc il sera là dimanche prochain !**

**Encore un grand merci.**

**Oh j'ai oublié, je ne sais pas si je vous ai parlé de la nouvelle de Phika « Promesse » en tout cas je vous la conseille fortement et laissez lui des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Bon je vous laisse avec mon chap !**

**Je l'oublie souvent mais les personnes sont à Stephenie Meyer ! (Sauf Ed il m'appartient en chaire et en os ! lol)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapitre 9**__** : MON FILS, MA CHAIRE, MON SANG.**_

_**POV Bella**_

Quinze jours étaient passés depuis l'acquisition du bar. Je travaillais tous les jours auprès d'Esmée. Je voulais absolument voir comment avançaient les travaux. Et je fus surprise de constater que ceux-ci seraient finis à temps.

Nous étions samedi et ce soir mon fils ne dormait pas à la maison. Effectivement, il passait la nuit chez les Cullen. La rencontre s'était faite tout doucement. Je me souviens encore de la difficulté que j'avais eu à annoncer à mon fils qui étaient chaque personnes.

_**Flashback**_

Les Cullen venaient tous les jours voir Antony et ils le gâtaient beaucoup, pour mon plus grand désespoir, par contre lui ne s'en plaignait pas du tout.

Nous étions mercredi, Charlie et Tatie étaient sortis dîner, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'avais décidé d'informer mon fils que la famille s'était agrandi. Je ne savais pas du tout comment aborder le sujet surtout sans parler de son père. Je voulais vraiment qu'ils aient leur vraie place auprès d'Antony.

C'est pour cela que j'avais demandé à Esmée de me passer une photo où ils se trouvaient tous, bien entendu sur cette photo il y avait Edward, la tâche serait plus difficile que je ne le pensais.

Il était l'heure de dormir pour Antony, j'avais reculé le moment jusqu'au bout et là c'était le moment ou jamais. Donc après une histoire je décidais de me lancer.

« J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire mon cœur » Dis-je à mon fils tout en sortant la photo de ma poche.

«Oui » Me dit-il d'une toute petit voix.

Je compris qu'il devait pensé qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal alors je décidais de le rassurer en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire tout en mettant la photo devant ses yeux.

« Pourquoi tu montres la photo de Nesmé, Ahice et les autres ? » Me demanda t-il.

« Car c'est d'eux que je veux te parler »après un long silence à me demander la meilleure façon de lui annoncer, je poursuivis « Tu sais tes copains ils ont tous une maman et un papa ? »

Il hocha seulement de la tête.

« Eh bien toi aussi tu as un papa. Tout le monde a une maman _et_ un papa. Et les Cullen que tu vois sur cette photo sont la famille de ton papa. »

« Oh » fut la seule réponse qu'il pu sortir.

Je me doutais bien que les questions devaient fuser dans sa tête. J'attendais tranquillement que l'information fasse son chemin dans sa tête et qu'il pose enfin toutes ses questions.

« Pourquoi je sais que maintenant ? »

_Et merde, fallait s'y attendre. _

« Euh…c'est compliqué. Tu ne l'as pas su avant car eux ne savaient pas qui tu étais. Tu comprends ? »

Il me fit non de la tête.

_Je savais que ça allait être difficile !_

Je décidais de commencer par les présenter.

« Eh bien Esmée est ta grand-mère car c'est la maman de ton papa, Carlisle est ton papi, comme papi Charlie car c'est le papa de ton papa. Alice est ta tata… »

« Comme tata Nina ? » Me coupa t-il.

« Pas tout à fait. Nina c'est ta marraine et ta tata de cœur alors que Alice c'est la sœur de ton papa. »

« Oh »

_Ne pose pas la question, ne pose pas la…_

« Eh lui c'est qui ? » Me demanda t-il en me désignant Edward.

_Eh voilà LA question._

Bien entendu il avait fait la connaissance des trois Cullen mais pas d'Edward. Depuis l'hôpital il ne l'avait pas revu.

« Oh c'est le doteur ! » finit il par dire.

« Euh oui c'est ça c'est le docteur. Bon aller au dodo »

Après un gros bisous je sortis à toute vitesse de sa chambre comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses. Je voulais absolument éviter qu'il repose la question.

Je savais que c'était lâche, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire qui il était.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Je me souvenais aussi de la première rencontre entre eux après mon annonce.

_**Flashback**_

Les Cullen devaient arriver d'un moment à un autre. Antony était tout excité de les voir. Pour lui ça signifiait plus de cadeaux !

Dix minutes plus tard il arrivèrent avec les mains chargées de cadeaux, encore.

« Vous auriez pas du »Dis-je tout en prenant Esmée dans mes bras.

« ça nous fait plaisir. Sinon comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Assez bien » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire entendu.

« Bonzour » Dit Antony en nous rejoignant.

« Salut mon grand ! Comment ça va ? »Lui demanda Alice en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la jour.

« Bien tata »

Alice reste muette devant ce nom, elle ne devait pas s'y attendre et à vrai dire moi non plus. Devant son absence de réaction mon fils du penser qu'il avait fait une bêtise car il se reprit.

« Oh désolé. Je peux t'appeler tata ? » Demanda t-il avec tristesse.

« Bien sur mon cœur j'en serais ravie » Lui dit Alice tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Je voyais une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Tata je touffe ! »

« Oh pardon mon cœur. »

Mon fils se tourna ensuite vers Esmée et Carlisle.

« Je peux t'appeler mamie ? et papi ? » Dit il en se les regardant chacun leur tour.

« Eh oui bien sur. » dirent ils en cœur.

Je me sentais presque entière en sachant que les choses prenaient enfin la bonne direction. Je disais bien presque.

_**Fin flashback**_

Donc quand Esmée m'a demandé si elle pouvait prendre Antony pour la soirée de samedi et que mon fils sautait de joie, je n'ai pas pu dire non.

Pourtant j'avais vraiment du mal à le laisser, surtout que je savais que Edward vivait là bas et qu'il risquerait de tomber sur lui. Esmée m'avait rassuré en me disant que depuis l'annonce ils ne le voyaient presque plus puisqu'il passait ses journées à travailler et quand il travaille pas il est en sortie. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Donc j'acceptais pour une nuit à défaut de l'avoir une journée. Depuis le commencement des travaux elle travaillait chaque jour.

La journée avait vite passé et le moment de dire au revoir à mon fils était arrivé.

« Tu écoutes bien ce que te dit mamie »

« Oui. Promis. »

Je le serrais fort dans mes bras et après mes dernières recommandations ils partirent. Je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue.

_**POV Edward**_

Nous étions samedi, il était 16h00 et je venais de finir ma journée à l'hôpital. J'étais exténué mais j'avais encore de l'énergie pour la soirée que je m'étais prévue.

Depuis cette nuit avec Bella je n'avais pas réussi à approcher une fille. A croire que j'avais perdu tout mon sexe appeal.

Donc ce soir j'avais vraiment besoin de tirer mon coup, c'est pour cela que j'avais appelé Tanya, c'était la seule qui répondait à mes avances.

Je rentrais à la maison et filais tout de suite sous la douche pour me préparer.

Une fois lavé, habillé et coiffé, du moins coiffé c'était vite dit avec ces cheveux qui ne tenaient jamais en place. Je descendis à la cuisine pour manger un bout, même s'il était seulement 17h, j'avais besoin de force pour ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir.

En arrivant dans la cuisine je fus surpris de voir Antony attablé en train de manger du nutella.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?_

Je fus sorti de ma contemplation par la voix de ma mère.

« Est-ce que ça va Ed ? »

« Euh…Oui. »

« Bonjour doteur. » Me dit Antony.

Une pression se fit sentir tout droit sur mon cœur. Entendre ça voix me surpris agréablement par contre le fait qu'il m'appelle docteur me fit mal, ce que je ne comprenais pas.

« Bonjour, bonhomme. Comment tu vas ? » Lui demandais-je calmement.

« ça va, je dors chez mamie ce soir. » Me répondit il avec un grand sourire.

Je tournais immédiatement la tête vers ma mère. Et lui posais une tonne de questions seulement avec mon regard. D'abord pourquoi dormait il a la maison ?et je n'étais même pas au courant. Mais surtout depuis quand l'appelait il mamie ?

_Super c'est moi le père et je suis le dernier au courant._

_Ouai c'est ton fils seulement quand ça t'arrange !_

Ma mère arriva vers moi et me souffla.

« Comme tu l'as bien dis ça ne te concerne pas donc tu n'as rien à dire »

Je fus choqué par les paroles de ma mère mais en même temps elle n'avait pas tord.

Je tournais les talons et montais dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas le voir alors j'allais attendre tranquillement que le temps passe. Je me tournais vers mon réveil pour voir l'heure.

_17h30, super ! encore 2h30 à attendre !_

Deux heures plus tard quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

« Entrez » Dis-je d'une voix lasse.

Mon père entra dans ma chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. La discussion que j'avais fui allait arriver.

« Comment tu vas mon grand ? » Me demanda t-il en s'installant sur le chaise de mon bureau.

Moi qui m'attendais à le voir dans un colère noir je fus surpris de son calme.

« ça va »

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle »

« Je m'y attendais. »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. »Me dit il soudain.

« J'en doute fort » Lui répondis-je dans un rire.

Cela m'étonnerait qu'il sache ce que je ressens en ce moment car même moi je ne le savais pas.

« Oh que si. J'ai rencontré ta mère j'avais 17 ans elle en avait 16. Quelques mois plus tard elle est tombée enceinte. Pourtant elle prenait la pilule. Si je te disais que ma réaction a été bonne face à cette annonce ça serait un mensonge. »

Je fus surpris de ce qu'il me disait et je ne pu m'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus.

« Et comment t'as réagi ? »

« Eh bien je n'ai pas accepté cette grossesse, j'ai mis toutes les fautes sur ta mère. Je lui ai dit des mots vraiment horribles. Je lui ai dit de se débrouiller seule et je suis partie. »

« Que c'est il passé ensuite ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

« Je n'ai pas tenu une semaine. Je suis allé lui demander de me pardonner. Et je l'ai demandé en mariage. 9 mois plus tard tu es né. »

« C'était moi ? »

« Oui c'était toi et maintenant je ne vois pas ma vie autrement. A l'époque j'étais encore jeune. Je voulais encore profiter de cette jeunesse, je ne me voyais pas du tout avec un enfant mais c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise ce jour là. »Me dit il.

Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix toute sa sincérité mais aussi de la tristesse en évoquant ce passage de sa vie. Mon père est quelqu'un de très droit donc je pense que ce dérapage dans sa vie, il ne se le pardonnera jamais. La voix de mon père me sortit de mes pensées.

« Si je te dis tout ça Ed c'est pour que tu réfléchisses sérieusement à ta situation, car si tu fais le mauvais choix, un jour ou l'autre tu le regretteras et tu te rendras compte que tu as tout perdu et que tu ne peux pas faire machine arrière. Alors prends le temps de bien y réfléchir. J'ai failli perdre ta mère et renoncer à cette vie… »

Il ne put continuer car les cris de ma mère l'en empêcha.

« Carlisle ! Carlisle ! »

On pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Mon père se précipita au rez de chaussé, moi sur ses talons.

Arrivés en bas, je pus voir Antony et ma mère assis sur le canapé. Je restais en bas des escaliers tandis que mon père s'approchait d'eux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda mon père.

« C'est le petit il a de la fièvre. »

Mon père s'installa près d'Antony.

« Tu as mal quelque part mon grand ? » Lui demanda mon père.

« Non juste un peu à la gorge. »

Mon père l'ausculta et lui prit sa température sous le regard inquiet de ma mère.

« Ce n'est rien juste un petit rhume. » finit par dire mon père.

« Je pense que je devrais appeler Bella. » S'empressa de dire ma mère.

« Dis lui mais qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas ce n'est rien d'alarment et c'est tout à fait normal avec ce changement de température » Lui dit mon père.

Quand ma mère s'approcha du téléphone qui se trouvait près de l'escalier je remontais rapidement à l'étage pour pas qu'elle voit que j'avais assisté à toute la scène, mais je restais tout de même à l'écoute de la conversation téléphonique entre elle et Bella.

« Bonsoir Bella c'est Esmée »

« … »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas. En fait il a juste un peu de fièvre. Carlisle l'a ausculté et n'a rien trouvé à part un rhume. Il dit que c'est fréquent avec ce changement de temps. »

« … »

« Si tu préfères qu'il soit près de toi il n'y a pas de soucis mais ça ne me dérange pas de le garder tout de même, au contraire. »

« … »

« Bien sur que non. Je voulais seulement que tu le saches. »

« … »

« Pas de soucis je lui dis. Je t'embrasse ma belle »

Sur ces dernières paroles elle raccrocha.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère avait quand même voulu le garder. Cet enfant a besoin de sa mère en ce moment.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je dus m'assoupir car quand je regardais l'heure sur le réveil il était 21h30, tant pis pour Tanya, de toute façon je n'étais plus motivé pour une soirée baise.

Je descendis afin de trouver quelque chose à grignoter. En arrivant dans le salon ma mère et mon père s'y trouvaient.

« Je t'ai fait une assiette, elle est dans le micro onde » Me dit ma mère.

« Merci »

Je m'installais à table et mangeais ce que ma mère m'avait préparé.

Je fus surpris de ne pas voir Antony, je me demandais où est ce qu'il était ou s'il allait mieux mais je m'abstenais de poser ces questions.

J'étais en train de remplir le lave vaisselle quand ma mère entra.

« On va se coucher. Le petit est dans la chambre près de la tienne, on l'a mit là car le lit est plus confortable. Appelle nous si tu l'entends se réveiller, en plus il n'a pas voulu manger »

Je hochais simplement la tête et elle partit.

Il devait être vers 02h00 quand je décidais de monter me coucher. J'avais passé ma soirée devant les jeux vidéos.

Quand je passais près de la porte de la chambre d'ami, j'entendis des gémissements et des plaintes. Ma mère m'avait bien dit de la prévenir mais une forte inquiétude s'empara de moi et sans que je ne le veuille, j'entrais dans la chambre.

Ce que je vis me compressa le cœur. Antony était en boule dans le lit et sanglotait dans son sommeil.

J'eu tout d'un coup envie de le protéger de tout ce qui l'entoure.

Je m'approchais doucement du lit et pris place à ses côtés. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux et petit à petit il se calma. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens tout en me disant dans un murmure :

« J'ai faim »

Je pus m'empêcher de rire. _(N/BN : grrrr je voi bien ed sourir et il est grrrrrrr)_ Je me voyais en lui à cet instant. Quoi qu'il arrive je n'oubliais jamais le principal : la nourriture.

« Aller viens on va voir ce qu'on peut trouver »

Sans que je ne m'y attende il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je fus surpris par son geste et au bout de quelques secondes je passais mes bras autour de lui et le serais fort contre moi. Je me surpris à respirer son odeur.

Il avait cette odeur d'enfant et la sienne était envoutante.

Je nous descendis à la cuisine. Je le posais sur une chaise.

« Alors de quoi as-tu envie ? »Lui demandais-je.

« Nutella »Me dit il avec un grand sourire.

_Encore un point commun !_

J'ai toujours raffolé du nutella. Si je ne pouvais manger que ça, ça ne me dérangerait pas. _(N/BN : ben moi aussi hihi je mangerai bien du nutella sur tout ton corps)(N/A : Oh oui moi aussi !)_

« Avec chocolat chaud ? et brioche ? »Lui demandais-je.

« Comment tu sais ? » Me demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Mon instinct » Lui répondis-je simplement.

Je ne savais pas s'il avait compris ce mot mais je me hâtait de nous préparer notre petit festin afin qu'il ne s'attarde pas sur cette phrase.

Une fois tout préparé, nous mangeâmes dans le silence. Je fus troublé par son regard pressant sur moi. Il finit par dire :

« On a les mêmes yeux » _(N/BN : trop chou lol)_

Je recrachais presque ce que j'avais dans la bouche.

« Euh…oui »Lui répondis-je simplement car je ne savais pas du tout quoi dire.

« Maman elle dit que j'ai les mêmes que mon papa. »

« Probablement »

« Mais elle dit aussi c'est le seul à les avoir comme moi. »

Je ne comprenais pas du tout où il voulait en venir, je fus pris de panique qu'il comprenne qui j'étais.

« Alors pourquoi toi aussi t'as les même ? »Finit il par me demander.

« C'est le hasard, je pense qu'il doit avoir d'autres personnes qui ont les mêmes. »

« Oh d'accord » je lâchais un soupir de soulagement « Alors toi aussi t'es la famille à mon papa ? »

Soulagement vite envolé.

_Merde Cullen trouve quelque chose._

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Ba tous les gens qui vivent dans la maison ils sont la famille de mon papa alors toi t'es qui ? »

_Ok pourquoi j'avais pas réveillé ma mère ?_

« Euh…Oh t'as fini. On va aller se coucher »

Il ne chercha pas à continuer son interrogation et j'espérais qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas.

Une fois dans sa chambre, je le mis sous la couette. Sans m'en rendre compte je lui déposais un baiser sur son front. J'allais partir quand il m'attrapa par le poignet.

« Tu peux faire dodo avec moi ? »

Devant ses yeux suppliant et sa petite bouille, je ne pus refuser _(N/BG : Ok c'est ça qu'il faut faire pour avoir Edward dans son lit ?)_ . J'allais fermer la porte et me glissais sous les couette avec lui. Il vint se coller contre mon torse et s'endormit sur le champ. Moi j'avais toujours les yeux grands ouverts. L'avoir dans mes bras était un vrai bonheur et je me haïssais de ressentir cela.

Au bout d'une heure, voire plus, je commençais à m'endormir quand Antony souffla contre ma peau.

« T'aime papa » _(N/BN : voila, je craque, bravo aurore lol)(N/A : Moi aussi je craque !)_

Je me figeais sur place mais je ne pus empêcher un énorme sourire d' apparaitre sur mon visage. Même s'il disait cela dans son sommeil et qu'il ne savait que j'étais son père, un bonheur sans nom s'empara de tout mon être.

Je resserrais ma prise autour de son petit corps et lui soufflais.

« Je t'aime aussi mon fils » _(N/BN : voila, je suis mourute la, c'est rop beau tu compte me faire pleuré ou quoi ?)_

Je savais qu'à partir de maintenant je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui.

Le lendemain matin c'est une main me secouant qui me réveilla. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et je vis ma mère avec un sourire entendu sur le visage.

« Il faut vous réveiller » Me dit-elle.

« Il est quel heure ? » Lui demandais-je en me redressant prudemment pour ne pas réveiller Antony.

« Il est 10h00, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il s'est réveillé, il avait faim alors on a été mangé. Il a voulu que je dorme avec lui, ce que j'ai fais » Lui dis-je en baissant la tête.

« Je suis fier de toi. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu envie d'être près de lui » soufflais-je.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Ma mère du s'en apercevoir car elle vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas mon grand. C'est normal que tu veuilles êtres là pour ton fils. »

« Mais maman j'ai été con. J'ai voulu le tuer » chuchotais-je pour pas que mon fils surprenne notre conversation.

« Tu étais jeune. Les gens changent… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car le petit commença à bouger et tout doucement à se réveiller.

« Bonzour » dit –il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Bonjour mon grand »Lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Nous finîmes par descendre pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

_**POV Bella**_

Il était 11h30 et j'avais décidé d'aller chercher Antony. Il avait été fiévreux cette nuit et je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps sans le voir.

Je pris donc la route qui menait à la villa des Cullen. J'étais impatiente de voir mon fils et de savoir comment ça s'était passé.

C'est une Esmée toute souriante qui m'ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour ma belle, entre »

En entrant dans la villa je pus entendre les rires de mon fils provenant de l'étage. Je ne pus que sourire face à ce son.

« Il a l'air en forme » Dis-je à Esmée.

« Oui la fièvre est tombée, il va beaucoup mieux. »Me dit –elle. « Antony, maman est là » Cria t-elle assez fort pour que mon fils l'entende de la haut.

Je vis mon fils arriver tout sourire lui aussi. Il descendit tranquillement les escaliers, son accident lui avait fait peur, et vint me sauter dans les bras.

« Bonjour mon cœur, ça va ? »

« Oui ça va. »

J'entendis quelqu'un descendre, je relevais les yeux et vis Edward. Il avait une nouvelle lueur dans son regard que je ne pus déchiffrer. Il me fit seulement un hochement de la tête et partit dans la cuisine.

« Alors tu as l'air de t'être bien amusé » Dis-je à mon fils.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on voit mon trouble face à la réaction d'Edward.

« Oui trop ! »

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui. Edard il a fait dodo avec moi. Et il a serrer fort ses bras sur moi. »Me dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Je fus choquée de ses paroles. Je me tournais vers Esmée qui me le confirma d'un hochement de la tête.

« Et puis il m'a fait plein de chatouille. J'ai presque fais pipi » Continua t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à sa dernière phrase.

« Bon tu dis au revoir à tout le monde et on va rentrer »

Il partit en courant dans la cuisine, là où se trouvait Edward. J'aurais tout donner pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait en ce moment.

« Merci pour tout » Dis-je à Esmée.

« De rien. C'était avec plaisir. »

« Et remercies Edward pour moi. »Lui souris-je.

« Je n'y manquerai pas»

Mon fils revint vers moi toujours aussi souriant. Il embrassa sa grand-mère et nous partions.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir face aux aveux d'Antony. Au fond de moi ça me faisait plaisir qu'Edward réagisse comme cela face à notre fils. Je savais très bien que mon petit garçon avait besoin d'un père dans sa vie, mais est ce qu'Edward assumerait ce rôle jusqu'au bout ?

J'arrêtais de me poser des questions. Je décidais de laisser le temps faire les choses. De toute façon son comportement était surprenant mais rien ne me disait que c'était définitif et qu'il voudrait vraiment être présent dans la vie d'Antony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eh voilà**

**Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**J'oublie de le dire mais**

**REVIEW = TEASER**

**Si vous n'en voulez pas dîtes le moi dans votre review !**

**Robisous**

**A dimanche**

**Aurore**


	14. Changement

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me voici avec mon nouveau chapitre, il arrive tard dans la journée car je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire le nouveau chap de Timorée ! (Prunelle et Lau défit relevé ! j'adore)**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, je ne sais pas si c'est que ce chap vous a beaucoup plu mais vous avez battu le record de reviews !**

**Comme je le disais sur mon topic je vais essayer de vous poster le chap 11 avant que je ne parte en vacances, je pars dans 15 jours et j'ai deux semaines chargées !**

**Si j'arrive à avoir une connexion en vacances je vous posterais des chapitres sinon il faudra attendre mon retour ! Désolée**

**Un grand merci à mes bétas et Cha qui a aussi corrigé mon chap après l'avoir lu ! **

**Merci à Vaness pour m'avoir aider à trouver le teaser ! pour toutes ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ff, je vous conseille de vous en créer un car c'est nettement plus simple !**

**Maintenant je vais répondre aux anonymes !**

**Marion**** : Eh oui notre Ed commence à fondre devant son fils, la suite est juste en bas, j'espère que ce chap te plaira ! Robisous miss**

**Twilightfan**** : Contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci pour ta review. Robisous**

**COCOTTE 56**** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une trace de ta visite ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Merci de ton soutient, ton message m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Robisous**

**Alicia**** : Coucou miss ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Pour ta première question, la réponse arriva dans le prochain chapitre, tu comprendras en lisant celui-ci ! Merci de ta fidélité ! Robisous**

**Titine**** : Que dire ? Toujours autant morte de rire devant tes message ! J'en apprends des mots avec toi ! lol Il va falloir que j'ouvre mon dico pour si les mots que tu emplois existent ! **** Eh oui Ed prends conscience qu'il tient à son fils, comme tu le dis le principal c'est qu'il soit là pour son fils ! Pour Ed et Bella tu le seras dans les prochains chaps ! Merci pour ta review ! Robisous**

**Anne Laure**** : Merci de ta fidélité miss ! Moi aussi Ed et Antony me font craqués ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi ! Robisous**

**BB 23**** : Coucou, merci de ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise, et que tu sois autant surprise ! Moi aussi j'ai fondu au « T'aime papa ». Alors la semaine est-elle passée vite ? Par contre je te tire encore mon chapeau pour les spoilers ! Moi je ne peux pas résister ! Robisous**

**Je tiens à dire que j'ai voulu répondre à deux d'entre vous, et ça m'a dit comme quoi que j'avais déjà répondu à cette review et que je ne pouvais pas le faire une seconde fois (Merci Vaness de m'avoir traduit), donc je m'excuse ce n'était pas voulu. Donc les deux qui n'ont pas eu de réponses faites moi signe, Merci.**

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse à la lecture**

_**Chapitre 10**__** : CHANGEMENT**_.

_**POV Bella**_

Voilà une semaine que je me posais beaucoup de questions. La révélation d'Antony m'avait tourmentée. Le fait qu'Edward se soit occupé de lui comme cela me fit chaud au cœur. Je savais que mon fils avait besoin d'un père. Et la seule personne que je voyais tenant ce rôle était lui, mais après ce qu'il m'avait dit à l'hôpital tous mes espoirs avaient été réduis à néant. Donc quand Antony m'avait informé du comportement de son père, je ne sus comment réagir. Etait-ce un comportement spontané ou voulait-il avoir CE rôle à vie ?

Quoi qu'il en soit depuis ce jour il n'était pas venu nous voir, ni moi, ni notre fils.

_Notre fils._

Ça me faisait bizarre de dire cela, mais j'osais espérer qu'un jour il serait à lui autant qu'à moi.

Esmée n'arrêtait pas de me parler de cette soirée, du changement d'attitude de son fils. Elle voulait que j'aille lui parler, mais pour moi c'était à lui de venir. Je lui avais tendu la perche, il l'avait refusée, maintenant c'était à lui de réparer ses erreurs.

Mais s'il venait me voir en me disant qu'il voulait faire parti de la vie d'Antony, serais-je capable de lui donner mon accord ? Je ne savais pas, et c'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Autant je savais qu'Antony avait besoin de la présence de son père, autant j'avais peur qu'il souffre si ce dernier plaquait tout en réalisant le travail que donnait ce rôle de Père. Je me fis, quand même la promesse que, si ce jour arrivait, je laisserais Edward parler, et aviserai en fonction.

Nous étions samedi et les travaux avançaient bien. Il nous restait deux semaines avant l'ouverture du bar. Esmée était confiante.

Les ouvriers travaillaient très bien et étaient tous sympas. Du moins tous, c'est vite dit. Mike, l'un des maçons, était un peu trop entreprenant à mon goût. Entre ses gestes déplacés et ses paroles, je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait de lui mettre ma main dans sa tronche.

_En fait si, ça ralentirait les travaux !_

Alors j'essayais de le remettre à sa place gentiment. Esmée avait voulu le mettre à la porte mais je l'en avais dissuadée.

Il était 11h45, et à midi on prenait notre pose déjeuner.

Avec Esmée nous étions en train de choisir les matières pour les murs du rez de chaussez, quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit.

Quand je levais mes yeux, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir ces yeux émeraudes que je n'avais pas vu depuis une semaine.

_**POV Edward**_

Voilà une semaine que mon fils prenait une place importante dans mon cœur. Chaque jour je voulais le voir et le prendre dans mes bras, sentir son odeur de bébé !

Mais pour cela je devais parler à Bella, ce que je n'avais pu me résoudre à faire.

Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait pour tout le mal que je lui avais fait, mais aussi qu'elle aurait du mal à me faire confiance après tout ce qui c'était passé.

J'avais peur de son rejet, peur de ne plus voir mon fils mais aussi peur des sentiments contradictoires qui naissaient en moi pour la mère de celui-ci.

Une envie soudaine de la voir me surpris. C'est sur ces pensées que je préparer des sandwichs.

Munis de tout ce dont j'avais besoin, je me rendis au nouveau bar de Bella. Je savais où il se situait car une fois j'avais accompagné ma mère.

Une fois devant le bar, je me garais et descendis avec mon panier. Je franchis la porte et mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur elle.

Elles relevèrent toutes deux les yeux vers moi. Une avait un grand sourire, l'autre était plutôt étonnée de me voir.

Je m'approchais vers elles en leur disant :

« Coucou, je me suis dis que des sandwichs vous feraient du bien. »

« Merci mon chérie, c'est gentil »Me dit ma mère en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci » Me dit doucement Bella.

« Tu te joins à nous ? » Me proposa ma mère.

« Euh…je ne voudrais pas… »

« Non tu peux rester. » Me coupa Bella.

« Ok. Merci » Lui répondis-je.

Nous prîmes place autour d'une table, je déballais tout ce que j'avais préparé. Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de mon fils alors je me lançais à l'eau. Comme on dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Alors comment va An… »

« Salut ma Belle je viens manger avec toi » Me coupa un blond !

_C'est qui lui ? et de quel droit il se permet de l'appeler « Ma belle »_

Je tournais le regard vers Bella, et je pus voir qu'elle était autant agacée que moi. Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde et s'installa entre ma belle et moi.

_Ma belle ? je divague !_

« Oh des sandwichs c'est sympas ! »

Il commença à en prendre un. Je le stoppais net en lui empoignant le poignet. Je le regardais de mon regard le plus noir.

« N'y penses même pas ! » Lui dis-je sèchement.

« Oh relax mec ! C'est pas grave je partagerais celui de ma copine » Dit-il en lançant un regard plein de sous entendus à Bella.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

On mangea dans le silence. J'avais envie d'arracher les membres de ce petit merdeux un par un ! Tout d'abord il m'avait empêché de prendre des nouvelles de mon fils, et ensuite tous ses gestes déplacés envers Bella m'énervaient au plus haut point.

Je serrais tellement les poings que j'avais les jointures blanches. J'essayais de garder le contrôle, car si je m'écoutais je lui referais immédiatement son portrait à ce…_il s'appelle comment déjà ?_ Matt…Ah non Mike !

« Alors ce soir on va chez moi ? » demanda t-il à Bella.

Là s'en était trop je commençais à me lever quand la voix de ma mère me stoppa dans mon geste.

« Je pense qu'il est l'heure de reprendre le travail Mike. » dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Devant le ton que ma mère avait employé, il ne protesta pas et se leva. On finit de manger, enfin tranquilles, sans ce salle type.

Je décidais de les laisser travailler.

« Je vais vous laisser. »

« Encore merci mon chéri » me dit ma mère en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« De rien » je me tournais vers Bella « Euh il faudrait que je te parle. »

« Oui Ok quand tu veux. » Me répondit-elle.

« Demain tu es libre ? »

« Ba j'ai encore… »

« Non vas y ma puce, ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occupe de tout » la coupa ma mère.

« Bon ba ok ! »

« On se dit 14h00 au parc ? » Lui proposais-je.

« Ok a demain »

« A demain »

Je pris le chemin de la sortie avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle avait accepté de me parler, c'était un bon début.

J'allais franchir la porte quand mon regard se posa sur ce blondinet ! Ni une ni deux je me dirigerais d'un pas décidé vers celui-ci tout en vérifiant si personne de me regardait.

En arrivant à sa hauteur je l'empoignais par le col, le faisant quitter le sol.

« Je te préviens et je ne me répéterais pas ! Tu manques encore de respect à la mère de mon fils, je m'occuperais de ton cas, à tel point que tu ne te reconnaitrais même pas ! Tu la touches, je te tue, tu lui parles, je te tue, tu la regardes, je te tue. Compris ? » Lui dis-je avec énervement.

Il hocha de la tête. Je pus voir dans son regard qu'il avait eu peur.

Je le reposais à terre, remettais sa chemise en place et quittais le bar.

_Une bonne chose de faite !_

_**POV Bella**_

Le fait qu'Edward soit venu nous apporter le déjeuner et se joindre à nous pour celui-ci m'avait surprise. Je ne pensais pas le revoir surtout après cette semaine sans signe de vie.

Je pensais passer un agréable moment mais le destin en avait décidé autrement en mettant Mike sur mon passage !

Sans même demander la permission il s'était joint à nous. Il n'avait pas cessé ses remarques. J'essayais de garder mon sang froid mais il le mettait à rude épreuve !

Du coin de l'œil je voyais Edward serrer les poings. Je pense que lui aussi en avait marre de Mike, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit les remarques qu'il avait à mon égard qui le mettaient dans cet état._ (N/BN : et ben si !)_

Heureusement Esmée avait été là pour me sauver ou du moins sauver Mike, car s'il continuait ainsi je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. Ma patience avait des limites !

Quand Edward m'avait dit qu'il devait me parler, un sentiment étrange s'était emparé de mon corps. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait à me dire. Peut être voulait il enterrer la hache de guerre, ou sinon il voulait simplement m'informer que, même s'il avait été là pour Antony durant cette nuit chez les Cullen, son premier choix restait inchangé !

Donc je passais le reste de la journée à imaginer tout un tas de film. D'un côté j'étais pressée d'être à demain pour enfin savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire, mais d'un autre côté j'avais peur et essayais de repousser au plus loin l'affrontement. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas contrôler le temps.

L'après midi se passa sans encombre. Je ne savais ce qui était arrivé à Mike mais ce qui était sur c'est que j'en étais contente. Il m'adressait à peine la parole, juste pour ce qui concernait le travail et quand je lui parlais il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux.

_Il a peut être un dédoublement de la personnalité._

Je rentrais à la maison exténuée. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds, mais de voir mon petit homme me fis oublier cette fatigue.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop rapidement à mon goût. J'avais informé Nina que j'avais rendez vous avez Edward car celui-ci devait me parler.

Elle aussi se demandait ce qu'il avait à me dire. Bien entendu elle accepta de rester avec mon fils durant ce temps puisque Charlie et Tatie étaient partis en week end. Pour une fois mon père était content de ne pas travailler.

Ils avaient officialisé leur relation il y a de cela quelques jours. On était très content pour eux et comme on leur avait dit avec Nina « C'est pas trop tôt ! ».

Il était 14h00 et j'étais au parc, assise sur un banc à attendre le père de mon fils. J'étais encore en plein scénario quand la voix de celui-ci me coupa dans mes films.

« Salut » souffla t-il en prenant place à mes côtés.

« Salut » Lui répondis-je.

Quelques secondes passèrent et il ne se décidait pas à parler. Je voyais qu'il était gêné ou je ne sais trop quoi. Alors je décidais de le pousser un peu.

« Alors tu avais à me parler ? »

« Euh…oui. » répondit-il simplement.

_Ok ça allait être plus dur que je ne le pensais._

« Eh bien je t'écoute ».

« Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment commencer. Laisse moi parler et ne me coupe pas la parole ok ? »

« Ok » lui répondis-je.

« Voilà quand j'étais au lycée j'étais un con. Je collectionnais les coups d'un soir. J'étais populaire et j'aimais ça. Et puis je ne sais pas mais il y avait ce quelque chose en toi qui m'attirait. Tu étais la personne qu'il ne fallait surtout pas approcher mais ce soir là je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai été irrespectueux et le pire c'est que pour moi c'était normal. Bref quand tu m'as appris que tu étais enceinte, pour moi c'était inconcevable. Alors quand j'ai su que tu avais gardé l'enfant tout autour de moi s'est écroulé. Je ne voulais pas assumer, j'avais une vie qui me plaisait et je ne voulais pas que celle-ci soit chamboulée. Du moins c'est-ce que je croyais. Tu comprends ? »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, je ne savais si je pouvais parler ou pas. Il du voir mon désarrois car il me sourit en m'encourageant à répondre.

« Je t'en veux pour tout le mal que tu m'as fais mais je ne peux que te comprendre car à ta place j'aurais surement agis de la même manière. Du moins pas tout à fait pareil mais tu vois ? »

Il acquiesça de la tête et j'enchainais.

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et ne te demanderai jamais rien. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, jamais tu n'aurais été au courant. C'est mon choix et non le tien. »

« Mais aujourd'hui j'ai fais mon choix. » me coupa t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux face à cet aveu mais je ne savais pas clairement ce que cela signifiait.

« Le soir où Antony a passé la nuit à la maison tout à changé. Tout d'abord j'ai enfin posé mes yeux sur lui, même si je l'avais déjà vu ce n'était pas pareil. J'ai vu ses toutes petites mains tremper ses tartines de nutella dans son lait, ses petites joues qui ont des fossettes quand il sourit, d'ailleurs il tient ça de toi, et ses yeux qui me rappellent qu'il est de moi. Et puis ses cheveux, le pauvre il a fallu qu'il hérite aussi de ça ! »

Je ne pus que lâcher un petit rire.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas simple de le coiffer » Lui dis-je.

« Je te montrerai» Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi et en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Ecoute Edward… »

« Laisse moi finir tu veux ? » J'acquiesçais. « Ce soir là quand il a été malade ça m'a bouffé de l'intérieur. J'avais envie de le protéger de tout ce qui l'entourait. Et puis quand il m'a prit dans ses bras, qu'il m'a parlé, mais surtout quand, inconsciemment, dans son sommeil il m'a dit « je t'aime papa », j'ai su que moi aussi je l'aimais et que je ne voyais plus ma vie sans lui. »_ (N/BN : oh my rob troooooo craquan)._

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'avais tant espéré qu'un jour il me dirait ces mots ! Pourtant j'avais peur pour mon fils. Je savais qu'il était sincère, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux et l'entendre dans sa voix.

« Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça signifie. Une fois qu'il entre dans ta vie c'est pour toujours. Tout ton univers va être chamboulé. Tu pourras dire adieu à ta vie paisible. »

« Je sais tout ça. Ne me prive pas de lui s'il te plaît. Je saurais ne pas vous décevoir. »

« Antony a besoin d'un père, et seul toi peut tenir ce rôle. Mais je te préviens que si un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu fais du mal à mon fils tu le regretteras ! »

« Ça veut dire que tu veux bien ? » Me demanda t-il avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Oui » soufflais-je.

Sans que je ne le vois arriver il me serra fort dans ses bras, et m'embrassa les cheveux, sans cesser de répéter « merci ».

« Tu ne peux pas savoir le cadeau que tu me fais. » me dit-il en me relâchant.

« Oh ne parle pas trop vite, ça peut être parfois un cadeau empoisonné. Je te le dis en connaissance de cause. »

On continua à parler de tout et de rien. Nous convînmes d'y aller doucement pour annoncer la nouvelle à Antony. Je savais qu'il l'adorait car depuis ce fameux soir il ne parlait que d'Edward.

On avait décidé que tous les jours il verrait Antony. Ainsi ils passeraient du temps seuls tous les deux afin qu'Edward entre doucement dans la vie de notre fils. On avait aussi pris la décision de le lui dire en fin de semaine.

Alors le lendemain Edward viendrait chercher Antony pour passer l'après midi avec lui. Ça m'arrangeait car je devais éplucher les annonces pour trouver une serveuse. Le barman, je l'avais déjà trouvé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'en informer.

En rentrant à la maison Nina était dans le canapé devant la télé.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? » Me demanda-t-elle quand je pris place à ses côtés.

« Bien. Il veut être dans la vie de son fils et tenir son rôle de père. »

« Mais c'est super. Antony en a besoin »

« Oui c'est ce que je me suis dis. A partir de demain il passera les après midi avec son fils, il a pris une semaine de congés donc ça tombe bien, et puis à la fin de la semaine on lui dira qu'Edward est son père. »

« De toute façon il l'adore déjà. D'ailleurs il a rebaptisé son nounours Edward ! »

Je ris face à cette annonce. C'était un bon début.

Le lendemain matin je commençais à éplucher les annonces, comme prévu, et une seule me tapa dans l'œil. Je décidais de l'appeler et fixais l'entretien pour l'après midi même.

_**POV Edward**_

« Heureux » est le meilleur mot qui me qualifiait en ce moment. Bella avait accepté que je fasse parti de la vie de notre fils.

Je regardais ma montre toutes les minutes, j'étais pressé qu'il soit enfin 14h00 pour pouvoir prendre mon fils dans mes bras.

En entrant à la maison la veille j'avais fait part de ma décision à mes parents. Ils étaient plus qu'heureux et mon père me dit que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Donc quand ce fut l'heure pour moi de partir je me précipitais dans ma voiture et pris la route de la maison du chef Swan.

En arrivant devant la maison je me garais. Et d'un coup la peur me submergea. Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à bien faire ? Et si ce que j'avais prévu aujourd'hui ne lui plaisait pas ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je soufflais un bon coup, me dirigeais vers la porte et toquais à celle-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Bella souriante.

« Salut » me dit-elle.

« Salut » dis-je. Sans contrôler mon corps je lui fis la bise en m'attardant un peu sur sa deuxième joue. L'envie pressante de la sentir contre moi me remplissait.

Je finis par me reculer gêné par ce que je venais de faire. Quand je levais les yeux vers elle je pus voir qu'elle était dans le même état que moi.

Heureusement pour nous notre fils mit fin au silence.

« Edard » cria t-il en courant vers moi.

Il me sauta au cou. Je le serrais fort contre moi en inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux qui m'avait tant manquée depuis une semaine.

« Coucou mon grand. Comment ça va ? »

« Ça va. Maman a dit que je vas avec toi aujourd'hui ».

« Eh oui on passe l'après midi entre hommes. »

« Youpi » s'écria t-il et il couru à l'intérieur.

« Depuis que je lui ai dis que tu venais le chercher pour passez l'après midi avec lui, il attend désespérément que la petit aiguille soit sur le 2 »

« J'avoue que moi aussi » Lui souris-je.

Antony revint avec son sac à dos et sa veste.

« Dans le sac je lui ai mit son goûter, à boire. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. Tiens je t'ai noté mon numéro, en cas de problème appelle moi. » Me dit-elle en me tendant un papier. _(N /NG : c'est comme ça qu'elle fait elle pour donner son numéro de tel à un mec !)_

« Ok pas de soucis. On y va ? » demandais-je à mon fils.

« Oui ! »

Je passais un après midi génial. En plus le soleil était au rendre vous. Je nous emmenais à l'aquarium de Port Angeles, mon fils m'apprit que sa mère l'avait déjà emmené et qu'il était content d'y retourner. Et là je compris que ce fameux jour où j'avais aperçu Bella, elle était avec notre fils.

Il était l'heure du goûter et on décida d'aller dans un petit restaurant pour manger une bonne glace.

« Bonjour, vous avez choisi ? » nous demanda la serveuse.

« Pour le petit ce sera un chocolat liégeois et pour moi aussi. »

_Je me demande bien s'il va pouvoir la finir._

La serveuse nous apporta nos glaces. Je voyais qu'elle me souriait de façon aguicheuse, mais moi j'avais juste envie de l'envoyer chier.

On avait presque fini quand une voix aigue me perça les tympans.

« Eddy quelle bonne surprise. »

_Tanya (N/BG : uuuurrrggghhh)_

« Salut » lui dis-je froidement.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était le lendemain du lapin que je lui avais posé. Elle n'était pas contente mais je lui avais bien fait comprendre que je me foutais royalement de ce qu'elle pensait.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« On mange une glace si ça ne se voit pas ! »

« Oh tu ne me présentes pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Antony.

J'avais envie de lui crier que c'était mon fils et qu'elle me laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute, mais je ne pouvais pas.

« Moi je suis Antony. » Me devança mon fils.

« Aller viens mon grand on y va. » Dis-je à celui-ci avant de sortir du restaurant. Je ne voulais pas que Tanya s'attarde trop et qu'elle voit la ressemblance.

On s'installa tranquillement dans le parc.

_**POV Bella**_

Mon entretien s'était très bien passé, je savais que j'avais trouvé ma nouvelle employée.

« Alors bienvenue dans l'aventure Géraldine. » Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main. _(N/BG : ah ! C'est moi ! Merci Aurore !) (N/A : Eh oui c'est toi ! Tu fais parti de l'aventure comme Nina !)_

« Appelez-moi Gégé. » Me répondit-elle._ (N/BN : ah gégé te voila dans l 'aventure lol)(N/A : SURPRISE ma Gégé !)_

« Si vous m'appelez Bella. »

Je me dirigeais au bar de Port Angeles ou je savais que je trouverais mon futur nouveau barman. _(N/BG : je suis sure de savoir qui c'est !) (N/A : je sais que tu sais ! lol)_

« Oh salut Bella. » Me dit celui-ci.

« Salut Tyler. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Impeccable avec ta meilleure amie je ne m'ennuie pas ! »

« Je veux bien te croire. » lui dis-je.

« Je te sers quelque chose. » Me demanda t-il.

« Non en fait je suis là pour affaire. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je te propose une place dans mon bar. Je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur et je sais que tu en fais parti. »

« Ok je signe où ? »

« Tu es sérieux tu me dis oui sans même me poser de questions ? »

« Oui car je t'avouerais que le côté bar de nuit me manque. Comme tu peux le voir ici ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Et puis travailler auprès de Nina, que demander de plus ! »_ (N/BN : trop chouuuu) _ _(N/BG : quel romantique ce Tyler ! c'est pas très judicieux de m'employer à ses côté car je risque de passer beaucoup de temps à le mater au lieux de travailler!) (N/A : fais gaffe Gégé Nina sera là aussi ! lol)_

On prit rendez-vous pour signer le contrat.

En sortant du bar je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je le pris et constatais que j'avais un nouveau message.

Je regardais le correspondant mais je ne connaissais pas le numéro. Donc je l'ouvris. Un grand sourire s'empara de mon visage quand je vis le contenu : une photo d'Edward et Antony souriant tous les deux. En les voyant côte à côte la ressemblance était encore plus frappante. A la suite de la photo il y avait écrit _« On passe une excellente journée. Merci. On t'embrasse Antony et Edward ». _

Je décidais de lui répondre.

_« Je suis contente que tout se passe bien. Je vous embrasse aussi. »_

C'est avec le cœur léger que je pris la route de la maison.

_**POV Alice**_

Nina m'avait appelée pour qu'on parle. C'est pour cela qu'on se trouvait toutes les deux assises sur mon lit à papoter.

« Eh bien ton frère nous a facilité la tâche. » Me dit-elle.

« Oh oui maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à mettre le plan en route. Ils ont déjà changé tous les deux, il faut leur laisser un peu de temps et ensuite taper fort. »

« Tu as raison. Il nous reste plus qu'à appeler Jacob. » Me dit Nina.

**Voilà**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Donnez moi votre avis !**

**Alors je voulais vous conseiller deux nouvelles fics, Bichou et Ju se lancent dans l'écriture à quatre mains, et je peux vous dire que c'est très prometteur, que connais la trame et j'ai hâte de lire ça !**

**Voici le lien de leur profil en commun :**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2369389 / BichouAndJulie85**** (Pensez à retirer les espaces !)**

**Ensuite ma béta , Gégé et sa cousine à Caro se lance aussi dans une histoire, je connais aussi la trame et je peux vous dire que c'est du jamais vu ! Dès qu'elles publieront sur ff je vous donnerais le lien !**

**Voilà**

**Je vais voir quoi comment faire avec mes bétas pendant mes vacances, si j'ai le temps d'écrire bien entendu ! Peut être que je les enverrais à mes bétas et celles ci les mettront sur mon topic sur tf, donc ceux qu'ils veulent avoir le lien dites le moi et vous l'enverrais!**

**Ah oui j'ai aussi rejoins un autre forum, avec que des fics lémonées, certaines ne sont pas sur ff! Alors je vous le conseille! **

**http : / / lovelemon - in - fic . forumactif . com / forum . htm (n'oubliez pas d'enlever aussi les espaces)  
**

**Merci de votre fidélité !**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**

**Ps : je ne vous dis pas review = teaser car je ne sais pas celui-ci sera écrit mais je vais mon possible. Mais laisser moi quand même un petit message ! **


	15. Moments à trois

**Oyé Oyé (Petite dédicace à Prunelle !)**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Bienvenue aux nouvelles ! Contente que mon histoire vous plaise autant !**

**Je vais pas m'éterniser, je tiens juste à vous dire que c'est le dernier chap avant que je ne rentre de vacances ! Désolée**

**Maintenant place aux réponses aux non inscrits**

**Marion**** : Coucou miss ! Merci pour ta review. Eh oui Ed ne voit plus sa vie sans son fils. Pour la suite ça ne sera pas avant fin juillet mais à la fin de ce chapitre tu auras un petit bout de ta réponse. Robisous**

**Bébé 23**** : Coucou toi ! Contente que le chap t'ait plu ! Je pense qu'on a toutes eu envie de claquer Mike ! lol. Pour Tanya, vas y il n'y a pas de problème. Pour Nina et Tyler, oui je crois que Gégé aura du boulot en plus **** Désolée pas eu le temps de te rep par mp ! Robisous**

**Anne Laure**** : Coucou, contente que ça te plaise ! Je pense que tout le monde a aimé ce passage entre Ed et Mike ! Merci pour ta review. Robisous**

**Titine**** : Coucou ! Eh oui Doudou se réveille enfin ! C'est claire qu'il est long à la détente ! lol. Merci pour ta review Robisous**

**Alicia**** : Coucou miss. Contente que ça te plaise. Merci car tu m'as donné une idée, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Robisous**

**Voilà j'ai fais le tour !**

**Donc je laisse place au chapitre**

_**Chapitre 11**__** : MOMENT A TROIS**_

_**POV Bella **_

Nous étions samedi. Edward avait passé toutes ses après midi depuis le début de la semaine avec Antony, celui-ci était fou de joie. Il savait très bien que quand l'aiguille était sur le 2 Edward serait là et il attendait cela avec impatience.

La révélation était prévu pour demain mais Edward ne tenait plus, il voulait à tout prix qu'on mette au courant Antony aujourd'hui.

Moi je n'étais pas très enthousiaste face à cette rapidité, j'avais peur pour mon fils mais il fallait l'avouer, j'avais peur aussi pour moi. Faire entrer Edward dans notre vie était un choix difficile mais comme me l'avait dit celui-ci, c'était déjà fait. Antony était attaché à lui. Alors quand il m'avait fait son sourire en coin je n'avais pas pu résister.

C'est pour cela que je me trouvais à 6h00 en train de boire une grosse tasse de café bien corsé. J'avais une grosse boule au ventre, qui m'avait empêchée de dormir plus longtemps. J'appréhendais cette discussion à trois, pourtant quand je voyais Antony avec son père je savais que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire mais ce qui m'effrayait le plus c'était que ça serait un point de non retour. Une fois Edward dans nos vies ça sera pour toujours, à moins que lui ne décide de fuir à un moment ou un autre.

Je chassais ces mauvaises pensées, pour une fois dans ma vie je voulais voir les choses positivement.

C'est avec cette nouvelle résolution que je préparais le petit déjeuner à toute la maisonnée : café pour Nina, moins corsé que le mien, et pour mon fils un chocolat chaud et des tartines au nutella.

Une fois tout prêt je m'installais devant la télé, je zappais plusieurs chaines pour finir sur la chaine des clips. Je me souvins de la première fois où j'avais senti mon petit homme bougé.

**Flashback**

Nous étions dimanche, j'arrivais à mon cinquième mois de grossesse et Nina avait décrété que le soir je ne travaillerais plus jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse. Elle disait que ce n'était pas un endroit pour une femme enceinte, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Nous étions devant les clips, ce soir là ils avaient décidé de passer tous les vieux tubes. On n'arrêtait pas de rigoler en se racontant nos anecdotes quand ils passèrent les Spice Girls avec leur chanson « Wannabe », on s'est regardé toutes les deux et d'un bon on s'est levé.

On commençait à danser comme nous le faisions à l'époque tout en chantant les paroles. Vers le milieu de la chanson je m'arrêtais net. Troublée par ma subite interruption Nina fit de même et me regarda tandis que moi que je regardais mon ventre.

« Que ce passe t-il Bells ? C'est le bébé ? » Paniqua t-elle.

« Oui » soufflais-je.

« Oh mon dieu ! Vite je t'emmène à l'hôpital ce n'est pas normal. Je vais chercher mes clés. MAIS OU SONT CES PUTAINS DE CLES ! » _(N/BN : oué sa pourrai etre tout a fai moi ca ! mdr)_

Elle paniquait vraiment donc je décidais d'enfin sortir de ma transe pour la calmer.

« Nina calme toi, ce n'est rien de grave, je l'ai juste sentis bouger. »Lui expliquais-je.

« RIEN DE GRAVE ? RIEN DE GRAVE ? Hein ? T'as dis quoi ? »

Ah enfin elle revient à elle !

« J'ai senti le bébé bouger. »

« Oh » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Elle arriva ensuite tranquillement vers moi.

« Il bouge encore ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Non il vient de s'arrêter, mais je pense qu'il va recommencer. Viens »

Elle vint s'assoir près de moi sur le canapé. Je soulevais mon t-shirt et elle posa sa main sur mon ventre. On attendit quelques minutes avant que le bébé ne décide de se manifester.

« Oh…Oh…je l'ai senti » Me dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment. Même si je savais déjà que j'allais demander à Nina d'être la marraine de mon fils, ce soir là j'en avais la confirmation. _(N/BN : tro chou -) )_

**Fin flashback**

J'ai du m'endormir car c'est la voix de ma meilleure amie que me sortit de ma rêverie.

« Eh réveille toi Bells » chuchota la voix de ma meilleure amie.

Je rouvris doucement les yeux. Nina était penchée au dessus de moi.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Il va être bientôt midi »

Je me levais d'un bon.

« Quoi ? J'ai dormi autant de temps ? »

« Oui. Tu devrais te reposer un peu car toute la semaine tu somnolais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Nina c'est juste que je me suis levée trop tôt ce matin, j'arrivais pas à dormir. Où est Antony ? »

« Dans sa chambre, il joue »

« Ok je vais me doucher et m'habiller. Commande des pizzas pour ce midi. » Dis-je à Nina tout en me levant.

« Vas te préparer et pour les pizzas c'est déjà fait. » Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et secouais la tête. Elle ne changera jamais.

Je montais dans ma chambre pour prendre mes vêtements afin d'aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois ceux-ci choisis je me dirigeais vers une bonne douche.

L'eau me fit beaucoup de bien, elle détendit tous mes muscles. Nina avait raison, je travaillais trop mais je voulais que tout soit parfait pour l'ouverture qui était prévu dans deux semaines. Nous étions dans les temps et je ne voulais pas perdre l'avancement qu'on avait eu. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas arriver deux heures avant l'ouverture et voir que tout n'était pas comme je le voulais.

Je sortis de la douche plus détendue. Une fois habillée, maquillée et coiffée, je descendis au salon. Antony était devant les dessins animés.

Quand je descendis, mon fils était attablé avec Nina, Antony eut juste le temps d'avaler sa dernière bouchée que j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte. Je regardais l'heure, ça ne pouvait pas être déjà Edward, je constatais qu'il était effectivement 14h00, j'avais passé plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru dans la salle de bain.

Avant que je n'amorce le moindre mouvement Antony courut ouvrir la porte.

« Edard » l'entendis-je crier.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans le salon, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

« Bonjour toi » me dis Edward en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je sentis tout de suite le rouge me monter au visage. J'avais tout d'un coup trop chaud. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand son corps était trop près du mien je me sentais différente. Je finis par reprendre mes esprits pour lui répondre dans un souffle :

« Bonjour »

« Salut sexy Cullen, comment ça va ? » Lui demanda Nina qui venait de faire son entrée dans le salon.

_Alors elle ! Mais elle n'avait pas tord. (N/BG : C'est sur!)_

« Ça va » lui dit-il doucement.

Sa voix n'était que murmure donc j'osais lever les yeux vers lui. Je pouvais voir sur son visage de l'inquiétude, je suppose que l'euphorie était tombée.

« Bon on y va ? » Lui dis-je.

De toute façon on ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Après avoir dit au revoir à Nina on se dirigea vers le parc, là où on avait décidé de tout dire à Antony.

Si quelques semaines plus tôt on m'aurait dit qu'Edward assumerait son fils et qu'il aurait les yeux d'un enfant le jour de noël quand il les poserait sur Antony, j'aurais répondu que moi j'étais mariée à Robert Pattinson. _(N/A : laissez moi rêver les filles.)(N/BN oué mai pas trop quan meme mdr)__ (N/BG : C'est bien parce que c'est ta fic sinon je protesterais!)_ Quoi que même ceci était plus probable qu'Edward dans nos vies.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à destination. Avec Edward nous nous installâmes sur le banc tandis que notre fils partit jouer dans le bac à sable.

« Alors, tu sais comment on va lui dire » Me demanda Edward.

« Franchement non. J'y ai réfléchi mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Je pense que le mieux c'est de ne pas passer par quatre chemins. »

« Oui tu as raison. Je stresse. » Me confia t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul, mais comme je me le disais ce matin on n'a pas de soucis à se faire, il t'adore déjà ». Le rassurais-je en lui souriant.

Il répondit à mon sourire et tourna son regard sur Antony. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et durant une fraction de seconde tous mes doutes avaient disparu mais ils revinrent vite car personne ne sait de quoi est fait demain.

Pendant une heure et demie on continua à parler de tout et de rien. On se trouvait plusieurs points communs. Antony finit par venir vers nous. Bien entendu ses vêtements n'avaient plus la même couleur que ce matin.

« Maman j'ai faim » gémit-il.

« On va aller gouter mon cœur mais avant Edward et moi on veut te parler » lui dis-je.

« Ok »dit-il en venant s'assoir entre nous deux.

« Euh… »Commençais-je.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à continuer. J'avais la gorge sèche alors que ce n'était rien de grave ce que j'allais dire mais je savais que ça changerait totalement nos vies.

« Eh bien tu sais tous tes copains ont des mamans ET des papas et bien toi aussi. Ta maman c'est Bella… » Commença Edward.

Là, je me dis qu'il fallait bien se lancer, alors je pris le taureau par les cornes et sortis d'une traite :

« Ton papa c'est Edward »

Celui-ci releva les yeux vers moi, étonné de mon aplomb mais comme je l'avais dis précédemment il ne fallait pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Antony ne dit rien, regarda une fois son père et une fois moi.

« Tu as compris ? »Finis-je par lui demander.

« Oui » me dit-il doucement « je savais. » _(N/BN : tro chou ce pti, je l'aime hihi)_

Je restais estomaquée devant son affirmation.

« Co…comment ? » balbutiais-je.

« Eh bien tu as dis que moi et mon papa nous avions les mêmes yeux. Et que nous. Je l'ai dis à Edard » m'informa mon fils.

_**POV Edward**_

Je relevais aussitôt les yeux vers Bella. Je ne me souvenais même plus de cette conversion, son « t'aime papa » avait absorbé tout le reste.

« Euh…c'est vrai »

Je me sentis fautif de ne pas en avoir parlé à Bella avant. Je me fustigeais quand la voix de mon fils me sortit de ma transe.

« Ba moi je suis content »

« Ah bon ? » lui demanda Bella.

« Ba oui » et sans que je ne le vois arriver il vint agripper ma nuque de ses petits bras. Il me sera très fort et il me redit ces mêmes mots mais cette fois ci il était bel et bien éveillé :

« T'aime papa »

Je le serrais encore plus fort contre moi et sans que je ne le veuille une larme coula sur ma joue. Je n'aurais jamais cru que d'entendre ces mots ferait de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Je levais les yeux vers Bella et elle ne retenait pas ses larmes. J'ouvris mon bras gauche pour un câlin collectif. Elle comprit mon intention et vint se réfugier dans cette étreinte.

« Vous aime » nous dit notre fils. _(N/BN : sniiiif bon ok je parle tro)_

« Moi aussi » Lui répondit sa mère.

« Moi aussi je vous aime »

_Merde qu'est ce que je viens de dire !_

Je levais les yeux vers la mère de mon fils mais celle-ci était aussi sereine que tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas du entendre ce que je venais de dire.

_Ouf !_

Une fois revenu sur terre notre fils nous informa encore une fois de son appétit. Nous rîmes de bon cœur face à son expression.

Nous nous dirigions vers le petit restaurant du coin. Pour fêter ça nous commandâmes tous les trois une glace et Antony mangea en prime son goûter tandis que Bella et moi nous nous contentions d'un café.

Nous profitâmes de notre journée mais je n'avais aucun contrôle sur le temps, donc c'est à contre cœur que je reconduisis Antony et Bella chez Charlie. Elle m'avait expliqué plus tôt que celui-ci passait le plus claire de son temps chez Tatie depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Nous arrivâmes trop rapidement à mon goût. Je descendis afin d'embrasser mon fils avant de partir.

« Tu dors avec moi papa ? » me demanda celui-ci.

« Non mon ange mais si ça vous dit on pourrait aller au zoo de Port Angeles demain ? » leur demandais-je en les regardant à tour de rôle.

« Oh oui » s'écria de joie Antony.

« Pourquoi pas » Dit ma douce.

_Ma douce ? Merde Cullen il va vraiment falloir que tu te calmes._

« Ok je passe vous prendre à 8h00 ? »

« Ok on sera près »

Après une dernière embrassade je pris la direction de la villa. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci ma mère et ma sœur me bombardèrent de questions. Je leur racontais de A à Z notre journée car je savais qu'elles ne me lâcheraient pas.

Une fois mon récit et les cris de joies de celles-ci terminés, je montais me coucher et tous mes rêves furent hantés par des yeux verts et chocolats.

_**POV Bella**_

Nous avions passé une excellente journée. Pour une fois je me sentais bien, sereine. Je ne pensais à rien qu'à ce petit moment en famille.

Quand nous avions dû rentrer j'étais déçue de faire exploser la bulle dans laquelle nous étions. Donc c'était avec un grand sourire que je me levais ce matin sachant la journée qui nous attendait.

Je préparais le déjeuner pour mon petit homme et le café pour Nina car je savais que quand celle-ci se lèverait nous serions déjà partis. Elle passait toutes ses soirées avec Tyler. J'attendais toujours avec impatience qu'elle me raconte une nuit de folie mais toujours rien. _(N/BN : bientôt ma belle, bientôt) _

A 8h00 pile nous étions dans la voiture d'Edward pour prendre la direction de Port Angeles. Antony ne tenait plus en place dans son siège.

« Papa y va avoir quoi comme nanimaux ? »

« De tout mon cœur. Tu voudrais voir quoi ? » Lui demanda son père.

« Le roi lion » lui dit son fils.

Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire face aux dires de mon fils. Lui et son roi lion c'était une grande histoire d'amour.

« Quoi ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne sais pas mais ton fils est un fan du Roi Lion. Soit sûr que tu vas y avoir le droit plusieurs fois dans la journée. »

« Ok je vois » sourit-il puis se tourna vers son fils « Il y aura Simba mon cœur. »

« Youpi » cria de joie Antony.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement. Notre fils nous pressait, pour lui nous étions trop lents. Une fois à l'intérieur nous commençâmes notre expédition. Cela faisait quelques minutes que nous tournions quand la voix d'Antony retentit.

« Papa maman y'a Simba. »

Nous sourîmes.

« Je te l'avais dis qu'il serait là. » Lui dit son père.

Après c'était au tour de Bambie et beaucoup d'autres. A chaque animaux Edward trouvait une référence à un dessin animé. J'étais en extase devant les yeux de mon fils qui s'ouvraient en grand à chaque fois. Je devais admettre qu'Edward savait y faire avec lui.

Pour le repas du midi nous prîmes place au restaurant qui était situé dans le zoo. Toutes les serveuses faisaient de l'œil à Edward mais celui-ci ne les voyait même pas, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils.

Une fois le repas terminé nous continuâmes à faire le tour du zoo.

«Papa poukoi ils sont enfermés les nanimaux ? C'est pas bien hein ? »

« Euh…ils sont là juste pour les visiteurs, le soir ils retournent dans la savane. »

Qu'est ce qu'il avait inventé ? Mais ce qui était étonnant c'est que ça marcha. Antony y cru dur comme fer.

_**POV Edward**_

Nous avions passés une bonne partie de la journée au zoo. Cette sortie en famille me fit le plus grand bien.

Une fois notre tour de zoo terminé nous prîmes la direction d'un parc qui se situait juste à côté.

Je parlais avec Bella. Nous étions debout devant les jeux d'enfants afin de mieux surveiller Antony. C'était agréable de pouvoir parler avec elle comme cela. J'allais lui dire que je voulais passer plus de temps comme ceci, en famille quand un homme sortit de nul part vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer fort.

« Belly Bells comme tu m'as manqué. »

« Eh toi aussi. » lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ?_

« Je sais que je suis indispensable à ta vie comme tu l'es à la mienne. »

« Tu me connais trop bien. » Lui répondit celle-ci.

_J'AI DIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?_

« On se voit plus tard » il lui fit un baiser sur la joue et prit la direction de la sortie non sans avoir claqué les fesses de Bella de sa main.

_JE VAIS LE TUER !_

**Eh voilà !**

**Alors est ce que vous avez aimé ?**

**Donc dernier chapitre alors je vous fais pleins pleins de ROBISOUS et TYLERISOUS surtout pour ma Nina !**

**Vous allez me manquer mais promis je reviens avec de nouveaux chapitres !**

**Aurore**


	16. Soutient pour Julia

**Coucou tout le monde**

**Eh non ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais juste un message pour montrer mon soutient à Julia, un auteur aux doigts en or !**

**Elle a reçu une review assez blessante, mais ce qui est plus douloureux c'est que ce n'est pas la seule qu'elle ait eu !**

**Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on lui reproche ! Moi je suis totalement fane de tous ce qu'elle écrit, cette fille a une imagination hors norme, je ne sais pas où elle trouve ses idées alors quand on lui reproche que ses chapitres sont du « copier coller » ça me fait rire !**

**J'ai parlai avec Julie et on disait qu'elle nous mettait toujours sur le cul, excusez moi de l'expression !**

**Bref juste pour la soutenir contre toutes ces anonymes, qui font des reproches non fondées, ce qui est le plus drôle c'est qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de leur répondre !**

**Le plus horripilant c'est que ce n'est pas seule qui est victime de tout cela !**

**Alors Julia, prends un pause mais laisse de côté tout cela car le plus important c'est tes fidèles lectrices qui aiment tous ce que tu écris !**

**Merde chaque histoire que tu as écris étaient du jamais vu alors de là à dire que tu manques d'imagination, c'est le monde à l'envers !**

**Alors tous autant que vous êtes laissez lui un message juste pour lui montrer votre soutient ça fera plaisir !**

**Et si un jour je vois celle qui a écrit cela je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui sortira de ma bouche ! Merde à cause d'elle j'aurai pas la suite de « Ma vie c'est lui » avant que je ne parte en vacances !**

**Pleins de ****Robisous**** ma belle et sache que tu as plus de fans que le contraire ! **

**Donc comme l'a fait Estl je laisserais ce message sur ma fic ! Juste pour un rappel à l'ordre !**

**Ah oui et Estl a bien souligné aussi que la plupart des personnes qui critiquent n'écrivent pas alors juste un chose : commencer par là et après on verra si vous vous en sortirez !**

**Ps : lisez « rédemption » d'Estl, une fic hors du commun, j'adore !**

**Voilà mon coup de gueule est passé !**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !**

**Aurore**


	17. Le Nilla's

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Eh non vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis bien de retour ! pour ceux qui veulent savoir : j'ai passé de bonne vacances ! Du soleil tout le mois !**_

_**Bienvenue aux nouveaux, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. Ensuite merci pour toutes vos reviews, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews mais je reprendrais mes bonnes habitudes à partir de maintenant.**_

_**Je remercie les non inscrits aussi et désolée de ne pas vous répondre non plus. **_

_**Maintenant je tiens à vous conseiller une fic, dont ma béta et sa cousines sont les auteurs. C'est du jamais vu et l'histoire est très prometteuse, eh oui j'ai la chance de connaitre la suite !**_

**http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/6169820/1/**** b Destins _ b _ bcroises_b**** (Pensez à retirer les espaces)**

**Je pense que j'ai tout dit !**

**Place à la lecture !**

_**Chapitre 12 : Le Nilla's**_

_**POV Bella**_

La dernière semaine avant l'ouverture du bar était passée à une vitesse folle.

Edward avait repris le travail donc ne passait plus ses après midi avec Antony. Celui-ci avait tenté les caprices avec son père, qui avait failli craquer, heureusement que j'avais été là pour mettre les points sur les « i » avec notre fils et avec le père de celui-ci par la même occasion.

Depuis notre retour du parc, après le zoo nous passions toutes nos soirées tous les trois ensembles, des soirées très agréables sauf la première, juste après la révélation.

_**Flashback**_

La nuit allait bientôt tomber donc nous avions décidé de rentrer et de passer la soirée ensemble chez Charlie, celui-ci était chez Tatie et Nina chez Tyler. _**(N/BN : hummm sa j'adore lol)**_

Depuis que nous avions quitté le parc Edward avait une tête d'enterrement. Il ne parlait pas et si je lui adressais la parole il ne répondait que par monosyllabe.

Son portable n'arrêtait pas de sonné, ce qui avait l'air de l'agacer encore plus. Je finis par lui demander qui était-ce et pourquoi il ne décrochait pas mais il me répondit que ce n'était rien d'important. Je ne cherchais pas à en savoir plus car après tout, ça ne me regardait pas.

Je me demandais ce qu'il lui arrivait, tous genres de scénarios me passaient par la tête mais celui qui revenait le plus souvent était celui où il avait changé d'avis et ne savait pas comment me le dire.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence où du moins par les babillages d'Antony, il était encore en extase de tout ce qu'il avait vu au zoo.

Arrivés à destination, le silence était toujours d'actualité. A croire qu'on jouait « au roi du silence », le jeu que les instituteurs avaient inventé pour que leurs élèves se taisent. Ce dont j'étais persuadée c'est qu'Edward devait gagner à chaque fois.

« Au bain bonhomme ! » dis-je à mon fils.

« Ok » dit-il en courant dans les escaliers, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se tourna vers son père « tu viens aussi papa ? »

Celui-ci, qui était encore dans son monde, releva la tête vers son fils et lui répondit tout en lui souriant.

« Bien sur. »

_Ouf il a pas perdu sa langue !...Hum sa langue…tu t'égares là !_

Nous montâmes tous les trois à l'étage direction la salle de bain.

Je fis couler l'eau à bonne température pendant qu'Antony de déshabillait. Une fois fait, il rentra dans la baignoire pleine de mousse, comme il aime.

Je regardais mon fils jouer dans l'eau, Edward, lui était nonchalamment appuyé sur l'embrassure de la porte, il regardait aussi Antony avait un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

_A défaut de parler, il sourit_

La soirée continua ainsi, Edward muré dans son silence sauf quand il s'adressait à son fils. Je me demandais bien ce que j'avais pu faire pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point.

Le temps pour Antony d'aller se coucher était arrivé. Il grimpait dans sa chambre en rechignant. Il voulait rester encore avec son père mais quand Edward lui dit qu'ils se verraient le lendemain, la montée vers son lit fut plus simple.

Il fit installer Ed sur sa droite et moi sur sa gauche, il prit nos mains les joignit sur son ventre. Edward leva les yeux vers moi quand je fis même. Il avait une lueur dans le regard que je ne sus déchiffrer. Je tentais un sourire et fus soulager de voir qu'il me le retournait. Il commençait à devenir indispensable à nos vies et ça me faisait peur.

Antony s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par la journée que nous venions de passer.

Nous descendîmes au salon. Je savais qu'il allait partir mais une partie de moi voulait qu'il reste et savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce que j'avais fait de mal. Alors je tentais le tout pour le tout.

« Ça te dit un café ? »

« Euh…Ouai pourquoi pas. »

J'allais dans la cuisine nous servir du café. De retour dans le salon, il était installé sur le canapé, encore dans ses pensées.

« Tiens » lui dis-je en lui tendant sa tasse.

Je pris place à ses côtés. Je voulais absolument savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Je me préoccupais de lui mais aussi je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille, même si je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fais. Nous étions repartis sur de bonne base et je ne voulais pas qu'on se prenne la tête, pas aussi tôt.

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? » Finis-je par lui demander dans un murmure.

« Rien » me répondit-il sur le même ton sans même prendre la peine de tourner sa tête dans ma direction.

« Tu ne dis rien depuis que nous avons quitté le parc. Tu regrettes ? Je pourrais comprendre que tu ais changé d'avis ».

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

« Ne penses jamais ça. Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne regretterais, Antony et toi êtes ma famille, vous faites parti de ma vie et jamais vous ne la quitterez »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fit le plus plaisir, le fais qu'il ne regrette rien ou le fait qu'il dise que j'avais une place dans sa vie au même titre que notre fils.

« Alors qu'as-tu ? » insistais-je.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Comme tu voudras mais je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité. » Lui dis-je en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu commences à trop me connaître c'est pas bon pour moi ! » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Le silence se réinstalla mais ce n'était plus un silence gênant, un silence où l'on sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Non. C'était un silence apaisant où l'on profitait de la présence de chacun à côté de l'autre.

« T'as pas mal de prétendant sur Forks ? » finit-il par me dire.

« Quoi ? »

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir et pourquoi il me disait ça.

« Oui entre ce maçon et celui de tout à l'heure dans le parc » me dit-il tout en baissant le regard.

« Maçon ? Tu veux dire Mike ? »

« Ouai c'est ça ! J'avais oublié son prénom »

Je partis dans un fou rire. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Tellement que je rigolais j'avais les côtes douloureuses.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle » me dit-il vexé.

« C'est vrai qu'il a prit du poids mais je pensais que tu le reconnaîtrais » lui répondis-je entre deux fous rires.

Puisque je vis qu'il ne comprenait pas je poursuivis :

« Le maçon, c'est Mike Newton. Du lycée tu te souviens ? »

« Tu déconnes ? »

« Oh non je suis absolument sérieuse »

Il se joint à mon rire. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas ça. Nos rires finirent par diminuer pour totalement cesser. Nous essayâmes de reprendre notre souffle.

« Et celui de tout à l'heure ? Qui t'as mis la main aux fesses ? » brisa t-il le silence.

« Jake ? C'est un ami. Quand nous étions petits on était inséparables. Il habitait à la Push mais à l'âge de 10 ans il a déménagé avec sa mère. Mon père et son père sont meilleurs amis. Quand Billy allait voir son fils pendant les vacances - sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il revienne à la Push, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, bref ça nous arrivait avec Charlie d'aller avec lui. Nous sommes devenus inséparables. Des meilleurs amis. »

« Ouai ba à mon avis il éprouve pas que de l'amitié. » me dit-il sèchement.

« Qui Jake ? Oh non impossible »

« Tu verras un jour tu viendras me voir en me disant « T'avais raison » »

Je ne répliquais pas. De toute façon quoi que je lui dise il ne me croirait pas.

On finit par parler de tout et de rien, son portable n'avait pas cessé de sonner et j'avais cru entendre « elle va pas me lâcher ! », à ce moment un nœud s'était formé dans mon ventre mais je ne pouvais expliquer pour quelle raison. C'est tout de même le sourire aux lèvres qu'il quitta la maison vers 3h00 du matin.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Suite à cette soirée, toutes les autres ont été que bonne humeur.

Il était 8h00 du matin et nous étions tous autour d'une table pour faire le point pour ce soir.

« Bon tout le monde est près ? » Leur demandais-je.

« Oh oui et d'après ce qu'a entendu Tyler il va y avoir du monde. » Nous informa Nina.

« Oui exact. Faut se préparer à un gros rush ! » Confirma Tyler.

« Y'a rien de meilleur. » leur dis-je.

« Euh je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose. » Me dit Gégé.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je paniqué.

J'étais persuadée d'avoir pensé à tout. J'énumérais tout à ce dont je devais penser et je ne voyais pas du tout ce que j'avais oublié. Gégé dut voir mon trouble car elle me répondit :

« Le nom du bar. A moins que j'ai de gros problèmes de vue, je n'ai pas vu d'enseigne en entrant dans le bar tout à l'heure » _**(N/BG : je suis trop forte!)**_

Je soufflais de soulagement. Je regardais toutes les personnes autour de moi et je pus voir qu'elles étaient d'accord avec Gégé. Je n'avais rien dit à personne car je ne voulais aucune fuite.

« Si, il a bien un nom ce bar et d'ailleurs allons dehors car je crois que l'enseigne vient d'être posée »

Tout le monde se leva et me suivit à l'extérieur.

C'est vrai que dévoiler le nom du bar à la dernière minute était risqué. Sur les flyer nous n'avions pas mis de nom, juste où il se situait.

Une fois dehors je leur demandai à tous de tourner le dos à l'enseigne, ce qu'ils firent. Quand je les y autorisai, ils regardèrent tous l'enseigne fièrement allumée.

Elle était magnifique, comme je la voulais, avec du rose et du noir, à la fois glamour et dark ! Un mélange de femme fatale et de romantique.

On pouvait lire le nom du bar à plusieurs mètres : LE NILLA'S. _**(N/BN : j'adore ))**_

« J'ai voulu faire un mélange de Nina et de Bella. » leur expliquais-je.

Sans que je ne la voie venir, Nina me sauta au cou tout en pleurant. Je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle sache que ce bar était autant le sien que le mien.

Après les émotions nous retournâmes dans le bar, trinquer à l'ouverture.

« Bon les filles je vais vous montrer nos tenues pour ce soir. Pour les autres soirs à vous de voir si vous voulez garder les mêmes ou qu'on les change. »

Je sortis du sac les tenues.

« Oh je crois que ça ne va pas être possible » Nous dis Tyler.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Nina.

« Trop sexy pour ton propre bien »

« Pour MON propre bien ou pour TON propre bien ? »

« Bon j'avoue pour le mien mais aussi pour les clients, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oh oui je vois et pour la peine je me ferais un plaisir de porter cette tenue » Lui répondit Nina avec un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tyler, Nina est plutôt du genre à remballer les males en manque de sexe, pas à en profiter. Bon allons essayer ces tenues »

Nous allâmes essayer ce qui nous servirait de vêtement pour la soirée : jean noir moulant avec un mini bustier noir avec le nom du bar écrit en rose. Noir et rose, comme l'enseigne.

Nous étions super dedans. Je sentais que ce soir nous allions faire notre show et j'espérais bien Gégé nous suivrait. _**(N/BG : ok sans problème !)**_

Je me changeais quand mon téléphone vibra. Je regardais et c'était un message d'Edward.

_« Coucou. Un petit message pour de dire merde pour ce soir. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. J'emmènerais Antony chez mes parents et te rejoins après. Je pense à toi. Je t'embrasse. Ed »_

« Qui est ce qui te donne un sourire aussi énorme ? » Me demanda Nina.

Je n'avais même pas fais gaffe que je souriais.

« Rien. » M'empressais-je de lui répondre.

« Ah oui et qui t'as envoyé un message ? » Me demanda Gégé.

« Oh tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Nina tu as une mauvaise influence sur Gégé »

« Ne change pas de sujet Swan ? » Me dit-elle.

« Edward » finis-je par lui dire.

J'étais trop faible face à elle. Il lui suffisait de me faire son regard qui tue et j'étais perdue.

« Ah ah ! Je t'ai démasqué ma petite ! J'en étais sûre ! »

« Calme-toi Nina. Il me dit juste bon courage pour ce soir. Bon aller les filles à tout à l'heure. 17 h tout le monde ici pour une dernière mise en point. »

Une fois ma phrase finie je partis précipitamment du bar car je savais qu'elles me lâcheraient pas.

_C'était juste un message, pas besoin d'en faire tout une histoire. C'est vrai que le fait qu'il pense à moi me fait plaisir mais rien de plus !_

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. J'étais resté avec Antony à regarder des dessins animés.

Charlie devait pas tarder à arriver pour garder Antony en attendant qu'Edward rentre et qu'il l'emmène chez ses parents.

Avant de partir j'embrassais mon fils et lui dis que je viendrais le rechercher demain chez ses grands parents. Ensuite je pris la direction du bar où je sentais qu'une rude soirée m'attendait.

_**POV Edward**_

Le fameux soir était arrivé. L'ouverture du bar. Je savais que c'était important pour Bella alors j'essayais de lui transmettre du mieux que je pouvais mon soutien.

J'étais allé chercher Antony plus tôt que prévu puisque j'avais quitté mon travaille en avance. Je nous conduis jusqu'au petit parc de Forks, il n'y avait pas grand-chose mais c'était mieux que rien.

J'étais assis tranquillement sur le banc en train de regarder mon petit bonhomme qui s'amusait avec une petite fille quand une grosse voix m'interpela :

« Eh Ed ! »

Je me retournais et je fus surpris de voir Emmett. Je me levais pour lui donnais une accolade amicale mais qui se voulait tout de même viril.

J'avais rencontré Emmett durant l'été qui suivit la remise des diplômes, on avait été dans le même camp de vacances option « sport tout terrain ». On s'était amusé comme des fous. Moi j'avais profité des filles, lui il était au téléphone sans arrêt avec sa petit amie, Rosalie, si je me souvenais bien.

Une grande blonde arriva à notre hauteur et entoura son bras droit autour de la taille de mon ami quand celui-ci me dit :

« Tiens je te présente ma moitié, Rose, tu te souviens je t'avais parlé d'elle ? »

« Oh oui je ne peux pas oublié. »Lui répondis-je et ensuite je me tournais vers Rose « Salut. Content de te connaître enfin. »

« De même, il arrêtait pas de me parler de toi. » Me répondit celle-ci.

C'était une très belle fille. Une grande, blonde à forte poitrine et qui, à ce que je pouvais voir et à ce que m'avait dit Em, en avait dans la tête. Tous les hommes rêveraient de l'avoir à la maison…sauf moi.

« Sinon comment tu vas ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demandais-je à Emmett.

« Ba écoute ça va, on est venu voir les parents de Rose. Dire que ça doit faire dans les trois ans qu'on s'est pas vu, un truc comme ça. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici, dans ce parc ? Tu dragues les jeunes mamans. »

Je ne pus que rire à sa remarque. C'est vrai qu'à une époque c'est ce que j'aurais fait mais là mon cœur était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Oh non. Je surveille mon fils pendant qu'il joue un peu avant d'aller dormir chez mes parents. » Lui répondis-je tout en montrant Antony du doigt.

« Attends j'ai manqué un épisode là ? Toi ? Papa ? C'est pas possible »

Je voyais sur son image l'incompréhension mais je pouvais le comprendre. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait vu j'étais un petit con qui courrait après tout ce qui bougeait et il ne fallait surtout pas me parler de relation sérieuse et tout ce qui allait avec.

« Eh oui comme quoi tout le monde peut changer »

« J'en reviens pas. En tout cas tout le portrait de son père, il va en faire tomber des nenettes ! » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ce qui lui valut un claque derrière la tête de la part de Rose.

« Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ! Je suis sur qu'Edward lui apprendra à respecter les femmes. » Lui dit-elle tout en me regardant.

« Tu as tout à fait raison » Lui répondis-je.

C'est sûr qu'après tout ce qui c'était passé avec Bella je lui apprendrais à prendre soins des femmes et à les traiter comme des reines.

En parlant du loup…il arriva dans notre direction.

« Papa on va bientôt chez papi et mamie »

« On peut y aller si tu veux. » Lui répondis-je en me mettant à sa hauteur.

« Oh oui ! »

« Oh bonhomme c'est quoi ton prénom ? » Lui demanda Emmett.

« Antony. » Lui répondit mon fils avec un sourire franc.

« Et où est la maman de ce petit ange ? » Me demanda Rose.

« C'est l'ouverture de son bar ce soir, elle met tout en place pour que tout soit parfait »

« Ah oui j'ai vu les fly, on ira faire un tour ma Rose ? »

« Ouai ça pourrait être sympas. »

« Bon ba on se retrouve là bas ce soir ? » Leur demandais-je.

« Ouai comme ça on verra celle qui a fait changer notre Ed » Me répondit Emmett.

Sur ces paroles ils prirent la direction de la sortie. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas faire des gaffes devant Bella ce soir car d'après ce que j'avais entendu, il avait mal compris les choses.

Nous prîmes nous aussi le chemin de la sortie et la direction de la villa des mes parents.

Arrivés à destination mes parents étaient fous de joie de voir leur petit fils et lui aussi. Je montais prendre une douche et me préparer pour la soirée.

Vers 21h00 je pris la direction du bar, non sans avoir embrassé mon fils avant de partir.

Une fois devant le bar, je fus ravi de voir que Bella avait engagé un vigile pour la sécurité. C'est vrai que de la voir dans un milieu comme celui-ci ne me réjouissait pas vraiment. Avec tous ces hommes, et surtout ces jeunes qui ont les mêmes pensées que j'avais à leur âge.

Une fois à l'intérieur je me figeais par ce que je voyais. Belle était là, habillée très sexy. Elle était vêtue d'un jean très moulant noir avec un bustier noir et rose qui laissait apercevoir son ventre. Je restais là à baver devant cette déesse mais aussi avec des envies de meurtre devant tous ces hommes pleins d'hormones qui la regardaient avec envie. C'est la grosse voix d'Emmett qui me sortie de ma rêverie.

« Eh bien j'avoue qu'elle a de quoi faire tourner la tête ! »

« Tu as de la chance d'être casée sinon je t'aurais cassé chaque membres ! » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

« De même, tu as de la chance qu'elle soit casée et mère sinon je t'aurais castré. » Lui dit Rose.

Je ne pus que rire face à sa remarque. Emmett sans son accessoire trois pièces, il ne serait plus rien.

On prit place au bar, Bella ne tarda pas à venir nous voir.

« Salut, ça a été avec le petit ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Il a été un ange, comme d'habitude. Bella je te présente Emmet, un ami et sa copine Rose. »

« Salut » les salua t-elle.

« Salut, super l'ambiance, tu as fait du bon boulot » Lui répondit Rose.

« Merci, ça me tenait à cœur, c'est mon troisième bébé. »

« Ah j'ai toujours su qu'Ed était un gros bébé ! » Lui répondit Emmett.

_Eh voilà je savais qu'il allait dire une phrase de trop._

Bella le regarda avec incompréhension. Emmett allait poursuivre pour lui expliquer mais je savais où il allait en venir alors je décidais de couper cour à cette conversation.

« Va bosser, tu as du monde. T'en fais pas pour nous »

« Ok. Je vous sers quelque chose ? » Nous demanda t-elle.

« Ça sera un mojito pour moi » Lui dis-je**. **_**(N/A : petite dédicace à Dri et à toutes les folles de mojito qui se reconnaitront)(N/BN : ouééééé MOJITO)**_

« Moi une bière »

« Et pour moi un diabolo violette » Lui dit Rose.

Une minute plus tard elle revint avec nos boissons.

« Eh voilà ! Bien entendu c'est la maison qui offre »

« Oh je commence à l'aimer ta femme Ed ! »

_Ta gueule Em !_

Bella sourit quand même à sa remarque mais me regarda d'un air que je ne sus identifier.

La soirée bâtait son plein. Il y avait énormément de monde mais aussi énormément d'hommes qui avaient l'air en manque de sexe. Mais le pire de tout il y avait ce mec de l'autre jour, « Monsieur tape sur les fesses » comme je l'appelais. Il arrêtait pas de venir parler avec Bella et ce qui m'énervait le plus c'est qu'elle avait l'air heureuse, elle souriait ou riait à tout ce qu'il disait. Et depuis qu'il était arrivé elle n'était pas revenue me voir, comme si je n'étais pas là. Emmett et Rose étaient partis, heureusement qu'Alice et Jasper étaient arrivés car sinon je crois que je serais parti depuis longtemps.

Il était presque 1h00 du matin, le bar fermait dans une heure. C'est à ce moment ci que Nina décida de prendre le micro. _**(N/BN / ben pourquoi moi en 1ere ? :D j'adore)**_

« Salut tout le monde ! Alors vous passez un bon moment ? »

On entendit toute la foule crier pour approuver la question.

« Bon avec notre chère patronne, Bella, nous avions une habitude à New York. Une petite dance ça vous dit ? »

Eh là tout autour de moi s'écroula quand tous les mâles hurlèrent leur consentement. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas garder mon sang froid bien longtemps, que ce soit ma colère envers ces hommes mais aussi envers mon envie de me fondre en elle.

Sur ces mots, elles montèrent toutes sur le bar, Nina, Bella, Gégé mais aussi Alice. Je tournais ma tête vers Jasper, je pouvais lire sur ses traits qu'il éprouvait les même sentiments que moi. Et nous étions pas les seuls car vu la tête que tirait Tyler, il ne devait pas s'y attendre.

Les notes d'une musique assez rapides, dont les accords ressemblaient à de la country. Cette chanson me disait quelque chose mais je ne me souvenais pas où est ce que je l'avais entendu.

C'est quand les filles commencèrent à danser que la mémoire me revint. Effectivement j'avais déjà entendu cette musique mais aussi déjà vu cette danse : dans le film « Coyote girl ».

Mes yeux ne lâchaient pas Bella. J'étais hypnotisé par son corps qui balançait dans le rythme. Ses hanches qui ne cessaient de bouger, son jean qui moulait parfaitement ses cuisses et ses fesses, sans oublier ce haut qui épousait ses seins à la perfection, ces détails firent remonter en moi tous les souvenirs intimes que j'avais avec elle.

Je sortis de ma transe quand j'entendis les voix d'hommes qui m'entouraient s'élever dans la salle. Par reflexe je me retournais et vis tous ces animaux en surplus d'hormones mais mes yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui m'énervait le plus : « Monsieur tape sur les fesses » était là, juste en dessous de Bella en train de l'admirer avec un grand sourire tout en tapant des mains.

Tout ceci décuplait tous mes sentiments. Tout d'abord ma colère était multipliée par dix envers tous ces hommes mais surtout envers cet indien. Et puis mon envie d'elle était multipliée par mille.

Il fallait absolument que je sorte prendre l'air car soit je tuais ce petit merdeux, soit je sautais sur ce bar pour lui faire l'amour ici même.

Mais bien entendu j'étais absolument incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. D'une part je voulais continuer à l'admirer et d'autre part j'avais bien trop peur que l'un d'entre eux face le moindre mouvement dans sa direction.

Pendant tout le long, le gars du parc ne lâchait ma Bella des yeux, je n'avais jamais été d'une nature violente mais là si je pouvais lui arracher la tête je le ferais avec plaisir. J'essayais de garder mon sang froid mais je n'étais pas certain de tenir jusqu'au bout.

Enfin la chanson s'arrêta mais c'est aussi ces dernières notes qui causèrent ma perte.

« Oh ma chérie t'étais trop sexy ! » Hurla l'indien tout en la réceptionnant quand elle descendit du bar.

« Oh dis pas n'importe quoi »

_Et en plus elle sourit ! Non mais je rêve !_

Elle du reprendre le service, pour le peu de temps qui restait jusqu'à la fermeture. Quand je vis que le petit con prit la direction des toilettes je ne cherchais pas à comprendre, ou à regarder qui aurait pu me voir, je pris la même direction pour lui faire entendre ma façon de penser.

Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte je l'attrapai et le plaquai contre celle-ci. J'y m'y toute la force que j'avais.

« Je te préviens espèce de petit merdeux, essayes encore une fois de poser tes sales pattes de chien sur Bella je t'arrache les yeux. »

Il allait riposter mais je l'en empêchais.

« Tu ne touches pas à la mère de mon fils, tu ne touches pas à ma femme et tu auras la vie sauve. T'as compris ? »

« QUOI ? »

_Eh merde !_

_**Voili Voilou**_

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? je n'ai pas trop perdu la main ?**_

_**REVIEW = TEASER !**_

_**Eh oui le prochain chap est fini et corrigé !**_

_**Robisous**_

_**Aurore**_


	18. Ramer

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me voici avec le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !**

**Je tiens à souhaiter, un retard puisque je poste que les dimanches, UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à ma Vaness ! **

**Ensuite bienvenue aux nouveaux, merci pour toutes vos mises en alertes.**

**Ensuite à miss Fallone qui m'a répertorié sur son blog. Un grand merci pour tes conseils et de m'écouter avec mes idées les plus folles ! LOL Robisous.**

http : / / starbucks – twilight . skyrock . com /

**Merci à mes bétas d'amour et à mes vilaines de TF !**

**Audrey**** : **Merci pour ta review miss ! Je te tiens au courant pour les suites ! Robisous.

**PatiewSnow** : Coucou ! Bienvenue par ici et merci pour ta review. Je vois que je ne suis pas seule qui quand elle finit un chap elle veut savoir la suite. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Robisous.

**Anne-Laure** : Coucou miss ! Mes vacances ont été géniales ! Merci pour tes compliments qui me font toujours plaisir ! robisous.

**Lulu81** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant.

**Aurel** : Bienvenue dans l'aventure. Contente que ça te plaise ! La suite est juste en dessous !

**Onja** : Eh oui Ed a eu du mal mais il accepte enfin ses sentiments ! Merci pour ta review ! La suite juste après.

**Titine** : C'est sur que le changement est radical et qu'il va avoir du mal mais ça ça sera dans les prochains chapitres…

**Ah oui j'allais oublier, je voulais vous faire partager des fics, des pures merveilles. C'est un petit bout de femmes, qui du haut de ses 15 ans à des doigts de fées. Elle a un talent dingue, et quand j'ai su son âge j'étai sur le cul ! Ma Lisa je te fais plein de Robisous ! Continues comme ça et t'arrête jamais car moi je prends mon pied en te lisant (façon de parler) ! **

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2165444 / Liisas**

**Je crois que j'ai fais le tour !**

**Je laisse place au chapitre !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

_**Chapitre 13 : Ramer**_

_**POV Bella**_

Nous étions samedi et je n'allais pas travailler ce soir. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. La soirée d'hier avait pourtant bien commencé mais vraiment mal finie.

_**Flashback **_

J'avais vu le regard menaçant d'Edward, je ne comprenais pas ce qui le mettais dans une colère pareil mais j'avais bien l'intention de lui demander.

Donc quand j'ai vu qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes j'ai décidé d'avoir cette conversation avec lui. Si quelque chose n'allait pas je voulais le savoir, car quoi qu'il ce soit passé il était le père de mon fils et puis je n'allais pas mentir, je tenais beaucoup à lui.

Quand j'arrivais dans le couloir ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Edward avait empoigné Jake par le col de sa chemise et l'avait plaqué contre le mur tout en lui disant d'une voix menaçante :

« Je te préviens espèce de petit merdeux, essayes encore une fois de poser tes sales pattes de chien sur Bella je t'arrache les yeux. Tu ne touches pas à la mère de mon fils, tu ne touches pas à ma femme et tu auras la vie sauve. T'as compris ? »

S'en était trop, pour qui il se prenait ?

« QUOI ? » ma voix avait surplombé la musique qu'on étendait.

Edward se retourna tout doucement dans ma direction. J'étais dans une colère noire et vue l'inquiétude que je vis sur son visage, elle devait être assez parlante.

« Mais qu'est qui te prend Ed ? Et relâche tout de suite Jake ? »

Il le fit sans tarder. Jake remit correctement sa chemise et parla à Edward.

« Ah c'est toi le fameux Edward. Je crois que vous avez des choses à mettre au claire moi je vous laisse. »

Sans demander son reste il prit la direction du bar.

« Tu vas me répondre ou tu veux jouer au roi du silence ? » M'agaçais-je.

« C'est…c'est pas ce que tu crois ? »

« Pas ce que je crois ? PAS CE QUE JE CROIS ? Mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'étais pas en train d'empoigner fortement mon meilleur ami. Ah et puis maintenant je suis ta femme ? La bonne blague ! J'étais pas au courant »

« Il m'a énervé d'accord ! Toi qui me disait « Mais non ce n'est qu'un ami » alors que t'attends que ça qu'il te saute dessus ! »

Il avait haussé le ton lui aussi. Le pire c'est qu'il croyait pouvoir se permettre de le faire.

« Je rêve où t'es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Tu rêves, les filles je m'en tape à l'appel ! »

« Ah ouai eh bien va retrouver tes poupées siliconées et laisse mes amis tranquilles. Et aux dernières nouvelles je me tape qui je veux ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles je pris la direction du bar. Je décidais de fermer tout de suite, de toute façon il ne reste plus grand monde.

Avec Gégé on rangeait la salle pendant que Nina et Tyler s'occupaient du bar, d'ailleurs ces deux là avait l'air de se rapprocher beaucoup après la danse sur le bar.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? » Me demanda Gégé.

« Pourquoi les mecs sont toujours aussi cons ? »

« Hélas je pense qu'on pourra jamais l'expliquer, pourtant on ne voit pas notre vie sans eux. » Me dit-elle dans un sourire.

J'adorais cette fille car elle avait toujours le bon mot, elle se prenait pas la tête et prenait la vie comme elle vient. _**(N/BG : merci ! ça c'est bien vrai !)**_

Tyler et Nina nous dirent de rentrer car ils voyaient qu'on tombait de fatigue. Donc c'est avec joie que je pris la route de la maison de Charlie.

Après cette soirée j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir et de réfléchir, pour une fois j'étais contente qu'Antony ne soit pas là et que j'ai la maison pour moi toute seule.

Une fois rentrée dans le salon, j'allumais la lumière quand je me retournais je fis un bond.

« Tu m'as fais peur et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il fallait que je te parle. Je veux pas qu'on se prenne la tête. »

« Sérieusement Ed t'as pété les plombs tout seul ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » Lui demandais-je calmement.

Nous avions déjà assez haussé la voix pour la journée, j'avais vraiment envie qu'on arrive à s'expliquer. On le devait. Pour Antony mais aussi pour nous.

« Je sais pas surement un surplus de …de…sentiments » Me répondit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, tic qui voulait dire qu'il était nerveux.

« Tout ce que j'ai vu c'est de la colère mais j'ai beau y réfléchir je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi » Lui répondis-je en prenant place sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

« Je…je sais pas…en fait si je sais mais non »

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

« Tu sais que c'est très compréhensible ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Non je sais. Mais ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je ne sais pas où j'en suis. »

« Mais pourquoi tu t'en ais pris à Jake ? »

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'emblait mener un combat intérieur. A ce moment là j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit par prendre la parole.

« Je pense que j'étais jaloux. »

« Quoi ? Euh tu veux dire que… ? »

« Oui je crois. »

« Attends, comment ça tu crois ? Soit tu en es sûr soit tu l'es pas. Tu sais tu peux me le dire, je ne te jugerais pas. J'avoue que ça me fait bizarre de me dire que tu est gay mais… » _**(N/BG : excellent ! )(N/NB : tro forte)**_

« Oh oh là comment ça gay ? Ça va pas ? J'ai rien contre eux mais moi je ne lui suis pas. »

« Ba alors pourquoi tu étais jaloux ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Tu veux dire que Jake est gay ? » Dit il avec révélation

« Ba oui. »

« Putain quel con. » l'entendis-je marmonner.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Ed. Pourquoi tu étais jaloux ? »

« Euh…Je pense que j'étais jaloux de…l'intérêt qu'il te portait mais surtout de l'intérêt que TU lui portais »

« Je comprends pas »

J'étais vraiment perdue. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, surtout qu'il n'avait pas de quoi être jaloux, comme il l'avait dit lui-même il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait.

« Moi non plus. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai jamais ressentis ça. Quand tu n'es pas là tu me manques, quand tu es avec moi je n'ai plus envie de te quitter, je me sens enfin entier. Je ne peux poser mes yeux ailleurs que sur toi. Tu m'as envouté. Ça me fait peur car je suis l'homme d'un soir mais depuis que tu es rentrée dans ma vie, je ne vois plus les autres femmes, elles me paraissent fades à côté de toi. Je… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Pendant tout son discours il avait laissé sa tête baissée. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela.

« Je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Je ne te demande rien mais on pourrait juste essayer ? »

« Ed…essayer ? Mais essayer quoi ? On est pas compatible. Et avec le passé qu'on a…c'est pas possible. »

Je sais qu'au fond de moi je voulais lui dire que tout était possible, du moment qu'on voulait on pouvait mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'avais pas encore envie de souffrir et son changement était trop radical pour qu'il soit définitif.

« Si tu n'essayes même pas c'est sûr que ça ne peut pas marcher. » me dit-il assez sèchement.

« Ecoutes je suis fatiguée, je préfèrerais que tu sortes, tu connais la porte de la sortie, c'est la même que l'entrée. Si tu veux voir Antony y'a pas de soucis mais c'est fini les sorties à trois ! » M'exclamais-je en me levant, assez énervée par son comportement.

Il se leva et parti sans oublier de claquer fortement la porte.

_**Fin flashback**_

J'avais pleuré toute la nuit et voilà pourquoi je me réveillais ce matin avec une mine affreuse à faire peur.

J'étais tranquillement installée sur le canapé en pyjamas avec un gros pot de glace au chocolat quand Nina décida de montrer le bout de son nez. Quand elle me vit elle s'arrêta nette devant la porte du salon.

« Ok explique moi ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Me demanda t-elle en prenant place à mes côtés.

« Rien, je regarde seulement un film d'amour. » Lui répondis-je.

J'essayais d'avoir une voix normale mais les larmes menaçaient de couler. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais envie de pleurer.

« Rien ? C'est pour cela que tu regardes un film romantique, en mangeant de la glace vêtue d'un pyjama immonde ! Mon dieu c'est quoi cette horreur ? Tu connais pas les nuisettes ? »

« Merci c'est très sympas ! »

« Bon je me chargerais de tes pyjamas mais avant explique moi ! » Me dit-elle en me lançant un de ses regard qui veut dire tu-me-dis-tout-ou-je-te-tue.

Donc je lui racontais tout ce qui c'était passé : l'altercation entre Ed et Jake, le pétage de plombs d'Edward au bar pour finir avec sa déclaration. Quand je fus au bout de mon discours mes larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues.

Nina me prit fortement dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes je réussi à me calmer.

« Si tu es si malheureuse pourquoi tu lui as dis ça ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas possible. Lui et moi on est trop différents ! »Lui répondis-je en me réinstallant.

« Les opposés s'attirent. Arrêtes de te cacher derrières de fausses excuses Bella et dis moi la vraie raison. »

Je soupirais car tout se mélangeait en moi.

« Je pense que j'ai peur. »

« Peur de quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Peur de souffrir à nouveau. Il m'a tellement piétiné le cœur que j'ai peur qu'il recommence car je ne sais pas si je pourrais me relever. Mais j'ai aussi peur pour Antony, si ça ne fonctionnait pas comment penses-tu qu'il réagirait ? »

« Tout d'abord si tu ne te lances pas tu ne sauras jamais. Il faut prendre des risques dans la vie pour pouvoir approcher du bonheur. Et puis Antony est un petit garçon très perspicace, il a déjà beaucoup vécu je pense qu'il comprendrait. »

« Je sais pas… »

« Putain Bella tu m'énerves ! Toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur ! Laisses toi aller pour une fois. Je te rappelle que tu as 22 ans, profites merde ! »

Elle commençait à s'énerver et je comprenais pourquoi, elle avait toujours été présente pour moi, à m'aider et là c'était une façon de me montrer qu'elle est encore là pour m'aider à ouvrir les yeux.

« Au plus profond de moi j'en ai envie. Il me fait sentir…Moi. Je suis juste moi quand je suis avec lui. J'aime son sourire en coin qui me fait fondre. J'aime ses mimiques telles que se pincer l'arrêt du nez, se passer la main dans ses cheveux. Je sais que ma place est à ses côtés. Mais la question est : est ce que je suis prête à prendre le risque de tout perdre ? Pour l'instant je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai pas totalement confiance en lui »

Je venais de tout dire presque sans prendre mon souffle. Elle me regardait avec un sourire franc.

« Eh bien laisse-lui la chance de te montrer que tu peux avoir confiance en lui et qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de bien. »

Une fois notre discussion finie, je lui demandai de me raconter sa fin de soirée car d'après le sourire qu'elle abordait j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait été plus glorieuse que la mienne.

J'avais médité tout le week end sur la discussion que j'avais eu avec elle, mais pour l'instant je préférais l'éviter c'est pour cela que quand il était venu déposer Antony samedi j'étais restée enfermée dans ma chambre, de même quand il est venu le chercher dimanche pour une balade dans le parc.

Durant ces 2 jours je n'avais pas cessé de pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à fermer les vannes, je pense que c'était un surplus de sentiments.

_**POV Edward**_

Pendant tout le week end j'avais essayé de joindre Bella mais son téléphone était sans arrêt sur messagerie et sur le fixe c'était Nina qui répondait. Même quand j'avais dû passer chez elle pour Antony je ne l'avais pas vu. Nina me disait qu'elle n'était pas là mais je savais que cette dernière me mentait.

Le dimanche soir j'avais été boire un verre avec Emmett, il partait la semaine prochaine et il voulait qu'on se voit tous les deux pour parler « entre hommes ».

Il avait vu que je n'allais pas très bien et je m'étais confié à lui. Ça me faisais du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un, surtout à quelqu'un d'extérieur à toute cette historie. Il m'avait dit de me battre, que si je l'aimais vraiment je devais tout faire pour qu'elle partage mes sentiments, que pour lui aussi ça avait été difficile de conquérir Rose mais qu'à force de persévérance il y était arrivé.

En ce lundi matin, j'étais en train de remplir des papiers au travail en repensant à ma conversation avec Emmett je pris la décision de prendre ma vie en main. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'Isabella Swan soit à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Sur ces paroles je pris mon téléphone pour commencer ma mission mais avant que je face le numéro de Bella celui-ci sonna en m'indiquant que j'avais reçu un message de… _Bella_.

_« Salut, je voulais savoir s'il était possible qu'on se voit aujourd'hui pour parler ? B »_

_« Bien sur. Je finis ma journée à 16h. A quel heure ça t'arrangerais ? E »_

_« On dit 16h30 au parc ? »_

_« Ok. A tout à l'heure. Je t'embrasse. E »_

_« Ok à toute. »_

J'essayais de préparer un discours décent mais j'avais énormément de mal.

L'heure fatidique était arrivée. J'avais la boule au ventre et les mains extrêmement moites. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire mais quoi qu'elle puisse m'annoncer je ne me découragerais pas.

En arrivant au parc, je la vis déjà assise sur un bac dans un coin où il n'y avait pas grand monde. J'avançais tranquillement vers elle quand je fus enfin à sa hauteur je soufflais :

« Salut » tout en prenant place à ses côtés.

« Salut » Me répondit elle avec un sourire timide.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » Finis-je par lui demander après un court silence.

« Oui, c'est assez difficile alors laisse moi parler et m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. »

« Je t'écoute »

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son discours.

« Voilà après ce que tu m'as dis vendredi soir, j'ai réfléchi, du moins Nina m'a poussé à réfléchir. Je sais que j'éprouve des sentiments forts pour toi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement mais je sais que c'est là, en moi. Le problème c'est que j'ai peur que tu finisses par tout plaquer. Je sais que tu as changé mais ton passé est une partie de toi. J'ai peur de souffrir à nouveau, peur qu'Antony en souffre également. Mais c'est aussi que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. J'en ai envie mais j'y arrive pas. »

Elle s'arrêta, je ne savais pas si elle avait fini et qu'elle attendait que je parle, ou si elle reprenait seulement son souffle. Après quelques secondes je me décidais à parler.

« Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? »

Elle tourna ses magnifiques yeux chocolat remplis de larmes dans ma direction.

« Apprends moi… apprends moi à te faire confiance. » Me dit-elle dans un souffle. _**(N/BG : Bravo Bella !)**_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne supportais pas de la voir pleurer mais surtout de savoir que c'était moi qui en étais la cause.

« Chut…calme toi » lui soufflais-je à l'oreille tout en lui embrassant la tempe.

On resta ainsi, sa tête reposant sur mon torse, pendant plusieurs minutes ou heures, je ne savais pas exactement car quand elle était ainsi dans mes bras le temps n'avait plus de valeur. Elle finit par relever la tête vers moi.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre de te laisser une chance mais je peux toujours essayer. »

Je lui souris simplement en lui embrassant le front car pour moi elle me laissait quand même une chance, une chance de lui montrer la personne qu'elle m'a fait devenir.

Nous finîmes par prendre la direction de la sortie du parc. On partit chacun de notre côté.

Arrivé chez moi je me demandais quelle attitude avoir avec elle. Je décidais d'être moi-même, de ne pas réfléchir et si l'envie me prenait de faire quelque chose alors je le ferais. C'est pour cela qu'en allant me coucher je décidais de lui envoyer un message :

_« Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves. Bisou. E » _

Je gardais mon téléphone dans la main. J'avais l'impression d'être un de ces ados qui attend que sa copine lui réponde et plus les minutes passaient plus j'avais des sueurs froides. Mais heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à attendre :

_« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. B »_

C'était simple mais au moins elle avait répondu. Je finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée avec des rêves peuplés par des yeux chocolats.

_**POV Bella**_

Mardi

Parler avec Edward m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. J'étais beaucoup plus en confiance en ce qui concerne l'avenir.

Je me suis levée mardi matin, bien décidée à aller faire un tour au bar pour voir comment ça se passait.

En entrant je mis directement une main devant mes yeux.

« Epargnez moi de voir des choses affreuses alors que je me suis levais il n'y a pas longtemps. »

« Oh Bella tu as vraiment besoin de te trouver un homme. » Me répondit Tyler.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait lâché les lèvres de ma meilleure amie. _**(N/BN : je veu pas qu'il les laches moi !)**_

« Oh si tu savais… Bon trêve de plaisanteries fais moi un topo de ces quelques jours. » Lui dis-je en prenant place sur un tabouret du bar.

« Eh bien je dois dire qu'on a fait un carton ! »

« C'est exact ! Samedi c'était pire que vendredi. Le bouche à oreille ça aide. » Continua Gégé.

« Eh bien c'est bon tout ça ! Bon comme on a dit les soirs de semaine minuit, pas plus car la plupart sont des étudiants et ils ont cours. » Leur rappelais-je.

On continua à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à midi. On prit tous la direction de la sortie pour aller manger.

Je mangeais rapidement avec mon petit homme qui ne s'arrêtait pas de rire en me disant que Tatie et Papi se faisait plein de bisous quand ils pensaient qu'ils ne les voyaient pas.

On passa l'après midi à regarder des dessins animés. Et à 16h30 on prit la direction du parc, et Edward devait nous rejoindre.

En arrivant celui-ci était déjà là. Quand il nous vit, il vint dans notre direction. Arrivé à notre hauteur il prit Antony dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Il était content de voir son fils car hier il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir et ce bonheur était partagé au vu du sourire qu'abordait mon fils.

Celui-ci finit par descendre des bras de son père et parti en courant dans le bac à sable jouer avec une petite fille, apparemment ils se connaissaient déjà.

« Bonjour » Me souffla Edward tout m'embrassant le front.

« Bonjour »

On prit place sur notre banc habituel. C'était presque devenu un rituel. On se contenta de garder le silence tout en observant notre fils. Du moins pour moi, car je voyais Edward poser assez souvent son regard dans ma direction.

Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou. Se fut tellement rapide que je faillis croire que j'avais tout inventé. Mais je connaissais trop la sensation de ses lèvres pour savoir que c'était réel. Je ne pu retenir un sourire.

Quand je me retournais vers lui je pus voir qu'il avait exactement le même dessin sur ses lèvres.

En rentrant du parc, j'eus la surprise de trouver un gros bouquet de freesias. Je savais que celles-ci m'étaient destinées car ce sont mes fleurs préférées. Je me demandais bien qui pouvait me les offrir.

Une petite carte accrochée à l'emballage du bouquet répondit à ma question :

_« Un petit quelque chose pour te remercier d'être Toi mais surtout ce dont tu as fais de Moi. Je t'embrasse. Edward. »_ _**(N/BG : magnifique phrase) (N/BN : bravo ed ) )**_

Je mis le bouquet dans un vase avec le sourire aux lèvres pour le geste qu'il venait de faire.

On avançait doucement…mais surement.

Mercredi

La matinée s'était relativement bien passée. J'avais pris une routine. Tout se passait bien : Nina et Tyler étaient fous l'un de l'autre, je m'étais fait une amie en la personne de Gégé, et avec Edward on y allait à notre rythme, du moins surtout au mien. On avait pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des messages avant d'aller dormir ce que j'appréciais fortement.

Il devait être dans les alentours de 17h00 quand je reçu un message de Edward :

_« Prépare toi je viens te chercher à 19h00, je t'emmène dîner. »_

Effectivement, Nina était au courant puisqu'elle était là ce soir alors que c'était rare qu'elle passe la journée ici.

J'avais envie de refuser car j'avais peur que ça aille trop vite mais comme me le disais souvent Nina « Qui ne tente rien à rien. » _**(N/BN : et je suis toujours de bon conseil ) ) A**_lors je pris la direction des escaliers pour prendre soins de moi avant d'aller dîner avec le père de mon fils.

A 19h00, il était venu me chercher. On avait pris la direction de Port Angeles. Il nous avait réservé une table dans le même restaurant où j'avais été avec Antony le jour où nous avions visité « l'aquarium. »

C'est la même serveuse qui s'occupa de nous mais tout d'un coup je l'appréciais beaucoup moins que la première fois. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards suggestifs à Edward. J'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux et les lui faire manger par…il fallait vraiment que je me calme.

Le dîner se passa bien. On apprit doucement à se connaître. Il y avait beaucoup de chose que j'ignorais chez lui comme lui pour moi.

La serveuse vint prendre notre commande pour nos desserts.

« Que prendriez-vous? » demanda t- elle à Edward tout en faisant ressortir sa poitrine

_Salope !_

« Euh pour moi ça sera un chocolat liégeois » Lui répondit Ed sans même la regarder.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi.

« Et vous ? Vous prendrez comme votre frère ? » _**(N/BG : pétasse!)(N/BN : salope je vais me la faire)**_

_Non mais elle se fout de ma gueule ?_

« Euh non je ne prendrais pas comme _le père de mon fils_. Pour moi ça sera un banana split. Et grosses les bananes, j'en ai l'habitude. Merci » Lui répondis-je en lui souriant hypocritement.

Elle tourna les talons furieuse. J'étais fière de moi. Je me tournais vers Ed qui me regardais avec un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je innocemment.

« Tu es jalouse. » Me dit-il en continuant de sourire.

« Non elle m'a juste énervé et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la remettre à sa place. »

« Mouais » Me répondit-il pas tout à fait convaincu. « Sinon ma banane elle est… ? »

« Oh arrête ! Evite de me rappeler que j'ai parlé de ce que tu as entre les jambes. Merci » Lui répondis-je en me cachant avec mes mains alors qu'il ne se gênait pas de rigoler à gorge déployée.

La fin de la soirée se passa parfaitement. On finit par se quitter au pas de la porte de Charlie.

Tout le reste de la semaine se passa dans la même ambiance. On se rapprochait petit à petit. Et plus les jours passaient plus ma confiance en lui grandissait.

Le vendredi était arrivé rapidement. On avait décidé avec les filles de garder les mêmes vêtements. Donc on enfila notre tenue avant de prendre nos places respectives.

Edward était là dès l'ouverture, il s'était installé au bar. Je n'avais pas pu aller le voir car il y avait énormément de monde et on n'avait pas une minute à nous.

Il devait être dans les alentours de minuit quand une grande blonde arriva vers Edward, je la reconnu comme la femme qui nous avait accueilli assez froidement quand Antony avait été emmené aux Urgences.

Elle se colla sans gêne à lui. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir s'il allait la repousser où non, tout ce que je voyais c'est elle collée à l'homme que …à Ed.

Mais je décidais de rester à les observer. Je voyais qu'il lui parlait mais je ne pouvais entendre. En tout cas il ne la repoussa pas.

Quand il tourna son regard vers moi, je lui lançais un regard communicatif et pris la direction de la réserve.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. J'avais du mal à respirer quand je sentis des bras m'encercler. Je me dégageais fortement.

« Laisse-moi. »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois Bella. »

« Ah bon ? Pas ce que je crois. J'ai peut-être mal vu. Cette fille était pas en train de se frotter à toi »

« D'abord elle ne se frottait pas et puis je lui disais de me laisser tranquille. »

« Eh bien moi je ne t'ai pas vu la repousser. »

« A quoi tu joues Bella ? On dirait que tu cherches une excuse pour tout foutre en l'air alors que tout allait bien. »

« N'importe quoi ! Reporte pas la faute sur moi. »

« Ne te prends pas la tête quand il n'y a pas lieu d'être. Je t'aime Bella. Il n'y a que toi et il y aura toujours que toi. »

Il s'avança doucement vers moi quand il vit que je ne bougeais pas il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Je t'aime. » Me souffla t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je répondis à son baiser. Il était doux, il n'y avait pas de précipitation. Par ce baiser on se donnait notre confiance, on se promettait un avenir, en famille. Le baiser allait prendre de l'ampleur quand la porte de la réserve claqua fortement, ce qui nous fit sortir de notre bulle.

« Qui étais-ce ? » Demandais-je.

« J'en ai aucune idée. »

« Il faut que je remonte, il y a du monde. »

« Ok »

Il reposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous finirent pas remonter.

_**POV Edward**_

Eh merde voilà Tanya.

« Salut beau gosse. » Minauda t-elle tout en me caressant le bras.

« Retire tes salles pattes de mon bras, je ne sais pas où elles ont trainé. » Lui répondis-je sèchement mais calmement

« Pourtant avant tu te plaignais pas quand elles trainaient sur toi mais surtout sur une partie très sensible. »

Je tournais mon visage afin de respirer sinon je crois que j'aurais fait quelque chose de regrettable.

Mais ce que je vis, me fendit le cœur. Bella me regardait avec une lueur de tristesse. Je me doutais bien ce qu'elle devait imaginer.

Elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la réserve. Je me levais pour la suivre et lui expliquer mais une main manucurée m'arrêta dans mon avancée.

« Je te préviens Ed que si tu n'es pas à moi personne ne t'aura. »

« Trop tard pour ça, je n'ai plus besoin de poupée gonflable. »

Sur ces derniers mots je pris la direction qu'avait prit Bella.

La convaincre a été dur. La seule chose que je trouvai c'est de lui dire ces trois petits mots car à cet instant je savais que je l'aimais plus que tout. Je savais que ma vie était auprès d'elle. Elle était _ma_ Bella. Et quand enfin mes lèvres avaient rencontré les siennes ce fut le paradis sur Terre. Je me sentis enfin chez moi, complet.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Je fus soulagée que Tanya soit partie. Dès que je le pouvais je volais des baisers à ma Bella. C'était devenu une obsession. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, et rien ne pourrait changer ça. J'avais envie de passer chaque moment avec Bella et Antony en tant que famille, une vraie famille.

La fin de soirée sonna et nous fîmes le nettoyage. Je les aidais pour aller plus vite. Une fois terminée nous sortions tous ensemble.

« Bon nous on y va. A demain » Leur dit Bella.

« A demain » Leur répondirent-ils en cœur.

Nous commencions à traverser la rue. Je fis tourner Bella comme-ci nous étions en train de danser.

J'aurais dû être vigilant mais à ce moment là je ne l'étais pas. Je ne vis pas la voiture foncer sur nous. Je la vis à peine percuter Bella. Tout ce que je vis c'est le corps de ma belle volé dans les aires pour atterrir 5 mètres plus loin. _**(N/BG : Ô putain !)(N/BN : et merde je ne me languissais pas ce passage lol)**_

**Ne me cherchez pas, je suis retournée en vacances me cacher en fin fond de la méditerranée !**

**Je pensais que je vous avais prévenu que je tuais Bella et qu'Ed trouvait le vrai amour en ma personne ! LOL**

**Laissez moi un petit message pour me donner votre sentiment**

**REVIEW = TEASER**

**Pleins de Robisous**

**Aurore**


	19. Plus rien sans toi

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte…**

**Je ne m'éternise pas et je laisse place aux réponses des anonymes :**

**Marion** : Coucou miss. Merci pour ta review ! Pour l'identité du chauffeur tu finiras par le savoir dans ce chapitre. Robisous

**Marion** : Je ne sais pas si c'est la même personne ! MDR, car vos reviews sont presque identiques ! Donc pareil pour l'identité et merci pour ta review.

**Leeloup** : Tu es pardonnée, moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent de ne pas mettre de review, je comprends. Sinon euh je ne suis pas trop Doc ! MDR mais tu seras ce qu'a Bella juste en dessous. Robisous

**Emelyne** : Tout d'abord un grand merci pour cette ENORME review. J'étais morte de rire en te lisant ! Je voyais trop la scène de Scarie Movie, et d'ailleurs j'en rigole encore ! eh oui tu as raison l'amour rend aveugle mais là c'est pour de bon ! Et puis c'est vrai que sans Antony Ed serait toujours le même ! Merci à lui ! LOL. Encore merci pour ta review ! Robisous.

**Makeupgirl** : Coucou miss ! Merci pour ta review ! Ah merci enfin une qui est d'accord pour qu'Ed finisse avec moi ! Bon je suis brune aux yeux marrons ça peut marcher ? LOL

**Aurore** : Coucou miss ! Merci pour ta review. Contente que ça te plaise. Pour Bella tu le seras juste en dessous. Robisous

**Bella'stewart** : Si Ed m'ouvre son cœur je le séquestre chez moi ! LOL. Merci pour ta review !

**Anaelle** : D'abord merci pour ta review ! Ensuite tu es la seule qui a su lire entre les lignes. Tu auras ta réponse juste en dessous ! ensuite, non Ed n'est pas touché car il n'était pas visé…Robisous à toi

**PatiewSnow** : Coucou Pat ! Non je t'assure je ne culpabilise pas ! Promis ! LOL. Je ne suis pas partie en vacances mais juste me cacher en attendant que le prochain chap soit posté ! En tout as merci pour ta review. Robisous

**Anne Laure** : Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai aimé la réplique au restaurant ! Pour Bella…le chap est juste en dessous.

**Ilonka** : Contente de te revoir par ici ! Eh oui ça faisait longtemps. Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour ta review.

**Titine** : Juste MDR devant ta review ! Bon je vois que tu ne m'as pas trouvé ! Eh oui je connais une super cachette dans la méditerranée ! T'inquiète pas j'ai pensé à Antony, je m'occuperais de lui ! LOL. Aller je te laisse lire la suite.

**Nini** : Oh personne aime ma fin, Pourquoi ? LOL. Voici la suite juste en dessous.

**Voilà j'ai fait le tour ! Maintenant je laisse à mes deux merveilleuses béta à qui je fais pleins de Robisous.**

**Merci à elles, car sinon je ne sais pas comment je ferais.**

**Nina** : coucou c'est nina24 l'une des béta. Je suis extrêmement contente de faire parti de cette histoire (que sa soit en tant que béta ou personnage dans la fic et oui et en plus j'ai le beau tyler hawkins pour ptit copian j'adooore) J'aime cette histoire et aurore la gère très bien. J'espère que ce chap vous plaira autan qu'il ma plu. Plein de tylerisous a toutes

**Gégé** : Les filles préparez vous à un chapitre émouvant et touchant ! Edward y est très atendrissant et comme d'habitude parfait. Bella , ben en fait j'ai du mal à la complimenter, je suis trop jalouse! Mais bon elle est pas ml non plus. En tout cas il y a des passages merveilleux, super bien écrits (bravo ma petite aurore!), et extrêment riches en émotions. Il me tarde de savoir si comme moi ce chapitre fera partie de vos préférés !  
Très bonne lecture et Robisous !

**Merci à So, car sans elle Bella aurait eu des blessures inimaginables et mon chapitre aurait été irréel ! Merci à toi ma belle.**

**Ensuite je tiens à vous dire que ça a été très difficile pour moi d'écrire ce chap donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à mes vilaines de TF ! et maintenat de DALF (oui je sais c'est moi qui est inventé cette abréviation !)**

**Bon je vais vous rassurer tout de suite je ne vais pas priver un enfant de sa mère !**

**D'ailleurs, pour cela, je dédis ce chap à Lisa car toi-même tu sais…Je t'adore. Robisous**

_**Chapitre 14**__** : Plus rien sans toi.**_

_J'aurais dû être vigilant mais à ce moment là je ne l'étais pas. Je ne vis pas la voiture foncer sur nous. Je la vis à peine percuter Bella. Tout ce que je vis c'est le corps de ma belle volé dans les aires pour atterrir 5 mètres plus loin._

_**POV Edward**_

Je courus vers Bella qui gisait dans son sang, tandis que la Mercedes rouge partait à toute allure.

-BELLA ! BELLLA ! Criai-je tout en pleurant et courant vers elle.

Je ne pouvais retenir cette rivière qui coulait de mes yeux. J'avais peur de la perdre, je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Elle était devenue toute ma vie, ma raison d'être, mon oxygène.

Je la pris dans mes bras tout en la berçant. Je pleurais et criais mon désespoir. J'étais en train de perdre la femme de ma vie. Plus les secondes passaient plus mon univers sombrait.

Elle avait fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux, elle avait fait de moi celui que je suis maintenant. Elle avait su faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi. Celui que j'étais vraiment.

Je donnerais mon âme au diable pour retourner en arrière et tout changer. J'aurais accepté les sentiments que j'avais pour elle au lycée. Je lui aurais dis tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Je l'aurais prise dans mes bras pour dormir après notre première fois. Je l'aurais invitée au bal et l'aurais faite danser toute la soirée. Je l'aurais embrassée comme un fou quand j'aurais su que j'allais être papa. On aurait profité de cette grossesse tous les deux. Je l'aurais surement déjà épousée.

Je l'imaginais dans cette robe blanche, au bras de Charlie. Elle marchait dans ma direction. Et je voyais même le sourire béat que j'aurais face à cet ange qui acceptait de partager ma vie et porter mon nom.

Non, je ne pouvais définitivement pas la perdre. Elle était essentielle à ma vie…à ma survie.

Que dirais-je à Antony ? Lui dire que peut être il ne reverrait jamais sa maman. Je n'en avais pas la force.

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé ensuite. Je me vois, moi assis au sol, Bella dans mes bras.

Je me réveillais doucement avec un mal de tête insupportable. Je me disais que tout ceci était un cauchemar ce qui expliquerait cette douleur.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux mais une lumière forte me fit les refermer aussitôt. J'essayais de retenter l'expérience et m'habituais doucement à la luminosité. Je regardais tout autour de moi. Je connaissais que trop bien cet endroit, pour y passer presque toutes mes journées. Et cette odeur…c'était certain, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

« Oh mon cœur tu es réveillé ? »

« Maman » gémis-je.

« Je suis là. » me dit-elle tout en me caressant les cheveux.

« Bella ? »

« Je…Bella… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. J'allais pour l'implorer quand mon père entra dans la chambre.

« Comment tu te sens fils ? » me demanda t-il.

« Où est Bella ? » Lui demandais-je tout en essayant de me lever.

« Non tu dois rester allongé, tu as fais une grosse crise d'angoisse. » Me répondit-il en me forçant à me rallonger.

« Laisse moi MERDE ! Où est Bella ? Je veux la voir. » Criais-je.

« Assieds toi et je te répondrais. »

« Papa je veux vraiment pas être insolent ou violant mais là tu me les casses vraiment. Dis moi où elle est. »

Les larmes refirent leur apparition. Je savais que c'était grave s'ils ne voulaient pas m'en parler. Je craignais le pire mais essayais de ne pas y penser.

« Elle s'est faite renverser hier. L'impact a été très violent. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle a eu un traumatisme crânien et plusieurs fractures. On a tout essayé …mais son corps s'est mit lui-même dans le coma.»

Je tombais à genoux tout en criant ma peine. Même si elle était toujours vivante, c'était comme si on m'avait arraché un bout de moi.

Depuis hier ma belle était entre la vie et la mort et moi pendant ce temps j'étais en train de dormir au lieu d'être au près d'elle.

Ma mère et mon père m'entourèrent de leurs bras mais rien parvenait à me consoler. La seule chose qui pourrait y arriver serait que Bella se réveille et qu'on puisse enfin vivre ensemble.

« Il..il faut que je la vois. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu es trop faible mo… »

« MERDE ! TU COMPRENDS PAS ? LA FEMME QUE J'AIME EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR ET TOI TU ME DIS DE NE PAS LA VOIR ? TU AURAIS FAIS QUOI TOI A MA PLACE ? » Lui hurlais-je dessus.

Il ne répondit pas et son silence voulait tout dire.

« Je m'en doutais, maintenant conduis moi à elle. »

Il ne rajouta rien et me conduisit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer.

Je rentrais prudemment dans la chambre, par peur de la réveiller alors que je ne souhaitais que cela.

Ce que je vis fit redoubler mes pleurs. Elle était là allongée. Avait des bleus sur le visage des tuyaux qui sortaient de tout son corps, et deux monitorings qui s'esclaffaient. Tout ce que je constatais c'est qu'ils émettaient deux sons différents.

J'avais l'habitude de voir tout cela mais là c'était juste insupportable.

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise près d'elle et lui pris sa main gauche entre mes deux mains. J'embrassais chacun de ses doigts tout en les humidifiant à cause de mes larmes.

« Bella… » Soufflais-je.

Je ne pus retenir mes sanglots. La voir ainsi, si fragile, si mortelle était affreusement douloureux.

« Bella…s'il te plait ne me laisse pas. J'ai tant besoin de toi »

On venait seulement de se retrouver. On pensait commencer enfin notre histoire, commencer un « nous ».

« Tu es forte. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Pense à moi…pense à Antony. »

Je restais là, près d'elle lui soufflant tout ce qui me passait par la tête. J'ai du m'endormir car une main sur mon épaule me réveilla.

« Bonsoir Edward. »

« Bonsoir Caroline. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est stable. Ce qui peut être un soulagement et non. Elle se remettra vite de ses fractures mais il faut qu'elle se réveille. Parle lui elle peut t'entendre. »

« Je me sens si impuissant. »

Les larmes revenaient. J'avais des difficultés à arrêter les vannes.

« Ais la foi Ed. Tout n'est pas perdu. »

« Je sais…pourquoi ces deux monitorings ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Pour elle et pour le bébé » Me répondit-elle calmement.

_Le bébé ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Elle était __….__enceinte ?_

« Un bébé ? »

« Oui elle est enceinte de 6 semaines. »

Bella enceinte ? De 6 semaines ? Mon monde s'écroulait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Ed ! Ed calme toi. »

« Nina… » M'effondrais-je encore plus dans ses bras.

Je n'avais même pas vu Caro partir et Nina rentrer.

« Chut…chut, calme toi. »

« Elle…elle est enceinte. »

« Je sais, je sais. Tu vas encore être papa, si la belle aux bois dormant se décide à ouvrir les yeux. »

Je relevais les miens vers elle. Tout d'abord par ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait toujours le mot pour rire dans toutes circonstances.

« Moi ? »

« Bien sur. Qui d'autre ? »

Et là tout me revint en mémoire. Cette fameuse soirée, la soirée pyjamas. On ne s'était pas protégé.

« Elle n'a eu qu'un autre homme depuis le lycée après toi. Et c'était il y a longtemps. » Me sourit Nina.

_**POV Charlie**_

J'avais passé la nuit auprès de Bella, puis j'étais rentrée pour m'occuper d'Antony. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui avouer où était sa mère, je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer. Alors je lui avais dit qu'elle était partie pour son travail mais qu'elle l'appellerait dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Carlisle m'avait dit que son état était stable mais ça ne suffisait pas à me calmer. Elle était ma seule famille avec Antony et Tatie maintenant. Elle était ma fille unique et la perdre était inenvisageable. Je crois que je ne survivrais pas à une perte aussi importante.

Antony était en train de jouer dans sa chambre quand Tatie pris place à mes côtés tout en venant se pelotonner contre moi.

Elle était aussi désemparée que moi, elle considérait Bella comme sa fille.

« Faut parler à Antony. » finit-elle par dire.

« Je sais » fut la seule réponse que je pus sortir au risque de me laisser aller en sanglots.

« Faudrait peut être dire à Edward de venir lui parler. Ça passera peut être mieux si c'est son père qui s'en charge. »

« Peut être. Carlisle m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il s'était réveillé. Il est vraiment mal. »

« Il l'aime » m'affirma t-elle.

« Oui tu as raison. Même si au début j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter et que j'avais envie de lui arracher la tête, maintenant tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il rend ma fille et mon petit fils heureux. »

« Elle va s'en sortir. »

« J'ai peur… »

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras pendant que je me laissais aller sur elle tout en versant un torrent de larme.

Le destin est vraiment incompréhensible, vous pouvez regarder autour de vous, les bonnes personnes sont celles à qui il arrive le plus de malheurs, par contre les autres sont ceux qui sont épargner.

« Je vais aller lui téléphoner » me sortit Tatie de ma rêverie.

_**POV Edward**_

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'assimiler ce que Nina venait de me dire que mon téléphone sonna. C'était Tatie, elle voulait que je vienne voir Antony afin de lui expliquer ce qu'avait sa mère car Charlie en était incapable et elle aussi.

Je ne savais pas si je l'étais, mais c'était moi son père et c'était mon rôle d'être là pour lui et de tout lui dire.

J'avais fuis mes responsabilités par le passé mais là s'en était hors de question. Je devais prendre sur moi et être près de mon fils car même s'il m'était difficile d'y penser, il sera peut être ma seule famille dans les jours à venir.

Je pris tout de suite la direction de la maison de Charlie. Durant tout le trajet je ne cessais de penser à tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Bella et Antony, comme dans ces films où le personnage principal se remémore ces moments au ralentis, en s'attardant sur les moindres détails mais surtout en les appréciant.

Arrivé à destination je pris le temps de me vider un maximum la tête et de me constituer un visage moins marqué. Je soufflais un bon coup et sortit de la voiture afin de frapper à la porter et affronter mes responsabilités.

« Salut mon grand » me salua Tatie en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'ai du la voir une ou deux fois mais elle a toujours été très maternelle et affectueuse.

« Salut »

« Edward » me salua Charlie.

Contre toute attente il me prit également dans ses bras et là pour la première fois je vis Charlie pleuré. Il agrippa mon tee-shirt des ses mains tout en éclatant en sanglots sur mon épaule. Je ne pus que l'accompagner, on partageait la même souffrance.

Nous sommes restés comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à pleurer notre désespoir pendant un temps qui m'était inconnu car celui-ci s'était arrêté au moment où cette voiture avait percuté la femme de ma vie.

« Papa ! » entendis-je Antony crier tout en dévalant les escaliers.

Je me détachais de Charlie et essuyais mes larmes du revers de la main afin de ne pas montrer à mon fils que ça n'allait pas mais ce fut peine perdue.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Me demanda t-il quand je le pris dans mes bras.

« C'est rien mon cœur ne t'inquiète pas. Alors comment tu vas ? »

« Ça va sauf que maman me manque »

Un coup d'œil vers Tatie et Charlie me fit comprendre que c'était le bon moment. Je pris donc mon fils dans mes bras et nous conduisit dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivée à celle-ci je nous allongeais sur le lit, il posa tranquillement ta tête contre mon torse et mit son pouce dans sa bouche.

Comment expliquer à un garçon de même pas trois ans que sa maman est entre la vie et la mort ? C'est sur que je ne devais pas lui dire cela mais je ne savais pas ce qui m'était autorisé et interdit de dire.

« Tu sais où est maman mon ange ? » Lui demandais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Elle est partie pour son travail. C'est papi qui m'a dit »

« En fait maman elle est ici à Forks ? »

Il se redressa et planta ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens. Je voyais au fond de ceux-ci qu'il était triste.

« Elle veut pas me voir »

Je sentais dans sa voie qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

_Mais quel con !_

« Non mon cœur ne pense surtout pas ça d'accord » Lui dis-je en le ramenant à mon torse. « Tu sais que ta maman t'aime plus que tout et si elle le pouvait, elle sera près de toi mais elle ne peut pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura t-il.

Ça y est, nous y étions. Il fallait que je trouve les bons mots. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, tout s'embrouillait dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement.

Tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était l'image de Bella, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, couverte d'hématome, se bâtant entre la vie et la mort.

« Maman a eu un accident. Elle s'est fait beaucoup mal. Là elle dort car il faut qu'elle guérisse. »

_Super logique ce que tu viens de dire !_

« Elle va se réveiller quand ? Et elle est où ? »

« Elle est à l'hôpital. Papi Carlisle et plein d'autres médecins s'occupent d'elle. On ne sait pas quand elle va se réveiller mais elle le fera quand elle sera totalement guérie. Tu comprends ? »

« Elle va mourir maman ? »

Je retins mes larmes de justesse. Ce petit était trop intelligent, et à cet instant précis ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Que répondre à cette question ? Je décidais de mentir.

« Bien sur que non. Elle va se réveiller et venir te faire plein de bisous. On ira au parc tous les trois et ensuite on ira manger une glace. Tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui mais j'espère quand même que maman va faire vite. »

« Moi aussi » murmurais-je. « Je vais retourner la voir et toi tu vas rester sage avec papi et Tatie ok ? »

« Tu veux bien rester le temps que je m'endorme, je suis fatigué. »

« Bien sur mon cœur. Dors, papa veille sur toi. » _**(N/BN : mon dieu il est tro beau mon ed hihi) (N/BG : il est parfait !je le veux!) (N/A : et il est à moi…ok je sors !)**_

Je nous installais plus confortablement. Je sentais sa respiration se calmer. Quand je crus qu'il s'était endormi, sa voix retentit dans la chambre.

« Papa ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ti fais un bisou à maman de moi. »

« Bien sur, même plein. »

Juste après il sombrait dans les songes. Je restais encore un moment près de lui, pour me donner du courage mais aussi pour me prouver que la vie vaut d'être vécue même si Bella venait à nous quitter. Je devais être fort pour mon fils.

Je respirais son odeur de bébé.

_Un bébé._

J'allais encore être papa et j'aurais peut être pas la joie de profiter de la grossesse de Bella. De faire tout ce que j'aurais du faire quand elle attendait Antony.

Au bout de quelques minutes je descendis au salon.

« Alors ? » Me demanda Charlie.

« J'ai fait comme j'ai pu. Il sait que Bella est blessée et qu'elle est à l'hôpital. Je lui ai dit qu'elle dormait pout pouvoir guérir plus vite. »

« Tu as bien fait. » Me dit Tatie.

« Si seulement j'avais vu cett… »

« Arrête ! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. »

« Elle va peut être pas survire, ni elle, ni notre bébé. _**» (N/BN : « notre bébé ! » je kiff sa) (N/BG : moi aussi ! Je le veux encore et toujours!)**_

« Ils vont tous les deux aller bien, et si par malheur le bébé n'y survit pas, vous êtes encore jeunes, vous aurez tout le temps pour en faire d'autres. »

Après avoir écouté les paroles réconfortantes de Charlie je pris la direction de l'hôpital.

J'étais partagé entre rester près d'Antony ou aller au chevet de Bella. Mais s'il arrivait quelque chose ou si elle se réveillait je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir été là.

Tout le monde était dans la salle d'attente, on avait pas le droit d'être à plus de deux alors on se relayait, du moins eux car moi je ne la lâchais pas du regard.

En entrant dans la chambre, Jacob était là, les joues striées de larmes.

« Hey ! » Le saluais-je.

« Salut » me répondit-il en tournant son visage dans ma direction.

« Je voulais te dire, je suis désolé pour…tout. »

Je pris place sur la chaise qui était devenue mon lieu de résidence.

« Sans problème. J'étais dans la combine avec Alice et Nina. C'était le but…te rendre jaloux. Ça a marché. » Me sourit-il mais d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais on a pas eu le temps d'en profiter. »

« Vous en aurez ! Elle a intérêt de se réveiller sinon je lui mettrais de la techno en mode repeat. »

Je ne pus que sourire à sa remarque. C'est vrai que Bella avait en horreur la techno.

« Je vais vous laisser. Je dois aller aider mon père. »

« Pas de soucis. Et encore merci…d'être là pour elle »

« Y'a pas de quoi. C'est ma meilleure amie, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans elle. »

« Elle nous a tous sauvé. »

Il confirma mes dires par un signe de la tête puis sortit de la chambre.

Quelques temps après Charlotte entra dans la chambre. Elle était gynécologue obstétricienne. Je me doutais que si elle était là c'était pour le bébé.

« Salut Ed. »

« Salut Cha. »

« Je vais voir comment va ce petit bout. Tu veux voir l'échographie ? »

« Non je vais aller faire un tour. »

Elle me regarda de son regard compatissant.

« Tu es sur ? »

« Je préfère faire connaissance avec mon bébé en même temps que Bella. »

« Je comprends. »

« Tu me diras comment il se porte ? »

« Bien entendu. »

Je sortis de l'hôpital, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de partir à la recherche d'un quelconque signe qui me dirait que tout s'arrangerait.

Je ne voulais pas voir notre enfant avant Bella. Je voulais partager ce bonheur en même temps qu'elle.

Je marchais durant plusieurs minutes, mes pas me menèrent à l'église. Je n'ai jamais cru en un dieu quel qu'il soit. Pour moi aucune force supérieur n'existait car si c'était le cas plusieurs choses dans ce monde n'existerait pas tel que le racisme, la méchanceté, la guerre, et beaucoup d'autres encore.

Mais là, pour la première fois de ma vie je voulais croire en cette force supérieure, croire que quelqu'un là haut pourrait m'aider, car je le savais, c'était mon dernier espoir.

Je rentrais à l'intérieur, il n'y avait personne. Je m'assis sur un des bancs et regardais tout autour de moi, c'était la première fois que je rentrais dans une église.

Je fermais les yeux et je vis ma Bella, souriante, avec un ventre arrondi, Antony près d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, je ne sais même pas à qui je m'adresse. Je n'ai jamais cru en un Dieu, vous ou n'importe quel autre. Pour moi vous êtes juste une image, un idéal derrière qui les gens peuvent se cacher. C'est con à dire mais on a tous envie de croire en quelque chose : certains ne jurent que par leur métier, d'autres par leur famille et certains par vous. Ils ont juste envie d'avoir foi en quelque chose, de pouvoir se rassurer en quelque sorte. »

Ça me paressait étrange de parler seul ou du moins à quelqu'un qu'on ne voit pas. Je ne savais pas trop à qui je parlais mais je continuais car comme ces gens j'avais besoin de me rattacher à quelque chose. Et ça c'était ma bouée de sauvetage.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé quelque chose dans ma vie mais pour une fois, une toute petite fois j'aimerais qu'on m'écoute et qu'on me vienne en aide. Tout mon univers est en train de s'écrouler petit à petit autour de moi. Chaque minute qui passe est une minute de plus qui me conduit vers mon enfer. »

« Je sais que j'ai joué au con avec Bella mais j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux. Elle est…devenue plus qu'une évidence, elle…elle est devenue ma providence. Elle seule a su me donner tout ce qui m'a toujours manqué. Par son simple sourire elle m'a ouvert les yeux, me montrant que la vie fallait mieux. La peur de la perdre m'est insupportable car je sais qu'elle est irremplaçable. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a été programmé pour l'aimer pour l'éternité. Je l'aime à n'en plus finir. Alors s'il vous plait, rendez la moi, rendez la nous, elle et notre enfant. »

_**POV Bella**_

Je me trouvais dans un grand terrain vert, avec de jolies fleurs de plusieurs couleurs. Le soleil perçait les nuages pour atterrir sur ma peau. Je fermais les yeux et levais le visage vers le ciel tout en humant cette odeur de fleurs mélangées.

« Maman ? »

Je me retournais mais ne vis personne autour de moi.

« Maman ? »

Je me retournais encore et là je vis une petite fille, la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos avec des yeux émeraude, ces yeux que je connaissais tant.

_Mais pourquoi m'appelait-elle maman ?_

« Tu dois partir maman. »

Je me rapprochais d'elle, sans que je ne m'y attende elle courut pour venir se réfugier dans mes bras. Je reniflais à pleins poumons cette odeur de bébé, la même qu'Antony.

_« Réveille toi. S'il te plait »_

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Je regardais tout autour de moi mais ne le vis pas.

_« Je t'aime m'abandonne pas. »_

« Edward ? »

« Tu dois partir maman. » Me redit la petite fille. _**(N/BG : j'ai des frissons partout!)**_

_« Tu es forte, tu peux le faire pour moi, pour Antony et pour notre bébé. »_

Je sentis comme un poids sur mon ventre, comme si qu'on venait de poser quelque chose dessus, puis une douce caresse sur celui-ci.

« Aller vas maman, papa t'attends. Ne t'inquiète pas je serais avec toi, toujours. » Me dit-elle en me caressant le visage de ses toutes petites mains.

Et petit à petit tout devient flou.

_**POV Edward**_

Je fermais les yeux, ma tête reposant sur les cuisses de Bella et ma main droite sur son ventre. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je veillais sur elle et sur notre enfant, comme j'aurais du le faire pour Antony.

Je nous voyais tous les quatre heureux, profitants de chaque instant que la vie nous offrait quand je sentis une main se glisser dans mes cheveux. J'ouvris doucement les paupières afin de m'habituer progressivement à la lumière.

Je levais les yeux vers Bella et constatais que cette main lui appartenait. Je me levais d'un coup pour la serrer dans mes bras.

« Oh Bella, Bella. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » Lui dis-je en (lui) embrassant chaque partie de son visage. Je pleurais toutes les larmes qui me restaient.

« Doucement » souffla t-elle.

« Pardon. Je vais appeler les médecins. »

« Non, attends. » Me demanda t-elle.

Je revins à ses côtés et lui embrassait le front.

« Antony ? » Me demanda t-elle.

« Il va bien. Je lui ai dit que tu étais à l'hôpital. Tu lui manques. »

« Je veux le voir. »

« Dès que le médecin t'aura vu, on lui téléphonera, promis. »

Elle acquiesça en souriant et je partis dans les couloirs à la recherche de Caro. Heureusement je la trouvais rapidement, elle accourut dans la chambre de Bella.

Elle l'ausculta et affirma qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles mais qu'elle allait faire des examens approfondis pour s'en assurer.

Je la suivis dans le couloir et lui demandais de dire à Cha d'attendre un peu avant de venir, je préférais annonçais moi même sa grossesse à Bella.

Je refis le chemin et pris place à ses côtés. Je la contemplais dans les moindres détails. Je voulais graver chacun des traits de son visage.

« Comment tu te sens ? » finis-je par lui demander.

« Comme si on m'avait roulé dessus » ironisa t-elle.

« Bella faut que je te parle. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien de grave. »

« Me fais plus de frayeurs comme ça. » Me dit-elle.

« Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Pour seule réponse elle me tira la langue. Même si elle était encore très pâle et que la fatigue se lisait sur son visage, elle était magnifique.

« Voilà les médecins ont constaté quelque chose durant les analyses de tes prises de sang. »

« Quoi ? Tu m'as dis que ce n'était rien de grave. »

« Non. En fait on va juste donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Antony ! » Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je pouvais enfin y croire. Croire en cette grossesse, en ce bonheur de voir son ventre s'arrondir, et enfin voir mon enfant venir au monde.

Quand je l'ai appris je préférais ne pas y penser, faire comme s'il n'y avait pas une partie de moi qui grandissait en Bella, car ça aurait été une perte supplémentaire. Un deuil en plus. Mais surtout je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs. Là enfin je pouvais y croire.

« Une petite sœur » Me répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

« Comment ? »

« Ça sera une petite sœur » m'affirma-t-elle aux anges.

« Et comment tu peux en être si sûre ? »

« Tu vas trouver ça dingue mais j'ai rêvé d'une petite fille, ça avait l'air tellement réelle. Et juste avant que je ne me réveille, elle m'a dit que son papa m'attendait, et elle m'a appelé maman. »

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que Cha entra dans la chambre. Le timing parfait.

« Bonjour Bella. Je suis Charlotte, votre gynécologue obstétricien. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de surveiller l'état de votre enfant. »

« Merci »

« Bon maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, on va peut être lui présenter son papa et sa maman. Le pauvre il a du se demander qui j'étais. »

J'adorais ça chez Cha, car bien que ce ne soit qu'un embryon, elle le considérait déjà comme un être à part entière, comme s'il était déjà parmi nous.

« Tu n'as pas voulu voir les échos ? » Me demanda Bella d'un air triste.

Je me doutais de ce qui devait lui passer par la tête. Elle devait penser que je n'en voulais pas, comme Antony. Que je regrettais tout. Pour la rassurer je lui pris la main entre les deux miennes.

« Non, je voulais t'attendre pour ça. Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais encore une fois tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux. De toute façon on a tout fait à l'envers depuis le début alors pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin. »

Elle rit franchement à ma dernière remarque mais elle ne pu retenir quelques larmes de couler.

« Bon Bella tu dois t'en douter je vais te faire une écho vaginale. »

Ma douce acquiesça.

Cha mit du lubrifiant dans un préservatif et le déroula sur la sonde qu'elle introduisit dans le vagin de Bella.

On vit tout de suite à l'écran une tâche blanche. J'avais déjà vu des échographies mais là c'était différent. C'était mon petit bébé que je voyais. On pouvait voir son petit cœur battre.

J'avais du mal à me dire que ce petit être qui se cachait dans le ventre de Bella alors devenir un petit bébé, notre petit bébé.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de se petit écran et là je compris ce que Bella avait ressentis quand elle avait passé sa première échographie.

Tu sais que tu ne pourras plus te passer de cette petite chose et que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne vois pas ta vie sans lui. Que tu donnera tout pour qu'il ait un semblant de bonheur. Tu as cette impression d'être dans un autre monde. Tu as envie de remercier la Terre entière de t'offrir un aussi beau cadeau.

« Bon ba tout à l'air bien. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle il est encore là, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est bien accroché »

« Coucou mon bébé c'est papa » Dis-je en me penchant sur son ventre, tout en regardant l'écran. _**(N/BN : ben la je suis mourrute) (N/BG : « soupir »!) (N/A : *soupir* et mourrute avec Nina)**_

« Eh regarde il a bougé là. Je crois qu'il m'a entendu. »

« Non Ed tu sais très bien qu'il n'entend pas encore. » Me répondit Cha.

Elle avait pas tord mais j'aimais à croire que c'était pour moi qu'il s'était manifesté.

Elle nous sortit quelques photos et même la vidéo.

« On peut téléphoner à Antony maintenant ? Ou sinon tu peux aller le chercher. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'il te voit dans cet état. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, on lui téléphone mais demain tu me l'emmènes, je serais reposée. »

« Ok. Je t'aime » dis-je à Bella en posant enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pus en profiter une seconde que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entrez » répondit ma belle.

Des inspecteurs entrèrent dans la chambre. Tous trois vêtus de costumes foncés.

« Melle Swan ? » Demanda l'un à Bella.

« Oui c'est moi-même. »

« Désolé de vous déranger mademoiselle, nous savons que vous venez de vous réveiller mais on voulait vous informer qu'on avait retrouvé la voiture qui a causé votre accident et la propriétaire. »

« Merci » Répondit celle-ci soulagée.

« Encore un chauffard ivre je suppose ? » leur demandais-je.

« Non même pas. Elle est interrogée actuellement. »

« Peut-on avoir son nom ? »

« On allait vous le dire Monsieur Cullen car il s'agit d'une personne qui travaille avec vous. C'est Melle Denali, Tanya Denali. »

Je me souvins alors des dernières paroles qu'elle m'avait adressées:

_« Je te préviens Ed que si tu n'es pas à moi__,__ personne ne t'aura. » _

**Voilà !**

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Bon le prochain chap n'est pas écrit mais il sera là dimanche, promis donc :**

**REVIEW=TEASER**

**Quand celui-ci sera écrit ! LOL**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**

**J'allais oublier :**

**MA belle Dri, je sais que tu liras dès que tu auras un moment mais sache je suis de tout cœur avec toi !**

**Eh oui notre talentueuse Drinou a été plagié ! Une personne s'est approprié « Addiction », heureusement ça a été enlevé mais le pire c'est qu'on se demande si ce n'est pas le cas d'en d'autres sites ou pour d'autres auteurs !**

**Alors pour tous ceux qui veulent plagier ou qui plagient, excusez de la vulgarité mais je vous lève mon majeur.**

**Bon je crois que LA j'ai fini !**

**Robisous**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Eh non ce n'est pas un chap, désolée! Je vois déjà Nina se dire "Quoi mais elle a posté sans même me le dire"! LOL**

**Juste pour vous dire que le chap ne sera pas posté dimanche, je pars en week end demain voir ma béta, Nina, Dri et Sandra! Alors j'aurais pas le temps de poster mais le pire c'est que le chap n'est pas écrit! En ce moment j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire, l'inspiration est là mais pas la motivation!**

**Eh oui en ce moment je suis en mode "True Blood" D'ailleurs Cha je te pique Eric, au début il me plaisait pas trop mais depuis que je l'ai vu dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 2 je craque!**

**Désolée pour ce petit HS, bref j'ai décidé de prendre la devise de ma très chère So, ne pas me prendre la tête pour que tous les dimanches il y ait un chapitre de posté. Maintenant je prendrais le temps pour écrire et que vous aillez un chapitre correct à lire...mais surtout pour mon bien!**

**J'espère que vous serez compréhensibles!**

**Voilà**

**Un grand merci!**

**Un mot pour le week end : MOJITO!**

**Robisous**

Aurore


	21. BONUS

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Eh non ce n'est toujours pas un chap! Désolée!**

**Mais rassurez vous j'ai deux chapitres d'écrits...le premier sera posté dimanche prochain.**

**En attendant ma super béta d'amour, Nina a écrit un bonus concernant la rencontre de Bella et Nina!**

**Il y aura d'autres bonus, j'en ai lu deux et franchement c'est un pur régal!**

**Elle les poste sur son profil, car je trouve ça logique que ce soit elle qui ait tout le mérite! C'est son travail!**

**Laissez lui un petit message ça lui fera plaisir et à moi aussi!**

**Encore merci à toi ma belle de te donner tout ce mal!**

**Pleins de Robisous**

**Voici le lien, n'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces : http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6387819 / 1 /**


	22. Nouvelle vie

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Alors non désolé ce n'est pas aurore mais Nina sa béta, je vous rassue ce n'est pas un chap bonus mais bien le NOUVEAU chap d'aurore. C'est moi qui le poste car Aurore n'a pas trop le moral, elle vas se reposer aujourd'hui mais tenais a ce que vous alliez ce chap aujourd'hui. Elle s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews mais promis elle se rattrapera tres vite avec un teaser du chap 16 ;) qui fini et corriger. Elle vous remercie a toutes pour vos soutiens, lecture, ancouragement et reviews que vous lui avez fait._

_Elle embrasse tout le monde, et moi aussi, et vous souhaite bonne lecture en espèrant que vous aimeriez. Nina_

_**Chapitre 15**__** : Nouvelle vie**_

_**POV Bella**_

Tanya Denali ? Ce nom me disait quelque chose mais j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais pas et ça amplifiait mon mal de tête.

Vous savez quand vous êtes sûr d'avoir la réponse à ce que vous cherchez, mais que vous n'arrivez pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Vous vous creusez les méninges, vous cherchez au plus profond de votre mémoire mais rien n'y fait. Et bien c'est exactement ce qui était en train de m'arriver.

Je fais partie de ces personnes qui ne déclarent pas forfait facilement. J'aime aller au bout de ce que j'entreprends…Mais là impossible de mettre un visage sur ce nom.

C'est la voix de l'inspecteur qui me sortit de ma léthargie :

« Connaissez-vous cette personnes ? »

« Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose mais je ne me souviens plus où je l'ai entendu. »

Il nota ce que je lui dis sur son calepin et se tourna vers Edward en attendant sa réponse. Puisque celui-ci ne répondit pas, il insista :

« Monsieur Cullen, connaissez-vous Mademoiselle Tanya Denali ? »

Depuis que l'inspecteur avait prononcé le nom du chauffard qui m'avait renversé, Edward avait gardé la tête baissée. Il la releva et encra le vert de ses yeux au marron des miens.

J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de s'excuser à travers eux. Je pouvais aussi y lire de la culpabilité. Ses yeux exprimaient tellement une grande tristesse que je voulais le serrer dans mes bras.

Je voyais qu'il était tourmenté, que quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur alors qu'avant que l'inspecteur n'arrive tout allait bien. J'essayais de comprendre mais en vain.

« Oui je la connais » finit-il par dire.

Quoi ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. D'où connaissait-il cette personne ? En d'autres circonstances je ne me serais pas posée la question mais là c'était différent.

J'étais persuadée que c'était un accident involontaire mais ce que je venais de voir dans les yeux de l'homme que j'aime quelques instants plus tôt me forçait à croire le contraire, même si les propos de l'inspecteur appuyaient mon premier avis.

« Il faudrait venir dans la journée au poste pour répondre à nos questions. »

« Pas de soucis. Je reste un peu avec mon amie et je viens. »

Les inspecteurs prirent congés. Il ne resta plus qu'Ed et moi et ce silence qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, je préférais attendre qu'il se décide à parler et qu'il réponde à mes questions.

Après un certain temps il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se tourna vers moi.

Il avait cette même lueur dans les yeux que tout à l'heure. Ses yeux imploraient mon pardon. Je ne demandais que ça de lui pardonner mais je voulais savoir ce que je devais pardonner.

« Pardonne-moi » Chuchota t-il.

« Pour quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Tout ceci est de ma faute. »

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Il dut voir mon incompréhension car il poursuivit.

« Cette Tanya…je la connais. Elle est à l'université avec moi et elle travaille à l'hôpital aussi. »

« Oh ! Une grande blonde pulpeuse pas très aimable ? »

Bien sûr ! Je savais que je connaissais ce nom, et que je l'avais déjà vue. C'était le soir de l'accident d'Antony, c'était à elle que j'avais demandé où se trouvait mon fils.

Je me souvins aussi que c'était elle qui était accrochée au bras d'Edward, l'autre soir au bar.

_Putain la salope, si j'avais su j'aurais laissé Nina lui refaire le portrait. __**(N/BN : ben oui je demandais que ça mdr)**_

« Oui c'est bien elle. »

Je voyais bien qu'il était torturé. Il ne me disait tout. Au fond de moi j'avais peur de ce qui allait suivre.

« Et tu crois qu'elle aurait pu me renverser volontairement ? Pour me faire du mal ?» lui demandais-je calmement.

Il baissa la tête et ne prononça aucun mot. Au début je voulais lui laisser le temps mais là ma patience avait atteint ses limites.

« Edward réponds moi maintenant ou je t'assure que tu ne seras plus en mesure de procréer. » _**(N/GB : elle est folle, elle peut le menacer autrement non ?) (N/BN : Ah non pas d'accord là ! pas touche aux bijoux de famille de sexycullen)**_

Il releva enfin son visage mais ne regarda pas dans ma direction.

« Tanya est une de mes conquêtes, elle s'est un peu trop attachée. Comme tu l'as remarqué, elle est venue me parler au bar. Bien sûr, je l'ai envoyée chier, mais elle n'a pas apprécié et m'a dit que si elle ne m'avait pas, personne ne m'aurait. »

Tout se mettait en place, je comprenais pourquoi il avait ce regard et pourquoi il devait se sentir coupable.

« Pardonne-moi » Répéta t-il tout en regardant un point imaginaire sur le mur derrière moi.

« Edward regarde-moi » mais il ne démordait pas « Regarde-moi » lui ordonnais-je de nouveau.

Il finit par fixer ses yeux aux miens.

« Que veux-tu que je te pardonne ? On a tous les deux un passé, j'ai accepté de faire une croix sur le passé et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute si cette fille est complètement malade. Alors arrête de culpabiliser, viens m'embrasser, et ensuite tu iras voir les inspecteurs. »

Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et leva doucement ses mains afin de les poser sur mes joues qu'il caressa délicatement de ses pouces.

Je savais qu'il continuerait de culpabiliser, mais j'espérais que mes paroles atténueraient un peu les choses.

L'intensité de ses yeux me transperça de toutes parts, je pouvais y lire tout l'amour qu'il me portait et ses mots me le confirmèrent.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime » Lui répétais-je.

Depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard je n'avais plus peur de l'avouer à voix haute.

Le lui dire me fit un bien fou. Comme si depuis tout ce temps il me manquait quelque chose, je n'étais pas tout à fait complète et que là j'avais enfin mis le doigt sur ce qui m'empêchait d'être entière, sur ce sentiment de plénitude.

En acceptant ce que je ressentais, j'acceptais de m'accorder une chance au bonheur, à l'amour, à l'avenir.

Avec une infime douceur il approcha son visage du mien et enfin ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes.

Ça avait été un baiser chaste. Il me regarda afin de me demander l'autorisation de recommencer. Pour toute réponse je souris lui faisant comprendre que je n'attendais que ça.

Ses lèvres se posèrent, de nouveau, sur les miennes. Elles dansèrent en symbiose. C'était un ballet sensuel où chacun de nous voulait transmettre tous les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre.

Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'accès à ma bouche pour pouvoir danser avec la mienne. Je lui accordais cet accès volontiers.

La douceur fut remplacée par la fougue. Nos langues menèrent un combat sans merci. On se sépara à contre cœur pour reprendre notre souffle.

« Je vais y aller. »

« Vas y. » Lui dis-je.

Il se leva et embrassa mon front puis mes lèvres.

« Je fais vite. »

Il prit la direction de la sortie. J'attrapais mon téléphone afin d'appeler Nina pour qu'elle vienne avec Antony. Mon fils me manquait énormément et j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras et sentir son odeur de bébé.

_**POV Edward**_

Je sortis de l'hôpital en vitesse afin de revenir au plus vite pour voir ma belle. La savoir seule et dans cet état m'était insupportable.

J'avais eu peur de la perdre encore une fois en lui annonçant ma relation avec Tanya. Mais pour mon plus grand bonheur elle l'avait bien prit.

Arrivé au commissariat, je demandais l'inspecteur responsable de l'enquête. Les mêmes hommes arrivèrent et me firent entrer dans un bureau.

S'en suivit un interrogatoire dans les moindres détails. Ils cherchèrent tout ce que je pouvais leur apporter afin de facilité la condamnation de Tanya car celle-ci n'avait pas encore avoué.

Ils me proposèrent alors une confrontation, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me contenir et garder mon sang froid car j'avais envie que d'une chose, c'était de l'étriper et lui faire autant de mal qu'elle en avait fait à Bella et notre bébé.

Je finis par accepter, si ça pouvait aider…

Deux policiers en uniformes firent entrer Tanya dans le bureau. Elle abordait un grand sourire sur son visage de sorcière. Je me retenais de ne pas l'étrangler de mes propres mains.

Ils l'installèrent sur la chaise près de la mienne.

Ils n'ont vraiment pas peur pour sa vie.

« Mademoiselle Denali, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Lui demanda l'inspecteur.

« Oui, on m'accuse d'avoir renversé volontairement sa grognasse. »

« Ferme ta putain de grande gueule sinon… »

« Calmez-vous Monsieur Cullen. » Me dit l'inspecteur.

« Pourtant c'est bien votre voiture qui l'a percuté ? »

« Oui mais ce n'était pas volontaire. »

« Le fait de nier n'arrange pas votre cas Mademoiselle Denali. Quoi qu'il arrive vous encourrez tout de même une peine pour non assistance à personne en danger, et le fait que Mademoiselle Swan soit enceinte n'aide pas »

« QUOI ? Tu l'as mise en cloque ? Tu es tombé bien bas Eddy. »

« Premièrement ne m'appelle pas Eddy, deuxièmement fais gaffe à tes propos sur ma femme car tous les policiers du monde ne pourront pas m'empêcher de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. »

« Je savais que j'aurais dû donner un petit coup de volant plus sur la droite mais …..tout ça à cause de toi! Tu ne devais pas être là, à côté d'elle! J'ai eu peur de te percuter, j'aurais quand même dû essayer. »

« Vous confirmer que vous l'avez fait de votre plein gré ? » Lui demanda l'inspecteur.

Je serrais les points et les dents. J'essayais de me concentrer pour ne pas lui arracher la tête.

« Oh oui elle aurait du crever, elle et son mioche. Eddy est à moi.»

Là s'en était trop.

« Mais ma pauvre, il faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner. Tu n'es qu'une merde, je te prenais juste pour ton cul. Tu ne lui arrives même pas au petit orteil. J'espère que tu pourriras en prison. Sortez là d'ici avant que je ne fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi. »

Ils sortirent une Tanya bouche bée.

« Nous avons tout ce dont on avait besoin. Vous pouvez disposez Monsieur Cullen. Merci de votre coopération. » Me sourit l'inspecteur.

« Elle a voulu tuer ma femme c'est normal. »

« Je vous comprends et je vous respecte pour votre courage, à votre place je ne pense pas que j'aurais gardé mon calme. »

Je le saluais d'un hochement de tête et pris la route de l'hôpital mais avant je fis un détour par le fleuriste.

_**POV Bella**_

Trois petits coups portés à la porte me sortirent de mon mini sommeil.

« MAMAN » Cria mon fils en accourant vers moi.

« Attention mon cœur, doucement, maman à mal » L'informais-je.

« Oh pardon. Tu m'as manqué maman. » Dit-il en me faisant un gros câlin.

« Toi aussi mon cœur »

J'inspirais fortement la fragrance de ses cheveux. Je me sentais enfin à ma place. Je relevais les yeux et vis une Nina trop silencieuse.

« Eh ma belle, comment tu vas ? »

« Ça va. » Me répondit-elle simplement.

« Tu es sûre, je te trouve bien calme. »

Et là sans que je ne m'y attende elle fondit en larmes et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Nina faisait parti de ces personnes qui ne montrent que très rarement leurs sentiments _**(N/BN : sa c'est bien vrai)**_, elle n'a pas eu une vie facile, et de la voir comme cela me fit extrêmement mal au cœur. Elle était comme ma sœur, comme une partie de moi. Quand elle va mal, je vais mal aussi. _**(N/BN : tro chou)**_

« Tu m'as fais peur. J'ai vraiment cru te perdre. » Sanglota t-elle dans mon cou.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, tu le sais. »

« Maman pourquoi marraine elle est triste ? » Me demanda Antony.

« Elle a eu peur pour maman, mais je vais bien donc ça va aller maintenant. »

Trois autres petits coups retentirent.

« Coucou vous trois. »

« Papa ! »

Antony sauta dans les bras de son père. C'était à son tour pour le gros câlin.

« Comment tu vas mon cœur ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Ça va. »

Il arriva vers nous, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour ensuite les poser sur le front de Nina. _**(N/BN : j'adooore, oh merde c'est vrai il est avec bella lol)**_

A mon avis ils avaient dû parler tous les deux car Edward ne trouvait pas ça étrange de voir Nina dans cet état.

J'étais contente que mon homme et ma meilleure amie s'entendent bien. Ils faisaient tous deux partis des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Ils contribuaient chacun à mon bonheur, j'avais besoin d'eux pour me sentir entière.

En début d'après midi, nous eûmes la visite de Tatie et Charlie. Ils voulaient repousser leur voyage de trois semaines qui était prévu la semaine suivante, mais je tentais de les en dissuader. Ils méritaient ce dépaysement et j'allais bien donc il n'y a avait pas de raisons qu'ils restent.

Après dures négociations, ils finirent par accepter mais j'ai dû leur promettre que je les appellerai tous les jours pour leur donner de mes nouvelles.

En début de soirée il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi, il avait pris place à mes côtés, j'avais la tête posée sur son torse.

« Ecoutes Bella, Charlie et Tatie ne seront pas là quand tu rentreras à la maison, Nina sera souvent avec Tyler car elle l'a beaucoup délaissé pour s'occuper d'Antony, et puis on va avoir un autre bébé, je me disais que ça serait préférable que tu viennes vivre à la villa et puis on cherchera un petit chez nous un peu plus tard. »

Il déballa ces quelques phrases sans reprendre son souffle, il avait du craindre que je l'interrompe.

« C'est sur qu'on ne pourra pas continuer chacun chez soi mais je ne veux pas laisser Nina toute seule. »

« Eh bien elle pourra venir elle aussi à la villa quand elle ne sera pas chez Tyler. »

« Ok je vais en parler avec elle. »

Je commençais à bailler.

« Ok. Dors mon ange, je veille sur toi. »

« Merci. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Sur ces belles paroles je m'endormis en rêvant d'un avenir merveilleux.


	23. Nouvelle vie : Partie 2

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Me voilà de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre!**

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos messages de soutient! ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir!**

**Je vais faire court car je voudrais vous laisser à votre lecture!**

**Un grand merci aux anonymes pour vos reviews! **

**Merci à mes bétas d'amour!**

**Et une petite dédicace à ma biche qui se ****reconnaîtra : je t'adore!**

**Robisous à vous tous...**

**On se retrouve en bas**

_**Chapitre 16**__** : Nouvelle vie : Partie 2**_

_**POV Bella**_

Voilà 5 jours que j'étais à l'hôpital. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermée dans cette chambre, de ne pas pouvoir voir ma famille quand je le souhaitais.

Hier j'en avais fait part à Carlisle et je l'avoue, j'avais un peu haussé le ton, il finit par négocier ma sortie pour aujourd'hui.

Il était 8h mais j'étais déjà prête à attendre Edward, qui devait venir me chercher vers 11h pour qu'on puisse manger en famille ce midi.

J'avais discuté avec Nina sur le fait d'aller vivre à la villa avec les Cullen. Elle avait trouvé ça normal qu'Antony et moi allions habiter avec Edward, surtout que dans moins de 8 mois on serait quatre.

Je lui avais fait part de mon désir de la voir vivre avec nous. J'avais pris l'habitude de l'avoir près de moi quotidiennement et qu'on me la retire du jour au lendemain m'aurait pas fait plaisir.

Elle m'avait informée qu'elle ne vivrait pas toujours avec moi, que maintenant on avait chacune notre vie. J'avais commencé à pleurer, les hormones devaient y être pour beaucoup. _**(N/BG : c'est terrible les hormones !)(N/BN : c'est mignon quand même lol)**_

En définitif, elle vivrait surtout chez Tyler mais viendrait à la villa quand elle ne serait pas chez lui. Elle aussi avait pris ses habitudes et on voulait y aller progressivement pour les perdre.

J'étais persuadée que cette cohabitation allait bien se passer, on s'entendait tous bien et en particulier Nina et Edward.

Un jour où on n'était que toutes les deux dans ma chambre d'hôpital elle m'avait raconté comment elle s'était rapprochée de mon homme et comment elle s'était confiée à lui.

_**Flashback**_

Nina et moi étions tranquillement assises sur mon lit d'hôpital à manger des bonbons comme on en avait l'habitude à NY.

« Si on m'avait dit, il y a un an, que on sera là à manger des bonbons, toi en couple avec Ed et encore enceinte de lui et moi avec l'homme le plus parfait, je n'y aurais pas cru » Me dit Nina.

« Tu m'étonnes. Surtout qu'à l'époque j'avais plutôt envie de lui arracher son service trois pièces. Au fait vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ? »

« Ouai…quand tu étais dans le coma, il m'a beaucoup remonté le moral. J'ai vraiment cru te perdre et lui aussi. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai pleuré. Il m'a consolé du mieux qu'il pouvait surtout qu'il avait aussi sa peine à gérer, mais il a pris le temps de se préoccuper de mon état. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien Bella, ne le laisse surtout pas partir »

Je n'avais pas pu éviter mes larmes de couler. Tout ce qu'elle me disait me touchait énormément. Déjà de savoir Nina autant démunie et dans un désespoir inavouable me retournait le cœur car je savais que si elle était dans cette état c'était vraiment qu'elle était mal. Ensuite de voir comment Edward avait réagi avec elle me comblait.

En quelques phrases elle me prouvait que j'avais fais le bon choix. Malgré ses erreurs passées Edward avait changé, il était devenu quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir confiance.

Je lui confiais déjà mon fils, mon cœur, ma vie et tout ce que Nina me disait mon confortait dans ma décision.

« Oh non ne pleure pas ma belle. » Me dit Nina quand elle vit les larmes couler sur mes joues.

« Oui mais c'est ces fichus hormones aussi. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et on resta comme ça durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne nous annoncer que les heures des visites étaient dépassées.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Trois petits coups portés à la porte me sortirent de ma rêverie.

« Coucou ma chérie » me dit Edward une fois la porte passée.

Il vint vers moi et m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

_Hum…le paradis. __**(N/BG : ça va fait pas ta maligne, on sait que t'as de la chance!)(N/BN : si elle était pas ma meilleure amie je lui arracherais les yeux mdr)**_

Ses lèvres bougèrent en harmonie avec les miennes. Sa langue vint frôler ma lèvre inférieure, j'ouvris la bouche afin de permettre à sa langue de venir danser avec la mienne.

On mit fin au baiser à bout de souffle.

« Je ne m'en passerai jamais » me souffla t-il.

« Moi non plus »

« Tout est prêt ? »

« Oui mes valises sont là. »

Il attrapa mes valises en mains et prit la direction de la sortie. Edward s'était déjà occupé de mes papiers donc on n'avait pas besoin de s'attarder plus longtemps dans cet hôpital, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Arrivés à sa Volvo il m'ouvrit la portière passager et m'aida à m'assoir tranquillement afin d'être la mieux installée possible, et que mes côtes ne me fassent souffrir.

« Ça va ? Tu es bien installée » Me demanda t-il pour la énième fois.

« Oui toujours aussi bien de puis la dernière fois que tu m'as posé la question. »

« Je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et puis il faut penser à notre bébé. »

Notre bébé.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que j'étais enceinte et qui plus est d'Edward. Ce qui me surprenait le plus, mais qui m'emplissait de joie, était la réaction d'Edward face à cette annonce.

Il avait très bien pris la nouvelle, il était heureux de devenir père. Il m'avait avoué qu'il aurait voulu un autre enfant de toute façon, certes pas tout de suite, il arrivait seulement plus tôt.

Mais on craignait tous les deux de l'annoncer à Antony. On avait un fils très ouvert et mature mais il restait un enfant.

On avait décidé de lui annoncer dès notre retour à la villa, on ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps, surtout que tout le monde était au courant et connaissant Alice elle risquerait de faire la gaffe.

« Oh ça fait du bien d'être là » dis-je en arrivant à la villa.

« Et moi je me dis que je t'aurais tous les soirs dans mes bras. »

« C'est trop beau pour être vrai… »

Il sourit et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis descendit de la voiture afin de m'aider à en sortir.

« Oh ma chérie je suis si contente de te voir parmi nous. » Me dit Esmée.

Elle venait de sortir de la maison et me prit dans ses bras.

« Maman doucement tu vas lui faire mal » Lui dit Edward.

« Oh elle est pas en sucre et puis Carlisle m'a dit qu'elle se remettait bien. »

« Oui ta mère à raison et laisse Bella souffler sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta vie, surtout avec ses hormones. » Dit Carlisle en nous rejoignant.

« Ok, fais comme tu veux maman. Où est Antony ? » Demanda Edward.

« Alice et Nina l'on emmené au parc car il ne tenait plus en place en attendant sa mère. »

« Viens ma chérie, viens te mettre sur le canapé. »

Je suivis Esmée sous les regards amusés des deux hommes.

Nous étions tous installés dans le salon, j'étais allongée avec la tête posée sur un oreiller qui était posé sur les cuisses d'Edward. Il me caressait tendrement les cheveux et mes yeux commençaient doucement à se fermer.

Je dus m'endormir car ce sont de toutes petites caresses sur mon visage et des plus prononcées sur mes cheveux qui me réveillèrent.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je fus plongée dans quatre yeux émeraude, ceux de l'homme qui partage ma vie et ceux de mon fils, tous quatre identiques.

« Coucou maman »

« Salut mon cœur, comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, je voulais te réveiller mais papa a dit qu'il fallait de laisser faire dodo. »

« Papa à raison, j'étais fatiguée. Alors comment c'était au parc ? » Lui demandais-je tout en me positionnant à la verticale.

Antony vint prendre place à mes côtés et se blottit contre moi. Je l'entourais de mes bras et enfuis mon nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer à pleins poumons son odeur.

Je les regardais tous autour de moi : Alice qui racontait encore je ne sais quoi en faisant des grands gestes, Jasper qui essayait de la calmer, Nina avec ses yeux pétillants qui discutait avec Tyler, Esmée et Carlisle en train de se parler et l'on pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Et près de moi j'avais l'homme qui partageait à présent ma vie et celle de mon fils.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien, à ma place, entourée de tous ceux que j'aime.

Je regardais Edward et je compris qu'il était temps qu'on ait une conversation avec Antony au sujet de notre avenir mais surtout lui annoncer qu'il allait être grand frère.

« Antony tu viens avec nous ? » Lui demandais-je calmement pour pas qu'il croit qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« Okidoki » Me dit-il.

« Oki quoi ? »

« Okidoki maman. Ça veut dire d'accord. » Me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

« C'est qui qui t'a appris ça ? »

« Ba c'est tonton Tyler. » _**(N/BN : trop bon)**_

Je restais fixée sur mon fils parce qu'il venait de me dire « tonton Tyler », je ne pensais pas que mon fils était aussi proche de l'homme de Nina.

Je me tournais vers celui-ci et lui souris afin de lui faire comprendre toute ma gratitude et que ça ne me dérangeais absolument pas que mon fils le considère comme tel.

Il me rendit mon sourire et on prit tous les trois la direction de l'étage dans la salle de musique. Edward avait proposé sa chambre mais j'avais refusé, elle me rappelait trop de souvenir et je voulais avoir les idées nettes en parlant avec notre fils.

_**POV Edward**_

On s'installa sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans la salle de musique, Antony entre nous. Nous ne voulions pas nous mettre face à lui pour ne pas qu'il pense que ce qu'on allait lui dire soit quelque chose de mal.

« Mon grand Maman et Papa ont à te parler. »

« C'est grave ? » Demande t-il.

« Non pas du tout mais c'est important. » Lui répondit Bella.

« Okidoki »

_Oh Tyler !_

« Voilà tu sais papi est parti avec Tatie, donc on va vivre ici avec papa »

« Génial » Cria t-il.

_S'il pouvait tout prendre aussi bien._

« Ensuite on va chercher une maison où l'on vivra en famille. » Poursuivis-je

« Tous les trois ? » Demanda t-il.

« Euh…oui pour l'instant. »

« Car il nous faudra bientôt une chambre en plus. » Continua Bella, elle avait dû voir que je pataugeais un peu ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car tu vas être grand frère, maman a un bébé dans le ventre et il lui faudra une chambre. »

« NON ! » Cria Antony.

« Quesque tu as mon cœur ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Je veux pas moi ! Je veux être tout seul. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Bella les larmes aux yeux.

« Je viens d'avoir mon papa et lui il va me le prendre. » Nous dit Antony en larmes en courant hors de la pièce.

Bella commença à partir à sa suite mais je l'en empêchais.

« C'est à moi d'y aller »

« Que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda Nina qui avait du voir Antony.

« Il a très mal pris pour le bébé. »

« Oh ça va aller ma belle, il doit juste se faire à l'idée. »

Nina prit Bella dans ses bras et je lui fis signe que je la laissais entre ses mains le temps que j'aille parler à mon fils.

Tyler me montra le jardin de la tête et je compris que mon fils s'y trouvait.

_Plus ça va et plus je trouve qu'on se ressemble autant physiquement que mentalement._

Je le vis assis sur le banc en pierre au fond du jardin.

Je pris place à côté de lui et le pris dans mes bras, entendre ses sanglots me déchirait le cœur. Je me disais que tout était de ma faute car si dès le début je n'avais pas joué au con on serait depuis longtemps une famille et il prendrait la nouvelle différemment.

« Pleure pas mon cœur. » Lui dis-je tout en le berçant et lui caressant les cheveux.

« Veux…pas » sanglota t-il.

Je continuais à le bercer tout en lui disant des mots réconfortants. Aux bouts de plusieurs minutes insupportables, à entendre la peine de mon fils, il finit par se calmer.

Je le décalais un peu de moi afin de plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui. » Me répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu sais, le fait que maman et papa vont avoir un autre enfant ne veut pas dire qu'on t'aimera moins. Notre cœur va s'agrandir pour vous aimer tous les deux. »

« Oui mais moi je viens de t'avoir. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on fera ? »

« Non »

« Eh bien tous les dimanches pendant deux heures on restera entre hommes, juste toi et moi. Ça sera notre moment rien qu'à tous les deux. D'accord ? »

« Okidoki » Cria t-il en me sautant dans les bras.

« Maintenant on va aller voir maman car elle est très triste. Et puis il faut être gentil avec elle car elle a encore des bobos. »

« D'accord papa je vais lui dire que je l'aime. »

Il me prit la main et m'emmena vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur il courut, mais ralentit vite sous les grondements de sa grand-mère, vers sa mère.

« Je suis désolé maman. Je t'aime »

« Ça va mon cœur ce n'est pas grave. »

« Tu vas voir je serais le meilleur grand frère. »

Bella le serra fort contre elle tout en sanglotant.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Lui demanda Antony.

« C'est rien, je suis contente. »

_**POV Bella**_

Une fois la crise d'Antony passée, tout se passa parfaitement bien.

Durant le dîner les pronostics sur le sexe du bébé allait bon train, je n'avais parlé à personne de mon rêve durant mon coma, hormis Edward.

Contre toute attente Antony voulait une petite sœur pour la protéger contre les garçons, ceux à quoi Edward avait répondu « Tu as tout compris mon fils, papa te montrera comment faire ».

La fin de soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Avec Edward on coucha Antony dans la chambre qu'Esmée lui avait faite.

On le couva de baisers et de mots d'amours afin de le rassurer le plus possible.

« Demain j'emmènerais Antony avec moi. » Me dit Edward quand on était couché dans le lit.

« Avec Emmet ? »

« Oui on va taper quelques balles, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir de passer un peu de temps entre hommes. Je lui ai promis, pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant. »

« Tu as raison. Ça lui fera du bien. »

« Dors maintenant, et te tracasses plus pour ça. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit mon cœur. »

Je me calais du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas souffrir et Edward s'adapta à ma position.

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec une folle envie de pancakes recouverts de nutella. _**(N/BG : HHHUUMM!)(N/BN : j'adooore le nutella) **_Je descendis et trouvais Antony et Edward déjà habillés et en train de déjeuner.

« Coucou mon cœur. » Me dit Ed en venant m'embrasser.

« Coucou mes amours. »

« Assieds-toi je te fais un petit dèj. »

Je fis ce qu'Edward me dit et pris place près de mon fils.

« Tu veux quoi avec ton café ? »

« Euh…des pancakes et du nutella. »

A ma phrase mon fils se tourna vers son père et lui chuchota en pensant que je n'entendais pas :

« Papa elle va tout nous manger maintenant. Tata elle dit que c'est les nomornes. »

« Les hormones, t'en fais pas j'irais faire un stock. »

« Ouf »

Non mais j'hallucine !

« Eh voilà »

Il me mit tout en face de moi, un vrai festin.

« Bon nous on va y aller. A plus tard mon cœur. »

« Salut maman, on sort entre hommes. » Me dit Antony fier de lui.

Ils m'embrassèrent tous les deux et prirent la direction de la sortie.

_**POV Edward**_

Avec Antony on passa chercher Emmet et ensuite nous partîmes en direction du terrain de baseball, on avait décidé de louer une cage afin de taper quelques balles et apprendre à Antony les joies de ce sport.

Arrivés à destination, Antony était en extase devant tout ce qui l'entourait. On paya pour une demi-heure de jeu.

« Alors tu te mets comme ça, et tu tiens la batte comme ça » Expliquais-je à Antony.

« Okidoki »

« Aller essaye maintenant. Fais quand même attention. »

La balle arriva et il frappa à côté. Il commença déjà à se décourager.

« T'inquiète bonhomme moi j'ai mis plusieurs jours avant d'y arriver et maintenant je suis un pro. » Lui dit Emmet.

« Aller on recommence ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Vas-y. » Me dit-il déterminé après la remarque de mon ami.

La balle repartit et il tapa en plein dedans.

« WAOU » Crions-nous tous les trois en même temps.

« T'as vu papa j'ai réussi ? »

« Oui j'ai vu ! Je suis fuir de toi. »

On continua pendant encore plus d'une heure car Antony s'amusait comme un fou. Il était 11h30 quand on prit le chemin du retour.

« On est rentré » Cria Antony une fois qu'on eut passé la porte d'entrée.

« Dans la cuisine » Cria Bella.

Effectivement Bella s'afférait au repas avec ma mère.

« Maman ne lui fais pas trop faire d'effort. » Réprimandais-je ma mère.

« Oh ça va Ed, t'inquiète pas pour moi et puis c'est moi qui ai insisté. »

« Bon ok. »

« Maman maman, j'ai réussi à frapper la balle plein de fois et depuis le deuxième coup ! Alors que Emmet lui il n'a pas réussi avant plein de jours. »

« C'est bien mon cœur, je suis fière de toi. Sinon tu t'es bien amusé entre hommes ? »

« Oh oui c'était génial et papa il a dit on fera ça tous les dimanches quand il ne travaille pas. »

« Je suis contente pour toi. »

Elle serra Antony contre elle et l'embrassa. Je savais que ça lui coûtait de ne pas pouvoir prendre Antony dans ses bras à causes de ses cotes cassées.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, jusqu'à ce que le facteur ramène le courrier et qu'une lettre portant mon nom attire mon intention. Je l'ouvris et parcourus la note qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas vu que Bella avait lu en même temps que moi jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix.

« Oh non » _**(N/BG : T'as pas le droit de faire une fin comme ça !)(N/BN : ben merde c'est quoi ?)**_

**Et voilà...**

**Alors? Aimer? Pas Aimer?**

**Je m'excuse pour la longueur de ce chap...il est très court.**

**Donnez moi vos impressions!**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**

**Et bien sur**

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	24. Rencontre avec le passé

**Lire la note en gras juste en dessous**

Coucou tout le monde...

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais petit soucis de logiciel...

Un grand merci pour vos reviews...j'ai bien rigolé des fois!

Merci à mes bétas qui ont fait un super travail comme d'habitude!

Je vais reprendre les bonnes habitudes et répondre aux non inscrits :

**twilight0507** : Coucou. Merci pour ta review! Contente que tu ais aimé...la suite? juste en dessous.

**Aurore** : Coucou! Moi sadique? j'en suis pas sure! Et puis c'est pas de ma faute...je n'ai pas de bonne fréquentation et je me laisse facilement influencée...Rho pourquoi personne me croit quand je dis ça! lol. En tout cas un grand merci pour tes deux reviews, elles me touchent énormément...Eh je suis pas inculte! Je connais Shrek! :) Pour la fréquence des chapitres...j'en ai plus...avant je postais tous les dimanches mais là je suis à court de chapitre. Pour le nombre de chap qu'il reste...je ne sais pas mais je dirais un GRAND maximum...5. Ensuite juste MDR entre tes "ps" et "ps2" et là je tombe sur ta deuxième review...encore plus MDR! T'en fais pas moi j'adore quand on déborde de compliments...lol. Pour la lettre tu le seras juste en bas. Un Edward? Déjà que j'essaye de trouver le mien! lol! Ah on va s'entendre chez moi aussi le nutella c'est sacré! Je te dis bonne lecture. Bisous

**Anna Maria** : Coucou Manu! Merci pour ta review! Oh personne n'aime ma fin! pppfff lol. J'espère que la suite plaira autant. Bisous

**auredronya** : Ne pleure pas...la suite est juste en bas! Bisous

**Anne Laure** : Coucou. Merci pour ta review...Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vous réserve rien de grave promis! Bisous

**Ilonka** : Coucou! Merci pour ta review...dans la lettre? rien de grave tu le seras juste en dessous...Pas de soucis si tu ne laisses pas de review à chaque fois, je comprends ça m'arrive aussi de ne pas en mettre...Robisous

**Ce chapitre n'a pas été écrit part moi mais part la talentueuse...Lisa. Vous trouverez le lien de ses fics et son profil dans mes favoris. Elle a un dont pour l'écriture c'est hallucinant, du haut de ses 15 ans elle nous fait vivre des sentiments différents tout au long de son écriture...vous le constaterez par vous même!**

**Merci à toi pour avoir prit le temps de l'écrire!**

**Voici un petite note de sa part:**

**Coucou les gens ! Donc, c'est moi qui ai écrit ce chapitre. J'ai été honoré qu'Aurore pense à moi, bien que j'ai pas vraiment saisis ses raisons :] Mais bon, c'est connu.. Aurore fait des trucs pas toujours compréhensible, lol. Vous constaterez que mon style d'écriture diffère du sien, en espérant que ça ne vous gênera pas trop :] Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et pis .. Bisous et prenez soin de vous ! ;] Lisaa..* **

Bonne Lecture...Moi j'ai adoré!

_**POV : Bella**_

-Mais Alice ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être super époustouflante non plus ! Me plaignis-je.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il me semble que tu n'as pas pu aller au vrai bal de fin d'année avec Antony. Là, il faut que je te fasse deux fois plus belle, pour rattraper le premier. Heureusement que tu me connais, pas beaucoup de personne serait prête à relever le défi.

-Et, sinon… les chevilles, ça va ? La questionnai-je.

Elle fit mine d'examiner ses pieds.

-Ouais, ça va, sourit-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel mais ne pus retenir un sourire. Je sais que je n'avais pas pu aller au bal de fin d'année il y'a de ça quatre ans maintenant, mais retourner au lycée ne me donnait pas envie. J'avais trop de mauvais souvenir là-bas. Surtout que ce n'était pas si important que ça, une simple réunion d'anciens élèves. Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde allait y aller. Si ? Ah ! A cette idée, je maudissais ce carton d'invitation qu'Edward avait reçu.

-Bella, tu préfères que tes cheveux soient détachés ou pas ? Questionna Alice, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

-Détachés, c'est plus facile de se camoufler comme ça...

-Humm… Du coup, j'hésite.

-Ouais... Moi aussi... J'hésite à autoriser mon futur bébé à t'appeler « tata » ou pas, fis-je, l'air de rien.

-Fiooou ! T'es même pas drôle en plus !

Je souris alors qu'elle laissait retomber mes cheveux sur mes épaules.

-Au fait, elle est où Nina ? me demanda-t-elle en commençant à retoucher à ma coiffure.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle passait la nuit chez Tyler.

-Elle a du encore s'éclater comme une folle, rigola le lutin. _**(N/BN : sa c'est vrai ) )**_

-Tu n'as même pas idée, Chérie !

Nina venait d'entrer, elle souriait, je remarquais qu'elle portait un simple jogging ainsi qu'un débardeur.

_Pas son style._

Elle nous embrassa, Alice et moi, avant de monter sur le lavabo qui se trouvait devant moi, me cachant la vue au miroir par la même occasion.

-Où est passée la superbe robe que je t'ai fait mettre hier ? S'étonna Alice.

-Et bien... commença Nina. Disons que Tyler l'a… trop appréciée… _**(N/BN : roo purée,; j'imagine très bien la scène grrrrr)**_

_Ce style lui convenait plus._

J'éclatais de rire face à la tête d'Alice.

-Arrête de rire, toi ! S'il commence à arracher toutes les petites merveilles que je trouve, on ne va pas s'habiller longtemps !

Nina lui tira la langue et Alice bougonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

-Et sinon, toi, ça va ? me demanda Nina.

-Comme un jour où Alice me torture à coup de crayon noir, blush et autres artilleries, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

Alice tira sur mes cheveux et je souris.

-Tu y vas aussi Alice ?

-Ouais ! On va bien voir si Jessica a grossit ou pas avec le temps !

-Jessica ? Répéta Nina.

-Une conna…

-Une fille du lycée, coupa Alice. Pas vraiment agréable à côtoyer.

-C'est joliment dit, commentai-je.

-Je trouve aussi, sourit Alice.

-N'empêche que c'était une connasse, conclus-je.

Alice soupira et Nina rigola de nos enfantillages.

-Maman, c'est quoi une conna... ? Me demanda Antony, que je n'avais pas vu entré.

-Une Jessica, fis-je avant qu'il ne répète ce mot. Une Jessica Stanley.

Alice me lança un regard réprobateur et mon fils s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demandai-je.

-Papa il demande c'est quand que t'as fini parce que y'a rien de bien à la télé il a dit en plus.

-Alice ?

-D'ici 10 minutes..

-Okidoki !

Mon fils claqua un bisou sur ma joue avant de trottiner jusqu'à la porte. Je le regardais sortir en souriant.

-Voilà, va mettre la robe, fit Alice en me relevant.

- Je ne peux pas mettre un survêt dans le style de celui de Nina plutôt ? Tentai-je.

-Va te changer ! Reprit Alice.

Je soupirai et elle me tendit la house blanche dans laquelle devait se trouver la robe. J'allais derrière le paravent qu'elle avait installé un peu plus tôt et m'y changeais prudemment.

_Manquerait plus que je tombe._

C'est en voyant mon ventre que je m'arrêtais. J'étais enceinte de quatre mois et demi désormais. Mon ventre s'était fait timidement rond. Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore voyant, enfin, pas quand je portais des vêtements moulants. J'enfilais la robe grise et m'arrêtais net.

-Alice ?

-Oui ? fit-elle d'une voix innocente.

_Trop d'innocence sonne coupable._

-Y'en manque pas un bout... Par hasard ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-C'est donc normal si on voit les trois quart de mes jambes ?

-Absolument !

Elle ouvrit le paravent et je la fusillais du regard.

-Je te trouve assez bronzée pour une fille qui habite à Forks ! me fit-elle, l'air de rien.

-C'est censé ne pas être voyant, remarquai-je.

- Regarde-toi !

Elle me tira par la main et me planta devant le miroir. Je m'examinais rapidement. Je portais une robe grise, le col laissait apercevoir une de mes épaules faisant tomber la manche sur mon coude, alors que l'autre se trouvait au haut de mon bras. La robe était d'un tissu assez fin et transparent, ce pourquoi il y'avait une doublure. Elle était très belle, bien que très courte. Elle était légèrement resserrée au niveau de la taille, cachant parfaitement mon ventre.

-Elle te va bien n'est ce pas ? Questionna Alice.

Je regardais mes jambes, quasi toutes découvertes à cause de cette robe.

-Moi je trouve qu'elle est trop courte, affirmai-je.

-Attends. Nina t'en penses quoi ?

-J'adore ! fit mon amie, toujours assise sur le lavabo.

-Moi aussi, répondit Alice. Tu vois.

-Oui… mais non.

_Têtue ? Moi ? Nan._

-Okay... Alors attends.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

-EDWAAAARD !

Comment peut-elle avoir autant de coffre ?

-C'est de la triche, lui dis-je.

Je savais très bien que le fait que mes jambes soient presque nues et totalement à sa disposition allait lui plaire.

-Je sais, sourit la tante de mon fils.

-Je vais t'étran…

-Oui ? demanda Edward qui venait d'arriver.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et je sus que je venais officiellement de perdre. Son regard parcourait mes cuisses avec désir et je le cru même voir passer ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-T'as de la bave là, lui dit Alice.

Elle éclata de rire quand il passa une main sur sa bouche, alors qu'il n'avait rien.

-T'es complètement co…

-T'aimes bien la tenue de Bella ?le coupa-t-elle.

-Ooooh que oui ! S'exclama-t-il, sans aucune retenue.

Alice le regarda, presque dégoûtée, alors que Nina ne se retenait pas d'éclater de rire.

-Enfin… Je veux dire…

-Tu me fais peur Edward… On croirait Emmett devant un McDo, lui dit Alice.

Il rougit, penaud.

-Alice je…

-Sors… Et réfléchis à comment tu parles à l'avenir, lui dit-elle.

J'avais envie d'éclater de rire devant un Edward tout gêné, on dirait Antony en train de se faire disputer. Edward s'en alla en me lançant un petit regard.

-N'essaye pas de la regarder, Cullen ! fit Alice.

Il baissa immédiatement la tête, et je souris face à cette scène. Quand il fut sorti, Alice se frotta les mains d'un air fier et victorieux.

-T'es duuuure, lui dis-je.

-Autoritaire seulement. Bon allez, oust, la princesse doit se préparer !

-Bella est prête, fit remarquer Nina.

Alice lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Je vois qu'un peu de soutien de ta part est de trop !

Je rigolais alors qu'elle nous chassait de la salle de bain. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'elle la réouvrit rapidement.

-Au fait Bella ! Tu mets ça comme chaussure !

Elle me fourra des escarpins noirs dans les mains. Le talon faisait bien… 15 centimètres !

-Ali…

Elle me claqua la porte au nez et je mis un coup de poing rageur sur celle-ci.

-Espèce de...

-Maman !

-Jessica ! Finis-je. _**(N/BG : Trop drôle!)**_

Je me tournais vers mon fils et Nina se moqua de moi. Je lui lançais un regard réfrigérant et elle s'arrêta net.

-Je vais peut être allée appeler Tyler, dit-elle en hésitant à faire un pas.

-Tu as raison, fais ça, répliquai-je.

Elle s'en alla d'un pas maladroit et j'attrapais la main de mon fils.

-Tu sais quoi mon Chéri ? J'en ai marre de te prendre par la main, allez, viens là.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le portais sur mon côté droit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Je te fais pas mal, Maman ?demanda-t-il, affolé.

-Non, je vais mieux tu sais, lui souris-je.

-Haaan ! Cool.

Il cala de suite sa tête dans mon cou et je souris en embrassant ses cheveux. Mes côtes ne me faisaient plus souffrir, Carlisle m'avait même assuré qu'elles s'étaient de nouveau consolidées convenablement.

C'est donc en pensant à ça que je descendis les escaliers prudemment.

_Tomber était une chose, tomber avec mon fils dans les bras et en me sachant enceinte en était une autre._

-Ooh ! Mais Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Edward en me sautant presque dessus.

-Je... descends les escaliers tout en portant mon fils ? Répondis-je. Ca semble plutôt... voyant, non ?

-Et tes côtes, tu y penses ? me dit-il en reprenant Antony.

-Techniquement, non, vu que je n'ai plus mal.

-Oui mais…

-Ton père a dit que j'allais bien, et que mes côtes étaient remises également.

-Vrai ! Dit Carlisle en passant à côté de nous.

Je le regardais passer, un saladier de pop-corn à la main.

-Papa ! Se plaignit Edward.

-Quoi ? J'dis qu'la vérité ! Répliqua Carlisle, du pop-corn plein la bouche.

-Carlisle ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! le rappela Esmée. (Si tu veux le faire à la Twilight tu peux mettre le morigéna)

-Elle a raison Papi ! fit alors Antony. Mais moi aussi j'veux du pop-corn !

Mon fils trottina jusqu'à son grand père et sauta sur le canapé à sa droite. Je lançais un regard à Edward et lui souris simplement.

-Tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Ouais mais...

-Ouais mais rien Edward ! Où est Jasper ?

Nous nous tournions vers Alice qui descendait les escaliers. Elle portait une simple robe, argentée.

-Je suis là ! fit Jasper en nous rejoignant.

-Alice, pourquoi ta robe est plus longue que la mienne ? Quémandai-je.

-Ooh... euh… c'est juste parce que t'es plus grande que moi, c'est un effet d'optique.

-Ouais Ouais.

-Bon, on y va ?

-Yep ! fit Nina en arrivant vers nous.

-Bin... Tu viens avec nous, toi ?

-Non, c'est juste qu'Edward a gentiment proposé de me ramener chez Tyler, se justifia mon amie.

-J'ai fait ça moi ? Questionna Edward en enfilant sa veste.

Elle lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.

-Aïe !

-Tu l'as fait, point c'est tout !

Edward lui lançait un regard mauvais et Nina lui fit un sourire angélique.

-A tout à l'heure ! Fit Alice en sortant avec Jasper.

-Amusez vous bien les enfants !

Mon fils vint nous voir et je l'attrapais dans mes bras avant qu'Edward ne m'en empêche, je tirais la langue à celui-ci et mon fils sourit.

-Maman, elle est plus rapide que toi, dit-il.

Je ris et inspirais son odeur de bébé.

-Je t'aime mon Chéri.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais plus plus plus fort!

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois.

Edward lui tendit les bras et mon fils claqua un bisou sur ma joue avant d'aller avec son père.

-Passe une bonne soirée Crapule! Et mange pas trop de pop-corn, okay?

-Okidoki ! Bonne soirée Papa!

Edward embrassa les cheveux de notre fils avant de le reposer par terre.

-Maman! Me dit soudainement mon fils.

-Oui?

-Tu diras bonjour à Madame Conasse pour moi ! _**(N/BG : ah les enfants !) **_

-Euh…

Edward me lança un regard inquisiteur, que j'évitais soigneusement, rouge de honte.

-Okay, mais évite de parler d'elle, tu veux? Fis-je à mon fils.

-D'accord, je parle plus d'elle!

-Bien.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de sortir. Edward ferma la porte derrière nous et commença:

-Qui est cette..?

-Pitié, aucune question, le suppliai-je.

Il rit avant de me prendre par les épaules.

-Comme tu voudras mon Amour.

Il embrassa ma tempe et je lui souris. Edward m'ouvrit ensuite la portière passagère et je m'y installais tranquillement, alors que Nina était au téléphone avec son cher et tendre. Il prit place derrière le volant avant de prendre la route. Une fois engagée sur celle-ci, il attrapa ma main en me lançant un sourire heureux.

A cette vue, je repensais au mois dernier, quand nous étions sur la route de la maternité, pour la première échographie du bébé.

_**Flash Back**_

-Tiens! Y'a une place, juste ici, signalai-je à Edward.

-C'est dingue quand même, y'a jamais personne en ville mais y'a jamais de place non plus sur le parking de l'hôpital, se plaignit mon amoureux en se garant.

-Ne cherche plus, ils se cachent tous ici, souris-je.

Il secoua la tête alors que je sortais de la voiture. Je fis le tour de celle-ci pour attraper la main d'Edward. Nous nous dirigions vers les portes de l'hôpital d'un pas lent et emplit d'appréhension. Bien que je sois plus détendue qu'Edward. Celui-ci était levé depuis six heures du matin, impatient et réticent à la fois.

Je connaissais bien cette sensation, l'ayant souvent ressentie lors de ma première grossesse. Mais ça, j'évitais de le dire à Edward. Je savais très bien que désormais, il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir été là, et culpabilisait beaucoup de ça avec Antony.

Moi je n'y pensais plus, il était là à présent, je voulais m'arrêter à ça.

_A quoi sert de remuer un passé douloureux lorsque le bonheur peut se trouver entre nos mains ?_

Nous montions les quelques marches de l'hôpital et je souris à l'idée de pouvoir apercevoir mon deuxième bébé d'ici quelques minutes.

-A quelle heure est le rendez vous, déjà ? Questionnai-je.

-Il est dans dix minutes, répondit Edward. Ça te dit d'aller voir mon père en attendant ?

-A moi ça me dit ! Entendis-je.

Edward fit un bond de deux mètres et je ris en me tournant vers Carlisle. Celui-ci me sourit alors qu'Edward enlevait la main qu'il avait posée sur son cœur par réflexe.

-Ne refais jamais ça, dit Edward en détachant chaque mot.

Carlisle adressa un sourire angélique à son fils alors que celui-ci me rapprochait de lui à nouveau.

-On va se prendre quelque chose à la machine à café ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Avec plaisir, fis-je.

Edward et moi lui emboîtâmes le pas alors qu'ils nous emmenaient à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Nous nous arrêtions près d'une machine et Carlisle me demanda :

-Tu veux quoi, Bella ?

-Humm... Un cappuccino.

-Okay !

Carlisle fit couler ma boisson alors qu'Edward le regardait, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

-Et moi ? Demanda-t-il, finalement.

-Quoi ? Toi ?

- Tu ne m'offres rien ?

-Moi, j'offre le café qu'aux femmes, se défendit Carlisle, malicieux.

Je souris de leurs enfantillages.

-Oui, mais d'abord, elle, c'est _ma_ femme, et puis ensuite, je suis ton fils quand même ! Dit Edward.

_Ma femme…_

-Si on m'avait dit qu'à cet âge là ils étaient encore aussi capricieux, fit Carlisle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un geste théâtral avant de tendre un gobelet plein à Edward.

-Tiens mon Doudou, je t'ai fait un petit chocolat chaud, parce tout les enfants adorent ça.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Edward bougonna.

-On y va ? Me demanda ce dernier, une fois que nous eûmes fini.

-Yep !

Je me levais, et, après avoir salué Carlisle, nous allions à l'étage supérieur. Edward souriait et cela me faisait sourire également.

-Oh ! Salut ! Justement je vous chercher !

Nous nous tournions vers Charlotte.

-Hey ! Comment tu vas ? Questionna Edward.

-Ca va ! Et vous, comment vous aller ?

-Très bien ! Répondîmes-nous à l'unisson.

Charlotte sourit tandis qu'Edward et moi nous lancions un regard.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y !

Je la suivis sans hésitation et, alors que j'avançais, Edward prit ma main pour que nous finissions la route ensemble. Une fois que nous fûmes dans le bureau et que Charlotte eut fini de me poser les questions habituelles, elle nous invita à faire une échographie. Je sentis Edward gigoter d'appréhension et je m'empêchais de rire.

-On en a déjà fait une, tu sais, lui rappelai-je alors que je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil.

- Oui, mais la dernière fois, on ne voyait presque rien, et puis, ce n'était pas pareil. A ce moment là, je n'en avais pas pris réellement conscience.

-C'est normal, sa petite femme chérie venait de se réveiller, dit Charlotte.

Edward rosit et j'eu à nouveau envie de rire, mais je ne le fis pas, à la place je remontais mon maillot le long de mon abdomen et le fit reposer sur ma poitrine, découvrant mon ventre. Charlotte étala avec délicatesse le gel froid sur ce dernier avant d'allumer le moniteur.

L'espace d'un instant, je cherchais Edward, mais je sentis sa main prendre la mienne avant que je n'aie pu tourner la tête pour le faire. Je lui souris et c'est là que retentirent les bruits magnifiques et tant attendus.

_Boum, Boum_

_Boum, Boum_

_Boum, Boum __**(N/BG: ça c'est un moment merveilleux!)**_

Je vis les yeux d'Edward s'illuminer alors que nous regardions l'écran. Mon petit bébé ne semblait pas être plus grand qu'un haricot dans cette télé, ce n'était rien comparé à la place qu'il prenant déjà dans mon cœur. Je lançais un regard à mon compagnon et constatais qu'il s'émerveillait littéralement devant le moniteur.

Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas plus beau spectacle. Le fait qu'il soit là pour nos enfants, et tout ça.

Et dire que si nous n'avions pas renoués les liens, j'aurais été encore une fois seule devant cette grossesse.

Ce n'était pas prévu du tout.

Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est qu'il était là maintenant, pour Antony, pour moi… pour Nous.

Mon visage se fendit d'un sourire à cette idée et je revenais sur terre pour pouvoir adresser celui-ci à Edward.

Le sourire qu'il afficha était vraiment magnifique et heureux.

Et voilà, c'était le début du bonheur.

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant chez Tyler.

-Bonne soirée les gosses, on se voit demain ! Dit Nina.

Elle claqua un baiser sur ma joue, puis sur celle d'Edward avant de lui dire :

-Merci de t'être proposé pour me ramener, Edward !

-C'était avec plaisir, tu le sais bien, répondit-il avec toute l'hypocrisie du monde.

Nina rigola et descendit de la Volvo.

-Allez ! Tchouss !

-Ouais, et vas-y doucement ! Prévint Edward.

-Ouiii Papa !

Edward secoua la tête en souriant et je fis un petit signe à Tyler, sortit sur le palier pour accueillir sa belle. Mon amoureux redémarra et je soupirais. Le stress refaisait surface.

Qu'allaient critiquer les autres encore ?

Edward et moi ne nous sommes jamais adressés la parole au lycée, nous n'étions pas du même monde.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Chérie ? Me questionna Edward.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et vis qu'il me lançait des regards interrogateurs.

-Rien, je me demandais qui allait être là, mentis-je.

-Tu vas bientôt savoir, nous sommes arrivés, sourit-il.

Il était bien le seul à sourire pour le moment. Galamment, il vint m'ouvrir la portière.

-Edward Cullen ne serait pas Edward Cullen s'il n'ouvrait pas la porte à une femme, lui dis-je en sortant de voiture.

-S'il n'ouvrait pas la porte à sa bien aimée, non. Rectifia-t-il.

Je rougis et il posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il était en train de me faire rajeunir. Mes rougissements se faisaient plus rares désormais, surtout pour des compliments. Après avoir passé plusieurs années derrière un bar, à recevoir les compliments des tombeurs d'un soir, on ne rougit plus tellement.

Edward attrapa ma main et nous emmena jusqu'au gymnase. Une fois entrés, il m'aida à retirer ma veste avant de dire :

-Vas-y je te retrouve après, je vais chercher à boire. Tu veux quoi ? Mojito ?

-Non, ce sera un simple punch sans alcool pour moi, répondis-je.

Il me regarda étrangement.

-L'alcool, ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés, lui dis-je en posant une main sur mon ventre.

-Oooh ! Exact ! T'auras du punch !

Je ris alors qu'il partit à la recherche des boissons.

Je tournais la tête et examinait la salle des yeux. Je n'eu pas le temps de me préparer qu'une tornade brune m'attaquer à coup de câlin. Alice ? Non non, pire... Angela !

-Bellaaaa !

-Hey Angie ! Sautillai-je.

Elle rigola avant d'embrasser mes joues.

-J'ai tellement espéré que tu viennes ! J'ai trop eu peur ! Avec ton départ y'a des années, le fait qu'on t'a jamais revu et tout. Et puis j'ai vu Alice et elle m'a dit que t'étais là alors j'étais trop contente, Eric n'arrive même plus à me tenir mais il…

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? T'as dit quoi ? Eric ? L'arrêtai-je.

-Yep !

Elle me tendit son annulaire gauche, pour me montrer l'alliance qui y trônait.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Angela ! T'es mariée avec Eric Yorki ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et je la pris dans mes bras.

Je me souviens qu'elle avait un faible pour Eric au lycée, mais il faisait parti de ces élèves populaires et inaccessibles. Tout comme Edward.

J'eu soudain envie de me confier à elle.

-Angie ?

-Oui ?

-Devine quoi ?

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur et je lui désignais mon ventre. J'aplatis le tissu gris sur ce dernier, de manière à faire apparaître sa rondeur.

-Haaann…

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et je lui souris.

-C'est le deuxième, confiai-je.

-Mais... Qui est le père ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hey Chérie ! Devine qui je viens de retrouver près du bar ! Ce bon vieux Edward Cullen !

Je me tournais vers Eric, qui était souriant à côté de mon homme. Celui-ci s'approcha de moi et me tendit mon verre avant d'embrasser mon front. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille en me serrant contre lui et Angela lâcha un :

-Oh Mon Dieu !

Je rigolais devant son air ahurit.

-Edward Cullen ? T'es avec Edward Cullen ?

Edward sourit face à mon amie et celle-ci ne semblait pas en revenir.

-Edward Cullen ? Entendis-je.

J'analysais sans mal cette voix de crécelle, la même qu'il y'a encore quatre ans. Elle transpirait l'absence de neurone et la débilité intensive. Mais je m'égarais.

J'eu juste le temps de voir Edward levait les yeux au ciel et Angela m'attrapait par la main pour m'attirer à elle avant que Jessica Stanley apparaisse dans mon champs de vision. Je regardais Angela et lui lançais un regard inquisiteur.

_Pourquoi m'avait-elle attirait à elle de cette manière ? _

-Vieux réflexe, se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je souris face à son air penaud et regardais Jessica prendre Edward dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas changé Eddy ! Dit-elle.

-La preuve que non, je n'apprécie toujours pas ce surnom, répondit Edward. Par contre toi tu as changé, il semblerait que tu aies prit des hanches, non ?

-C'est du clash ça, chuchota Angela.

-C'est Edward Cullen, rectifia Eric.

Celui-ci me sourit et je fus heureuse de constater qu'il ne m'ignorait pas, pas comme il l'avait fait au lycée.

-Oh tu sais, j'ai une fille et c'est pareil pour toutes les femmes enceintes, on grossit inévitablement. Moi aussi, et ça arriva à ta femme aussi.

J'entendis Angela pouffer à côté de moi. Jessica tourna la tête vers nous d'un air méprisant.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Webber ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bella n'a pas grossit, elle. Et puis... C'est Yorki maintenant, répondit Angela.

-Bella ? Elle a fait des mioches, elle ? Et pis, quoi ? Yorki ? Comme Eric ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Ca s'appelle un mariage, Jessica, lui dit Eric. Je suis marié à Angela depuis trois ans maintenant.

Jessica eu une grimace dégoûtée et Edward releva :

-Et puis... Bella n'a pas fait des « mioches », elle a eu des enfants. Un fils pour être exact. Et, elle, n'a pas grossi.

Edward me tendit la main et je la pris volontiers. Il m'attira à lui et entoura ma taille de son bras puissant.

-Pitié, souffla Jessica.

Edward passa une main sur mon maillot, le tissu s'aplatit et mon compagnon s'attarda longtemps sur la rondeur timide de mon ventre. Je souris face à ces gestes doux et tendres et il m'embrassa.

-C'est toi ? Tu l'as engrossée ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je lui ai fait l'amour, c'est totalement différent.

-C'est juste dégueulasse, dit-elle.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Jess, c'est l'odeur de ton parfum qui est dégueulasse, répliquai-je. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as personne pour t'accompagner ce soir que tu dois descendre tout le monde.

-Mais j'ai quelqu'un ! Mike est là, c'est le père de Missy ! Dit-elle.

Elle attrapa Mike d'un geste brusque alors que celui-ci parlait avec Dan Masson.

-Voici mon compagnon, annonça-t-elle, fièrement.

Sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, j'éclatais de rire face à ce couple. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour contrôler mon excès d'hilarité alors que les larmes roulaient sur ma joue.

Edward grogna face à Mike et celui-ci baissa les yeux.

-Ce petit lover pathétique et infidèle est ton compagnon ? Bin félicitations !

-Bon courage plutôt, continuai-je, toujours morte de rire. Excusez… C'est les hormones !

Je me tins les côtes et Jessica soupira avec dédain avant de prendre Mike et de l'emmener plus loin. Edward m'attrapa contre lui alors que je me calmais dans le creux de son cou.

-T'es grave, me dit-il.

-Tu peux parler, répliquai-je en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, doucement et simplement.

[…]

J'étais assise là... Sur la table de pique nique qui se trouvait près du gymnase, celle juste à côté du terrain de basket. Je regardais la table d'en face, celle qui était près de la salle de sport.

Etre ici me faisait mal. Surtout lorsque j'y restais seule. Jasper avait voulu montrer quelque chose à Edward et j'en avais profité pour prendre un peu l'air.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu cette vague de souvenir, celle qui s'était déclenchée en revoyant cette salle de sport. Celle là même d'où Edward était sorti, des années plus tôt, avant d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte. Avant de me rejeter, avant de ne pas assumer ces responsabilités que j'ai tant de fois combattues pour Antony, pour mon fils.

Aujourd'hui je savais qu'il était là, qu'il était et serait toujours là.

Mais les souvenirs douloureux seraient toujours là également.

Le passé ne s'efface pas, il se fait simplement moins présent. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas ici que je l'oublierais.

J'avais envie de bouger, mais je restais là, essayant de combattre ces souvenirs que je voulais changer... relativiser... améliorer.

Alors que je me concentrais pleinement sur cette tâche je sentis les bras d'Edward s'enrouler autour de moi et sa chaleur embraser mon corps.

-Devine ce que Jasper voulait me montrer ? Me dit Edward.

-Hm ?

-Les phrases que l'on avait marquées dans les toilettes lorsque nous étions au lycée. Après nous sommes allés voir celles des filles. Y'a son nom et le mien, il est tout fier, même si je ne comprends pas qu'il ne reconnaisse pas l'écriture d'Alice.

Je souris alors que ma vue se faisait flou face aux souvenirs que je n'arrivais pas à éloigner.

-Qu'est ce que tu as mon Cœur ?

Je n'osais pas relever la tête pour croiser le regard d'Edward. J'étais honteuse de penser à ça, gênée aussi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal en lui avouant que je repensais à ce jour. Au mal que lui m'avait fait.

Je ne voulais pas enfoncer le couteau d'avantage dans la plaie béante que la culpabilité par rapport à Antony avait causée en lui.

-Isabella... Dis-moi...

Il accrocha son regard au mien et je sus qu'il comprit que j'avais mal. C'est ce pourquoi j'avouais.

-J'ai des mauvais souvenirs ici.

J'avais soufflé cette phrase avec difficulté, ma gorge étant serrée d'un chagrin que j'avais tant de fois refoulé.

Edward fit une moue compréhensive et coupable.

-Je... Je ne t'en veux pas, rassure toi, je ne t'en veux plus, lui dis-je.

-Je sais… Je me dis juste que je ne pourrais rien changer à ces souvenirs, ni même à mes décisions... Ca me tue.

Je le regardais alors qu'il scrutait mon regard, y cherchant une quelconque émotion que je ne lui aurais pas avouée. Il m'embrassa finalement sans rien ajouté, caressant mes lèvres des siennes alors qu'une des ses mains était sur ma nuque. Il déposa ensuite son front contre le mien, fermant les yeux, pensif.

-Viens, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Je me levais alors qu'il me prenait par la main. Il nous emmena de l'autre côté du terrain, nous ramenant à l'endroit exact où je lui avais avoué ma grossesse quelques années plus tôt. Une partie de moi ne pu s'empêcher de constater qu'il se rappelait exactement l'emplacement de cet endroit, ou du moins, autant que moi.

-Je sais que je ne peux pas remédier à tes souvenirs, ni même à cette douleur que j'ai créée en toi. Je sais que les souvenirs ne s'effacent pas, et encore moins les douloureux. Je sais aussi que la douleur s'atténue, mais qu'elle réapparaît aisément, comme ce soir. Cet endroit est le souvenir même de mes erreurs et étant donné que les souvenirs ne s'effacent pas, je pense que nous pouvons en créer de meilleurs, affirma Edward.

Il fit une pause et se rapprocha de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, avant de rependre.

-Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime Isabella Swan. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. J'aime notre fils j'aime aussi la perspective d'avenir qui semble apparaître à l'horizon. Tout ça. Il faut que tu le saches, que tu t'en souviennes.

Je souris alors que je déposais un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je le sais, et je m'en souviendrais, dis-je. Car je t'aime aussi, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Il sourit et son nez caressa le mien.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire, me dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu sais... On avait dit qu'on allait se prendre une maison, un petit chez nous, mais qu'on voulait rester à proximité de Forks aussi. On a rien trouvé jusqu'à présent, mais un de mes patients m'a parlé d'une maison... Et… Je l'ai visitée avec lui, il m'a laissé la clé étant donné qu'il partait pour le week-end. J'aimerais te la faire visiter, si tu es d'accord ? Je pense que tu pourrais l'apprécier.

Je regardais Edward et n'hésitais pas à accepter. De toute façon, ce serait toujours mieux qu'ici. Nous regagnâmes la voiture rapidement et Edward prit la route à la suite. Je regardais le paysage défiler tout en évaluant la distance maison-villa. Je compris que cette maison était assez isolée, et j'aimais bien cette idée. Edward prit un petit chemin et nous nous arrêtâmes un peu plus loin. Je descendis de voiture et regardais aux alentours.

Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, je pus discerner des arbres et une grande pelouse. Je bougeais un peu et une lumière s'alluma, je me tournais vers Edward.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non, c'est juste un détecteur de mouvement, répondit mon compagnon.

Il fit le tour de la voiture afin de me prendre la main.

-Je trouve ça pratique. Ca dissuade les animaux, les voleurs et puis c'est plus facile de s'y retrouver lorsque nous arrivons aussi tard que ça, la preuve, avoua Edward tout en menant au perron.

J'opinai tout en observant l'extérieur de la maison. C'était plus une villa qu'une maison d'ailleurs.

La façade était d'un blanc presque gris, mais de manière naturelle. Il y'avait du bois par endroit ainsi qu'une grande baie vitrée. Le tout rendait très bien. Il y'avait une espèce de préau sur la gauche, là où l'on pouvait garer les voitures, plusieurs apparemment. Nous grimpions les quelques marches du perron de bois et je me retournais pour admirer le jardin de devant. Avec la lumière, je pouvais voir qu'il y'avait un chemin de cailloux blancs sur la pelouse, menant à l'arrière de la maison. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs entourée d'une grande pelouse parsemée de quelques fleurs ainsi que de grands arbres, vieux à première vue, mais totalement beaux.

Edward ouvrit la porte et je sus que je venais de craquer sur cette maison.

L'intérieur était fait à la chaux, d'un blanc immaculé. Des poutres de bois apparaissaient au plafond. Le parquet était verni alors que les meubles étaient faits de bois massifs. Il y'avait un tapis de couleur crème également. Nous avancions sans un mot et j'admirais le long bar qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger. La cuisine était toute équipée. Le bar formait un « u », faisant aussi office de table, il était en bois et on avait posé une plaque de verre dessus. Le tout était superbe.

Je longeais les couloirs et découvrais une chambre au rez de chaussée, aussi grande que la mienne. Elle était blanche également, et le parquet était marron foncé. Je continuais et trouvais les toilettes, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Celle-ci était munie d'une douche italienne, le mur était carrelé de faïence noire, presque grise, laissant apparaître nos reflets.

Je continuais ma quête et grimpais la vingtaine de marche qui me mena à l'étage. Il y'avait une espèce de salon à droite de la rambarde de l'escalier et un long couloir se trouvait à la gauche de celle-ci. Je longeais le couloir et ouvrit la première porte, Edward toujours derrière moi. C'était une chambre. Une belle grande chambre, je voyais très bien Antony dedans. Il avait assez de place, il pourrait grandir tranquillement ici. Je souris en passant à ça et continuais la visite de cette grande maison. Il y'avait en fait quatre chambres à l'étage, ce qui en faisait cinq en tout. Il y'avait une deuxième salle de bain, avec baignoire et douche cette fois-ci.

Ca allait être parfait, surtout que cette salle de bain là était reliée directement à la chambre des parents par une porte. En entrant dans la chambre des parents, et également la plus grande, je ne pus retenir un sourire lorsque je vis la grande baie vitrée qui se trouvait en face du lit. Je fis coulisser la fenêtre et passais sur le balcon. Celui-ci ressemblait plus à une terrasse. Il y'avait une balancelle de bois au bout de ce balcon. Je regardais à ma droite et constatais qu'il y'avait un escalier qui menait au jardin de derrière. Je l'empruntais et souris devant la splendeur du jardin. Il y'avait une grande dalle de ciment où l'on avait entreposé de magnifique pots de fleurs et plantes vertes.

Au milieu de cette dalle se trouvait une énorme piscine creusée, je fus contente de constater qu'on pouvait la recouvrir, et que la sécurité pour Antony serait donc assurée. Je souris en voyant l'étendue d'herbe qu'il nous restait encore. J'imaginais déjà mes enfants jouer, gambader, se défouler dans ce jardin.

J'enlevais mes talons et marchais quelques peu, foulant l'herbe fraîche de mes pieds nus.

-Comment est ce que je dois prendre ce silence ? Me questionna Edward.

Je me tournais vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je l'adore, avouai-je.

Edward sourit à son tour alors qu'il posait ses mains sur mes hanches.

-J'en suis content, car je l'adore aussi.

-Combien en veut le propriétaire ? Questionnai-je.

-Un prix abordable, c'est dans mes moyens.

-Je veux en payer la moitié, affirmai-je.

-Hmm... Nan… Je paye, et toi t'accouches !

Je m'empêchais de sourire, je ne voulais pas perdre.

-Edward…

-Bella, mon Trésor, on en parlera plus tard, tu veux. Pensons seulement à ce moment, et à nous.

Il embrassa mes lèvres et j'opinais, après tout…

Tout en m'embrassant, Edward me fit marcher à reculons, et c'est ainsi que nous tombions dans l'herbe. Edward m'examina, à la recherche d'une quelconque douleur de ma part et je ris.

-Hé ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Se plaignit-il.

-Tu verrais ta tête ! Lui dis-je.

Il me tira la langue, ce qui me fit sourire d'avantage.

-Attends, j'arrive ! Fit-il.

Il se leva sans que je ne puisse rien faire et s'en alla au petit trot vers la maison. Il prit le chemin blanc, celui qui ramenait devant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et j'entendis la porte de la voiture claquer. L'espace d'une seconde, j'eu peur qu'il parte, mais ce sentiment fut vite effacé quand je le vis réapparaître.

Il avait dans les mais une espèce de couverture formant un baluchon, où il avait visiblement mit quelque chose. Edward s'approcha de moi et commença à installer la couverture sur l'herbe moelleuse.

-Je me suis dit qu'une soirée tout les deux en amoureux ne nous ferait pas de mal, commença-t-il. Ca n'est encore jamais réellement arrivé.

_Et c'était vrai ..._

-Et... Etant donné que tu n'as pas le droit à l'alcool... Assois-toi...

Je m'exécutais en souriant.

-Je nous ai dénichés ce super, que dis-je ? Ce fabuleux... Champomy !

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'il me montrait la bouteille et les deux coupes.

-C'est pathétique... Je sais...

-Non, c'est magnifique, lui soufflai-je. Mais où as-tu trouvé le temps de préparer tout ça ? C'était prémédité ?

-Jasper m'a aidé tout à l'heure, lorsque nous étions tous les deux, avoua Edward.

-Et où sont les pétales de roses ? Le taquinai-je. C'est la base du romantisme.

-Non, Trésor, pas de pétales de roses ce soir, simplement plusieurs milliards d'étoiles, me dit-il.

Edward accrocha son regard au mien avec une intensité sans pareille. Je rougis à ses dernières paroles et il s'approcha de moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sa main vint se perdre en une douce caresse sur ma joue et il posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je crochetais mes bras à sa nuque alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, approfondissant notre baiser et permettant à nos langues de s'unir en une symbiose parfaite. Quand nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle, je ne pus lâcher le regard d'Edward, ce vert si intense et expressif.

Mon amoureux me fit m'allonger et il se plaça sur moi, s'appuyant sur un de ses coudes pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur mon corps. Il me regardait simplement, traçant des lignes imaginaires sur mon visage, jouant avec des mèches de mes cheveux, comme je le faisais avec les siens.

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan, me chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, Edward Cullen.

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Sans plus de retenue, je laissais mes mains voyageaient sur son corps. Celui que j'aimais tant.

Les lèvres d'Edward dérivèrent sur mon cou et il joua quelques temps avec celui-ci. Je gémis alors que son nez traçait le creux de ma clavicule dénudée. Son doigt glissa le long de mon épaule et revint sur mon bras. Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise blanche alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur mon ventre encore recouvert. Une fois ses abdos mis à nus, je les dessinais un à un, tout en douceur. Je suivis les poils qui formaient un trait fin partant de son nombril pour descendre vers son pantalon. Je passais un doigt sous celui-ci, longeant la couture et Edward grogna. Sa main releva ma cuisse pour que ses doigts puissent caresser l'arrière de mon genou.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas aimés de cette manière. Depuis que nous avions conçu notre bébé, soit il y'a quatre mois et demi en arrière. Mes côtes nous avaient empêchés tout rapport. Edward me sortit de mes pensées quand il enleva ma robe, me laissant presque nue devant lui. Je vis ses yeux s'assombrir lorsqu'il constatait que je ne portais pas de soutien gorge. Il approcha sa tête de ma poitrine et effleura le creux de mes seins du bout du nez. Je gémis à son contact alors qu'il me souriait. Il joua d'avantage avec ma poitrine, alternant les caresses de ses mains et de ses lèvres.

Je commençais à défaire son pantalon mais il m'arrêta.

-Tes côtes, Trésor, dit-il.

-Elles vont très bien, coupai-je en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau alors que je lui enlevais son vêtement de manière maladroite. Il rigola doucement en me voyant soupirer de bien être une fois qu'il fut à demi nu. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à mon string, qu'il enleva avec douceur. Je lui enlevais son boxer à la suite, ne voulant pas attendre d'avantage. Il caressa mon point sensible alors que ma main se refermait sur sa virilité. Je commençais à faire des va et viens que je pensais plaisant alors que ses caresses me prodiguaient un plaisir infini.

Sa bouche ne quittant pas la mienne, nous nous rallongeâmes convenablement.

-Edward, soufflai-je, à bout de souffle.

-Hm ?

-Maintenant…

Il sourit alors qu'il se plaçait déjà entre mes cuisses. Il plaça sa verge à mon entrée avant de la faire glisser dans mon antre. Nous faisant soupirer de bien être. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, attendant que je me réadapte à la sensation de l'avoir à moi, celle qui m'avait tant manqué. Je créais un mouvement et Edward comprit que je l'acceptais sans mal. C'est en me faisant gémir qu'il bougea de nouveau. Ses lèvres embrassant mon cou et mes épaules, il poussait en moi de manière voluptueuse et sensuel. Il prenait le temps de me faire l'amour, me donnant la satisfaction tout en me m'offrant l'amour qu'il me portait. Edward mit une de mes jambes sur son épaule, entrant plus profondément en moi, et je ne pus retenir un cri de plaisir. Il accéléra son rythme, nous faisant grogner tout deux. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps alors que je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Cette sensation était grisante. Il accéléra le rythme alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les miens. Je me sentais heureuse à cet instant. Comblée même. Aimée par l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur. Alors que mon paroxysme n'était pas loin, il sortit de moi pour y rentrer rapidement et butter contre mon point G, causant ma perte et déclenchant de merveilleuses sensations dans l'ensemble de mon corps alors que je criais ma jouissance.

Edward me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, se déversant en moi avant de tomber doucement sur ma poitrine. J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui alors que nous cherchions notre souffle. J'embrassais ses cheveux et il se retira de moi. Il s'allongea à mes côtés et m'attira à lui en nous recouvrant d'un bout de couverture. Ma tête et mon bras posés sur son torse, j'observais le ciel noir que les étoiles rendaient magique.

Edward caressait mes cheveux d'un air pensif et je constatais :

- On n'a même pas touché au Champomy.

Il sourit et j'embrassais son épaule.

-C'est pas grave, on a tout notre temps pour ça... Toute la vie, souffla-t-il.

_Oui, toute la vie._

**Alors vous avez aimé?**

**Laissez vos impressions à ma petite Lisa! Elle avait peur que ça ne plaise pas! **

**Le prochain n'est pas écrit alors j'espère...à bientôt.**

**Robisous**

**Aurore**


	25. Hope

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi qui arrive avec le chapitre 18!**

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte, le chapitre de Lisa a beaucoup plu!**

**Merci à Cocotte pour ton message pour la nouvelle année, il m'a fait plaisir.**

**Je tiens à remercier ma petite soeurette Lisa, pour le booste qu'elle m'a donné pour écrire ce chapitre…et le poster lol. Franchement maintenant que je te connais je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi!**

**Merci à Cha Nina et encore Lisa, pour m'avoir soutenu et écouter dans la période difficile que je viens de vivre…grâce à vous j'ai pu relever la tête! Un grand merci!**

**Merci à Caro qui m'envoie ses mails pour prendre des nouvelles qu'elle a voit que je déserte un peu…**

**Ensuite pleins de bisous à mes chéries de TF et TPA désolée les filles je ne suis pas souvent là mais je pense très fort à vous!**

**Sinon, et bien ça sent la fin…mais quand on finit un livre on en recommence un autre non ?**

**Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 18 **__**: Hope**_

_**POV Bella**_

Après plusieurs mois à tout organiser pour le déménagement tout était enfin prêt. Edward voulait que l'on emménage après la naissance de la petite, mais moi je voulais que ses premiers jours se passent dans notre chez nous.

Après de dures négociations, j'ai finalement eu gain de cause, donc c'est à trois semaines du terme de ma grossesse que nous emménagions.

Bien entendu, je n'avais pas le droit de bouger le moindre doigt, c'était la condition qu'Edward m'avait imposé. Je n'avais pas pu négocier ce point ci, bien que Cha nous avait dit qu'à partir de maintenant je pouvais accoucher à tout moment, cela ne posait pas de soucis.

C'est ce pourquoi j'étais restée assise sur le canapé de la villa toute la journée à regarder les autres charger les voitures. Même Antony avait le droit d'aider, prenant le parti de son père, comment protester ?

« Oh aller arrête de tirer la gueule Bell's, je veux que ma filleule reste encore un peu au chaud et qu'elle arrive en bonne santé » me dit Nina, le sourire aux lèvres. _**(N/BN : hihi c'est encore moi la marraine hihi)**_

« Tu sais que j'ai envie de te faire avaler ton sourire part le cul ? » Lui dis-je, les dents serrées.

« Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ma gâtée? »

Quelle idée j'avais eu de la choisir encore comme marraine ? Et pourquoi Edward avait approuvé mon choix ?

_**Flashback**_

Une semaine après cette fameuse réunion d'anciens élèves, nous étions tous les deux installés dans notre lit, devant la télé, il repassait un vieux film que j'adorait étant petite « La caverne de la rose d'or ».

« Edward ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je pensais qu'il serait peut être temps qu'on pense au parrain et à la marraine de la petite, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu as raison, tu y as déjà réfléchi ? »

« Oui. »

Il me regarda intensément et je compris qu'il attendait que je poursuive.

« Eh bien je m'étais dis que puisque Nina est déjà la marraine d'Antony, c'est sur pas officiellement, vu qu'il n'est pas baptisé. Mais ce serait peut être bien qu'elle le soit aussi pour la petite ? »

« Oui tu as sûrement raison. Au moins, s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose, ils seraient ensembles »

« Oui, c'est-ce que je me disais. »

« Et pour le parrain, pourquoi pas Tyler ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Oui mais je préfère en parler avec Nina avant. »

« C'est comme tu veux ma belle »

_**Fin Flashback**_

Bien que celle-ci m'énervée au plus au point en ce moment même, je savais que nous avions fait le bon choix. Nous n'aurions pas pu trouver mieux que Nina et Tyler.

Eh oui nous avions fini par choisir Tyler en parrain, après une discussion avec Nina.

_**Flashback**_

« Nina on peut parler ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bell's ? »

Nous étions tranquillement assises sur un des bancs du parc, nous avions emmené Antony s'amuser un peu.

« Et bien, avec Edward nous avons parlé du choix de la marraine et du parrain et on a pensé à toi. »

Après plusieurs secondes sans entendre le son de sa voix, ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Nina, je me tournais vers elle.

Elle avait les yeux dans le vide avec un grand sourire sur le visage, je compris que la nouvelle lui faisait plaisir.

« Nina ? »

« Hum ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Nina, réponds, dis moi quelque chose. »

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi.

« Quoi répondre ? Bien sûr que je veux bien. Mais j'aurais pensé que vous auriez tourné votre choix vers Alice. »

« Non, je me suis dis que s'il arrivait quelque chose, les enfants ne seraient pas séparés et Edward pense pareil. »

« Oh, je sais pas quoi dire. »

« Eh bien... C'est bien la première fois ! »

Après une tape sur l'épaule de sa part, nous éclations toutes les deux de rire.

« Et le parrain ? » finit-elle par me demander.

« Et bien Edward avait pensé à Tyler mais je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi. »

« Ah bon ? Vas-y je t'écoute »

« Eh bien je me disais que si un jour ça ne continuait pas toi et lui... Et puis peut être qu'il ne voudra pas... »

« Te prends pas la tête avec ça ma belle, on ne peut jamais savoir si ça va durer ou pas, mais même si ça venait à se terminer je pense qu'on pourrait mettre nos différents de côté pour le bonheur des enfants. »

« Merci Nina, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. »

Je la pris dans mes bras, et je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Elle avait toujours les mots justes alors qu'on pouvait la qualifier de « fofolle ».

_**Fin Flashback**_

Au bout de trois heures interminables j'avais enfin le droit d'aller voir ma nouvelle demeure car, bien entendu, Alice n'avait pas voulu que je la vois avant que tout soit terminé.

Quelle idée j'avais eu de lui laisser carte blanche pour la déco ?

« Aller la grosse, t'as autorisation de bouger ! » Me dit Nina.

« Très drôle »

Je me levai difficilement, mon ventre était vraiment imposant. Autant avec Antony on ne le voyait pratiquement pas, autant avec la petite on aurait dit que j'attendais des triplés. J'étais pressée qu'elle sorte, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Edward.

Il avait fini par me confier ses craintes. Il avait peur de mal faire, peur de se retrouver devant un petit être. Quand il avait accepté son rôle de père auprès d'Antony, il était grand, là il y avait tout à faire.

J'avais fait du mieux que je pouvais pour le rassurer mais certaines craintes restaient et c'était tout à fait compréhensible, j'avais eu les mêmes pour Antony et j'en avais encore.

Une fois installée dans la voiture de Nina nous prîmes la direction de notre « chez nous », je prenais un plaisir fou à dire ces deux petits mots, c'était vraiment la concrétisation de notre engagement, de notre nouvelle vie.

Cette maison était toujours aussi parfaite à mes yeux, c'était comme si ces derniers mois n'étaient pas passés et que je me retrouvais au même endroit, ce jour où Edward me l'avait montrée.

« Hey Bell's? Tu sors de ton rêve et vas rejoindre ton prince, il t'attend. » Me dit Nina, me sortant de mes pensées.

Sortir de la voiture… Un vrai parcours du combattant pour moi.

« Comment tu vas mon cœur ? » Me demanda Edward, une fois que je fus enfin arrivée sur notre nouveau perron.

« Ça va. Je suis pressée de voir le résultat. »

« Tu ne vas pas être déçue. »

« Oh Bella ! Tu vas voir le travail extraordinaire que j'ai fais. » Me dit Alice, en me sautant dans les bras.

« Doucement Alice, tu vas lui faire mal. »

« Oh c'est bon Ed, elle n'est pas en sucre. »

Alice Le lutin m'emmena sans attendre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Alice me fais pas le coup du « ferme les yeux », sinon je crois que je fais un meurtre »

« Rho, t'es pas marrante ! » Capitula-t-elle.

Je rentrai lentement à l'intérieur, je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais peur, peut être de ce que j'allais découvrir, mais je voulais surtout apprécier chaque moment, chaque petits détails de ce nouveau départ.

Et, comme me l'avait dit Edward je n'étais pas déçue, bien au contraire. Le salon était tout de noir et blanc, comme le voulait Edward, avec quelques touches de rose. J'avais réussi à imposer mon rose.

Et à ce que je pouvais voir, Edward avait réussi à imposer son tapis.

Il avait flashé sur un tapis en « froufrou », Alice ne voulait pas de ça dans cette maison, comme elle le disait, ça n'allait pas avec sa déco, mais le tapis était bel et bien là, sous la table basse en verre. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il était autant attaché à ce tapis.

Alice me dit qu'il avait voulu qu'on le mette au dernier moment car il avait peur que quelqu'un le salisse, j'en avais ris car, un jour ou l'autre, il allait forcément être sali.

Nous allions continuer la suite de la visite quand le tapis fut sali plus tôt que prévu.

« Euh…je crois qu'on va devoir remettre la suite de la visite à plus tard. » Leur informai-je, calmement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Alice.

« Merde Bella, t'aurais pu te retenir ou le dire que tu avais envie. Putain, t'as sali le tapis » Commença à s'énerver Edward.

« Edward ferme-la si tu ne veux pas que je te castre. Je ne me suis pas pissée dessus, j'ai perdu les eaux. » Lui dis-je en serrent les dents car il m'énervait et les premières contractions se faisaient sentir.

Il pâli instantanément en une seconde à tel point que j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais, deux secondes plus tard, il me porta dans ses bras et m'emmena dans la voiture.

« Calme toi Ed, je vais pas accoucher sur place. »

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu salisses plus le tapis et qu'il soit irrécupérable. » « Je rigole » ajouta-t-il quand il vit le regard que je lui lançais.

Il prit place derrière le volant et les autres nous suivirent derrière. Heureusement que depuis que Cha nous avait dit qu'il fallait se préparer à ce qu'elle arrive n'importe quand, j'avais préparé nos deux valises et avais tout mis dans le coffre de la voiture.

Les douleurs se faisaient plus intenses mais Edward roulait vite et, pour une fois, je n'allais pas lui demander de ralentir. Quand je vis enfin les lumières qui indiquaient que nous approchions de l'hôpital, je soufflai de soulagement.

Edward m'aida à sortir de la voiture et m'emmena directement au service de Maternité, comme nous l'avait indiqué Cha.

« Bonjour » Nous dit aimablement la secrétaire.

« Bonjour ma femme va accoucher. Il faudrait prévenir Cha, c'est elle qui nous suit, du moins qui suit ma femme, non…non qui suit sa grossesse. En fait… »

« J'ai perdu les eaux et j'ai des contractions toutes les 20 minutes » Informais-je la secrétaire car Edward s'embrouillait dans ses propos, ce qui signifiait qu'il était stressé.

Celle-ci nous informa qu'elle allait chercher Cha, en attendant je pris place sur une chaise de la salle d'attente et commençai à souffler afin que la douleur passe.

« Eh bien je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi tôt » Entendis-je.

« Cha je suis contente de te voir, elle ne peut pas accoucher maintenant, c'est trop tôt. »

« Calme toi Ed, il n'y a aucun risque si elle accouche aujourd'hui. »

« Et c'est toi qui va t'occuper d'elle, hein ? »

« Edward arrête de stresser sinon tu vas attendre dans la voiture » Lui dis-je.

« Non ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'occuper d'elle, mais la sage femme qui va se charger d'elle est très bien. Elle s'appelle Lisa. »

« Oh vous êtes là ? On a été déposé Antony chez Esmée » nous dit Nina.

« Bon c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on s'occupe de moi s'il vous plait. »

« Oui tiens, installe-toi je vais t'emmener dans une chambre et t'ausculter. »

Je pris place sur le fauteuil roulant comme me l'avait demandé Cha et elle m'emmena dans une chambre, Edward sur nos talons.

Après auscultation, nous apprîmes que mon col était dilaté de deux centimètres. Je souffrais énormément et d'apprendre que la délivrance n'était pas pour tout de suite n'arrangeait rien. _**(N/BG : Oh que je compatis !)**_

« Tu devrais être contente, rares sont les femmes qui viennent de perdre les eaux et qui sont déjà à 2cm. » Me rassura Cha.

« J'espère que ça ne sera pas aussi long que pour Antony »

« Chaque accouchement est différent. »

Juste après, nous fîmes la connaissance de Lisa, une adorable jeune fille qui était tout juste diplômée. Elle nous rassura cependant en nous disant qu'elle avait déjà pratiqué plusieurs accouchements, dont certains à risque.

Mais j'avais confiance en elle, elle dégageait quelque chose qui me mettait en confiance, je n'aurais pas su dire quoi.

Elle m'avait conseillé de me mettre sous le jet d'eau et passer de l'eau chaude sur mon ventre, ce qui me soulagerait, et je dois dire que ça me fit le plus grand bien. Je voulais qu'Edward vienne avec moi, mais il avait refusé, de peur que quelqu'un arrive, il était donc resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, à me parler.

Contrairement à toutes ces femmes qui insultent leur mari et les accusent de toute la souffrance qu'elles endurent, moi j'étais calme envers lui.

Je savais ce que ça avait été de ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi lors de la naissance d'Antony. Bien sûr Nina m'avait était d'un grand soutien, mais rien ni personne ne remplacerait la présence d'Edward.

Donc, je profitais de chaque moment en sa présence.

Sous la douche, j'attendais que Lisa vienne me chercher pour la péridurale, l'anesthésiste n'était pas disponible.

« C'est bon Bella on peut y aller ? Tu es prête? »

« Oui, je te suis » Lui dis-je en sortant.

« Edward tu restes ici, je viendrai te chercher pour la rejoindre. »

« Ok je t'attends »

J'enfilai rapidement un pantalon large et la suivi dans les couloirs.

Edward finit par me rejoindre dans la salle d'accouchement, couvert de vêtements stériles.

Je me sentais bien et je me suis même endormie, j'étais épuisée après tant de souffrance, j'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait mal.

Et, au bout de deux heures, notre petite fée pointa le bout de son nez. Pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Quand j'ai entendu son premier cri je n'ai pu empêcher des larmes coulées, je me tournai vers Edward et je vis qu'il était dans le même état que moi.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes avec un sourire énorme collé au visage.

« Merci Bella. Merci. Elle est magnifique »

« Merci à toi, d'être là. »

Il m'embrassa le front et ensuite embrassa celui de sa fille.

« On vous la prend pour un petit nettoyage, vous voulez nous accompagner Monsieur Cullen ? » Lui demanda l'auxiliaire.

« Oui oui, je ne la quitte pas des yeux. »

_**POV Edward**_

Je n'aurais pas cru que de voir ma fille naître aurait été aussi merveilleux.

Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, mes larmes sont sorties sans que je ne le veuille.

Elle était là, dans les bras de sa mère et me regarder avec ses petits yeux. Je sus que je l'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, que, comme pour son frère, je serais toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. Et là je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Elle était aussi devenue ma raison de vivre, mon oxygène. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans ma vie pour avoir le droit à autant de bonheur mais je n'en remercierai jamais assez le ciel.

Je suivis chaque mouvement des personnels qui s'occupaient de ma fille, pour être sûr qu'ils ne lui faisaient aucun mal.

Elle continuait à pleurer et quand je lui parlais elle se calmait et me regardait de ses grands yeux, on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de me dire « Papa dis leur de me laisser tranquille ». _**(N/BN : troooo chou)**_

Une fois habillée chaudement et en rose, Bella avait eu une attirance pour le rose durant sa grossesse, elle en voulait partout, je lui mis ce que j'avais dans la poche entre les mains. Elle le tenait difficilement mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Je la pris dans mes bras, elle était si petite que j'avais peur de la casser ou de la faire tomber. Je marchais doucement jusqu'à Bella, j'essayais de regarder où je mettais les pieds et ma puce en même temps, chose extrêmement difficile.

« Eh voilà la princesse toute propre. »

Je la mis dans les bras de sa mère et là, la panique ma gagna. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prit de faire ça de cette façon.

« Hey mon petite ange, tu es toute belle, oh mais qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »

_**POV Bella**_

Je tentai un regard vers Edward pour savoir s'il savait ce que ça signifiait mais il regarda ailleurs.

Je pris le petit sachet de tissus que notre fille avait entre les mains et en défis le nœud, attrapant l'objet qui se trouvait au fond. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un solitaire maintenu par un anneau en or. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Je relevai la tête vers Edward et lui aussi avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas romantique, qu'il n'y a pas de bougies, de rose, de champagne mais tu sais que moi et le romantisme nous avons un peu de mal à s'entendre. Bella…je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, je veux que toi et les enfants portiez le nom Cullen, je veux continuer à grandir à tes côtés, car oui, tu me fais grandir de jour en jour. Je veux tout connaître avec toi je veux même encore des enfants. Je sais que c'est fou surtout quand on connaît notre histoire mais on est fous tous les deux, non? »

Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire sur ses derniers mots.

« Je t'aime Edward et tu ne pouvais pas faire plus romantique. » Lui dis-je.

« Merde dis-moi si c'est oui, car on dirait que c'est oui mais j'en suis pas sur. »

« Bien sur que c'est oui. »

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et vint m'embrasser à perdre haleine. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ma journée, pas après tout ce que je venais de vivre.

Deux heures plus tard nous étions de retour dans la chambre, où toute la famille nous attendait.

« Oh la, regardez ma gâtée comment elle est belle. » Dit Nina en venant prendre la petite dans ses bras.

Que des compliments volèrent, et en tant que parents nous étions fiers. Et la fameuse question arriva.

« Et comment se nome cette princesse ? » Demanda Alice.

« Hope Nina Alice Cullen » Leur dit Edward. _**(N/BN :SNIIIIIIF j'adoore merci ) )**_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les filles laissent échapper quelques larmes.

« .GOD » Cria Alice.

« Alice baisse d'un ton la petite dort. » Lui dit Edward.

« Non mais dîtes moi que c'est bien ce que je crois ? C'est un solitaire » Dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Mes joues prirent directement une teinte rosée.

« Euh…oui. »

On nous félicita et les filles étaient en extase devant ma bague et devant la façon dont Edward avait fait sa demande.

Adolescente, j'étais persuadée de ne pas avoir le droit au bonheur. Je pensais faire partie de ces personnes dont la poisse est leur quotidien. Aujourd'hui quand je vois toute ma famille réunie dans cette chambre d'hôpital, quand je vois Edward avec son fils sur le genou gauche et sa fille dans son bras droit, quand je vois cette bague à mon doigt je me dis qu'il y a quelqu'un là haut qui a décidé que j'avais assez souffert et qu'en fin de compte j'avais peut être droit au bonheur.

Mais comme on dit « Tout ce que la nature nous a donné, la nature nous reprendra »

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi?**

**Je veux tout savoir….**

**Bisous **

**Aurore**


	26. Epilogue

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Non non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui arrive…et pas les mains vide !**

**Pour commencer je tiens à m'excuser de cette LONGUE absence…Beaucoup de choses ce sont passées dans ma vie donc pas eu le temps, pas eu la tête à écrire. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages pour prendre des nouvelles. **

**Ensuite je tiens à remercier mes bétas d'amour Nina et Gégé ! Mes TPA et mes VRR Girl's j'vous aime les filles !**

**Un gros bisou à ma Pétasse Lisa **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivis, merci pour vos messages !**

**« J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un oscar avec tout mes remerciements lol »**

**Voilà c'est la fin, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Nina, car dès le début tu m'as soutenu …Tu as été la première a connaître mon envie d'écrire cette histoire et tu ne m'as pas lâché jusqu'à maintenant !**

**Merde j'en pleure…pppfff**

**Aller je vous laisse lire…**

_**POV Bella :**_

Hope venait d'avoir trois ans, tout comme Antony elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Edward, et tout comme lui au même âge elle était blonde avec les yeux émeraudes de son père

Antony était très protecteur avec sa petite sœur et tenait énormément à elle, il faisait comme lui avait dit son papa, « traiter toutes les femmes comme des princesses ».

Au début j'avais eu peur qu'il ne l'accepte pas, surtout vis-à-vis d'Edward. Mais tout se passait à merveille.

Edward ne s'était jamais inquiété à ce sujet. Il connaissait la force du lien fraternel. Lui-même n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Alice, et serait prêt à tout pour elle. Donc pas un instant il avait pensé que ça aurait pu être différent entre nos enfants

Je regrettais de ne pas connaître ce sentiment mais j'en connaissais un qui s'en rapprochait, celui qui nous liait, Nina et moi. _(N/ BN :sniif j'aime)_

Elle était entrée dans ma vie quand j'en avais le plus besoin, elle avait su m'écouter, me conseiller sans jamais me juger, elle avait toujours été là pour moi sans jamais rien demander en retour.

**~ ~ … ~ ~**

Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel, le jour de notre mariage. On avait voulu attendre que Hope grandisse avant de nous unir, afin qu'elle puisse nous ouvrir la marche aux côtés de son frère. Voilà la seule chose que je connaissais de ce mariage, notre mariage.

Edward avait voulu tout organiser seul. Entre les enfants et les bars, je n'avais pas une seconde à moi. Il n'avait donc pas voulu en rajouter.

J'avais accepté car j'avais déjà trop de choses à gérer, et pas assez de temps. A ce rythme là nous nous serions mariés à 70 ans. Et puis je savais très bien qu'Alice et Nina seraient là pour seconder les opérations. J'avais juste eu le droit de choisir ce qui me concernait directement, soit ma robe et ma coiffure.

Je me demandais quand-même ce que ça allait donner. Edward voulait un mariage hors du commun, comme l'était notre histoire, et qui ressemble à un mariage religieux, sans l'être pour autant, puisque ni lui ni moi n'étions croyants.

Tout ceci me semblait bien compliqué et me faisait un peu peur.

Quand ce sentiment faisait surface je pensais à Nina et Alice. Elles savaient exactement ce qui me plairait ou ne me plairait pas et feraient leur possible pour que tout soit parfait.

« Prête ma belle ? » Me demanda Nina en entrant dans la chambre où je me préparais.

« Oh oui »

Nous étions dans la maison de vacances des Cullen, une maison située au bord de la mer avec plage privée, c'était le paradis sur Terre. J'avais toujours rêvé de me marier sur une plage de sable fin, et Edward s'en était souvenu. _(N/ BN : c'est au bord de mer que je veux me marier aussi __ )_

« Tout est bien hein Nina ? »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter et va épouser ce Dieu sur pattes! Ah non... lui c'est mon homme. »

Nous éclations de rire. Effectivement, Nina et Tyler étaient toujours ensemble, amoureux plus que jamais, et pour couronner le tout elle attendait une petite fille, Nina rayonnait de bonheur et ça me faisait plaisir de la voir comme cela.

Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vue épanouie, le sourire aux lèvres à longueur de temps mais depuis que Tyler était entré dans sa vie tout avait changé. Elle croyait en l'avenir, au bonheur tout simplement.

« Tu es magnifique Bella. » Me dit celle-ci.

« Merci » Lui répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh non pas de larmes ! Ton mascara va couler et Alice ne va pas s'en remettre ».

Ce qui était vrai, connaissant Alice, ça aurait ressemblé à la fin du monde pour elle. Elle s'était beaucoup investie dans ce mariage jusqu'au moindre petit détail, alors un mascara qui coule, ça n'aurait pas été acceptable.

Je retenais mes larmes, du mieux que je pouvais tout en baissant mes yeux sur ma tenue. Contre toute attente j'avais choisi une robe de « princesse » comme le disait ma meilleure amie car malgré tout j'avais encore ce rêve de petite fille, avoir la robe de Cendrillon pour son mariage, avec une pointe de rose pâle.

Esmée avait engagé la meilleure coiffeuse, d'après ses dires, et je dois avouer que le résultat était somptueux. Tout comme je le voulais.

« Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'y aller future Madame Cullen. » Me dit Alice qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Je soufflais un bon coup et suivis Nina, qui était ma demoiselle d'honneur, tout comme Alice.

Elles avaient choisi leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur, une robe bustier, rose pâle avec une pointe de blanc pour rappeler les tons de la mienne.

Elles étaient resplendissantes. Et en les regardant, toutes les deux là pour moi, je compris que je ne serais plus rien sans elles. Elles faisaient partie de ma famille, de moi.

« Les demoiselles d'honneur en premier » Nous dit toute souriante Alice.

Je ne comprenais pas quel était l'intérêt d'avoir des demoiselles d'honneur si nous ne faisions pas de cérémonie religieuse. Mais je n'avais pas posé de questions , certaine que personne ne m'aurait répondu. Edward voulait que ça s'en approche, donc je me disais que c'était dans la logique des choses.

Arrivées aux abords de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la plage privée, nous nous arrêtions. Mon père m'attendait à cet endroit.

Je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans son costume noir. Son uniforme devait lui manquer, mais à cet instant j'étais plus que fière de mon père. Lui qui était anti-conventionnel, il était là pour moi, prêt à accomplir son rôle.

« Tu es super papa. »

« Pas plus que toi ma puce. »

Il me serra fort contre lui. Je respirais à pleins poumons son odeur qui me réconfortait tant quand j'étais enfant. Et à cet instant, dans ses bras, je redevenais une petite fille qui avait besoin d'être rassurée, et d'entendre que tout irait bien. Et cette odeur, mélange de parfum et de tabac froid me fit comprendre, comme à l'époque, que l'avenir me souriait.

« S'il y a un prêtre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre là bas je fais demi tour. » Fis-je semblant de râler.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, j'avais eu besoin de cette pointe d'humour pour me booster un peu plus.

« Prête jeune fille ?» Me demanda mon père.

« Je crois que j'ai pas le choix papa. » Lui souris-je.

« Oh je suis toute excitée » Dit Alice.

Nous explosions de rire. Alice ne changerait jamais.

« Tu es toujours excitée Alice. » Lui dit Nina

« Ah je ne te contredirais pas. » Lui répondit celle-ci avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

« Oh non Alice ! Epargne-moi des images peu catholiques dont Jasper et toi nus êtes les acteurs principaux. »

« Dit Madame réserve. »

Nina ne pu retenir ses rires.

« Traitresse. » Lui dis-je en la fusillant du regard, et en lui souriant en même temps.

J'avais eu le malheur de leur raconter, lors d'une soirée filles, qu'avec Edward nous avions baptisé la réserve et depuis Alice m'appelait « Madame Réserve. ».

Les garçons avaient cherché à comprendre mais nous avions gardé ça pour nous. Seul Edward se doutait de quoi il s'agissait.

Alice se lança, en première, hors de la maison. Depuis l'intérieur nous ne voyions rien de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Edward avait fait ça exprès pour que je ne découvre rien avant le bon moment.

Il y avait des voiles blanc et roses de partout, tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était le chemin qui me menait à mon homme.

Ensuite Nina suivit Alice. Elle s'élança avec son ventre imposant, souriant comme je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire.

« A nous. » Me dit mon père.

« A nous .» répétais-je.

Nous prîmes l'allée en direction de la plage. A partir de la barrière, c'était des pétales de roses qui formaient un chemin sur le sable.

Après quelques pas, je levais les yeux et vis les amis proches et la famille debout de chaque côté des roses.

Et face à moi, le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu dans un costume blanc. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire en le voyant, sourire qu'il me rendit.

C'est quand je vis qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Edward que je compris pourquoi tout ceci avait des airs de cérémonie.

Emmett se tenait en face de moi, dans un costume noir, il essayait de prendre un air sérieux mais je voyais qu'il essayait de se retenir de rire.

Arrivée devant lui, je le regardais dans les yeux et je ne pus retenir mes éclats de rire et il me suivit, puis ensuite toute l'assemblée fit pareil.

Nous mîmes quelques minutes avant de reprendre nos esprits et la « cérémonie » pu commencer.

Et le moment que j'appréhendais le plus arriva, celui où Edward devait prononcer ses vœux.

« J'ai cherché les mots justes mais il n'y en a aucun qui pourrait définir ce que je ressens en ce moment, en te voyant là t'unir à moi, dans cette magnifique robe. Bella sans mentir, au début tu étais une fille ordinaire, à qui je n'allais pas accorder plus d'attention qu'aux autres. Et puis, les années ont passé et j'ai découvert notre fils, à qui j'ai voulu donner de l'attention, que j'ai aimé, et voulu aimer dès que je l'ai connu. Le fait est qu'il me ramenait à toi indéniablement. Il était une partie de toi, il était une partie de moi également. Il a été le début de notre histoire. Car en lui accordant toute cette attention j'ai appris à t'aimer à travers lui. Beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais possible. Tu étais finalement cette fille, celle qui se différenciait de toutes les autres. Tu étais celle que je voulais aimer et chérir, celle que je voulais protéger, celle autour de qui je voulais former un cocon protecteur... Notre cocon, notre famille. J'étais mort avant de te rencontrer, je suis né le jour où tu m'as aimé, aujourd'hui tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux. Notre histoire est unique car TU es unique. Je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel pour m'avoir donné cette chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je t'aime plus que tout. » _(N/BN : snif)_

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps avec un sourire énorme collé au visage. Tant pis pour le mascara, Alice pourrait hurler, c'était impossible de retenir mes larmes.

« Voilà maintenant tout mon maquillage a coulé. »

J'entendis à peine les autres rires tellement j'étais hypnotisée par ses yeux émeraudes.

« Bon, mes vœux vont paraître tout simple à côté des tiens, mais ... Edward ... Je crois que j'ai jamais réellement pensé à un « nous » avant. Quand notre couple n'en était pas réellement un, et quand notre famille n'était pas encore unie comme elle l'est aujourd'hui. Non, je n'y ai jamais réellement pensé. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve auquel je m'interdisais de trop penser. Seulement, notre famille s'est construite, notre amour s'est soudé, et nos enfants ont grandi. Nous avons tous grandi. Mais en grandissant, tu es devenu l'homme de mes rêves, l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé d'un amour irrationnel, et nous concrétisons le « nous » que nous formons dorénavant, mais aussi mon rêve. Tout ça devient réalité et j'ai presque peur… Presque... Car je sais que tant que je suis avec toi, tant que nos enfants sont avec nous et que notre famille reste telle qu'elle est, tout se passera bien. Tu me fais vivre mon rêve, et pour ça, seule ta présence est nécessaire. C'est ce pourquoi en ce jour, en me proposant de devenir Madame Cullen, tu me proposes aussi de ne jamais me réveiller. Edward, je veux passer l'éternité à rêver à tes côtés, car je t'aime bien plus que la raison me le permet. » _(N/BN : re snif)_

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues et celles d'Edward accompagnaient les miennes.

Quand j'étais petite j'avais toujours rêvé de mon mariage, je l'avais imaginé de A à Z mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé ce mariage ci et encore moins l'identité du futur époux. Mon mariage était au dessus de mes espérances.

A une époque Edward était un rêve, un rêve inaccessible. Au fond de moi je savais que je ne l'aurais jamais et quand il m'a accordé un minimum d'attention j'ai cru qu'enfin je représentais peut être quelque chose à ses yeux alors quand il m'a tourné le dos je me suis sentie mal comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Je me sentais sale, trahie, détruite. Il m'avait pris le peu d'estime qu'il me restait.

Aujourd'hui je sais que les gens peuvent changer, on peut grandir et voir la vie d'une certaine façon.

A 17 ans, on veut faire comme les copains, on a peur de ce que les autres penseront de nous. On appartient à un groupe d'amis et on ne se mélange surtout pas.

Edward a été mon miracle et j'ai été le sien, on s'est sauvé mutuellement.

Notre histoire, à Edward et à moi, a prouvé que le mélange, il n'y a rien de mieux. L'amour est au-delà des tranches sociales, des frontières, des religions, de la couleur de peau.

L'amour est toujours patient et désintéressé, il n'est jamais jaloux, n'est jamais prétentieux, ni orgueilleux. Il n'est jamais grossier ni égoïste. Il n'est pas colérique et n'est pas rancunier. Il excuse tout, il croit tout, il espère tout. Voilà ce qu'est l'amour, notre amour. (Le temps d'un automne).

Nina HAWKINS

_**10 ans plus tard…**_

J'ai commencé en larmes et je finis en larmes. Me remémorer toute cette histoire, mon histoire….notre histoire est beau et difficile à la fois.

« Alors ? »

« Franchement ? Tu as fais un travail remarquable. J'en ai encore des frissons. Ta mémoire ne t'a pas fait défaut »

« Et bien je voudrais dire que oui, mais tous les petits détails je te les dois, je notais tout. » Me dit Nina.

« Tu as bien fait. Donc prête à te lancer ? »

« Plus que prête. »

Nina avait prit la décision d'écrire mon histoire à la fois parce qu'elle la trouvait belle et unique, mais aussi parce qu'elle trouvait que c'était une belle leçon de vie, pour tous les préjugés.

J'avais donné mon accord et Edward aussi. J'avais beaucoup travaillé avec elle, sur certains détails mais surtout sur le ressenti, les sentiments, les pensées. Elle voulait que tout soit respecté.

« Alors il est fini ? » Demanda Edward qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

« Hey oui ça y est. »

« Je peux le lire ? »

Avec Nina, nous échangeâmes un regard dès que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche et nous savions toutes les deux pourquoi.

« Cherchez pas les filles, après cet échange je lirais ce livre et j'ai un droit de regard, il parle de moi quand même. »

« Ok. Tu veux le lire ? Et bien viens pas te plaindre. » Lui dit Nina tout en lui tendant.

« Merci. » Sourit Edward tout en partant dans son bureau.

Plusieurs heures plus tard il sortit les yeux rougis.

« Bah alors mon cœur t'as pleuré ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Ouai, Nina je dois dire que c'est vraiment bien. Sauf les passages où tu parles de nos actes sexuels. Non c'est vrai quoi, ça veut dire que Bella t'a tout raconté car il faut l'avouer, c'est vachement bien détaillé. Et aussi que quand tu les as écrits, t'as du l'imaginer. Beurk, non faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. »

« Déstresse Ed ces scènes risques d'être coupées, pour toucher un public plus large. Et Bella connaît aussi tous les moindres détails concernant Tyler et moi. »

« Han Bella! »

« Bah quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Tu veux dire que tu sais comment est l'anatomie de Tyler? Non je ne veux pas savoir. »

Quand mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Nina nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rigoler à gorge déployée.

« C'est ça rigolez. Bah tiens je vais aller raconter à Tyler comment est rasée ton intimité et de tout ce que tu aimes faire sexuellement et lui me dira la même chose au sujet de Nina. »

Nous arrêtâmes de rigoler directement.

« Ah bah voilà femmes, vous avez compris. C'est beaucoup mieux quand on ne vous entend pas. »

Et il partit en courant s'enfermer dans son bureau mais il ne put empêcher le coussin que Nina lui lança atterrir en plein dans sa tête.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lors du repas où tout le monde était invité, le livre de Nina faisait la une des conversations.

« Franchement moi j'ai adoré jouer le marieur, je me suis retenu de dire une connerie. »

« On s'en était rendu compte mon chéri. » Lui dit Rose.

« Par contre pourquoi t'as pas été jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Juste pour dire ce qu'on est devenu. » Demanda Alice à Nina.

« C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé. »

« Elle dirait quoi ? 10 ans plus tard les 8 amis se réunissent tous les samedis soirs pour picoler et raconter des conneries…. »

« Non ça c'est toi Em ! » Lui dit Edward.

« Hey rigolez pas ! Surtout toi la naine, sur toi elle dirait que t'es aussi énorme que Madame Bernard »

« Déjà je ne suis pas énorme je suis enceinte et moi je vais t'enfoncer mon EN-NOR-ME talon dans le cul tu vas le sentir passer. »

Jasper rigola aux mots de sa femme, ce qui énerva encore plus Emmett.

« Bon stop je ne dirais pas ce qu'il se passe 10 ans plus tard. Tout le monde s'est marié, tout le monde a des enfants et tout le monde s'entend bien, à quoi ça servirait ? »

« Ouai c'est vrai. Pourquoi tu ne changes pas l'histoire et tu dis que Bella est morte ? »

Je regardais directement Nina en la tuant du regard.

« Eh bien Em, elle y avait pensé mais non je préfère rester en vie si vous le voulez bien, du moins encore quelques temps quand même. » Dis-je.

« Merde moi qui aurait voulu être tranquille, au moins dans un livre. » S'esclaffa Edward.

« Oh toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » lui dis-je tout en rigolant.

Et voilà ce que l'on pourrait dire 10 ans plu tard.

Edward et moi sommes toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous avons trois enfants, Antony, Hope et une autre petite fille Allyna. Edward est pédiatre et moi j'ai ouvert mon quatrième bar.

Emmett et Rosalie ont une petite fille et un garçon, Cathy et Nicolas. Ils ont emménagé sur Port Angeles. Ils se sont lancés dans la restauration, qui marche très bien.

Alice et Jasper se sont mariés pas longtemps après nous. Ils ont eu deux filles, Ashley et Emmy.

Nina et Tyler, se sont mariés l'année dernière, et oui ce pauvre Tyler a eu du mal à décider Nina. Ils ont une petite Tyna, et un petit Mickael. Ils travaillent tous deux avec moi.

Et tous les samedis soir on se réunit pour un dîner. On est unis plus que jamais.

C'est en les regardant, tous un par un, que je me dis que je n'aurais pas voulu que ça se passe autrement.

Qui sait ? Si Edward avait bien réagis je n'aurais pas rencontré Nina, qui n'aurait pas rencontré Tyler. Et on ne serait surement pas là, à manger toutes les semaines ensembles.

On peut changer nos décisions, certaines choses de nos vies, mais le destin lui ne change pas, c'était le notre de tous nous rencontrer et ne jamais se quitter.

… **FIN…**

**Voili Voilou**

**Aller dîtes moi tout !**

**Encore un gros merci à tout le monde ! **

**Merci à Twilight car ça m'a permis de rencontrer des personnes merveilleuses !**

**Gros bisous**

**Aurore**

**LONDON BABY ! Petite dédicace à Auré…même si je ne pense pas qu'elle passera part là.**

**Et oui vivement Londres le 16/11/11**


End file.
